La Guerra De Los Ancestros
by DarkVikingth
Summary: Hipo huye de Berk. Ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar los prejuicios de la gente. Y aún en la penumbra de su vida, tratará de buscar esa felicidad que jamás tuvo en el vikingo pueblo. Astrid se convierte en la vikinga que tanto soñó, pero está por descubrir lúgubres secretos de su pasado. Y una energía ancestral también la acompañará y ayudará.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo _**

La presente historia es una obra inspirada en el universo de "cómo entrenar a tu dragón" .

Todos los sucesos de esta historia tienen como base mi imaginación.

Está historia será y abordará el hiccstrid. La presente historia será totalmente AU y todos los personajes y lugares nuevos son creación totalmente mía.

Me despido y te deseo bonito día...

* * *

_"Cuando el cuerno de la guerra suene, el rey y la hechicera lucharán contra las costas malignas" _.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor : En un día o dos se subirá el primer capítulo._**

**_Publicada el 13 de agosto del 2019._**


	2. El campeón de los dragones

* * *

**_El campeón de los dragones_**

* * *

.

.

.

Gritos e insultos…

Carcajadas de parte de sus compañeros…

Ojos de diferentes tonalidades lo miraban con malos augurios…

Pues una vez más el castaño había sido partícipe para que las bestias legendarias se llevaran la comida.

El invierno estaba cerca, y no se podían dar esos lujos… Tener a alguien como Hiccup entre sus filas aguerridas, sin duda les daba mala fortuna a la hora de luchar.

Pero qué podían hacer, después de todo era el mismísimo hijo del jefe, Stoick el Vast; el más tenaz y osado vikingo de toda la mitología nórdica. Se decía que podía partir a un dragón en dos usando tan solo sus manos. Pero quién hubiera dicho que su mayor castigo de parte de los dioses fue que le mandaran a un niño escuálido y sin ningún rasgo vikingo…

El hábil herrero, pero pequeño y escuálido niño, se trataba de ocultar entre el montón de gente. Con lo pequeño y flaco que era no le era muy difícil cumplir su meta. Sin embargo, un brazo, vasto y voluminoso, lo tomó con fuerza para después jalarlo sin remordimiento.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar?! —exclamó el grande y fuerte vikingo.

Esos ojos… esa mirada y esos gritos… Hiccup podía ver esos mismos ojos y esa misma mirada incisiva en todas las miradas del pueblo… su pueblo.

Algunas casas habían sufrido graves daños, pero las repararían con el tiempo. Esa no era la principal molestia de todos. No. Sus miradas mismas denotaban desdén hacia el pequeño Hiccup . Pero ¿por qué?

El castaño, sin argumentos para defenderse, agachó su cabeza para evitar mirar a su gente. Quienes la única razón por la que aún no mataban o desterraban a Hiccup, era por respeto hacia el título de heredero, qué, tarde o tempranos convocarían a una reunión para prescindirlo de su futuro título de jefe.

Siendo el medio de atención como en cada ataque, estaba acostumbrado a recibir gritos y regaños de todos, inclusive de su padre. Pero esta vez sería diferente, ya que esta vez tenía argumentos con los cuales justificar su incompetencia…

—¡Papá! ¡Papá le di a un furia nocturna! —dijo el ansiado castaño, mirando a todos para ver sus reacciones al saber que él había sido el primero en darle al dragón más versátil del archipiélago.

Por primera vez el pequeño niño tenía pruebas, y estaba dispuesto a entregarles la información con tal que lo tomen y respeten como uno de ellos. Pero eso no pasaría, pues justamente sus pruebas habían desparecido…

—Papá, tienes que creerme—se excusaba el castaño, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarrón de su padre.—Está allá en el bosque, sólo déjame mostrarte. Si nos apresuramos tal vez aún…

—¡Basta! —exclamó el jefe; callando al pequeño niño de ojos verdes. —Basta. Siempre que pones un pie fuera del fortín se desata el desastre.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo papá, veo un dragón y tengo que… asesinarlo —respondió el castaño haciendo gestos de estrangulación con sus manos.

—Eres muchas cosas Hiccup, pero un cazador de dragones no eres… —le dijo a su hijo, sin mostrar duda en sus palabras.—Ve a casa…

Hiccup fue empujado por Gobber, su mentor y para el castaño, padre. En su caminó no subió la cabeza para nada, aunque si para ver a la rubia, Astrid. La chica que cautivó y se apoderó de su corazón desde el primer momento que la vio.

* * *

Llegando a su casa el castaño tenía la certeza de haber atinado en su tiro. Seguro y con determinación, salió en busca de su presa.

No lo encontró…

Buscó minutos, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y el susodicho dragón no daba rastros de haber estado en los lugares escudriñados por Hiccup.

Se rindió pronto, pues tal parecía que lo que la gente decía acerca de él era cierto. Él jamás sería un vikingo auténtico.

No obstante…

Los pájaros cantaban. Las ramas se torcían con sus pisadas. Las hojas soplaban con ímpetu por el fuerte viento. Pero a pesar de eso, todo era armonioso para Hiccup. Estaba en su verdadero hogar, uno en el que no lo molestaban y lo reprendían. Deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre, pero sabía que no sería así, que tendría que volver a su cárcel…y dejar su verdadero hogar. El bosque.

Esa armonía; ese silencio… fue invadido…

"_Hiccup_"

Podría haber dejado pasar por alto ese llamado, pero no, porque lo escuchó claramente. Alguien lo llamaba.

—¡¿Quién está allí?! —gritó al aire, seguro de haber escuchado un llamado a su nombre.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Estaba casi con la convicción de haber escuchado una voz… pero no había nada…

El cantar de los pájaros dejó de ser rotundo. El viento parecía haberse roto. Y su miedo aumentó gradualmente. Y empezó a sentirse incómodo ante tal silencio. Por primera vez, estaba disgustado con el silencio y con su hogar.

Se relajó un poco. Miró una vez más a sus alrededores, y efectivamente no había nada. Con todos los sucesos ocurridos ese día, empezó a considerarse un loco. Primero el furia nocturna y luego una voz imaginaria.

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa. Su padre seguro ya lo esperaba con una nueva excusa para reprenderlo.

Pero…

_"Hiccup "_

Otra vez… Otra vez escuchó el llamado. Pero esta vez no lo dudó. Estaba segurísimo de haber escuchado esa voz… Cavernosa y profunda.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —se atrevió a preguntar el alterado castaño.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Hiccup esperó un momento, pero la respuesta no llegó. Al menos no la que él quería…

La maleza empezó a deteriorarse y partirse, abriendo un sendero claro y preciso.

Hiccup lo dudó, pero esa voz que lo aterraba a la vez lo hacia sentir bien, como si esa voz confiara en él, y eso era satisfactorio para el castaño, que en su vida había socializado muy poco.

Siguió el sendero, preso del miedo y la ansiedad por ver qué iba hallar ahí. Cuando llegó al final de los árboles destrozados, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una figura deforme. La figura era mediana y poseía un color oscuro. Poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando. Sin dudar más, se atrevió a mirar de lleno a la figura yacida en el piso.

Dio un respingo de susto, su corazón se le paralizó por completo y el aire se le fue como viento.

Había encontrado un dragón, el mismo que derribó hace unas horas. Y estaba ahí, tirado y atrapado en una red, red que él mismo armó.

El pobre reptil carecía de conciencia, el golpe lo había afectado severamente.

Hiccup, decidido a remendar su error y en lo posible ser un héroe, se armó de valor para confrontar a la gran y magnífica bestia. Se acercó sutilmente, añorando que su presa no despierte. Sin embargo, su miedo se hizo realidad.

Aún así, no huyó, más bien desenvainó su cuchilla…

Pero en ese instante lo vio… Sus ojos de aquel ser, que causaba pavor a su aldea, eran como los de él; denotaban miedo y penumbra. Verde con verde chocaron, y ambos se identificaron el uno con el otro con tan solo verse…_ Ambos tenían miedo._

.

.

.

**_Días después..._**

No se había sentido así desde que se atrevió a explorar el bosque. Recordaba ese día con alegría y gran emoción, pero definitivamente los últimos sucesos fueron los más relevantes, no sólo para él sino para todo el pueblo vikingo.

En tan solo unos días se había convertido en el más admirado y envidiado vikingo. Pasó de ser del pequeño Hiccup al pequeño experto de dragones. Era toda una estrella y cada persona mostraba su regocijo al verlo pasar. Por fin todo estaba encajando para Hiccup, o eso creía…

Claro que todo era un engaño, e Hiccup deseaba acabar más que nadie con esa farsa. Se había convertido en lo que la gente quería que fuese, y a principios le gustó pero se fue dando cuenta que cuando su gran mentira se desmantele, él pagaría los platos rotos.

Pero para él eso era lo de menos. Su único temor yacía en su amigo. Jamás permitiría que alguien siquiera le tocara una escama.

En toda su vida como habitante del pueblo salvaje, jamás imaginó que algún día se llegara a preocupar por algo de esa isla, sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado sobre una silla, algo vieja pero cómoda.

La frágil llamarada de la vela bailaba con sosiego, y lo único audible era el sonido emitido por el fuego. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el pequeño cuarto de la herrería, traspasando la ventana que brillaba más de lo habitual. Algo muy grande estaba por suceder…

Sentado y tratando de buscar una solución, miró hacia el casco que le había entregado su padre hace unas horas. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en un hoyo de cansancio, y sin poder forzar más sus ojos, se durmió plenamente siendo observado por las estrellas que no cesaban su resplandor, mas no eran las únicas que lo observaban...

De entre el armonioso silencio, un sonido se comenzó a hacer presente en el pequeño cuarto. El sonido era poco audible pero su esencia era enigmática, lúgubre… No obstante, el sonido dejó de ser insondable, y pasó a adquirir un tono y más claridad.

Era una voz… Una voz oscura y profunda. Sólo se escuchaban susurros inteligibles. Los susurros eran sutiles. La voz era lúgubre pero también parecía confiable.

Con todo ese alboroto de susurros, Hiccup despertó. Fue abriendo de a poco sus ojos, abriendo uno primero para inspeccionar si había algo anormal. Sin embargo, dio un respingo al oír nuevamente esa voz… La misma que escuchó el día que halló a Toothless.

No la había vuelto a oír desde ese día, y jamás quería volverla a escuchar. Esos susurros causaban pavor en él.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó a la nada, esperando al menos alguna señal.

Nuevamente, cómo la última vez, los susurros cesaron después del grito de Hiccup. El silencio invadió el cuarto dejando a un castaño más que asustado pero con los nervios de punta.

No obstante, los profundos y penetrantes susurros volvieron a invadir el cuarto. Pero en esta ocasión eran más precisos y claros. Aun así, Hiccup no entendió el mensaje que este ente le trataba de transmitir.

Hiccup quiso preguntar nuevamente, mas la voz se le adelantó…

_"Hiccup… Los voladores ansían la llegada de su campeón… "_

—¿Dragones? —inquirió el castaño, despistado pero sin descuidar su guardia.

_"Tu sangre y la de él… tus ojos y las de él… Pagarán por la traición"_

_—¡Qué quieres!_

_"Tu pueblo es prejuicioso y jamás hallarás esa utopía que buscas... Al menos no aquí..." _

La voz se perdió entre la penumbra. El viento volvió a cursar normalmente y los fulgores de los ojos verdes del castaño volvieron a la vida, pero su mente no, su mente pensaba en la triste realidad que estaba viviendo. Pero ya no, ya no soportaría más. La voz podía pertenecer a un brujo, demonio o algo así, pero su idea le había abierto una nueva puerta de escape.

No se quedaría, esa misma noche, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III huiría de su pueblo, de su hogar….

Le dejaría la gloria de matar al dragón a Astrid, eso nunca le importó. Sólo sentía pena por la bestia enjaulada pero su prioridad era Toothless. Sin nada más que pensar, agarró un baúl, lo llenó de lo más importante para el viaje. Se cargó el gran baúl y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndole una última vez.

Caminó por unos minutos, ningún vikingo se dio cuenta de su presencia y eso le hizo más fácil cruzar el pueblo. Llegó hasta una pequeña colina, y desde ahí miró una última vez a su hogar, donde había crecido y donde forjó sus recuerdos.

No dudó más. Se dio medía vuelta y se fue perdiendo entre el denso y oscuro bosque para nunca más regresar…

.

.

.

**_Notas de autor: Hola, el capítulo es corto ya que es una introducción. Espero les haya gustado mi idea para argumentar la deserción de Hipo. Saludos y hasta la próxima._**

.

.

.

**Publicada el 14 de agosto del 2019**


	3. Libertad doblegada

* * *

**_Libertad doblegada_**

* * *

.

.

.

Una ventisca pasó por su habitación. A pesar de los vastos muros de madera, el viento vigoroso rompió las barreras. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y su gran momento de brillar frente a todo Berk en la arena también.

Por fin se libraría de esa carga tan pesada que llevaba en su pecho. Cada noche antes de dormir, se imaginaba a ella y a Hipo en el duelo final. Ansiaba que llegase ese día. Jamás en su vida había encontrado un rival digno, pero al parecer sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, aunque no lo tomó de buena forma…

El día siguiente sería de gran importancia y por ello necesitaba descansar amenamente.

Se recostó sobre su lecho, destrenzándose sus rubios cabellos, acostándose de costado y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. Antes de cerrar sus celestes ojos y antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo, sopló fuerte la pequeña vela que aún alumbraba su habitación.

Por más que apretaba sus hermosos ojos, no podía dormir…

Las ansias de enfrentar al dragón la estaban consumiendo. Pero su insomnio no se debía a la ansiedad. No. Lo que la martiriaba se remontada días atrás… pues al igual que el resto de vikingos, se impresionó al ver el cambio radical de Hipo en la arena.

A principio no lo tomó a mayores, pero con el pasar de los días esa pequeña cucaracha andante se fue apoderado de lo que por derecho y esfuerzo le pertenecía.

Sus amigos mismos la dejaron de elogiar, ahora teniendo a otro ídolo al cual admirar.

De pequeña siempre deseó tener un compañero con el cual entrenar puño a puño, pues todos los niños de su edad eran fuertes pero carecían de sutileza y agilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se las tuvo que arreglar sola para pulir sus habilidades. Y conforme fueron pasando los años, nadie quería entrenar con ella, por su agresividad y por lo hosca que era.

Nunca conoció el amor de un padre, y eso le evitó poder adquirir consejos de parte de un guerrero experimentado. Su madre siempre le decía que hay más que los puños, y no poseer hermanas también le fue perjudicial a la hora de entrenar.

Pero a pesar de todas las adversidades, Astrid, salió adelante con esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Cada día aumentaba la intensidad de su entrenamiento, aumentando la distancia de madurez entre los niños de sus edad y ella.

Veía el mundo desde un punto de vista muy objetivo y diplomático. Eso le negó disfrutar de su niñez.

Sin duda, que Hipo se haya convertido en el perfecto modelo de vikingo, hizo que Astrid aumentara más sus ganas de entrenar. Su orgullo jamás le perdonaría si el pescado parlanchín le llegaba a ganar en la arena. No tenía derecho a perder.

Gran parte de su futuro y honor se jugaban el día de mañana. Si es que acaso llegaba a perder ante Hipo, tenía un plan de contingencia, el cual era golpear al niño que la derrotó día tras día, lo torturaría por haberla hecho ver mal ante todos. Eso sólo si perdía.

Justo cuando creía haber conciliado el sueño, el sutil sonido de afuera de su casa empezó a chocar contra sus oídos. Concluyó que eran pisadas, y eso la calmó un poco. "_Seguramente se trata de un guardia" _. Pensó la rubia. Sin embargo, la curiosidad superó sus ganas de descansar y apresuradamente se levantó con el objetivo de saciar su curiosidad.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su ventana, de la cual tenía un panorama perfecto hacia la dirección del pueblo. El pueblo lucía como siempre, sosegado y silencioso. Las calles yacían vacías y los pocos guardias que lograba vislumbrar dormían sobre algunos montones de paja, otros incluso otros se dormían sentados en sus propios puestos de vigía. Ver tales escenas provocaba disgusto e ira en ella.

Desde pequeña añoraba formar parte de la brigada de reconocimiento de Berk. Pero su madre siempre trataba de hacerla entrar en razón imponiendo su mano sobreprotectora de madre preocupada. Y para calmar la angustia de su querida madre, decidió abandonar esa meta, mas su sueño de asesinar dragones aún perduraba. Si no entraba en la brigada de reconocimiento, entones formaría parte de la seguridad berkiana.

Y sin duda, ver a los privilegiados rascarse las barbas, ocasionaba exasperación en la rubia.

Distraída y con el semblante torcido, se percató que se había desviado de su verdadera premisa. Dejando de lado a los torpes y vagos guardias, empezó a buscar algún indicio sobre los pasos que invadieron su propiedad.

Pero no halló nada… Parecía como si ese alguien hubiese huido al son del viento. No había ninguna pista o huella acerca del misterioso sujeto que invadió la propiedad privada.

Decepcionada de no haber hallado al intruso. Se sobó los ojos antes de soltar un bostezo que indicaba que ya estaba rozando el mundo esmeralda. Su cansancio ya la atenazaba con el sueño, pero su determinación era impecable y si fuera por ella, estaría entrenando con su tan y apreciada hacha.

Giró su cuerpo decidida en irse a la cama, pero de pronto… Un sonido torció los cielos…

Salió disparada, nuevamente, hacia su ventana. Miró hacia arriba, y como siempre un manto oscuro cubría el cielo plagado de estrellas fugaces y una gran forma esférica llamada luna. Sin embargo, esa no fue la excepcionalidad que vio.

Aunque sus escamas eran de color oscuro, la rubia podía distinguir bien su figura. Se trataba de una figura oscura y sobre ella llevaba otra figura indistinguible para su ojo, mas su atención la tenía el gran dragón de escamas oscuras.

No tardó, Astrid, en concluir que se trataba de un dragón. Pero jamás en el libro de dragones, mucho menos en su vida, había visto a tal especie. De pronto recordó las tremendas leyendas que le contaban acerca de una criatura con una descripción similar a la de ese dragón. El hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma… Un furia nocturna.

Impresionada, la rubia, clavó sus ojos contra aquella figura y si no fuera por el plasma que desprendió esa bestia habría seguido petrificada.

Los cielo se partieron y parecían haberse abierto, pero no, solamente se trataba del plasma emitido por el legendario dragón.

Nuevamente surgió esa ansiedad en Astrid, y nuevamente esa emoción suprimió sus ganas de dormir. Sería una noche larga para la valkiria...

.

.

.

La penumbra de la noche se disipó, apagando la estrellas y ocultando la luna entre sus mantos. Las nubes transparentes se iban aclarando tornándose más blancas. Las estrellas fueron reemplazadas por los rayos brillantes y simétricos del sol. Un nuevo día se presentaba y una nueva aventura esperaba a su aventurero.

El viento era corroído por el frío, dejando a un castaño temblando y jadeando.

Con cada aletazo se alejaba más y más de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar, Berk, y con cada metro que avanzaba la incertidumbre de saber si había hecho lo correcto o no, lo martillaba.

Cada cierta distancia miraba atrás, convenciéndose que había tomado la mejor decisión. Inhalaba y soltaba grandes suspiros de casación y preocupación. Su semblante era hosco y torcido, y alguna que otra vez sonreía en respuesta a los ronroneos de su amigo.

Sin tener destino y sin tener origen, su premisa era indefinida. No pensó que viajar por el mundo, solo, fuera tan difícil, pues él, Hipo, imaginaba un mundo sin violencia, un mundo en el que dragones y vikingos pudieran convivir en paz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus penas e intranquilidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió lo que jamás en su vida había sentido. Libertad. Y eso era suficiente razón para jamás volver a poner un pie en su pueblo.

Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, iba forjando un nuevo objetivo y un nuevo destino que estaba dispuesto a alcanzar. Liberar a los dragones y buscar esa utopía con la que se siempre soñaba. Una sonrisa se fue esbozando en su rostro. Ya deseaba ver a nuevas especies de dragones y aventurar nuevas tierras. Hipo siempre fue criado con la creencia de que los vikingos eran la única tribu habitante en el archipiélago, y eso era casi cierto. Pero más allá de las tierras salvajes, se hallaban un sinfín de islas y tribus.

Había viajado toda la noche, Hipo, y la posición del sol le dio a entender que ya era medio día. Su silla, a pesar de haberla fabricado con una colcha amena, le estaba empezando a dar incomodidad, y empezó a sopesar que era a causa del vasto tiempo sentado.

—No estaría mal descansar unas horas. ¿Verdad amigo? —le preguntó el castaño a su escamoso amigo, acariciando su cabeza.

Chimuelo respondió con ronroneos tiernos que hicieron a Hipo mejorar sus ánimos.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece entrenar un poco nuestra velocidad? Esas alas y mi pierna no se entrenarán solas. —le preguntó Hipo, con un tono burlón.

Chimuelo asintió.

—Esto será divertido. —comentó el castaño, para después apretar con mayor fuerza la cuerda con la que se sostenía.

Aferrándose a su pasión de sentir el viento contra su cara, aceleró la velocidad de Chimuelo con tan solo mover y configurar el estribillo con su pie.

El dragón oscuro fue bajando cómo un cometa ardiente. Y para aumentar aún más su velocidad, comprimió sus alas contra su cuerpo.

Hipo fue cegado por los enviones de la brisa, pero su piel era deleitada y eso era suficiente para él. Su aventura terminó cuando aterrizó, pero seguro de tener la oportunidad de experimentar nuevamente esa sensación, no se quejó y por lo contrario se bajó de la silla hosca.

Estiró los brazos y dejó salir uno que otro bostezo de sueño. Tenía ganas de viajar y buscar nuevas especies de dragones, pero sabía que sin descanso y comida ese objetivo pasaría a ser exiguo.

—Bien amigo, lo mejor será que montemos un campamento aquí. Quién sabe cuánto nos quedaremos, tal vez y hasta pueda ser uno de nuestros puntos principales, para poder venir de vez en cuando a abastecernos de recursos.—le dijo Hipo a su dragón.

Y tal cómo dijo, Hipo, se la pasó toda la tarde recolectando madera y hojas para armar un buen campamento. Pensaba en quedarse un buen tiempo ahí, por lo menos hasta hallar su verdadera premisa.

El atardecer cubrió el cielo con sus contrastes anaranjados. El mar brillaba por el sol, con sus olas en sosiego enamorando con su dulce y tranquilo sonido, acompañado del sonido de las olas impactando contra la arena. La luna ya prevenía su regreso y en pocas horas cubriría el cielo con un manto oscuro.

Hipo, estaba montando una cama improvisada, pues el tiempo lo había pisado y no quedaba mucho para que fuera cegado por la penumbra de la noche.

Prendió una fogata antes de ser alcanzado por la noche, pues las estrellas ya lo observaban con algo de brillo. También armó una banca con un tronco largo que había talado con la ayuda de Chimuelo.

Y como era de esperarse, la noche chocó contra el archipiélago. Hipo se embelesó con el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos. Las aguas aún estaban tranquilas pero la luna le daba ese toque de color que hacía lucir a las aguas más preciosas.

El fuego danzaba con sosiego y a pesar de tener una llama baja, calentaba lo suficiente al pequeño castaño.

El dragón se posó al lado de Hipo, envolviéndose entre sus alas para después dejarse caer en el profundo hoyo de los sueños. El silencio jamás tocaba esas tierras, ya que sus olas siempre brindaban ese sonido tan armonioso que hacía que todos sus habitantes se tentaran a dormir.

—Hoy fue un gran día ¿verdad amigo? —dijo entre bostezos. —Esperemos y mañana nos espere un confín de aventuras y nuevas especies de dragones para estudiarlos. ¿Te imaginas Chimuelo? Un mundo en el que vikingos y dragones ya no peleen. Es más, tal vez y en este sendero que estamos por recorrer hallemos un furia nocturna. —decía emocionado pero con el sueño y el cansancio invadiéndole y exigiendo descanso. —¿Chimuelo? ¿Chimuelo?... ¡Chimuelo! —llamaba el castaño a su amigo al ver que no había correspondido a su charla. —Tienes razón, debemos descansar para mañana empezar con nuestro objetivo. Descansa amigo. —finalizó antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos del silencio.

* * *

El día amaneció como de costumbre, con un sol radiante acompañado de sus buenas vibras y amena aclimatación.

Las cenizas de la fogata, que hace momentos desprendían una llamarada de fuego, ahora estaba inerte, no sin antes haber cumplido con su misión de calentar al jinete y a su dragón. Las olas también lucían calmadas y ya no arremetían contra las costas; ahora reposaban y el mar desprendía pequeñísimos puntos de luz a causa del choque contra los rayos solares.

Hipo fue despertando, y después de muchos días, por fin despertaba tranquilo y sin ningún remordimiento. Bostezó y se estiró un poco; se fijó la posición del sol y al hacerlo dedujo que las horas se le habían escapando pues ya era casi medio día.

—¡Amigo! —llamó Hipo a su dragón. —Chimuelo, despierta qué ya es tarde y si no nos apresuramos, la búsqueda del furia nocturna tendrá que esperar. —empezó a zarandear a su amigo dormilón, pero el reptil no daba indicios de querer abrir los ojos.

Al principio se asustó, pero cuando escuchó el bramido de su escamoso amigo se tranquilizó pero a la vez se molestó por lo perezoso de su comportamiento.

—Vamos, Chimuelo. Sé que estás cansado pero no podemos descansar, un mundo lleno de misterios que esperan ser resueltos nos aguarda —le dijo el castaño, para después recibir un coletazo de su reptil. —. Genial…—dijo sarcástico mientras se sobaba la cara.

Tuvieron que pasar minutos para que Chimuelo moviera una escama. Perezosamente fue estirando sus patas.

—Vaya… No creí que fuera tan difícil convivir contigo. —le comentó el castaño a lo cual el dragón sólo mugió con molestia.—Bien amigo, ahora que ya tuviste tu siesta matutina, es hora de ponernos manos a la obra.

El dragón sólo mugió con molestia. No quería trabajar, Chimuelo, apenas había escapado de la manada de asesinos y de esa isla tan prejuiciosa y ahora que era libre y feliz sólo deseaba disfrutar de ese sosiego.

—Oh, vamos amigo. No seas perezoso. —le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa genuina. Luego empezó a dibujar en la arena con un pequeño palo que tomó— Durante la noche estuve pensando mucho. No estaba seguro de a dónde íbamos o a dónde iríamos, entonces se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Chimuelo… nuestro destino siempre fue acabar con esta guerra y tal vez en Berk jamás lo abríamos hecho, sin embargo ahora estamos aquí y de seguro las probabilidades de cumplir con nuestra misión aumentan. Por eso, pensé que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, y construir una base, una en la que podamos reabastecernos cuando volvamos de largas incursiones. ¿No te parece genial? ¡Chimuelo! —exclamó el joven al ver a su compañero y única familia, totalmente dormido— Este va a ser un largo día…

.

.

.

El navío se fue acercando sutilmente, pues desde que habían visto al legendario dragón extinto surcar los cielos, no dejaban de añorar poseerlo entre sus jaulas. Lo más extraño se les hizo que un niño montara al gran furia nocturna, pero ese no sería un problema para ellos, siendo cazadores experimentados y teniendo un arsenal y ejército tan vasto, a eso se le sumaba el astuto de su líder, Viggo, era cuestión de tiempo para que se apoderaran de la bestia.

El barco reposaba entre las olas. Los pasajeros habían detenido su buque lo suficiente para no ser vistos por los anfitriones de la isla, pues el niño podía darse cuenta y huir con la mercancía, y eso era algo que no estaban dispuestos a permitir.

El líder, astuto e inteligente, ya movía sus piezas en su barco. Viggo Grimborn ya olía el oro que le sería otorgado al vender al furia nocturna. Estaba seguro que su plan era infalible y pronto estaría acariciando las oscuras escamas de su prisionero.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cínica se le dibujara en su semblante. Sus planes nunca antes habían fallado y ese día no sería la excepción, según él. Sus manos estaban encimadas sobre el mesón de madera, pues se ubicaba en la cabina inferior de su barco y en pocas horas su anticuado y tonto hermano le estaría entregando su premio.

Sólo una vela alumbraba el cuarto, pero le bastaba para poder dibujar sus planos y escribir sus instrucciones a su hermanito, quien tenía la mano fuerte pero el cerebro de un jack.

—Solo espera querido dragón, pronto estarás en mis manos y con tu venta compraré nuevos barcos y armas. —decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Pronto…

—¡Hermano! —entró Ryker, hermano de Viggo.

—Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi cabina sin tocar. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo altanero y exasperado guerrero, deberías usar tu cerebro un poco hermano. —le dijo el líder a su hermano, sonando tajante y posesivo.

—Grrr—gruñó en voz baja ante tales insinuaciones de su hermano. —Viggo, la tarde está por llegar y el niño no ha hecho otra cosa más que talar madera y reunir provisiones. Su dragón no está por verse pero tampoco vimos que se fue. Esperamos tus órdenes Viggo, aunque solicito ir a atacar de una vez a…

—¡No! —bramó el líder. —Qué acaso eres idiota. Si atacamos ahora nuestra mercancía podría escapar volando; el niño no nos importa, por mí maten a ese niño pero si el dragón huye el tiempo empleado en haberlo seguido hasta aquí habría se sido en vano y los recursos que gastamos se pueden recuperar hermano mío, pero el tiempo es algo que no. —se paró enfrente de su grande y esbelto hermano mientras ponía sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

—Entonces… ¿a qué hora? —preguntó Ryker, ansiado por cazar al gran y legendario dragón de escamas oscuras.

—Sé paciente Ryker. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte con el mocoso. Por el momento, ahórrate tus exigencias y espera a mi orden. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… Viggo —respondió el fuerte hombre contrayendo su ira y rezongando entre dientes, siendo doblegado por alguien más pequeño pero más capacitado hombre de barbas rojizas.

El atardecer ya se ocultaba sutilmente y con ello las estrellas ya advertían su venida. Y la forma esférica platina también ya bordeaba los cielos. Un vez la noche llegara, los cazadores harían de las suyas y una vez vendan al dragón se darían su festín.

.

.

.

Había sufrido de mucho frío la noche anterior, el pobre Hipo, y no estando dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo, se introdujo en una cueva para ser envuelto por sus vastas paredes y con una fogata bien elaborada, se sentía a gusto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía esperanzas en la vida y el camino que había tomado.

Su gran y eterno acompañante se situaba al lado de él y no había cosa más hermosa que verlo dormir. Sin embargo, desde la entrada de la cueva, el cual era un hueco descomunal por el cual apenas si podía entrar algo del brillo de la luna, toda la cueva era oscura, y apenas era iluminada por las escasas llamas de una fogata que amenazaba con apagarse por la torrencial brisa. El castaño vio un barco acercándose, mas no reconoció que de quien se trababa. Su bandera era grande y en el centro de la vela, dibujado y estampado, un puño de color carmesí era el representativo de aquella tribu tan extraña. "_qué quieren" _pensó el castaño.

Con genuina suspicacia se acercó más a la abertura de su refugio, la cueva. No quería despertar a su amigo, pero tal parecía que las circunstancias indicaban que sería necesario. Se le apretó el pecho al sólo pensar que serían cazadores, pues eso significaría que la vida de su escamoso dragón corría peligro. Debía de salir de ahí lo más antes posible…

—¡Chimuelo! —le llamó con vehemencia. El dragón, flojo y perezoso levantó una de sus alas—. Es hora de irnos amigo, creo que nos encontraron. —le reveló el castaño, alertando al dragón quien al oír el tono preocupado de su humano se puso serio.

Alistó rápido sus cosas y tomó toda la comida que pudo para después cargarla en una mochila de tamaño mediano. Se cargó el bulto y tambaleando, se subió en el lomo de su acompañante. Una tristeza invadió a ambos viajeros, por fin habían encontrado un lugar en el cual se sentían amenos y de un día para otro les arrebataban ese ostento. Tal parecía que jamás serían libres.

Con la convicción intachable, montó a su dragón y despegó una vez más en busca de su libertad que tanto añoraba obtener. Esta vez pensaba volar sin retorno, sin mirar atrás. Salir de las tierras del archipiélago para jamás regresar.

Dio un grito ahogado. Desde los cielos la vista era preciosa. La isla era un abundante jardín de flores, la isla completa, excluyendo las costas, estaba habitada por una vasta cantidad de colores preciosos. Los árboles eran gigantescos y de roble duro, sus ramas y hojas tenían buena apariencia. En medio de la isla un volcán durmiente reposaba expulsando pizcas de lava, escurriéndose sobre las faldas de la imponente montaña.

No obstante, el castaño no tuvo tiempo de seguirse deleitando con la vista panorámica que su dragón le ofrecía. Sus ojos sólo apuntaban a un lado, para después empezar a mover los iris a toda parte. Lo habían rodeado… Alrededor de cien barcos bien armados y con suficiente armamento bélico para diezmar a una isla, los rodeaban. Todos poseían la misma insignia en sus velas.

No había escapatoria, de nada le serviría luchar. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una opción y era la de volar sobre ellos. Sin dudar, empezó a elevarse más y más perdiéndose entre la espesa niebla de la noche…

—Lo logramos amigo. Jamás permitiré que te lastimen. —le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Una flecha salió de entre las nubes, rozando el ala derecha del dragón.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó el castaño, siendo atacado por una, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta veinte flechas vigorosas y venenosas salieron de entre las nubes.

Siendo hábil, apenas logró esquivar las flechas, sin saber que se sólo era el postre de lo que le esperaba.

—Vamos amigo. Usemos tu velocidad para…

Una red colisionó contra ellos. Fue muy tarde para reaccionar, pues ya caían a gran velocidad hacia el mar. Sin embargo, no cayeron sobre las dulces olas del silencio, sino sobre un barco que si no fuera por los hombres que armaron un tipo de colcha, hubieran quedado triturados.

Jinete y dragón cayeron boca abajo. El barco era mediano y sus maderas ya estaban algo deterioradas. Al rededor de treinta hombres los rodearon, todos portando espadas y arcos esperando ser usadas para cumplir con su misión.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos cazadores de… —un hombre le pateó las costillas. —¡ouh! —gimió de dolor.

—No eres nadie para exigir necesidades tonto jinete. Tu muerte será rápida, no sin antes mi tripulación te use como saco de papas. Cometiste un error al tratar de escapar, ahora vas a pagar por eso. —dijo el cazador con desdén y deseos de seguir golpeando al castaño.

—Pues mátenme. —respondió Hipo, desafiante y firme mientras chocaba mirada con el cazador. —Pero no dejaré que toques a Chimuelo.

—Maldito, no te creas la gran cosa. Serás torturado para después entregarte a los peces.

—¡Basta! —advirtió una voz gruesa y varonil.

De entre un puente que unía el barco con otro, un hombre de mediana estatura pero de gran astucia se dirigía hacia los caídos. Su tez era pálida y su cabello parecía ser castaño pero con iluminación también denotaba ser rojizo.

—Jefe Viggo —mencionó el cazador temblando.

—Qué te dije sobre la violencia. Podrás torturar a quien te apetezca, pero al menos ten la decencia de bajar de mi nave para hacerlo. Te he dicho que mis barcos son más límpidos que tu maltrecha vida. —insinuó el líder posándose frente a los capturados.

—Lo siento señor…— se disculpó el cazador bajando su cabeza.

—Bien, ahora llévame a este chico a mis aposentos. Encierra al dragón, y no olvides tomar las mayores precauciones, después de todo no se trata de cualquier dragón.

—Es su orden mi señor.

—¡Libérame! —exclamó el castaño, aún tirado boca abajo y con la pesada red sobre su cuerpo.

–Oh, mi tontuelo invitado. No sabes lo rico que me vas hacer con tu dragón. —sonrió al ver el semblante derrotado de su prisionero. —llévenlo a mis aposentos. —ordenó fuerte.

Ambos prisioneros fueron sedados por una bebida fuerte. Chimuelo fue encerrado quien sabe donde, e Hipo fue llevado a la cabina baja del barco principal.

El castaño apenas y podía escuchar la voz de su captor, no podía enfocar nada con su vista, todo daba vueltas. Pero sabía que era conducido por un pasillo que era alumbrado con unas cuantas antorchas.

Lo obligaron a tomar asiento, aún estaba drogado y mareado pero podía escuchar todo lo que su captor le decía.

El llamado, Viggo, estaba sentado frente a él, detrás de una mesa la cual tenía unos documentos muy extraños.

—Mi querido invitado, debes saber que no eres de mi interés. Ahora mismo te dejaría ir, o te votaría por ahí para que algún tiburón o escáldaron hambriento te comiera.

—Porque no-lo haces —pronunció apenas.

—Verás que mis barcos están en mal estado. Las ventas no han ido del todo bien, y tu furia nocturna nos devolverá a la gloria, pero temo que no será suficiente para poder comprar armas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo con empatía.

—Que podrías serme útil después de todo. Hace unas horas, no habría interferido en la golpiza que mi ciervo estaba por brindarte, pero entonces vi los beneficios de tenerte con vida.

—Creo que un chico escuálido como yo no te puede servir de nada. —respondió débil y con la voz cansada.

—Creo que en eso te equivocas mi querido… —esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

—Hipo, puedes decirme Hipo.

—Mi querido Hipo. Tengo planes muy beneficiosos para mí, pero temo que no para ti. Lo siento, pero la vida de los negocios es así, algunos sufren para satisfacer a otros.

—directo al punto —dijo Hipo, ansiado pero también asustado por la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—Serás vendido cómo esclavo Hipo. Te llevaremos con tu dragón al oriente, en ahí te esperará tu cruel destino. Mi único consejo es que reces a tus dioses para que un hombre o mujer de buen corazón te compre, pues de ser lo contrario temo que pasarás el resto de tu vida siendo un minero o agricultor, al cual tus amos te torturarán sin remordimiento alguno.

—¿Y Chimuelo?

—Será vendido junto contigo. Normalmente los compradores los desuellan para hacer abrigos con sus pieles, y al tratarse del mismísimo furia nocturna, más de uno luchará por él.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó el castaño sin saber de donde había sacado fuerzas para gritar.

—Bien mi querido Hipo, creo que este es el adiós. Ahora mismo ordenaré que te transporten al otro buque. Espero te vaya bien y quién sabe, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.—sonriente y feliz dijo el líder.

—Te prometo que si algo le pasa a Chimuelo, te haré responsable de de por vida. —amenazó Hipo, tajante.

—Pues ya debiste asumirme como culpable desde la hora en que pusiste un pelo en este barco.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó.

—Llévenselo—ordenó el líder y estratega.

Pronto, Hipo sería transportado al otro barco para después partir al oriente, tierras lejanas y muy apartadas del archipiélago. El destino de Hipo se definiría en el mercado de esclavos…

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor : Hola y sean bienvenidos al segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de subir más rápido, pero normalmente se subirá un capítulo por semana. Si tienen cualquier duda, pueden dejármela en los comentarios. Saludos_**.

.

.

.

**_Publicada el 21 de agosto de 2019_**


	4. Un sendero sin salida

* * *

**_Un sendero sin salida_**

* * *

.

.

.

La tenue luz pasaba por pequeños orificios que dejaba su cortina. Abundaba el silencio, pero faltaba poco para que los pájaros empiecen con su canto y las ardillas empiecen a caminar por su tejado.

Apenas y había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche pasada, y aun después de haber reposado sus ojos y su cuerpo, esos malditos nervios no se le iban de sus neuronas. Las ansias por salir de su casa la martiriaban. Su hacha relucía con vigor acompañado de su firme mango hecho de un sólido roble, y sin duda, la rubia ya esperaba usarlo contra su rival ese día.

Entre gimoteos y rezongos tratando de apaciguar su flojera, alzó un poco la sábana de lana que la cubrían; abrió sus azules ojos al mismo tiempo, verificando primero que su gran tesoro bélico estuviera ahí, y efectivamente, su hacha yacía recostada sobre un pequeño mesón hecho de madera.

Después de uno minutos de presenciar su arma, se sentó sobre su lecho, agachó su cabeza perdiendo esa ansiedad que la atosigaba. Dentro de unas horas demostraría su valía frente a todo Berk. Pero ¿y si perdía?

* * *

Los pájaros empezaron su cantar y las molestas ardillas ya merodeaban los tejados. La luz se fue intensificando y los rayos que desprendida el sol se fueron agrandando. Un nuevo día había llegado y un solemne evento estaba por concurrir.

Astrid se vistió con su típico atuendo diario, se arregló su dorado cabello haciéndose una trenza, dejando caer su flequillo para verse más amenazante. Una vez terminó con su vestuario, que para ella era lo de menos, pasó a tomar una roca para darle sus últimos detalles a su arma. _"Hipo Habadejo III"_ pensó la rubia mientras pulía la hoja de su hacha _"Espero tengas más de lo que aparentas porque este día te mostraré y te bajaré de tu nube"_ despectiva murmulló la intrépida rubia.

* * *

Tambores y cuernos tocaron… las aves de rapiña dejaron de hacer bulla. El sol se paralizó haciendo caso al llamado de los vikingos. Las nubes dejaron su andar y ahora miraban atentos al gran evento que estaba por concurrir en el legendarias ruedo del vikingo pueblo.

Después del primer llamado todos dejaron sus quehaceres para ir a mirar al nuevo guerrero que se uniría a sus filas._ "¿Quién diría que Hipo pasaría de ser el mayor estorbo a la mayor tendencia de Berk?"_ todos mantenían ese pensamiento e iban con las expectativas altas.

Pronto el amo de dragones, o campeón de los dragones estaría acabando con el gronkle para así apoderarse del derecho de matar al gran pesadilla monstruosa. Sin embargo, no le sería tan fácil lograr su cometido, pues la vikinga más versátil de la aldea era su contrincante.

El cuerno volvió a tocar al ver que su jefe aún no se presentaba para tan solemne acto. Estoico se hallaba buscando a uno de los protagonistas del gran show, su hijo. Había buscado desde muy temprano al heredero pero el susodicho no parecía dar indicios de querer ser encontrado.

No obstante, Estoico, enojado e impaciente, decidió escudriñar la herrería. Un vez halle a su hijo lo reprendería por su impuntualidad y falta de compromiso. Tiró la puerta de la vieja choza de metales y empezó a mover sus iris frenéticamente tratando de ver dónde se ocultaba su hijo. Pero… no encontró nada…

Apenas y se veía los bocetos arquitectónicos de diferentes armas y cañones, estos colgaban sobre la pared del fondo. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana pero el cuarto estaba envuelto entre las sombras. Sobre la mesa, restos derretidos de una vela yacían. Las hachas y mazos estaban dispersados por todo el cuarto. (Si que Bocón e Hipo no limpiaban el lugar)

Algunos retratos ininteligibles colgaban sobre la parte superior de las cuatro paredes de madera. El aire mismo parecía contagiarse del suceso recién ocurrido hace un día. Todo dentro de esa choza daba malos presagios, y los susurro del ente que visitó la noche pasada al castaño, ahora no se presentaban y parecían haberse esfumado, mas dejó su lúgubre sentir en la vieja cabaña de herrería.

Estoico se deploró al ver nada más que metal y carbón. Odiaba el mal olor que emitía ese lugar pero sus sentidos se obstruyeron por su ira, y sin sentir el aroma desagradable de aquella cabaña, empezó a hacer sus propias conclusiones de dónde había escapado su hijo.

El sólo pensar que huyó hacía que su estómago se volteara. ¿Acaso Hipo se habrá acobardado?. Era la pregunta que se hacía a cada momento. Sin duda lo regañaría, es más, lo castigaría por cometer tal aberración y cobardía, cuando su hijo saliera de su escondite. Pero ¿Acaso volverá? Se volvió a preguntar el gran jefe. Una vez más, un sentimiento de remordimiento lo atenazó sin piedad. Por primera vez después de la muerte de su esposa, Estoico sintió miedo… miedo de haber perdido su a su hijo.

Pero… ¿Qué razón tan transcendental habrá tenido Hipo para huir? Una nueva incógnita volvió a arremeter fuertemente contra el vikingos y jefe.

No obstante, la puerta de la casa se abrió con ímpetu. El umbral presentó a una figura vikinga; el pobre y cansado guerrero estaba tan agitado que su respiración empezaba a extinguirse. Se sostuvo del marco malformado de la puerta y con la boca seca empezó a justificar su osadía.

—Jefe… —pronunció entre suspiros de cansancio— El niño… Hipo… Ha… —se detuvo antes de pronunciar esa última frase, sabía lo que implicaba pero no podía dejar las cosas así, lo había visto montar un dragón en su hora de guardia y esa era una información que jamás podría ocultarla.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Estoico, tornándose serio pero a la vez preocupado.

—Sí jefe. Lo vi durante mi hora de guardia la noche de ayer. —respondió el berkiano, ya más compacto y solvente en sus palabras.

—Y… ¿dónde está? —volvió a inquirir el imponente jefe. Cruzó los brazos y frunció un ceño esperando su añorada respuesta.

—Él... Jefe. Hipo… Hipo se… —por más que intentabas no podía. Una revelación así no era algo que pase muy a menudo y seguro la revelación sería una estocada mortal para Estoico.

—¡Ya dilo hombre! —exclamó el jefe, alterado y desesperado por conocer su respuesta.

—¡Hipo, ayer por la noche surcaba los cielos montado en un dragón, señor! —respondió fuerte y potente, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza esperando el golpe de parte de su líder.

—¡Queeeee! —gritó tan fuerte, aún no creyendo en las palabras de su fiel vasallo.

—Tal cómo lo escucha jefe, Hipo traicionó al pueblo ¡Es un traidor!

—¡Silencio! —abofeteó al vikingo tumbándolo contra el piso de tablones.—Si Hipo se atrevió a traicionar a nuestro clan, entonces él ya no es del clan, él ya no es mi hijo… —sentenció el jefe antes de salir de la cabaña con lágrimas entre sus ojos y con sus sentimientos aplacados.

La trompeta volvió a resonar en los oídos de todos. La concursante ya se hallaba en la arena aguardando por su rival, quien jamás llegaría…

Dentro de poco, la ovación de parte del público, demostraría revelando a la ganadora del reto y futura combatiente de dragones…

No todo salía como Astrid tenía planeado, salía mucho mejor pues ahora el premio le era servido en bandeja de plata

La rubia ya acariciaba la victoria. El título de mejor alumna la esperaba con el honor de matar al pobre prisionero dragón que aguardaba al día de mañana para terminar como sus demás compañeros.

.

.

.

El zumbido de las olas zarandeando se detuvo. Todo parecía indicar que el barco llegó a su destino.

Le hacía frío, a Hipo; las celdas era de lo peor que había conocido en su corta vida, eran frías y el hedor manifestado era asqueroso.

El barco en el que estaba no era cómo el de Viggo, este era más viejo y la madera claramente ya estaba deteriorada dejando orificios donde abundaban bichos y ratones de distintos colores y tamaños.

Apenas y una tenue luz ingresaba por un orificio deformado del barco, no obstante, las noches pasadas que pasó dentro de esa cárcel habían sido de las peores de su vida, pues en las noches ese espacio se inundaba en la oscuridad y ni las estrellas alumbraban una astilla de aquel barco.

Era de mañana, el castaño lo sabía por el diminuto rayo de luz que entraba. Lo habían tratado como a un animal añejo, como a un dragón, peor que al prisionero más malvado que habían capturado. Perdió la noción del tiempo, apenas había podido calcular los primeros dos días de viaje, pero por el hambre y la preocupación perdió efectividad en sus sentidos.

Sin saber dónde estaba su escamoso amigo, y sin alimento o un lugar cómodo en el cual descansar, sólo añoraba que el dios Loki acabase de una vez con su sufrimiento. Su celda se ubicaba en la parte inferior del barco y sentía que el frío era más intenso que los inviernos de Berk. La pequeña celda que lo rodeaba estaba fabricada por gruesos pilares de metal firme y brilloso; su pequeño cuerpo era apretado por las rejas que lo rodeaban.

Las escaleras que lo llevaban a su libertad estaban fuera de su alcance, y sin poseer la llave de su celda le sería aún más imposible soñar con volver a volar en su dragón.

Estaba triste, pero no lo demostraba ante sus agresores. Cada vez que era interrogado o molestado por los guardias que lo atosigaban, Hipo sólo los ignoraba y se mostraba despectivo ante ellos. Para su suerte no fue golpeado, esto por órdenes de Viggo, al cual Hipo le empezó a tener gran rencor y con cada minuto en esa prisión sus ganas de acabar con él se hacían más grandes, inclusos llegaba a soñar que lo atenazaba para después acabarlo y eso dibujaba una sonrisa sus labios.

Sin embargo, después de perder la noción del tiempo, ya no pensaba, ya no sentía, ya no soñada y ya no tenía esa misma visión que tenía el chico explorador de hace unos días…

A veces se ponía a pensar en su pueblo, el pueblos que dejó y abandonó. Los recuerdos del verde y frondoso bosque que lo acompañó durante años eran exiguos. Cuanto deseaba poder volver a tocar las hojas de un árbol, oler el dulce aroma de las flores en primavera, sentir el aire en su cuerpo, montar a su dragón del cual no había recibido información desde hace días.

Pequeñas gotas le caían desde arriba, que de seguro eran del alcohol derramado por los asquerosos cazadores. Su cabello estaba despeinado como de costumbre, pero sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo tan excepcional que portaban antes de ser corroídos.

Los fuertes y bruscos pasos lo hicieron alertarse. Desde que estaba ahí, pocas habían sido las veces que uno que otro cazador venía a molestarlo, pero él aún tenía la esperanza de que le dieran alguna información sobre su mejor amigo.

El hombre era un cazador, adornado con hombreras de metal inestable y con la cara descuidada. Un arco descuidado y viejo se colgaba de su hombro. Era robusto pero no era tan alto y eso le quitaba lo temible. Se fue acercando sutilmente, jugando con el arco de su espalda. Se puso frente al prisionero y sonrió alargando su sonrisa lo más que pudo.

—Hola niño —saludó el cazador de mal aliento, sin ser formal, más demostraba felicidad de ver derrotado al pobre niño. —Escuché que hoy te vas. Te voy a extrañar niño, mis camaradas también estarán tristes de ya no poder jugar contigo. Que pena que nunca podremos golpearte, pero ten por seguro que el dueño al que seas vendido hará de tu vida un infierno. —empezó a reír como maníaco mientras se sobaba su barriga de tanta risa.

—Dónde… dónde está… Chimuelo —logró deletrear el castaño, delirando y en estado de cansancio extremo, sus labios secos y el con el añoro de remojar su boca en agua.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que nosotros somos cazadores de dragones, lo cual conlleva vender o esclavizarlos a nuestro antojo. —respondió el sonriente el guardia. —Tu furia nocturna es una especie extremadamente excéntrica y el señor Viggo dio órdenes explícitas de venderlo. Lo bueno es que será vendido a un buen postor, y no quiero asustarte pero el comprador se caracteriza por coleccionar pieles de animales exóticos. En fin, te deseo suerte mocoso, ¡jaja! —se retiró mientras se mataba a carcajadas.

La habitación, o más bien prisión, nuevamente quedó vacía dejando a un acabado castaño. Hipo ya había perdido las esperanzas desde hace días, pero al menos pensaba que los dueños de su libertad dejarían que se viera con Chimuelo una última vez.

* * *

La luz lo cegó casi por completo, lo único que veía eran esferas blancas y luminiscentes. Estar tantos días encerrado en una jaula diminuta pero sólida había evitado que viera la luz de los cielos que tanto amaba.

El clima estaba templado. Los cielos pintados de un azul marino y con el sol en su máximo esplendor denotando gran cantidad de calor que asada a los habitantes del misterioso pueblo.

Tardó un momento en recobrar su vista. Pero el armonioso sonido y dulce sonido de la olas, la brisa del viento que lo empujaba con vigor, y el calor implantándose entre sus pieles, supo que por primera vez después de tantos días encerrado, estaba en las afueras de aquél asqueroso lugar.

Sin embargo, un mal hedor empezó a apoderarse de su olfato y los deleitantes sonidos de la naturaleza fueron suplantados…

Lamentos. Gritos. Carcajadas. Voces femeninas y masculinas. Su vista se aclaró a la perfección; sus ojos se destruyeron al ver tan brutales escenas, tanto que parecía inverosímil.

Hipo inspeccionó primero dónde se hallaba. Portaba sus mismos atuendos con los que había salido de Berk. Miró de abajo hacia arriba. Las piezas de madera bajo sus pies indicaban que se encontraba en el muelle del pueblo. Había una vasta cantidad de barcos zarpando y desembarcando en el anticuado muelle. Ese muelle no se comparaba en nada a Berk, pues aunque fuera más enorme, el de Berk era más sofisticado.

Las velas de los distintos buques estaban estampados por insignias y blasones. No sólo había cazadores de dragones, también se hallaban mercenarios de alta jerarquía y poder. Políticos y grandes monarcas que algo venían hacer a tan horrible lugar.

Adelante del muelle un mercado se situaba, esperando a sus clientes con variedad de mercancía, pero los puestos de venta no eran más que carpas; el suelo cubierto por gran cantidad de restos y basura, el agua sucia ya formaba charcos de detestable forma.

El calor era intenso pero eso no evitaba que los vendedores hagan de las suyas, gritando y voceando, ofreciendo su mercancía a los pasantes.

Los ojos del vikingo se estremecieron al ver su destino. Desde lo lejos ya se veían los puestos de venta de personas. Niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres eran vendidos cómo mercancía. Normalmente todos eran comprados para cumplir labores de la casa o para cultivar y cuidar al ganado, otros eran comprados para ser sacrificados en desconocidos sortilegios oscuros que nadie sabía exactamente si existían, pero los rumores sobre magia negra ya se hacían cada vez más trascendentales.

Hipo estaba tan débil, hambriento y preocupado. No había recibido ninguna información sobre su dragón desde hace días y en su mente ya abundaba la idea voraz de que su amigo ya había sido vendido y probablemente desollado.

Trató de correr en busca de su hermano, pero notó que una fuerza formidable lo retenía. Se fijó así mismo y soltó un grito ahogado al ver que su cuello estaba rodeado por una cadena de contextura considerable. Sus brazos también sufrían del mismo percance, pero estas sólo rodaban las muñecas delgadas del castaño. Ambas cadenas eran sostenidas por un cazador y este ya lo empezaba a jalar.

—¡Dónde está Chimuelo?! —dijo exasperado, Hipo, mientras era jalado a la fuerza por dos cazadores.

—No te preocupes niño, tu dragón ahora estará en mejores manos o tal vez servirá para más poderosos… ¡jaja!

—Al menos me dirán dónde estamos. —dijo el castaño con la voz rota y cansada.

—Estamos en el oriente, para ser más específico en el imperio "Ámelot". Aunque parezca un pueblo, este mercado es sólo uno de todo el sistema que tiene este imperio. Es el imperio con mayor número de ventas y compras, su sistema de comercio es muy avanzado y créeme, tu futuro también se definirá en este mercado. Este mercado se llama el mercado de las Ságamas, un nombre algo excéntrico pero atrayente. Es el mercado más grande del imperio entero. Bueno mocoso, creo que aquí nos despedimos, te venderemos a un comerciante de esclavos que es nuestro conocido, este es el adiós…

—Son unos… Malditos… —pronunció antes de desmayarse.

Hipo fue entregado a un comerciante de esclavos, el cual se encargaría de vender a Hipo.

La gente pasaba y pasaba. Había una gran multitud de personas caminando por las avenidas del mercado, buscando objetos, armas y hasta esclavos para comprar. Sin duda ese mercado era todo un negocio para los vendedores pero un martirio para los restringidos.

* * *

Hipo fue abriendo los ojos. El calor seguía arrasando con todos. Su conciencia y recuerdos de lo recién sucedido se borraron, sólo recordaba estar en la jaula en la que lo habían encerrado durante días. Pero ahora estaba ahí, botado cómo un cuerpo inerte y sin importancia alguna. Estaba boca arriba y con las piernas y brazos extendidos, la boca seca y sus ojos que ya no destellaban con ese verde genuino.

—Oye niño, levántate que te necesito vivo y activo. —le dijo un hombre de barbas blancas y largas, la cara la tenía arrugada y demacrada, y sus ojos reflejaban un claro ejemplo del receptor.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió Hipo, levantando un poco su torso y quedando sentado con la piernas hacia adelante.

—Sólo un humilde comerciante a la que la vida no le ha tratado bien. Pero levántate niño, que si quieres que te venda a un buen patrón tendrás que estar en buen estado y tener buen sentido del humor. Eso ya dependerá de ti muchacho.

—Así que seré vendido…—suspiró cansado, Hipo. Agachó su cabeza sentándose de cuclillas. —No pensé que era cierto, ¿cómo puede haber gente que venda personas? —refunfuñó entre dientes mirando con hostilidad al mercader.

—Escucha muchacho, a mí no me apetece vender personas, es más, mi hija fue vendida hace unos años. Debes saber que no toda la vida es color de rosas y que hay momentos que, lugares y estaciones en las que debes tomar decisiones importantes. Tú eres muy joven todavía, aún no has comprendido lo que es el verdadero dolor. —respondió el viejo hombre.

Hipo se impresionó por tales palabras, sabía que ese hombre sufrió mucho, lo veía en sus ojos y el dolor en sus palabras. Únicamente quería encontrar a Chimuelo, pero todo le jugaba en contra. Tenía cadenas de bronce oxidado atadas en sus brazos y una en su cuello. Lo que hace unos días le pertenecía por derecho, su libertad, ahora anhelaba recuperar, pero con cada minuto su sueño parecía extinguirse.

—El hombre que me trajo, ¿no llevaba a un dragón con él? —inquirió el castaño aún con una chispa de esperanza, pero con las energías casi exiguas.

—Sí. Era un dragón oscuro y de ojos verdes, lo traían encadenado. —respondió el comerciante, mirando con pena a Hipo. Sentía la necesidad de liberarlo, pero sus necesidades no se lo perdonarían.

Oír la descripción de su amigo fue una luz al final del túnel, para Hipo, pues ahora sabía que no había pasado mucho y que posiblemente su dragón aún esté vivo. Debía apresurarse y sólo quitándose esas asquerosas cadenas lo liberaría, no obstante, el hombre o más bien su vendedor no parecía dar presagios de querer liberarlo. Podía sentir su desasosiego e incomodidad, y hasta lo llegaba a ver cómo un buen hombre al que la vida lo trató mal. Debía encontrar la manera de convencerlo o jamás volvería a ver a su hermano.

—Ese es mi dragón ¡¿dónde está?! —exclamó emocionando, y si no hubiera sido por las cadenas, hubiera saltado de alegría. —¡¿A dónde se lo llevó ese maldito?!

—Tranquilo niño… tranquilo… Si ese era tu dragón déjame decirte que vayas perdiendo las esperanzas, porque Riker y Viggo seguramente ya tenían un comprador. Esos dos son la peor escoria del archipiélago vikingo, pero al menos no son cómo el consejo de este imperio. —contestó con tranquilidad y dejando más preocupado al niño castaño.

Esa voz. Esa mirada. Aún en las peores circunstancias ese hombre lograba tranquilizar a Hipo. Sólo eran unos minutos desde que se conocieron pero Hipo ya sentía que podía confiar en él. Sin embargo, esa paz se le escapó al momento de que entró en contexto con su realidad y nuevamente torció su mirada y bajó la cabeza.

—¡Un momento! ¿Porqué dijiste archipiélago vikingo? ¿Qué acaso ya no estamos en el archipiélago? —se alteró al sentir cómo las preguntas y dudas lo absorbían.

—Si que te gusta preguntar, niño. Eso es de admirar de alguien que ha venido desde las tierras salvajes, creía que allá sólo pensaban en la guerra. —comentó el comerciante de barbas largas y blancas. —Pero me gusta tu actitud. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el imperio Ámelot, lugar y principal red de comercio de todos los archipiélagos cercanos. En especial este mercado, este el principal mercado porque aquí vienen muchos extranjero y además es donde hay variedad de mercancía. Desde un pequeño pez hasta un esclavo.

—Jamás había escuchados de ustedes, pensé que el archipiélago vikingo era el único en el mundo. —dijo el castaño, más calmado y sintiéndose ameno aún con las cadenas ahogándolo.

—Qué buen chiste amigo. Tu archipiélago ni siquiera alberga sólo vikingos. He visto que hay muchas tribus habitando ese archipiélago. El archipiélago del que hablamos es conocido como uno de los siete reinos, pero su gran relevancia no se debe a sus tribus que la habitan. Lo que hace importante a tus tierras es la gran cantidad de dragones que hay ahí, las bestias magníficas no habitan en todo el planeta y se han visto pocos avistamientos de dragones fuera del archipiélago. Pero creo que Viggo extinguirá a todos los dragones, ese es su objetivo. Aunque no sabe que hay un hombre más poderoso que él con el mismo objetivo.

—¿Alguien más peligroso que Viggo? Sí claro… —opinó sarcástico, Hipo, quien ya estaba empezando a dudar de la veracidad de ese hombre.

—Claro. Su nombre es Dragomanodura, y es el más grande cazador y domador de dragones que he visto. Viene de vez en cuando por acá, pero no es tan constante. —le comentó el comprador comerciante, compartiendo la empatía de su nueva mercancía.

—¿Y qué harán conmigo una vez que me compren? ¿Limpiar los dientes de su mascota? —dijo Hipo, denotando su sarcasmo.

—No lo sé muchacho. Muchos patrones compran esclavos para facilitar sus labores en sus casas, si te toca un buen dueño hasta te podría dar ciertas libertades. Sin embargo, hay algunos que compran para hacer sortilegios oscuros, sinceramente desconozco sobre ese tema y prefiero que siga siendo así. —explicó el hombre de barbas largas.

—Veo que esta isla es muy grande. —comentó mirando a sus alrededores, mas no podía girar su cabeza por completo por las atenuantes cadenas que lo atenazaban.

—De hecho, no es una isla. Un isla es una masa de tierra pequeña. ¡Pero esto! —exclamó dirigiéndose hacia todo el imperio entero. —es un imperio niño. Este imperio posee cuatro de los siete reinos. Esta parte del imperio es la más grande e importante, esta parte se llama Hatlen. Si vez por allá… —apuntó con su dedo hacia un majestuoso castillo cubierto de enormes murallas con torreones y atalayas lujosas en sus esquinas, con seguramente, más de mil soldados y arqueros listos para atacar si es que la ocasión lo requería.

—¿Es un castillo? —preguntó, Hipo, impresionado por ver tan gran magnificencia. —Solo había escuchado de ellos en cuentos pero jamás creí que fueran reales.

—En ese castillo habita el rey y su consejo de asquerosas ratas. El rey es el principal gobernador del imperio, y es por ese maldito que nuestro querido imperio se viene abajo.

—Vaya que están abajo… —comentó el ojiverde con sarcasmo.

—No me refiero a lo económico. Si hablamos de oro, el imperio está relativamente bien. A lo que voy es que el imperio está peor por las brujerías que se han empezado a avistar. Antes, el antiguo rey prohibía esas prácticas lúgubres pero este gobierno las permite como si fueran lo más normal del mundo y eso me exaspera.

—¿Qué hacen esas artes de las que hablas? —preguntó Hipo, curioso y deseoso del conocimiento.

—Son artes oscuras. Magia negra que corroe a los que la usan. El poder que te brinda parece inverosímil, sin embargo, he visto que incluso los más hábiles pagan con su vida el haber usado esas arte negras. —redactó el hombre, entrando en un círculo de preocupación por hablar de tal tema.

—Ya veo. Pero no creo que ese sea un problema, osea me dices que los que la usan pagan con su vida, eso quiere decir que los brujos de tales artimañas mueren ¿verdad?

—No es tan fácil muchacho. Las artes negras matan a su portador, pero también matan al ambiente en el que lo usaron. Quiero decir que la tierra, el bosque y hasta los cielos sucumben por las artes oscuras. —explicó el hombre, tratando de dejar en énfasis que no se debe usar tales artes.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Y por qué no simplemente cambian de rey y ya?

—Si que haces muchas preguntas. Sobre tu duda, es porque un gobernador debe ser sucesor legítimo de los antepasados. Nosotros no poderos elegir quién nos gobierne. Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿de dónde vienes y cómo terminaste en las garras de esos monstruos?—inquirió el hombre, siendo ahora él, el curioso.

—No es algo que quiera recordar… Mejor míralo así: no tengo hogar ni familia, mi única familia es Chimuelo. —respondió Hipo, sin sentir remordimiento por sus palabras pues ya no se sentía miembro y descendiente de su padre.

—¿El dragón?

—Sí. Él es el único que me queda. Esos cazadores nos capturaron en una isla, me tomaron por sorpresa y… ¡agrrrr! —refunfuñaba el castaño apretando los puños por la impotencia e ira.

—Tranquilo niño. Con suerte y el mismo patrón los compra a ambos.

Por esos instantes la frustración se había evaporado y sólo sentía que debía seguir hablando con aquél hombre tan ameno. La calor era intensa, y con la gran cantidad de personas abundando el sector se hacía más incómodo el ambiente. El aire mismo se tornaba sofocante, mientras que los mares eran ensuciados por los bancos que zarpaban y los que desembarcaban.

El mercado, sin duda, era el barrio de más baja calidad de vida. Pues más adelante cruzando un par de calles se hallaba el sector medio, o de media clase. Las viviendas no eran tan lujosas como las del castillo y las de sus alrededores, pero si había mejor forma de vida que la del mercado.

Pasando las calles de clase media, se hallaba el sector de clase alta, donde abundaban los consejeros directos del rey, incluso el mismo rey dormía ahí. Nadie que no fuera familiar o integrante del consejo de reyes entraba ahí. A sus alrededores había una grande muralla de tamaño considerable y en cada esquina una atalaya con al menos cien soldados esperando destripar almas.

* * *

Unos solados empezaron a acercarse al puesto de venta del hombre anciano. Para nada los solados se parecían a los vikingos, pues estos no tenían gran envergadura y no eran tan altos y esbeltos, pero sus lanzas sí acabarían con un vikingo. Estaban cubiertos con armaduras de metal de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Ya retumbaba el sonido de las botas metálicas aplacando el piso de tierra. Los ciudadanos daban paso a los soldados, ya que estos eran respetados y desprendían gran admiración y hostilidad.

—¿En qué los puedo ayudar? —preguntó educadamente y firmemente, no sobrepasándose ante los guardias del rey.

—¿Cuánto por el mocoso? —preguntó uno, con la mirada amenazante y la voz sofocada de amabilidad.

Iba a responder con el precio, pero la plática con aquel niño tan pequeño y débil había sido tan reconfortante. El mercader mismo podía presenciar la pasión de viajar del muchacho, una pasión que pronto sería fulminada, pero esa pasión también estaba en manos del él, pues podía liberarlo si quería.

—Eh… Eh… el niño no está a la venta. Lo siento —dijo, impresionando al castaño por tal acción.

—No te he preguntado si se está o no a la venta. Las construcciones del reino han comenzado y necesitamos a gente joven para el trabajo. Si no nos das al niño, tú tomarás su lugar anciano. —amenazó el guardia, atenazando al pobre hombre y apoyándolo contra la pared.

Hipo estaba exasperado con todo. Para él, la vida no lo quería y mucho menos sus creadores, así que decidió que si la vida no lo trataba bien, al menos se esforsaría para proteger a los débiles como él.

—¡Basta! —advirtió Hipo —me iré con ustedes, si es lo que quieren, pero déjenlo en paz.

—Me gusta su actitud, tal vez merezca un poco de educación antes de que lo llevemos, tiene la boca muy suelta. —comentó otro soldado.

—Tienes coraje niño, y eso es de apreciar. Mejor sería que te vendamos a un buen postor. La carne joven vale algunas monedas más extra. —dijo otro guardia. —después de todo eres muy flacucho y pequeño ¿qué podrías hacer tú?

—Tienes razón camarada, mejor vendámoslo a Ghull, nos pagará bien.—apoyó otro soldado aferrándose a la idea de su compañero.

—Entonces ya está dicho, este joven se venderá a Ghull. Comuníquense con él hasta mañana, díganle que le tenemos carne joven y que se lo entregaremos junto con los otros esclavos.

—Sí capitán. Ahora mismo me comunico con él. —se retiró corriendo en busca del tal Ghull.

Ese sería el último día que Hipo Abadejo viera la luz del sol con aras de libertad…

El sol desprendía belleza y sus rayos esperanza, pero esas cosas se iban esfumando dentro de Hipo. Su fe se hacía volátil y su esperanza se apagaba.

Ahora sólo anhelaba que ese tal Ghull, fuera magnánimo. Un sendero con nuevos caminos, pero indeseados se le abría, uno en el que no dispondría de libertad, uno en el que sus mejores compañeros serían las cadenas y las ganas de morir que tenía.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor: Perdonen por tardar, pero estoy muy ocupado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Publicado el 2 de septiembre de 2019 _**


	5. La princesa y el traidor

* * *

**_La princesa y el traidor_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Cuando el estruendo de la batalla resuene, la hechicera suprema regresará..."_

* * *

_La ovación de la gente era inmensa. Todos aplaudían y gritaban su nombre; ese ruido, esos aplausos… eran inspiradores para ella. No obstante, el ruido comenzó a molestarla, pues su pelea con la gran bestia daría comienzo en segundos y desconcentración era lo que menos necesitaba._

_Los gritos cesaron, tal y como ella quería. El débil viento empezó hacerse presente con el vaivén de su brisa. Las rejas que apartaban a Astrid y a su pueblo brillaban radiantemente esperando ser rechinadas por los zarpazos o arremetidas de ambos contrincantes._

_Un sonido peculiar empezó a llamar la atención de todos. El gran muro de madera empezó a ser elevado poco a poco dejando a un público más que ansioso por el espectáculo que estaban por aclamar. El umbral de la jaula empezó a tornarse oscura, mientras se dibujaba una figura monstruosa y gigante. El pesadilla monstruosa._

_Astrid no se inmutó para nada, más bien las ganas de destrozar a la feroz bestia ya la carcomían. Empuñó aún más fuerte su hacha, alzó su vista para enredarse en un duelo de miradas frente a su rival._

_—No tendré compasión contigo. Sólo uno de nosotros saldrá victorioso y con el pez gordo. —dijo la rubia, con asco en sus palabras._

_El silencio abundó el ruedo, todos esperando el primer ataque de parte de ambos, sin embargo, el duelo de miradas despectivas no culminaba._

_Cansado y furioso, el dragón se dispuso a lanzar el primer ataque. Una llamarada de fuego rodeó la arena entera calcinando a todo aquel dentro de las rejas._

_Astrid siendo habilidosa e intrépida, logró frenar el avance de las llamas. Ahora, con las cargas de fuego agotadas del dragón, era el momento de contraatacar. Sin demorar, Astrid se lanzó contra la bestia, que, trató de esquivar los furtivos y desenfrenados ataques, pero de un momento a otro, pereció…_

_La sangre chorreaba de las cortaduras del cuerpo del dragón, y sin poder permanecer de pie, se desmayó revelando al claro y absoluto ganador de la pelea._

_—¡Y cómo ganadora y nueva guerrera tenemos…! ¡A Astrid Hofferson! —exclamó el jefe, Estoico, quien se levantó de su trono para aplaudir a su mejor guerrera._

_—¡Bien hecho Astrid! —ovacionaba la vasta cantidad del público. Las tribunas mismas temblaron por los gritos y el viento fue empujado por el fervor._

_El cielo se torció. Las nubes se tornaron grises y la gente dejó de festejar. El viento detuvo su dirección y el tiempo colapsó contra las sombras. Todo empezó a desvanecerse y Astrid, quien era la única que podía moverse y presenciar todo, empezó a correr, pero fue banal porque las sombras la alcanzaron…_

_—¡Astrid! Debemos refugiarnos. Los ejércitos de... ¡Berk está en peligro! ¡ASTRID!..._

* * *

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó del temor la vikinga. De un respingo saltó de su cama posándose de pie frente a la pared de su cuarto. La tenue luz emanada por la luna alumbraba parte de su habitación. Astrid recobró la cordura para después sentarse delicadamente en su lecho.

Lo había sentido… lo había visto… Lo había matado… Esas imágenes jamás se extinguirían de su cabeza; sería un fantasma de el mismo Loki para atormentarla por el resto de su vida. Empezó a sollozar débilmente, pues lo que menos quería era preocupar a su madre, pero ya ni ella misma estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más estaría con esa cadena que la ahorcaba vorazmente.

Lágrimas de dolor empezaron a brotar de sus orbes azules, que brillaban por la amargura de su ser. ¡Ya no soportaba más ese remordimiento! Sin poder contener más el inminente llanto, se echó a gimotear como una niña pequeña, cubrió su cara con sus suaves palmas, mientras su lloro invadía el silencio del cuarto.

—¡Perdona! ¡Yo no quería!... ¡Perdóname por favor! —se lamentaba con alta vehemencia, tratando de contener su llanto para no ser escuchada, pero este parecía ser infinito.

Pronto, el vigoroso eco de la vikinga rompió las barreras de madera, para ser escuchado por todos los seres de aquella casa, incluso entró por el más diminuto conducto u hoyo de la casa, entregando el mensaje a cada pájaro, ardilla e insecto, indicándoles que una persona sufría de una gran guerra dentro de si.

El golpe estremecedor hizo que Astrid levantara su cabeza. La puerta había sido impactada con la pared de madera y el cuadro colgado pagó la furia de la persona tras el umbral de la habitación. Una sombra se fue distinguiendo poco a poco, revelando a la dueña de la casa, protectora de aquel hogar, centinela del tesoro más hermoso que le había dejado su difunto esposo: Astrid.

Era la madre de Astrid, Yrel; quien con la mirada aguerrida buscaba al invasor y atrevido que tuvo la osadía de tocar a su Astrid. Pero no había nada; su vista sólo se cruzó con la ventana transparente y preciosa brillando por la luz de las estrellas. No obstante, su mirada se volvió a torcer en cuanto vio a su hija con la cara repleta de lágrimas. ¡Jamás se habría imaginado ver algún día a su hija en ese estado! Todo parecía inverosímil.

—¡Astrid! ¡Hija, qué pasó! —preguntó la madre, vehemente y con la sangre hirviéndole como caldero de agua en horno. La señora era de estatura mediana y abdomen delgado. Sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello rubio. Y a pesar de la edad su rostro mantenía esa tonalidad y pureza que hacía que pareciera joven.

La vikinga de ojos azules, perdida entre la piel y los ojos de la figura femenina frente a sus ojos; apenas podía distinguir la perfecta forma de su madre, ya que la oscuridad abundaba y sin ninguna vela encendida era difícil percibir algo. Pero al escuchar la dulce sinfonía de su voz, supo de quien se trataba. Inmediatamente se levantó de un respingo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la tela de su manga derecha.

Astrid estaba avergonzada. Siempre trataba de mantener esa actitud fuerte y versátil frente a todos, y ver como esa fuerza era aplacada y encima atestiguada por la mujer que le dio la vida, era molesto y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

—¡Nada mamá! Simplemente me… me… me caí de la cama y… y me golpeé la cabeza fuertemente. ¡Sí es sólo eso! —se excusó, cayendo cada vez más en la desesperación, pero anhelaba que su mamá no pregunte más al respecto.

Yrel, contuvo su risa, en vez sólo alzó un ceja para disimular y torcer sus labios, mas fue inútil porque su boca ya dibujaba la figura de una sonrisa. Era gracioso ver a su hija tratar de evadir sus preguntas, era muy ingenuo.

—No le veo lo gracioso a todo esto, madre —dijo sin mirar a su madre, pues algunos restos de las cristalizadas lágrimas aún permanecían plantadas en su mejilla. ¡Acaso Astrid todavía pensaba que podía ocultar su acción!

—Jamás cambiarás ¿verdad hija? Eres igual a tu padre… —respondió entre risitas la madre, no obstante, al mencionar al padre de su hija su voz se apagó y su júbilo parecía extinguirse para ser suplantado por un dolor que jamás sanaría…

Astrid no se inmutó, permaneció ahí sentada en su lecho en silencio. Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "padre" se le venía a la mente la imagen de un hombre fuerte y tenaz, incluso llegaba a imaginar que su padre fue un hombre aún más fuerte y grande que el mismo Estoico, padre de Hipo, pero también le traía un confín de tristeza; en varias ocasiones había oído hablar de él, su padre, pero cada vez que pesquisaba o indagaba, nadie le respondía, como si quisiesen ocultar algo.

No preguntó, sabía que sería inútil preguntarle algo al respecto a su madre. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Astrid, trataba de hallar algún indicio sobre el paradero de su padre, y su madre jamás le fue de mucha ayuda. El único que la ayudó fue Bocón, que por una orden superior dejó de ayudarla, probablemente el mismo Estoico le haya ordenado no decir nada.

—Mamá… Yo… Tengo algo que contarte —habló Astrid, durmiendo al silencio que había en todo el cuarto y despertando el interés de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa hija mía?

—Yo… Yo… Nada. Mejor olvídalo madre —dijo la rubia, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras agachaba su cabeza. La llama que la consumía añoraba salir pero su orgullo era más comunal.

—Oh, vamos hija, no seas miedosa y cuéntame qué pasa. Sea lo que sea yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, así lo he hecho siempre ¿o no? —su hija sólo asintió apenada, prendiendo nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos y alimentando a la llama de su interior que estaba por salir.—Así que puedes estar con la convicción de que siempre tendrás un hogar y una madre a la cual acudir. Así que cuéntame mi pequeña princesa ¿qué está atosigándote?

—Yo… no lo sé mamá —respondió la vikinga rubia, derramando nuevamente lágrimas, las cuales reflejaban el gigante dolor y remordimiento de algo que la estaba apuñalando por dentro.—Desde el día que maté al dragón, este ha estado siendo protagonista de mis sueños, o más bien pesadillas. ¡Pienso que fue un grotesco error matar a ese dragón! Sé que suena a cobardía pero yo… —calló el discurso de su alma al recibir el abrazo de la mujer que más adoraba.

—Tranquila hija, ya verás que todo se arreglará. No es tu culpa, y yo te lo dije. A mí jamás me gustó que nuestra tribu se dedique a la cacería de dragones. Al igual que tú siempre lo hice por las costumbres del pueblo en el que nos tocó nacer, pero así es la existencia: unos nacen y otros mueren, mientras otros duermen otros trabajan; es la ley de la vida, un ciclo que jamás detendrá su ruleta. No puedo regañarte por eso, pero si de verdad te crees culpable, simplemente deja la academia y…

—¡Eso ni pensarlo! —interrumpió la rubia elevando su tono más de lo habitual. La sola idea de abandonar la academia la aplacaba, además tenía el orgullo de llevar la insignia de mejor estudiante. —Me esforcé tanto para llegar hasta aquí, y no voy abandonar el camino que elegí sólo por un… un dragón —vaciló. No olvidaba, y jamás lo haría. Pronunciar esas últimas palabras retorció su espíritu.

—Hay hija mía… Creo que aún te falta mucho por aprender. Eres muy impulsiva y eso no te traerá nada bueno, aprende a escuchar Astrid. Sé que no quieres dejar la academia, después de todo fuiste elegida para subyugar a la pesadilla monstruosa, y no sabes el orgullo que sentí. Pero preferiría que te mantengas a salvo. No te estoy prohibiendo asistir a la academia, pero quiero que quede claro que no quiero que te unas al equipo de reconocimiento e incursiones. —respondió Yrel, tornando brusco y hosco su léxico al ordenarle que no se presentara al susodicho equipo.

De antemano, Astrid, ya sabía que su madre le prohibiría alistarse para la legión de incursiones, pero esperaba tener un charla con su madre para que reconsidere su decisión. Era su añoro; tenía su meta bien trazada y posicionada: unirse al equipo de reconocimiento para arremeter contra todas las bestias de las islas exteriores y para, por fin, encontrar el perdido y oculto nido de las bestias ancestrales.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, Astrid bajó su cabeza y se limitó a contestar, por el momento tendría que obedecer las condiciones de su madre y unirse a la guardia de Berk. No era mala opción o profesión ser guardia del hogar en el que nació, de la isla que más ama; de hecho ya lo tenía en cuenta, y si fallaba en convencer a su madre, no repudiaría su puesto.

—Bien, es muy noche aún. Mejor duerme que mañana tendrás que elegir el rumbo que tomarás de ahora en adelante. Debes presentarte formal, y no olvides conservar tus modales. Mañana te presentarán frente a todo Berk como nueva guerrera. Después de mañana empezarás con tu primera guardia. Seguramente te tratarán como inexperta, porque lo eres, pero no te muestres tan vulnerable ante los capitanes y comandantes, sólo sé educada con ellos y mide tus palabras. —recomendaba la señora, con la mayor seriedad posible, pues su hija era su única y más precisada joya que había tenido en toda su vida, y siempre quería lo mejor para ella.

—Lo sé mamá, ya no tengo cinco años, puedo cuidarme sola. Adema todos los "expertos" —expresó la rubia, poniendo en énfasis la palabra expertos. —a los que tú mencionas, no son más que vagos y charlatanes. Berk necesita nuevo guerreros, guerreros con el ímpetu para pelear hasta el final y dar la vida por…

—¡Ya te he dicho que no hables así! —exclamó la señora, callando y asustando a la gran niña Hofferson. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Astrid, no como a su esposo…

—Perdona mamá, creo que la emoción de luchar me hizo estallar en éxtasis. —se excusó la vikinga, bajando y apagando su júbilo.

—No, perdóname a mí hija, no sé que me está pasando, es que últimamente he estado sintiendo malos augurios. Siento que algo viene, pero no sé qué es. Y no quiero perderte Astrid, eres lo único que me queda, si tú te vas yo me voy, ¿entendiste? —dijo, prosiguiendo a abrazar a su linda y preciosa hija de ojos tan azules como el cielo en tiempos de verano.

—Aún no entiendo las pesadillas que tuve madre. Mi alma me dice que erré al matar al dragón, pero mi mente está más que satisfecha por lo que hice. No sé a cuál hacer caso. Sé que si obedezco a mi corazón no podré volver en el tiempo para corregir mi falencia, pero al menos habré admitido mi error. —confesó la intrépida guerrera, abrazándose más fuerte de la cintura de su madre y sintiendo el tierno cáliz de su ternura. Estaba segura y protegida, y ella lo sabía.

—Antes de proseguir hija, quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Por qué no querías matar al dragón? ¿O porqué estás con la incertidumbre de tus acciones? —indagó la vikinga mayor, acariciando los bellos y dorados cabellos de su hija.

—Porque… porque me sentí aterrada al verlo a los ojos. —respondió, apretando más el abrazo y tornando sus ojos más lúgubres. Tenía miedo, miedo de hablar de aquél tema. — Al tenerlo acorralado, sostuve mi hacha y con el brillo e ímpetu de mi hoja estaba lista para arremeter contra su inerte cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo miré a los ojos y… ese dragón… ese dragón desprendía tristeza y penumbra. Pensé que los dragones sólo destruían cosas y se dedicaban a extinguir a todo ser vivo, pero ese dragón…

—Tranquila Astrid. Tu decisión fue tomada el día que lo mataste, porque lo hiciste ¿verdad? —inquirió la madre.

—Claro, claro. —respondió la rubia trabándose en sus palabras y desequilibrado su sosiego. —Supongo que sólo es cuestión de costumbre, pronto no sentiré ni el menor remordimiento por matar a esas bestias.

—Bien, es hora de dormir hija. —dijo, rompiendo el largo pero ameno abrazo con su hija. –Descansa. –finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar el cuarto nuevamente en silencio.

—Descansa madre. —susurró Astrid, antes de cerrar y dejarse caer en el sueño esmeralda.

* * *

El dulce réquiem de sus sueños se desquebrajó cuando el sol empezó a salir. Lucía tan radiante y hermoso como todas las mañanas, pero para cierto vikingo ese amanecer no volvería a ser tan espléndido como de antaño.

Estoico ya no era el mismo guerrero obstinada y osado. La partida de su hijo legítimo lo había golpeado duramente. Quién hubiera dicho que la debilidad del gran jefe era su hijo.

Apenas los rayos solares hicieron contacto contra su rostro, se levantó perezosamente. Se vistió como de costumbre, pero ahora su rostro no denotaba más que pena y tristeza.

Antes de salir de su casa, cruzó el largo pasillo de madera. Se detuvo, con el semblante destrozado. Ver cada mañana la puerta vieja de su hijo hacía que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas.

Lentamente fue girando la perilla de la puerta, la cuál sólo soltaba un constante chirrido irritante para cualquier oído. Cuando por fin la barrera dejó de interponerse, Estoico entró dando ligeros pasos. Vio con claridad la habitación, aquella que algún día perteneció a un muchacho llamado Hipo.

La ventana era más grande, dejando pasar más rayos solares hacia el cuarto. A pesar del diminuto tamaño de aquel espacio limitado, era o parecía ostentoso. No tenía muchos bocetos colgados, de hecho no llegaban ni a un tercio de los que se hallaban plastificados en la vieja herrería. Pero el armonioso silencio y el polvo de suciedad flotando daban un sentimiento de calma y paz.

Estoico, aunque no lo admitiera, añoraba abordar un barco y salir en busca de su hijo, pero el consejo de ancianos le había prohibido siquiera mencionar que tenía un hijo.

Hipo. Ahora era prohibido mencionar el susodicho nombre. Cualquiera que desafiara esa orden, sería castigado drásticamente por el consejo supremo. Y si acaso, alguien mencionara al traidor en frente de tribus visitantes, sería castigado con la misma hacha con la que condenaron al desparecido y cobarde. El destierro eterno y la prohibición de ingreso hacia Berk y toda tribu que tenga algún tratado con el pueblo vikingo.

—"_Donde quiera que estés Hipo, espero que estés bien_ "—dijo en su mente el gran y poderoso Estoico. Miró una vez más las sábanas de lana de la cama, para después cerrar abruptamente la puerta y dirigirse hacia la salida de su casa. Otro día de largo trabajo lo esperaba y como novedad debería recibir a la nueva generación de guerreros entre sus filas.

* * *

Astrid se presentó temprano. Uno de sus días más anhelados había aterrizado y está lo recibiría con todo el regocijo posible. Por fin todo su esfuerzo sería recompensado y por fin se uniría al ejército vikingo.

Estaba frente al gran salón, lugar donde la nombrarían y oficializarían su ingreso a las filas frenéticas.

Berk tenía un sistema en su ejército. Sus fuerzas se dividían en tres: el equipo o cuerpo de reconocimiento e incursiones; la guardia berkiana; y el equipo de élite y operaciones especiales.

Básicamente cada equipo tenía su función y ninguno era irrelevante. El equipo de reconocimiento y la guardia eran el inicio para los principiantes. Mientras que las fuerzas especiales era un grupo élite y de gran jerarquía, sólo los mejores y más intrépidos se hacían un espacio ahí.

Astrid tenía el privilegio de elegir entre el cuerpo de incursiones o la guardia berkiana. No obstante, su decisión ya había sido tomada por su madre y ella no tenía más opción que hacer caso. Sus compañeros de entrenamiento estaban obligados a empezar en la guardia berkiana, para después demostrar su valía y así pude subir de rango.

Astrid tenía la convicción de que no se quedaría en la guardia para siempre, su sueño era salir de la isla para destrozar y subyugar a las malditas bestias. ¡Ella no era una cobarde!

Sus compañeros fueron llegando poco a poco. Para antes de la ceremonia y el gran banquete para recibir a los nuevos guerreros, el gran salón ya gozaba del regocijo de gran cantidad de vikingos. El mismo consejo de ancianos se hizo presente en la gran construcción. El jefe tardó más de lo debido pero como su rol y grado eran los más altos, nadie le llamó la atención.

El olor a hidromiel ya abundaba el lugar. Y el presagio de una gran celebración y fiesta también ya se asomaba poco a poco.

—Muy bien, comencemos con la ceremonia de bienvenida. —dijo el gran jefe, callando a todo habitante dentro del gran salón. —Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a todos por estar presentes en este solemne acto. Me agrada que todos pongan interés en ver quienes serán los nuevos rostros que protegerán esta isla, nuestra isla y su isla.

El acto duró mucho. Se hacían muchas actividades, pero todas eran tediosas. Ya sólo faltaba el juramento departe de los nuevos guerreros.

—Y para finalizar, quiero pedir que cada uno de ustedes —señaló Estoico, a los nuevos soldados. —haga el juramento correspondiente a la tribu. ¡Patapez Ingerman! Tú comienzas.

—¡Sí señor! —respondió enérgico y nervioso el robusto. —¡Yo Patapez Ingerman juro proteger con mi vida esta isla. Que los dioses nórdicos me bendigan con su luz y me guíen a dar mi pecho por estas tierras, montañas, árboles y toda materia que yace en esta isla.

Una ovación tranquila y serena de parte del público surgió. Patapez acababa de condenarse así mismo a vivir en un mundo atado a las cadenas de los prejuicios de su gente…

—Sigues Patán —ordenó el gobernante de la isla berkiana.

—Si jefe… —musitó el enano. Para nada le agradaba que le den ordenes, y de hecho ya tenia puesto la mirada en el trono de su tío. —¡Yo Patán Jorgenson juro proteger esta isla y más que todo aquel trono que reluce con belleza, pues algún día tengo el objetivo de ser el sucesor de Estoico! —dijo Patán, tan arrogante como siempre. Ante aquellas declaraciones, todos se callaron y no hubo más que silencio en el gran salón. Cuando el eco de aquellas palabras se perdió, el enano se retiró sin arrepentirse de las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Brutacio sigues! —exclamó el jefe con potencia.

—Jefe, déjeme informarle que yo no iré a ningún lado y no saldrá ni una palabra de esta hermosa boca, a menos que me deje decir el discurso con mi fea hermana. —respondió el rubio, molestando y desesperando más al jefe, quien ya miraba con recelo al gemelo.

—¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras —habló Estoico, frunciendo su cara y denotando irá auténtica.

—Bien…. Nosotros, Brutacio y…

—Britilda—completó la gemela parándose a lado de su hermano.

—Juramos no destrozar por completo esta aldea, y por supuesto cuidarla de todas las amenazas externas. Ya que sin isla no hay travesuras, y sin travesuras no hay diversión. Gracias.

Al igual que con el enano. Nadie dijo nada, pero tampoco nadie se molestó. Esa ceremonia sucedía cada año y para algunos ya era hasta aburrido escuchar las tonterías que uno decía.

La última en expresar sus palabras era las más versátil guerrera. Astrid Hofferson.

—Y por último, tenemos a la más fuerte, a la más valiente e inteligente vikinga de esta generación. ¡Astrid Hofferson!—presentó el jefe y gobernante de aquella isla. Todos aplaudieron a la gran vikinga.

Astrid era reconocida como una verdadera valkiria, y ya estaba en la mira de varios vikingos jóvenes quienes añoraban ser compañeros de ella.

—¡Yo! ¡Astrid Hofferson! ¡Prometo proteger esta hermosa isla! ¡Inclusive sus páramos más rigurosos y sus lagos más ocultos! ¡Los restos de cada roca y rama, serán mi alimento, y las aguas dulces de sus lagos serán mi sangre! ¡Cada casa, cada tablón de madera será mi hogar! ¡Y cada alma yaciente será mi razón de luchar! ¡Que las salas del Valhalla me esperen con banquetes, porque brindaré todo mi honor a este hermoso lugar y mi corazón pertenecerá siempre a esta tribu! ¡Que los sueños y anhelos de todo habitante sea eterno! ¡Porque yo desgarraré hasta el último dragón de este mundo!.

La ovación del público fue inevitable. Los fulgores de las lámparas alumbraban a la estrella de cabellos rubios. El regocijo era pleno y nadie podía estar más orgulloso de Astrid Hofferson, la gran y nueva guerrera con la que contaba el clan.

Astrid esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Por fin era parte de la brigada y nadie podía estar más feliz que ella. Cada golpe, cada hachazo, cada gota de sangre, cada gota sudor que derramó había valido la pena. Aún en lluvia, tormenta y calor, siempre dio lo mejor en cada arremetida con su poderosa hacha. Pero, ¿de verdad se lo merecía?...

Ese pensamiento la martiriaba constantemente. Desde aquel día tan trágico para unos pocos y tan alegre para la mayoría, se había estado haciendo esa pregunta. ¿Qué habría pasado si Hipo no hubiera huido? ¿Aún le pertenecería el título de mejor aprendiz? Lamentablemente esa pregunta jamás sería respondida y ella, Astrid, estaba satisfecha así.

Pero la incertidumbre de su pregunta siempre prevalecería, pues en el fondo de su ser aún añoraba tener ese ansiado combate con él. Sin embargo, ese era un deseo que jamás se cumpliría. Mencionar, siquiera en susurros, al traidor le podría traer muchos problemas.

_"Aquel traidor que prefirió a la raza enemiga. Aquel maldito cobarde que huyó antes de su examen preliminar. Ese niño que sólo traía desgracias y penumbra a su tribu, jamás sería mencionado de nuevo. "_

* * *

_"—¡Astrid! —el retumbante llamado hacía que se estremeciera. —¡Astrid! ¡Los ejércitos de Narzir marchan! ¡Debemos frenarlos! —no sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero escuchar el nombre Narzir retumbó su cerebro y todo su mundo se empezó a tornar oscuro, y poco a poco el campo de niebla se fue desvaneciendo…"_

—¡No! —gritó despavorida, levantando de un respingo su torso y por poco rompe también el reposo de sus piernas. Estaba situada en su cama, su día anterior había sido largo y cansador pero ya estaba con las energías recargadas.

Nuevamente ese lúgubre sueño la molestaba. Ya eran días que soñaba con aquella escena, o campos y circunstancias parecidas. Pero lo más irritante para Astrid era no recordar casi nada de sus pesadillas. ¡¿Pesadillas?! La gran vikinga sufría de pesadillas nocturnas.

Las pocas imágenes que se grababan en su cabeza eran borrosas. Una voz desconocida la llamaba siempre, y las tinieblas rodeaban y devoraban todo. Y ese nombre… Narzir…

La fiesta del día pasado había reventado en todo sentido. La cantidad de hidromiel consumida había sobrepasado lo calculadoras y la embriaguez abundaba en todo cuerpo vikingo.

* * *

—Primer día hija mía. ¿Emocionada? —preguntó la señora Hofferson, mientras le arreglaba el cabello a su hija.

—Bueno, al menos no tendré que lidiar con el arrogante de Patán. Es que de verdad ese cabeza de carnero ya me tiene harta. ¡Quisiera que un dragón se lo lleve! —respondió la vikinga de cabellos rubios mientras recordaba los intentos de Patán de invitarla a salir.

—Si, ese chico de verdad que es soberbio. Escucharlo ayer en su discurso fue inverosímil, pero si se tiene tanta fe, quien sabe, tal vez y de verdad sea jefe. Ya que Hipo… —al citarlo, su voz dejó de ser rotunda, pues se apagó inmediatamente.

—¡Mamá! Sabes que no puedes mencionar ese nombre. Agradezcamos que estamos solas en la casa y no haya nadie cerca. —recriminó la rubia, amortiguando más a su querida madre.

—Lo sé hija. Aunque debo opinar que me parece algo injusto lo que hicieron con ese pobre niño. —expresó la señora, sin saber que hablar acerca de aquella persona traía sabores amargos a su amada hija.

—Sí. Fue un niño cobarde. Un hijo de troll, gusano come ratas que sólo aprovechó las ocasiones de absoluta fortuna en el campo de batalla. ¡Ese niño es un traidor mamá! No podemos ser dóciles con el niño que eligió el otro bando. Estoico mismo lo dijo: "o estás entre los vivos, nosotros ; o estas con ellos…"

—A veces creo que eres muy dura. Ese niño sufrió siempre de los insultos de la gente. Nadie se merece vivir así. Además para mí los dragones no lucen tan malvados como todo el pueblo lo cree.

—¿Entonces jamás matarías un dragón mamá?¿Aunque tu vida dependiera de ello? —inquirió la pequeña Hofferson.

—Así es hija mía, jamás tocaría la escama a un dragón. A pesar de que mis padres osea tus abuelos, me exigían entrenar con los de mi generación; yo hice caso omiso a sus órdenes. Tenía la convicción de que aquellas bestias no eran malvadas como todos decían, además que una me salvó la vida en una ocasión. Pero como ye dije ayer, si alguna vez toqué a un dragón fue por las costumbres que me obligaron a seguir. —reveló la madre, recordando con alegría y tristeza aquellas épocas de un pasado remoto y tranquilo. —Además el jefe, el padre de Estocio, si deseaba evadir la guerra.

—Ya veo… Creo que jamás te entenderé madre. Vivimos y viviremos por el hacha. La guerra nos alimenta y nutre, y aunque los dragones no existieran, creo que tendríamos la necesidad de luchar contra otro tipo de enemigo. —opinó la pequeña Hofferson, sin musitar, ni dudar en sus palabras. Sabía que su tribu era reconocida por ser una de las más fuertes y no quería ser menos que sus compañeros.

—Tienes una idea errónea hija. Veo que las pláticas que tenemos son banales. Pero quiero que recuerdes esto siempre: "los puños no lo son todo" —dijo sabia y precisa, dejando en énfasis su frase para que esas palabras retomen siempre en los oídos de su hija.

—Okey madre. Ya debo irme, sino llegaré tarde. —dijo, antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

—Pronto hija mía… Verás tu verdadero destino en esta vida, sólo espero que no me odies cuando lo hagas...

.

.

.

Las heladas celdas del carruaje lo tenían atenazado. Portaba cadenas en sus manos y pies. Su libertad había sido doblegada y su destino definido…

Sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos no denotaba más que tristeza; su límpido rostro estaba sucio y manchado por las miles de lágrimas que había derramado. Extrañaba a su amigo, Chimuelo, y lo último que deseaba antes de partir era poder verlo una última vez.

Las ruedas de aquel carruaje se detuvieron. Hipo fue bajado con torpeza para después ser lanzado contra los otros esclavos.

Se hallaban en un campo lleno de abundante pasto y donde el verano parecía eterno. Los pétalos de las flores flotaban con sosiego. Una casa enorme se situaba al frente del bosque y muchos campos de cultivo rodeaban a la mansión. Era evidente que aquellas tierras pertenecían a un hombre poderoso y adinerado.

—¡Ahora escúchenme todos! El señor Ghull es uno de los hombres más poderosos de este imperio y lo que menos quieren es hacerlo enojar. Para no hacer este discurso largo, les adelanto que todos ya no disponen de su libertad, ahora son propiedad del señor Ghull y toda orden lanzada por él debe ser cumplida ¡me escucharon pedazos de escoria! —gritó uno de los hombres o más bien ciervos del poderoso Ghull.

—Bien, empecemos. Desde ahora, desde este día, desde este lugar y hasta que el clarín de su muerte sea avisada, su verdadero infierno comienza….

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor: Hola. Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupado por la universidad._**

**_Me gustaría que dejen sus reviews para poder leerlas y analizarlas, dígame cómo va la historia hasta ahora. También acepto sugerencias y espero esta historia esté siendo de su agrado. Gracias._**

.

.

.

**_Publicada el 6 de octubre de 2019_**


	6. Fuerte y Feroz

* * *

**Fuerte y Feroz**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ocaso ya hacía presencia en aquella zona silvestre. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y las suaves hojas dejaron de caer. El cielo se tiñó de un abundante color fuego que parecía estar quemando todo el albiceleste cielo.

El follaje era bañado por los rayos solares, que ya daban presagios de irse por el oeste.

Afuera de la mansión principal de la hacienda, yacía un hombre que desprendía respeto y miedo a todo habitante. Además de que, no parecía estar contento...

—¡Hipo! —llamó vehemente una voz varonil— Maldita sea… ¡¡Hipo!! —volvió a llamar aquel hombre, aumentando la potencia y enojo en el llamado.

El castaño escuchó el vigoroso llamado, así que rápidamente se apresuró a responder a este, de lo contrario recibiría más de una docena de latigazos a los que, por cierto, ya se había acostumbrado.

—¡Ya voy patrón! —respondió Hipo, gritando alarmado antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia su jefe. Ya había escuchado usar ese tono a su patrón con otros de sus compañeros, y no significaba nada bueno.

Corrió hacia su patrón a una velocidad inaudita, saltando entre la maleza y arbustos que rodeaban el perímetro. Sin duda aquella hacienda era un lugar muy hermoso, con hermosos páramos rodeándole. La comida no era un problema porque los huertos de fruta deliciosa y auténtica le pertenecían a esas tierras, y al patrón: Ghull.

—Dígame patrón —dijo Hipo, algo agitado pero firme y recto, pues no podía mostrar cansancio ante su dueño.

—¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado llamando?, pedazo de escoria! —dijo aquel hombre, portador de un físico impresionante y de longitud alta, con una barba bien tratada y una voz gruesa que hacia temblar a más de uno.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior. Agachó lentamente su cabeza para mostrar su gran vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Por más que quisiera repeler o quejarse ante aquel hombre, tal y como lo hacía en Berk cada vez que causaba algún alboroto, no podía… El poder económico del hombre posado frente a él no era sólo monetario, sino también político y físico.

—Lo siento patrón, no lo volveré hacer —dijo el castaño, jugando con sus dedos y tratando de mostrar todo su remordimiento a su amo.

—¡Pero claro que no lo volverás hacer! Ya llevas más de un año aquí y aún no has podido comprender las más simples órdenes —recriminó el amo, despectivo y tajante, para luego alzar su mano izquierda con la palma abierta lista para propinar un golpe feroz y certero.

—Señor… quiero decir, patrón. Yo estaba en la finca arando la tierra para cultivar los… ¡Uh! —aulló de dolor por el golpe que acababa de recibir; inmediatamente se tomó la mejilla y empezó a sobarla fuertemente.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre responderme!? Yo no soy ni tu padre, ni tu hermano y mucho menos tu amigo. ¡¿Me entendiste?! —ladró aquel hombre prepotente y malvado. Para él, sus esclavos no eran más que desperdicio humano que debían ser utilizados al menos para satisfacer las necesidades de otros.

—Sí patrón, lo entendí perfectamente —respondido Hipo, tratando de guardar el repudio que sentía hacia aquel hombre que llamaba patrón.

—Ahora quiero que limpies los establos, y los quiero brillando para el amanecer, ¿me entendiste? —ordenó preeminente el patrón.

—Sí patrón. —respondió Hipo sin cuestionar nada más.

—Y más te vale no hacerme enojar niño, desde hace meses que me miras con esos ojos llenos de recelo. Creo que yo mismo debería enseñarte una lección. Quiero que te presentes mañana en la madrugada después de limpiar mis establos, voy a darte tantos latigazos hasta que tu sangre hierba de impotencia y sufrimiento —escupió sin respeto, tratando a Hipo como la peor alimaña que ha pisado su tierra.

—Entendido patrón —dijo Hipo, con el semblante destrozado y con los ojos apagados.

El pobre castaño se retiró para continuar con su labor, labor que se había ampliado enormemente, pues ahora debía lavar y cepillar los establos de su patrón; pero antes debía terminar con su trabajo en la finca.

Los días de Hipo eran sumamente pesados, primero debía limpiar cada rincón de la finca para después proseguir con el cuidado de los animales y cepillado de los sofisticados caballos de los establos. Y con la insólita temperatura del clima, el trabajo se hacía más complicado y tedioso. Sin embargo, Hipo, siendo esclavo y blanco fácil para su dueño, ya se había acostumbrado al trabajo vigoroso de aquella finca.

* * *

El tiempo se había hecho brisa, tanto que Hipo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de un año sin disfrutar de su libertad. Un año en el que le costó, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse al duro régimen de su patrón. Y con el tiempo, entendió que ya no portaba una identidad; ya ni siquiera sabía ni quién era, lo único que lo mantenía con vida y fuerzas era el añoro de obtener su oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar tan mórbido pero hermoso a la vez.

Antes de levantar la picota del suelo, suspiró duramente, se cubrió del sol usando una mano, que ya se escondía poco a poco, sus rayos, dejando a su paso el cielo teñido de un color fuego fuerte.

A Hipo le encantaba esos colores. Cada tarde, de cada maldito día en esa hacienda, Hipo se hacía un espacio entre su tiempo para poder contemplar la huida del sol. ¡Cuánto deseaba ser como él! , poder salir en las mañanas, acariciando las nubes del cielo para después reposar entre los brazos de la noche.

—¡Hipo! —llamó una voz, seria, pero reconfortante para el berkiano.

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre esbelto, que corría apresuradamente hacia él. No era un hombre muy joven, sus canas y cabellos blancos eran suficientes para afirmar que se trataba de un hombre con edad avanzada pero con mucha experiencia.

—Marcus, que gusto verte. Pero… ¿por qué tan ansioso? —dijo Hipo, esbozando una sonrisa al ver su amigo, su único amigo…

—Pues ya sabes, mi esposa como siempre me causa estrés, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento querido amigo —respondió el señor de nombre Marcus, quien era apreciado por casi todos en aquella finca—. Iré directo al punto, Hipo. Hay un tema muy delicado del que quiero hablar contigo, sin embargo, este lugar no es seguro y probablemente si alguien llegara a enterarse lo que estoy por contarte, nos acusarían de traición contra el imperio…

—Haber, haber, haber… ¿dices en contra del imperio? —dijo el castaño, empezando a sentir temor por escuchar las advertencias de su amigo, después de todo, no quería problemas con su patrón, y menos con el desdichado imperio.

—Así es Hipo. Tengo un plan que… Mejor olvídalo, este lugar no es seguro, pero enserio necesito que escuches esto —decía el hombre, temeroso de que alguien los haya escuchado. Lo que menos deseaba era involucrar a su mejor amigo, Hipo, en grandes, pero grandes, problemas.

—Marcus, estás asustándome. Sabes que no podemos hablar a espaldas del patrón, ¡sabes lo que nos haría si no pilla! —exclamó Hipo. Podía ser el peor patrón de todo el imperio de Ámelot, pero lo respetaba.

—Creo que estás delirando Hipo. Hace meses me decías que añorabas salir de este lugar, y ahora me dices que sigues las normas de la bestia esa ¡qué inepto! —habló con vehemencia, sorprendiendo a su amigo castaño, pues era la primera vez que le hablaba así; tal parecía que el tema a abordarse era de suma relevancia.

—Cálmate Marcus. Lo único que digo es que no deberíamos estar hablando a espaldas del patrón. La mayor parte de nuestros compañeros te admiran, pero una parte reducida también te detesta ¿sabes? —comentó el castaño, lo más sereno y parcialista posible; lo último que le faltaba, era enojarse con su mejor compañero al que admiraba muchísimo.

—No, perdóname a mí Hipo. Pero de verdad, lo que quiero contarte es de suma importancia. Quiero que vengas a mi cabaña, mañana antes de salir el sol —dijo Marcus antes de retirarse con la misma energía con la que llegó— ¡No faltes!

Hipo, pululando la mano en el aire, se despedía de aquel hombre llamado Marcus. Apenas podía mantener la hipócrita sonrisa de su rostro. Después de ver a su compañero y amigo alejarse lo suficiente, empezó a trabajar la tierra con el puntiagudo pico de hierro, el cual podía compararse con el peso de un mazo vikingo.

* * *

Sudando y con las carecientes energías que aún le quedaban, se dirigió hacia su siguiente labor. Tocaba los establos y ya era más de media noche. Su respiración estaba agitada por las largas horas que pasó golpeando la tierra.

Con tan sólo haber recibido pan y una baso de agua departe del cocinero, sus tenues fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no podía rendirse, no cuando le faltaba sólo unos cuantos días para cumplir su objetivo, y para así, ¡largarse de ese infierno!

Al llegar a los establos, observó a los caballos que habitaban el establecimiento, notó que se veían muy cómodos. No obstante su vista se centró en la de uno solamente. Sus pelos cortos y bien recortados, con los ojos cerrados y ese color tan oscuro como la noche misma que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Sin contener las ganas, Hipo, comenzó a acariciar delicadamente la cabeza de aquel animal tan hermoso. _Le recordaba a alguien… pero no sabía a quién._

De pronto, una sensación morbosa apretó su estómago. Tocar aquel animal le trataba de traer algo que Hipo no quería recordar. Inmediatamente se alejó con brusquedad de aquel animal. Se tiró contra contra el suelo agarrándose los cabellos y jalándolos impetuosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recuperó la conciencia y control se su ser. Sintiéndose bien y solvente, se levantó del montón de pajas. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, así que sin más miramientos y observaciones, se dedicó a limpiar el gran establo.

* * *

Apenas los rayos solares hacían presencia, salió corriendo del hogar de caballos. Sus ojos estaban por cerrarse, parecía un cuerpo inerte caminando, pero su temor por no cumplir con su patrón era más inmensa. No obstante, recordó que tenía que elegir un sendero…

Así lo sentía. Si decidía ir con su patrón, más de una docena de latigazos y dolor perdurante lo esperaba con voracidad; pero si sus pies lo llevaban con su compañero, un plan, del cual desconocía detalle alguno, lo esperaba. Un envión de incertidumbre lo golpeó; ¿acaso estaba dudando de ir con su patrón?

En lo más fondo de su ser, deseaba ir con su compañero. Un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago le decía que esa decisión determinaría su destino de por vida…

Antes de tomar su camino, miró al cielo… Y como si pidiera consejos al fenómeno precioso de arriba, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa… Ese vaivén que había olvidado por culpa de la angustia y la pena que lo subyugaba desde hace más de un año.

Cierta cantidad de imágenes empezaron a evocarse en su mente. En una estaba él, sentado en un tronco leyendo un libro. En otra estaba trepando un árbol. En otra estaba dibujando a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules…

—¡¡¡Agr!!! —gritó de dolor, apretando su cabeza para reducir el dolor, pero ese dolor empezó a consumirlo contundentemente.

_Lo recordó…_

Amaba el bosque, lo amaba desde muy pequeño y no sólo era su lugar favorito, también era una salida de una cárcel que aún no recordaba, pero tenía la convicción, Hipo, de que esa prisión era más terrible que su actual.

Apenas se estabilizó, se levantó. Se sentía un completo mediocre, por no poder tomar una simple decisión, sin embargo, había recuperado algo que perdió, y como en antaño, estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos sosegadamente… y sintió la ventisca en su rostro… se sentía en su hogar.

* * *

Los gritos de reclamo e impaciencia retumbaban en la sala entera. Más de la mitad de los esclavos de la finca se habían reunido para empezar con su plan.

Con todo el imperio insatisfecho, muchos ya habían comenzado a causar estragos a la realeza y la corona. Pocos movimientos de levantamientos pequeños ya se habían hecho sentir en los diferentes pueblos del imperio.

—¡Tranquilos amigos! ¡Sólo esperemos un momento más! —gritaba el gran hombre de cabellos blancos y canas avanzadas.

—¡Ya esperamos demasiado!

—¡Si el patrón se entera que estamos por evocar un levantamiento, nos colgará!

—¡Ya vámonos!

Los gritos de impaciencia ya hacían sentir, los cuales denotaba malos augurios.

El escuálido cuerpo de un joven se fue desplazando entre la multitud de la sala. Buscaba a alguien, más tarde se enteraría que al que buscaba estaba al frente de toda la multitud.

—Bien, debido a los reclamos empezaremos la reunión —dijo el viejo Marcus, cayendo ante los reclamos de sus compañeros sin saber si su amigo estaba entre el montón de esclavos presentes—. Hemos recibido información reciente, y tenemos la certeza que muchos levantamientos se han suscitado en los pueblos y mercados más pequeños. Si esto sigue así, significaría que nuestro deseo más vehemente podría hacerse realidad— dijo Marcus, esperando una buena reacción de su público.

—No sabemos si esos rumores son ciertos, siendo sincero, no estoy seguro si lo que estamos por hacer sea buena idea —dijo uno de los esclavos.

—Amigos… Sé que no desean entrar en conflicto contra el imperio, pero seamos realistas por favor ¡Este imperio se está yendo a la basura! ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro hermoso imperio, en el que nacieron nuestros ancestros, muera por culpa de nuestro maldito gobernante! ¡Hagamos algo por esta tierra! ¡¿Qué acaso quieren seguir siendo esclavos del maldito de Ghull?! ¡Pues yo no! ¡Sabemos que Ghull es uno de los consejeros reales del rey, si él muere y nos apoderando de sus tierras tendremos el cañón que disparará el artífice para que todo el imperio se levante! ¡Liberemos nuestro pueblo hermanos míos! —exclamó potencialmente fuerte. Todo el público entró en júbilo, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Hipo había quedado boquiabierto. No sabía qué decir, lo único que pasaba por su mente era correr ante su patrón para contárselo todo, pero antes debía hablar sobre el tema con su amigo.

La gente se retiró rápidamente, de lo contrario, recibirían duras sanciones si se presentaban tarde a sus labores.

Hipo visualizó a Marcus, y con sutileza se acercó hacia él. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

—Marcus… Marcus —llamó el castaño, apretando los puños por el coraje—, me puedes decir qué pasa. ¿Qué fue todo eso?¿Que acaso enloqueciste? ¿Armar una revolución? Debes estar bromeando Marcus…

—Hipo, que alegría que viniste. Antes que sigas reprochándome, déjame explicarte amigo mío. —dijo Marcus, sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

—Está bien —bufó el castaño, cruzando los brazos con molestia.

—Hipo… Sé que todo esto te parecerá una locura, pero tu rol en esta revolución será muy importante. —aquello, dejó impresionado a Hipo —. Antes que preguntes, déjame explicarte. Te vi desde que llegaste, y pude observar que no eres como los demás, tú eres excepcional y frágil, inteligente y muy, pero muy sarcástico. Sin embargo, es justamente eso lo que necesitamos, quiero que tú seas uno de los protagonistas de este levantamiento.

—¡Enloqueciste! No puedo hacerle eso al patrón. Además… claro que mi persona sería de gran ayuda, después de todo, soy enorme, fuerte y tenaz ¿no crees? —dijo Hipo.

—Creo que lo único que te falta de todo lo que mencionaste, es fijarte en tus propias ventajas. Sí, eres pequeño, pero ingenioso.

—Yo… no lo sé —vaciló, sintiéndose incrédulo en ese momento.

—Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento…

—¿Entrenamiento? —inquirió Hipo.

—Sí, no podemos armar un levantamiento sin saber luchar. Ellos tienen armas Hipo, pero nosotros tenemos puños y pies. No tenemos acceso al almacén de armas, pero tenemos acceso a aprender a luchar con un arte marcial. Piénsalo Hipo. —dijo Marcus, dejando a un castaño indeciso.

Por un lado, Hipo, se imaginaba lo que de verdad era libertad. Aquello que no recordaba pero de que estaba seguro que alguna vez le perteneció.

La realidad, colisionó con él, despetandolo de su imaginación y volviéndolo al mundo real y a su indignante realidad.

* * *

Los salpicados de sangre formaban pequeños charcos, reflejando el deplorable dolor del castigado y esclavo.

¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!... Los azotamientos cada vez eran más intensos, dañando severamente cada parte del cuerpo del castaño y antiguo vikingo. Su osadía había sido tan grande, que se presentó demasiado tarde ante su patrón. Ahora le tocaba recibir castigo, y era el patrón mismo el que lo torturaba.

—¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre llegar tarde?! —le gritaba el esbelto señor, apretando más y más fuerte el mango del torturador. Una sonrisa inmensa prevalecía en él; disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo— ¡No sabes cuánto ansío verte la cara destruida después de esto! ¡Maldito mocoso inservible!

No había gemido de dolor alguno, sólo el sonido de la soga arremetiendo contra la espalda de Hipo. El susodicho ni siquiera parecía estar consciente, y su cuerpo sólo respingaba por reacción propia y natural, al dolor inmenso que sufría.

El tiempo se hizo eterno en aquella mazmorra tan oscura y tenebrosa. Pero por fin, el castigo había cesado…

El cuerpo inerte de Hipo fue dejado en aquel asqueroso lugar. Las ratas caminaban con sosiego y el hedor era asqueroso, sin embargo, al pobre joven no le importaba; sus sentidos habían sido suprimidos y era carente de sentir olor u tacto alguno.

De pronto, la visión de su ser pasó de una absoluta oscuridad a imágenes distorsionadas. Parecía que su cabeza giraba a velocidades inauditas. Para él, habían pasado cuestión de minutos desde que su patrón lo había golpeado, pero tocar las suaves sábanas y sentir el cálido aroma a frutas, fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba a salvo, y aún más importante. Vivo.

—Dónde estoy…—preguntó el vikingo, sintiendo como la carne de su espalda le quemaba.

Su pregunta retumbó en su tímpano mismo, como si estuviese en una caverna oscura y gigante.

No obstante, unos susurros ininteligibles empezaron a resonar más en su oído. Alguien estaba a lado de él, pero no tenía la certeza de quién era; la voz le parecía muy familiar, pero por más que trababa de reconocerla, su cabeza parecía querer explotar.

Los segundos pasaron, y las pronunciaciones de esa voz se habían duplicado. Ahora eran dos personas hablando. Hipo, ya más estable, prestó toda la atención a la conversación de las personas presentes.

—Es una locura, Marcus. Sin ti al frente del entrenamiento, nuestros intentos por manifestarnos nos llevarán a nuestra perdición —escuchó Hipo, la voz era de un hombre que parecía estar indignado y algo molesto—. No puedes quedarte aquí a cuidar a este niño… ¡Te necesitamos!

—Lo siento, pero este niño es mi amigo, y si el entrenamiento debe cesar por esta razón, que así sea… —dijo Marcus, sin vacilar.

—No podemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad Marcus. Hemos recibido información reciente. Dicen que una bestia negra está causando alboroto en las principales partes de Ámelot. —comentó el hombre de voz gruesa, sin querer resignarse ante la decisión de su compañero.

—¿Bestia? —cuestionó Marcus.

—Así es. Se dice que tiene alas y además su boca escupe un plasma tan potente como el de un cañón. Se rumorea que está buscando algo, pues entra casa por casa y esculca entre los niños. Si logramos aprovechar bien esta situación, lograríamos grandes avances en esta finca. —explicó dejando pasmado e incrédulo a Marcus.

Hipo, quien había escuchado hasta cada detalle de aquella leyenda, quedó estupefacto. Le parecía mentira, pero algo dentro de él relacionaba a su espíritu con ese relato; era una sensación simplemente extraña e insólita.

Pero… una punzada atacó su corazón. Dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros para ser llevado nuevamente a sus recuerdos….

_Estaba parado en un bosque, el mismo que había recordado en la madrugado; portaba una daga y la tenía levantada lista para atacar al desdichado y desafortunado. Sin embargo, bajó su cabeza para encontrase con una bestia de ojos verdes y escamas tan negras como la noche. Empezó a agitar su respiración deseando no estar ahí_.

_Vio fijamente a la bestia y entonces… lo recordó…._

Un vorágine empezó a engullirlo violentamente. Miles de imágenes se mostraron ante él, Hipo, atosigándolo cruelmente. Aquello que no deseaba recordar, al parecer, era su caja de memorias más valiosa de su existencia.

Aún inconsciente, lágrimas de sufrimiento y pérdida empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. La pequeña gota, reflejaba todo el pudor, dolor, que había guardado durante meses.

—¡Chimuelo! —exclamó Hipo, despertando de su profundo desmayo.

—¡Hipo! Despertaste, qué alegría… —abrazó Marcus a Hipo, lastimando las heridas de la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó el castaño de dolor, pues al mínimo contacto sus cicatrices le quemaban vorazmente

—Hay, lo siento Hipo —se disculpó el viejo hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver consciente a su amigo.

—Marcus… Quiero participar en el entrenamiento —comentó el castaño, firme en su decisión—. ¿Cuándo empezamos? —inquirió ansioso y con la mirada retadora y lista para desgarrar a cualquiera. Todo, para recuperar a su mejor amigo que acababa de recordar. Chimuelo.

—¿Enserio? Pero si esta mañana dijiste que…

—Bueno, esta mañanas no era yo realmente. Lo que trato de decir es que no me había dado cuenta que aún guardo mi vikingo interior guardado, el cual me está exigiendo participar en esta contienda. —se excusó Hipo, sin mencionar a Chimuelo, pues tenía intenciones y objetivos distintos cuando lo encuentre.

—Gracias Hipo. Pero antes deberás reposar.

—¡No! Debemos iniciar lo más antes posible. El patrón podría empezar a sospechar. Debemos ser lo más cautelosos posible, y poner en marcha el plan del que me hablaste.

Marcus notó algo nuevo en Hipo. Algo que jamás había visto desde que lo conoció. Sus ojos…

Esa intensidad, ese brillo hacían ver al vikingo pequeño como otra persona, una al que le habían devuelto el sentido de vivir y luchar.

—Está bien Hipo… pero no te precipites, recuerda que esto llevará tiempo —dijo Marcus, tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su nuevo integrante—. Me gustaría saber por qué cambiaste de opinión… —inquirió con el seño fruncido.

—Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora, lo único relevante debería ser apresurar el entrenamiento y así poder cumplir nuestra meta. —siseó Hipo.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!

.

.

.

**Primer día **

Marcus y dos hombres, esbeltos, se situaban adelante del campo de flores. El terreno que pisaban tenía variedad de flores marchitas, la tierra estaba muerta y un olor repugnante parecía esparcirse con presteza. Sin embargo, el terreno era perfecto y era justo lo que estaban buscando los líderes de aquella brigada de esclavos…

El terreno, a pesar de sus altibajos, contaba con ríos y colinas extremadamente perpendicular y altas, sería perfecto para el arduo entrenamiento que deseaban realizar. Los árboles no eran más que troncos que habían sufrido una sequía voraz, sus ramas ahora contaban con puntas capaces de hacer llorar a más de uno. El terreno de tierra era gigante, así que bastaría para practicar los movimientos de combate. Pero lo más importante, era que aquel lugar tan inhóspito estaba oculto y demasiada distanciado de la finca.

Un par de antorchas eran sostenidas por unos cuantos hombres. Las estrellas no emitían el mismo fulgor de siempre, así que era difícil vislumbrar algo.

Gran cantidad de hombres y hasta jóvenes se presentó. Muchos con el afán aferrado de buscar su libertad, otros con el fervor de ver a su imperio libre de corrupción. Ese campo, sería el campo donde comenzaría la guerra civil más grande, la cual sería reescrita en cantos y leyendas.

—Gracias por asistir esta noche —dijo el líder, Marcus—. Me alegra saber que muchos de ustedes desean sacrificar su vida, exponiendo a su cuerpo al potente entrenamiento que están por llevar. El camino no será fácil compañeros, pero si logramos nuestro cometido, seremos más fuertes que cualquier otro soldado del imperio.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos las armas, Marcus? —preguntó un hombre de edad media.

—A eso mismo iba… Debido a que no portamos acceso al almacén de armas, al menos no hasta el día que conquistemos la finca sacando a todos los guardias del patrón, deberemos aprender a luchar sin él metal.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Yo creí que tendríamos esperanza, pero ya veo que no!

—¡Mejor volvamos a nuestros hogares, está haciendo mucho frío!

—¡Basta! —bramó un pequeño castaño, que se hallaba entre la multitud—. Dejen que Marcus termine de hablar.

—Gracias Hipo —rezongó Marcus ante el apoyo de su compañero y amigo—. Cómo les decía, debido a nuestro carecimiento de armamento, tomaremos medidas drásticas y agresivas de entrenamiento. No quiero ser muy narcisista y arrogante, pero fui aprendiz de un guerrero que aprendió el arte más letal de pelea, y me empeñaré en ayudarles para que aprendan. Estos dos hombres de aquí —señaló a los dos hombres grandes y fuertes de su lado—, serán mis principales ayudantes, y les pediría que por favor, hagan caso a todas las instrucciones de mis dos más fuertes estudiantes.

—Me parece un locura —comentó con insolencia y osadía, un pequeño castaño con ojos más verdes que el bosque—, pero si ponemos el alma y corazón en esta nueva aventura, podremos triunfar. Yo, Hipo A… —paró su discurso, pues no sabía quién era ahora, lo único que sabía era que debía rescatar a Chimuelo costara lo que costara— yo Hipo, prometo poner todo de mi parte, por todos aquellos que murieron injustamente, por todos aquellos, que sacrificaron sus vidas por esta causa, por todos aquellos que aún perduran y tienen la convicción y el espíritu luchador.

—¡Yo también!

—¡Siiiiii!

—¡Por el imperio Ámelot!

—¡¡¡Por el imperio!!! —giraron todos al unísono.

—Gracias, nuevamente, Hipo —le dijo Marcus, agradeciendo tener a alguien como Hipo entre sus tropas.

—No hay de qué Marcus, después de todo, es lo que siento y quiero expresar. —dijo Hipo.

—Bien…. ¡Empecemos!

**Primer mes**

A muchos les costaba acostumbrarse al duro sometimiento de dolor físico. Las lagartijas y abdominales eran terribles y los poco acostumbrados al ejercicio sufrían terriblemente. Pero, ninguno desertó. El trabajo se tornaba más violenta, pero el anhelo de libertar su imperio era más gigante, así que cada noche, cada madrugada, cada hora libre, cada esclavo se esforzaba en mejorar su técnica.

Las noches eran las sesiones oficiales del entrenamiento, pero algunos eran autodidactas y entrenaban por cuenta propia.

Hipo estaba exhausto, pero jamás pensó siquiera en abandonar el plan. Era el que más problemas tenía para realizar los ejercicios, no obstante, eso sólo le inspiraba a seguir trabajando más.

El primer mes, había pasado rápido y sólo les había servido para acostumbrarse a ganar resistencia y fuerza física. Pronto, comenzarían con los golpes.

**Cuarto mes**

Todos escalaban la colina, la cual presentaba varios altibajos y rocas puntiagudas. Era de noche y con el enorme cargamento que cada uno cargaba en su espalda, sufrían.

—¡Vamos! ¡No se queden atrás! ¡Si no podemos cargar esta simple carga de piedras, cómo esperan empuñar un arma! ¡Cómo piensan ganarle en un mano a mano a su rival! ¡Él no les tendrá piedad! —gritó Marcus, instando inspiración y más ímpetu a cada uno.

Hipo iba atrás, era el último pero aún así ponía todo su esfuerzo.

—Vamos Hipo, no te quedes atrás.—dijo Marcus.

En un intento por tratar de correr, Hipo resbaló por una de las superficies del barranco. Las piedras que cargaba eran comunales para su peso. Fue arrastrado por el voluminoso peso extra de su espalda, siendo golpeado por infinidad de rocas y ramas. Lo único audible para él, se volvió el llamado fuerte de su nombre…

—¡Hipo! —gritó Marcus, sintiendo punzadas y una soga en su cuello, tenía miedo perder a su amigo…

—No lo vemos Marcus, es de noche y la maleza es abundante en este barranco. Sería inútil bajar a bus… —antes de completar su frase, Marcus lo agarró y atenazó contra el suelo.

—No nos iremos sin él, ¡entendiste! —exclamó, tajante y agresivo— ¡Preparen una soga! ¡Bajaré a buscarlo!

—Marcus mira… —señaló uno, apuntado al inmenso y oscuro barranco.

Las manos rasguñadas y golpeadas se sostenían y escalaban de roca en roca. La sangre de aquel joven estaba escurrida por todo su cuerpo, y aún traía la enorme carga de piedras gigantes en sus hombros. Su cabello castaño alborotado y totalmente manchado de un rojo vivo. Su cara lastimada por los golpes en la caída, y esos ojos que jamás apagaban su fulgor. Era Hipo, y en sus orbes se distinguía el pequeño niño que había dejado atrás, para reemplazarlo por el gran guerrero que era ahora…

—¡Vamos Hipo!

—Tú puedes!

Fuertes gritos y hasta cánticos de apoyo eran emitidos por los compañeros de Hipo. Todos confiaban en que él, iba salir de ahí, e iba a luchar.

El apoyo de sus compañeros fue importante para Hipo, pues eso le dio más presteza e ímpetu para subir.

—"_Quisiera que estés viendo esto padre. Me he convertido en el guerrero que tu querías…_ —pensaba mientras escalaba roca por roca— _Veme Astrid, Patán, Brutacio…¡Por ti Chimuelo! ¡Lo lograré!" _

**Octavo mes**

El río era hondo, pero serviría para practicar. Además la corriente era fuerte y eso ayudaría a volver las cosas más realistas para su entrenamiento.

—Ahora quiero que todos ustedes se metan al río. Quiero que muevan sus traseros y salten hacia el río. ¡La única regla en esta etapa será no morir! ¡Entendieron! —gritó Marcus— ¡Pues entonces que están esperando para saltar!

Todos corrieron cómo bestias tratando de cazar a su presa. La ferocidad de luchar ya se veía en cada unos de los ojos de aquellos esclavos que alguna vez habían perdido la esperanza de volver a ver el mundo con aras de libertad… El gran día estaba cerca y ellos lo sabían más que nadie….

**Un año**

—¡feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Bravo! —aplaudieron todos.

—Felicidades querido Hipo, eres un gran guerrero y espero una vez toda esta locura comience, todos salgamos con vida —le dijo Marcus, quien se había convertido en en casi un padre para Hipo. Abrazó al cumpleañero con mucho cariño e ilusión..

—Gracias Marcus, y aún no comprendo muy bien sus tradiciones, pero bueno… —reprendió Hipo, correspondiendo al tierno abrazo.

—Si lo dices por la canción, es un tema musical muy famoso en el imperio.

—Oh… es curioso conocer otras costumbres, pero gracias. Me hicieron el más feliz cumpleaños de mi vida. Gracias Marcus —dijo, aferrándose más al paterno abrazo de su amigo. Empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Por qué lloras amigo…

—Es que … nadie jamás se había acordado de mi cumpleaños…

—Pues ya tienes una familia que siempre se acordará ¡verdad muchachos!

—¡Siiiiiii! —gritaron todos.

—Gracias amigos… muchas gracias…

Cada integrante del grupo rebelde, había asistido a la pequeña pero grande celebración del castaño. Ahora ya no era un grupo de rebeldes esperando el momento para atacar, ahora se habían convertido en una familia, por la cual estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo.

—Hipo, sígueme por favor. —pidió Marcus, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—Okey… —dijo Hipo, desconcertado, aún así, siguió a su compañero y maestro.

El par de amigos caminó por varios minutos, cruzando un pequeño manantial antes de llegar a una enorme montaña, donde no había más que maleza y grandes árboles a su alrededor. Los sonidos guturales de animales invadían el lugar, advirtiendo privacidad y respeto.

—Llegamos… —dijo Marcus, deteniendo su paso.

—Vaya que valió la pena… —respondió Hipo, denotando molestia hacia su amigo por haberlo traído a un lugar en el que sólo habitaban especies salvajes.

—No te enojes amigo mío. Verás que valió la pena caminar tanto… —giró su cuerpo, y de una de los arbustos, sacó un enorme cofre.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió el castaño.

—Es la razón por la que te traje aquí. Durante mis viajes, encontré varios escritos en paredes talladas Hipo. Fue ahí donde me obsesioné por algo a lo que yo llamo arqueología. Sin embargo, después de haber trabajar para unos señores, me pidieron que les entregará mi investigación, pero yo no lo hice. —relató Marcus.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esa investigación, Hipo, si caía en las manos equivocadas, sentenciaría a nuestra realidad tal y como la conocemos —dijo Marcus, serio y pálido, asustado por abordar el tema.

Esa última frase, asustó a Hipo y en vez de responderle sus dudas le empezó a carcomer la curiosidad. ¿Quién realmente era Marcus?

—Está espada —sacó una espada encerrada en una vaina, la cual estaba atada circularmente de mango a punta—, la conseguí después de explorar las tierras de _Narzir_. Es una de las tres armas más poderosas que ha visto este mundo. Te contaré. Se uso durante la...

A lo lejos, uno de los compañeros e integrantes del grupo los había seguido, y ahora se hallaba ahí, tratando de escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros. Todo esto olía mal para él, y a pesar de estar a una buena distancia, no podía escuchar nada.

—Jamás debes contar a nadie lo que te acabo de contar Hipo. Debes prometerme que guardarás el secreto_. Al menos hasta que la encuentres a ella…_

—¿Y por qué tu no?

—Hipo… yo… —el crujido de una rama rompiéndose se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando la atención de ambos amigos.

—¡Toma! —entregó la espada a Hipo.

—Pero qué…

—Ahora es tuya Hipo, es un regalo de cumpleaños y estoy seguro que la guardarás bien. Ahora debemos irnos, creo que escuché algo acercarse.

—Pero no lobmerezco Marcus —dijo el castaño, tratando de devolvérsela

—Claro que la mereces. Como te dije, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Está bien… —rezongó aún con incomodidad.

El espectador, quien ahora ardía en furia, se apretó los dientes y puños. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. A su propio líder regalando un arma, si cuando él mismo había dicho que no contaban con ninguna. ¡Que insólito! Y aún peor, se la había regalado al que menos merecía llevar tal obsequio.

Con desdén, los vio alejándose. Marcus portaba una libreta y lo que parecía ser un mapa. Hipo llevaba la espada que a pesar de estar cubierta por el viejo y sucio estuche, deslumbraba un poder inmenso dentro de sí.

—¡Ambos me las pagarán traidores! —musitó con asco.

* * *

La ventisca fría e impetuosa corroía la finca entera, dejando a todo habitante de aquel lugar con ganas de irse a reposar a su hogar. Sin embargo, la última temporada no había sido buena, y eso se reflejaba en los malos y desastrosos cultivos que recién habían brotado.

Las frutas y verduras no eran comestibles por el alto grado de infección que habían adquirido. La tierra ya no parecía ser fértil y probablemente el patrón ya pensaba en adquirir nuevas tierras para empezar su nueva cosecha.

A pesar del frío, los desdichados tenían la obligación de quedarse a la intemperie y cumplir con sus respectivos deberes. Debido a la mala temporada de cosecha, el patrón había aumentado las horas de trabajo y reducido la comida con el fin de seguir privilegiando a su familia y des beneficiando a sus esclavos.

El cielo ya avisaba su siguiente etapa. Aquel tono naranja y radiante pronto sería sustituido por el manto oscuro de la noche.

Las largas hojas de maíz fluctuaban frenéticamente. Justo entre aquellas largas hijas de maíz un gran grupo de cultivadores ya se alistaban para su siguiente actividad…

—¡Hey! —llamó uno de los hombres haciendo ademanes con su mano, tratando de dar una señal— Ya es hora, no podemos retrasarnos al entrenamiento de hoy día.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero el patrón podría darse cuenta si dejamos el campo así nada más —respondió entre susurros— Esperemos un momento más, de seguro no nos perderemos de mucho…

—¡Estás loco o qué! —exclamó nuevamente el hombre— Marcus nos reprenderá si llegamos tarde. Además ya estamos cerca de culminar el entrenamiento. ¡No podemos perder ni una sesión más!

—Está bien, está bien… Sólo déjame avisarles a los demás. —dijo, antes de retirarse a cumplir con su cometido.

El viento, el siseo de los pájaros, se detuvo…

Uno, dos, tres… esclavos cayeron ante las arremetidas de la espada de los soldados. Pronto, el campo de maíz fue forrado por el agrio dolor y la sangre de aquellos que fueron atacados sorpresivamente. ¡Ni siquiera habían podido defenderse!

—¡Malditos! —bramó con enojo e indignación aquel hombre que se hacía llamar patrón— ¡Creyeron que no me enteraría! ¡Ahora haré pagar a cada una de sus esposas e hijos! ¡Los venderé al mejor postor, pero antes me divertiré con sus mujeres y luego destriparé a cada una de sus criaturas! ¡Para que sea un recordatorio de aquellos que trataron de revelarse! ¡Qué esperan, acaben con todos! —ordenó a sus guardias.

Las cosechas fueron quemadas, el ardor del fuego fue consumiendo todo el campo entero, dejando cenizas y desolación… La pequeña chispa de esperanza, iba apagándose con cada muerte de un esclavo, el añoro cada vez se iba reduciendo a cenizas como aquellos campos de maíz…

* * *

Una pomposa celebración se daría esa noche pues sería la última de paz…

—Celebren hermanos, ya sólo nos faltan unos meses para pulir nuestra técnica —decía Marcus, dándose el lujo de beber vino en una copa de cristal—. El día está cerca, sólo aguanten un poco más.

Las miradas lo decían todo. A pesar de haber sido torturados y expuestos a los más osados enfrentamientos y retos, debido a su gran entrenamiento, seguían teniendo esa mirada de angustia y miedo en sus caras. Deseaban la libertad, pero… ¿a qué costo?

—No pongan esas caras amigos. Puedo ver la penumbra en sus rostros, y no los culpo. Están a punto de hacer historia en Ámelot. Cuando los niños sepan de nuestras acciones, harán obras de teatro enfrente de la más famosas plazas. Crearán cantos e historias épicas sobre nuestra travesía.

—Sí, Marcus tiene razón, no debemos demostrar debilidad. Recordemos que nos preparamos para este momento arduamente. Por días no dormíamos y mucho menos comíamos, pero ese sacrificio tendrá sus frutos una vez hayamos exterminado a la plaga. —exclamó Hipo, incentivando a sus compañeros.

Los aplausos y gritos fervientes no se hicieron de esperar. Nuevamente esas ansias de luchar, esos espíritus luchadores, que aunque no se podían apreciar, se podía sentir en el aire mismo. El campo de batalla los esperaría con sangre, espadas, pérdidas… pero ellos contratacarían con el vigor de su anhelo.

—¡Qué viva el imperio Ámelot!

—¡Qué viva!

—¡Qué viva Marcus!

—¡Qué viva!

Hipo se acercó sutilmente hacia su mentor, para después llamarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Hipo?

—Quería hablar sobre el plan. Me gustaría escuchar cuál es tu plan para tomar la finca.

—Bueno… pues… aún no lo había pensado sabes… —dijo avergonzado el gran líder.

—Pues yo ya tengo un plan. —dijo Hipo, con la mirada tajante y obstinada. Sus planes podían ser locos, pero siempre eran efectivos.

La puerta del bar se abrió fuertemente, dejando entrar a uno de los integrantes. Estaba sangrando y tenía varias cortadas y apuñaladas en el tórax. La sangre fue goteando poco a poco, ensuciando el piso de madera vieja, dejando entrar el terror y el maldito olor a derrota.

Todos acudieron al herido, pero este había usado sus últimas energías para socorrer a su familia… lo último que pudo hacer es señalar hacia la finca.

No lo podían creer. Parecía inverosímil. Las luces del tono anaranjado ya consumían el ambiente y el humo empezaba a dispersarse por doquier. Las enormes cenizas empezaron a llegar al umbral de aquella casa mediana, aterrizando en la cara de más de uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo que había decidido hacer caso omiso a las advertencias y reglas del imperio.

Todos miraban con la misma expresión al gran campo de cultivos que tanto les había costado cosechar. Su trabajo de más de medio año se iba a la basura. Toda esperanza parecía irse con aquel torrente de viento que se llevaba las cenizas…

—¡Estamos perdidos! —gritó despavorido un hombre.

—Es-es-esto no es po-si ble —logró pronunciar Hipo, consumido por el miedo y la desesperación al igual qué sus compañeros.

—¡Cálmate Hipo! —agarró fuertemente, Marcus, a Hipo de sus hombros.

—No estoy listo… yo…

—Lo estás. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Juntos libraremos esta batalla y la ganaremos querido hijo. Recuerda lo que hablamos el día de tu cumpleaños, somos y seremos una familia. Debido a la mala temporada que vivimos, a la mala vida que nos tocó vivir, estamos condenados a hacer este levantamiento. ¡Luchemos por nuestra libertad! —Hipo sólo asintió, frunciendo el seño decididamente.

—¿Cuál es el plan Marcus? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—¿Hipo?...

—Bien… —dijo Hipo, preparándose para dar a conocer su plan.

—¡Ahí están! —se hoyó un grito de afuera.

—Ya vienen… —advirtió un esclavo.

—Deberemos encargarnos de ellos antes de dar a conocer las instrucciones—dijo Marcus— ¡Todos a la lucha! ¡Por Ámelot!

—¡Por Ámelot! —gritó de furia, con belicosidad, Hipo.

La batalla inició. A los pocos minutos una contienda breve se llevó a cabo. Los guardias eran más pocos, pero eran portadores de voluminosas armaduras, afiladas espadas y amplios años de experiencia en combate; además de frialdad a la hora de aniquilar a su oponente.

Hipo se topó con un individuo que lo doblaba de tamaño. Sin pensarlo, y dispuesto a morir en batalla, se abalanzó contra él. La carne le hervía por la indignación e ira. Sus instintos asesinos lo cegó por completo; ver a tantos de sus compañeros muertos y quemándose hizo despertar eso que jamás creyó poseer… ansias de aniquilar.

Se movió tan rápido como un tigre, y de una patada en la cara, hizo volar el casco del soldado. Se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a atacar, esta vez usando su gran habilidad de combate, esquivó los zarpazos de la espada y le brindó más de una docena de golpes en la cara a su rival.

Pronto, el soldado cayó rendido a los pies de Hipo. El vikingo no perdió tiempo. Hambriento y ansioso, tomó la espada de aquel guardia y se empeñó en ir a ayudar a sus compañeros. A su familia...

No costó más de una hora para purgar el lugar. Ya sólo quedaban dos ciervos de aquel maldito tirano. La ventaja fue, que se apoderaron de gran cantidad de ropajes sagrados y armas. La revolución, al parecer, tendría que adelantarse. Todo había sido muy precozo, pero eso les daba una oportunidad para por fin acabar con esa jaula en la que estaban encerrados. Era su oportunidad de liberarse de esas cadenas.

—¡Todos entren! —ordenó Marcus.

—Muy bien, daré a conocer mi plan. —dijo Hipo.

—Antes, recuerden que este ya no es un juego. Hoy morirán muchos, pero mañana será el amanecer de una nueva vida. Una sin ataduras y cadenas ¡Que comience la revolución!

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola, y sean bienvenidos al quinto capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Saludos**

**_Comentarios_**

**Sraggron: Creo que este capítulo responderá alguna de tus dudas. Sobre el destino de Astrid, creo que es un destino oscuro el que le espera, pero ya sabes lo que dicen... _Después de la tormenta, viene el arcoiris... Sé que muchos ya ansían el reencuentro de Hipo y Astrid. _Lamento decir que aún no hay presagios de que eso baya a suceder.**

.

.

.

**Publicado el 25 de octubre del 2019 **


	7. El llanto de la noche

* * *

**El llanto de la noche**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde había sido terrible. Los pueblerinos se habían levantando en contra de la corona y querían fuera al rey y al consejo que lo acompañaba. Nunca antes en la historia de Ámelot se había suscitado algo así.

El rey Áron III, enojado y arto del imperio, convocó a sus mejores guerreros para mandarlos al campo de batalla. Los estragos estaban siendo catastróficos en los mercados, y en los poblados principales diezmaban a los pobres guerreros de hojalata.

Sumado a todo eso, recientemente se registraban ataques de un ser al que la gente había llamado "la bestia oscura"; llevando ese nombre por sus característica físicas. Esta bestia era portadora de un poder de dimensiones sorprendentes, diezmado a más de diez soldados con su potente ráfaga. Sólo se aparecía por las noches, pues sus escamas le eran favorables en tales horas.

Los consejero del rey, Áron, ya recomendaban que lo mejor era desertar del imperio. No obstante, el rey, ofendido, siempre respondía diciendo que esa acción era un acto de cobardía. ¿Y quien no tendría miedo? Después de todo, se enfrentaban a un imperio furioso e indignado, que no se detendría hasta dejar fuera al tirano de su rey.

Ghull, quien era parte del consejo real, compartía la decisión de su rey. Él no escaparía como un cobarde, él lucharía hasta el final. Su título de mejor espadachín y mejor luchador en el arte grecorromano no sería deshonrado y manchado por una manga de personas que no sabían a qué se enfrentaban.

—¡Acaben con todos los líderes de estos grupos insensatos! —había sido la orden del general y consejero, Ghull.

Sin embargo, el que sus esclavos mismos se sublevaran, había sido un golpe duro para él. Jamás perdonaría al hombre que inició todo esto. Inmediatamente después de enterarse del plan bien estructurado de los susodichos, ordenó matar a cada uno de sus esclavos. Purgaría el lugar y no dejaría a nadie con vida.

Le costaría mucho recuperar el gasto que invirtió en los desdichados, pero eso era lo de menos. Sin duda, acribillar y difundir el terror, sería una lección más que suficiente para todos. Demostraría la supremacía del gobierno sobre el pueblo.

* * *

—¡No quiero a nadie con vida! ¡Pero cuando encuentren a Marcus, no lo maten! —ladró el patrón, sosteniendo y apretando su espada con vigor— ¡Ese pedazo de inmundicia es mío!

El frenético baile de las llamas devoraban a cada rama, árbol y planta del hermoso páramo. Los cultivos habían sido consumidos en cuestión de segundos, abriendo paso al abundante bosque del campo. Con la tenue iluminación, y con los soldados armados de pies a cabeza, el fin se acercaba para los condenados.

Con el campo de batalla, y los astros de su parte, le sería fácil ganar esta batalla a Ghull. Es más, él no temía y no dudaba. Estaba con la convicción contundente de que ganaría. ¡Jamás permitiría que esos esclavos se apoderaran de su finca! Prefería morir antes de ver tal aberración.

Apretando lo dientes y frunciendo el ceño, empezó a mirar a más de sus esclavos luchando por sobrevivir. Los susodichos se camuflaban en lo que quedaba de las plantaciones de trigo, cumpliendo muy bien con su cometido, pues al parecer, la noche, no sólo beneficiaría a los guerreros de armadura reluciente.

De zancada en zancada, corrió hacia los traicioneros. Dando saltos gigantes con sus largas piernas mientras desenvainaba su, larga y poderosa espada, lista para colisionar contra los malnacidos. La velocidad de sus piernas aumentaba con cada salto que daba, y sólo pensaba en una cosa. Matar.

Los gritos que se oyeron fueron agonizantes. La sangre derramada estaba bañando el campo de trigo, satisfaciendo al agresor mientras este se chupaba los dedos y acariciaba el filo manchado de su espada. La enorme sonrisa diabólica del hombre llamado Ghull, demostraba cuan disfrutaba la destrucción.

Uno de los apuñalados, había sobrevivido al tremendo corte que yacía abierto en su hombro, y con tan sólo sus pies empezó a patear a los guerreros de armadura. A los pocos minutos, ya había derrotado a más de una docena de guardias.

—¡Ghull! —vociferó el hombre, mirando con desdén hacia su víctima— ¡Ven maldito! ¡Tú tiranía se acaba hoy! —bramó, antes de salir corriendo hacia su presa.

Ghull, recibiría al invitado con sus brazos abiertos. Cuando vio esos ojos en su agresor, Ghull supo que ese sujeto no era común y corriente, pues esos ojos desprendían temple y deseo de pelear. Sin embargo, sería fácil para el patrón aniquilar a esa sanguijuela rebelde. No por nada llevaba el título de mejor espadachín del imperio. Habiendo liderado más de una guerra del imperio Ámelot.

—¡Imbéciles! —respondió Ghull lanzándose a la misma velocidad que su contrincante.

Ghull exterminó, al hombre, con tan sólo un golpe en su rostro, para después estocarlo con el filo de su espada. Al hacer tal acción, una risa macabra salió de él.

—Hipo…. —susurró el maníaco, recordando al rebelde que por dos años había soportando— ¡Tráiganme a Hipo con vida! ¡Ese mocoso también es mío! —dijo con deseo, saboreando ya la sangre de Marcus, el incitador, e Hipo, el estorbo.

* * *

—¡Hipo ya dinos cuál es el plan! —exigió saber uno de los hombres.

Habían decidido apagar todas las antorchas de la cantina, dejando así, la sala a oscuras y con tan solo una antorcha prendida. Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y reforzadas con muebles de alto peso y gran envergadura, asegurando al menos, o retrasando al enemigo.

Era evidente que era cuestión de tiempo para que los soldados dieran con su ubicación. De hecho, era un milagro que aquellos soldados aún no los hayan encontrado. Los cuerpos inertes de los demás guardias reposaban afuera de aquella cantina, así que ese era un punto en contra para los rebeldes, ya que delataba su posición.

—Está bien —dijo el castaño carraspeando, abriendo un hoja de papel mientras sacaba un lápiz de su bolsillo—. Primero… saliremos por la puerta trasera de la cantina, para después dirigirnos hacia los establos. Ahí nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Uno irá a refugiarse al bosque; el otro deberá ir rumbo a la finca, para contraer contienda con los armados. Sin embargo, ese grupo debe tratar de no hacer mucho contacto con el enemigo, ya que sólo serán una distracción.

—¿Distracción? —cuestionó Marcus, sintiéndose incrédulo ante tal estratega tan habilidoso como lo era Hipo.

—¡Así es! Los que irán al bosque, usarán la naturaleza a su favor, recordando todo el entrenamiento que hicimos. Usarán la sombra de los árboles y el manto de la noche, sumando a eso el lago enorme que se sitúa ahí, estoy con la convicción que prepararán una emboscada certera. —comentó Hipo, dibujado en el papel con mucha precisión y nervios.

—¿Emboscada? —se preguntaron todos.

—Cuando el grupo que enfrentará cara a cara a los guardas en la finca tome la suficiente atención de Ghull, y además si le hacemos creer que nuestras vidas están siendo doblegadas, estoy seguro que nos seguirá como un dragón sigue a un pescado. Entonces será ahí cuando lo conduciremos al bosque. Una vez en el bosque quiero que se encarguen de aplacar a todos sus ciervos y ahogar todo rastro de luz de las antorchas. Con la oscuridad cubriéndonos, sus espadas serán frágiles ante nuestros sutiles y mortíferos movimientos. —explicó Hipo, dando fin a su plan maestro.

—¡Excelente! ¡Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras tan ingenioso Hipo! –alagó Marcus a su aprendiz, orgulloso por haber forjado a un muchacho tan fuerte e inteligente.

—Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, mañana habremos tomado la finca. —comentó Hipo, tratando de animar el ambiente tóxico y muerto que abundaba.

Antes de partir, un último grito de aquellos rebeldes de suscitó.

—¡Por Ámelot! —gritaron todos.

Todos ponían las esperanzas en aquel plan, ideado por un muchacho de tan solo diecisiete años. Pero sin duda, ese joven era el más versátil e inteligente de sus filas. Les dio curiosidad, a todos, qué era ese algo que lo instaba a seguir hasta el final. Sólo Hipo poseía ese brillo en sus orbes.

* * *

A lo lejos, cruzando las montañas y bosques de gran follaje, donde los lagos eran gigantes y la flores estaban más marchitas por la cercanía a los mercados de mala suerte, una figura oscura se dirigía corriendo hacia la finca.

Sus ojos, bañados con un verde oscuro, denotaban desasosiego y ansiedad. ¡Por fin! Por fin había olfateando a su amigo, a su única familia. Ese chico de cabellos castaños que le había devuelto la libertad y la posibilidad de volar nuevamente.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, y aún así, ese lazo que hicieron en el tenaz y anticuado reino vikingo, perduraba y lo haría siempre con la misma intensidad de antaño.

Aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, sin tan solo hubiera podido volar, ya estaría disfrutando nuevamente de la compañía de su hermano de diferentes raíces.

Escapar del tirano que lo domeñó por meses le fue muy complicado. Pero su flamante deseo de salir en busca de su hermano fue más fuerte. Su amo, un tirano que abusaba de sus esclavos, además de que coleccionaba pieles de animales exóticos, quería desollarlo para después hacer un abrigo lujoso con su piel. Pero al ver la petulancia y osadía de Chimuelo, decidió conservarlo como mascota.

No obstante, Chimuelo logró asesinar al hombre, liberando y comenzando la primera revuelta del imperio. Ahora, por su culpa, muchas fincas se habían sublevado ante sus patrones. Y deseaban más. Deseaban la deserción del rey y querían un nuevo régimen. Uno sin esclavos, sin ataduras y cadenas…

¡Un dragón había sido el detonante para iniciar la revolución!...

Saltando de colina en colina, apresuraba su embestida para encontrar a su jinete, amigo y hermano.

Un mal presentimiento hacía retumbar su mente. Lo sentía… Algo estaba por sucederle a su hermano; y no era algo bueno.

* * *

El grito de euforia de los rebeldes, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los combatientes armados. Después de todo, ese era el plan del enclenque. Llamar la atención de la mayoría de los militares, para así poder evitarles persecución al grupo que se dirigía al bosque. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Hipo y Marcus formaban parte del equipo que lucharía contra el poder bélico de aquella finca. No sería una tarea fácil, e Hipo lo sabía, mas no remitiría.

Cuando el grupo del castaño ya había llamado la suficiente atención, los guardias se dieron cuenta, tarde, que gran vastedad de rebeldes habían huido. Eso pondría furioso al gran y tirano patrón, y más aún si ese malnacido grupo llegaba a causar problemas.

La ira les hirvió a los pobres guerreros, que aún en penumbra y con el fuego esparciéndose por doquier, matarían al grupo que se dirigía a la finca, ¡no les tendrían misericordia alguna! Los destrozarían y torturarían hasta que les revelen dónde había escapado el otro grupo de desdichados.

En el otro lado de la moneda, Marcus, junto con Hipo, y su brigada, corrían en dirección a la hacienda principal; algunos siendo alcanzados por la buena puntería de los soldados, recibiendo flechazos y lanzas. El humo ya casi había corroído todo el perímetro, y con los asesinos del gobierno pisándoles los talones, su objetivo parecía alejarse más y más.

Hipo no se esperaba un ataque tan inminente como el que estaban sufriendo. Las bajas que estaban padeciendo eran muchas, y sin muchos de los rebeldes, el plan sería inútil. Necesitaba al menos dos tercios de su escuadrón para poder cumplir con su objetivo. Y eso que aún no confrontaban al tirano y patrón: Ghull.

No obstante, el enclenque ideó rápido un plan. No estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo cómo mataban a sus amigos. Sabía que sería inútil seguir corriendo; esos soldados los alcanzarían tarde o temprano. Con la convicción de que su ayuda ya no era necesaria, Hipo pensó insensatamente.

—¡Marcus! —llamó Hipo, atrayendo la atención del mencionado— No podemos seguir así. Tengo un plan para frenarlos, pero necesitaré tu ayuda para eso.

Marcus sabía que los planes de Hipo eran sumamente alocados, pero bien elaborados. Así que sin dudarlo, respondió con un contundente "adelante".

—Las cosechas de nuestros alrededores desprenden humo. Mucho de hecho. Aprovecharemos este humo… Nos desviaremos por el sembradío, camuflándonos con este humo. No verán en qué momento se escaparán. —explicó Hipo, sonriendo maliciosamente, pues ansiaba luchar.

El plan parecía bueno para Marcus, pero una oración de ese plan no le había quedado muy claro.

—Espera… ¿escaparán? Quieres decir que tú… —se asustó. No podía creer que su mejor amigo esté pensando en sacrificarse.

—Así es Marcus. No podemos sufrir más pérdidas, y tú eres el único que puede llevarlos a la victoria. Debemos ganar la finca para… —detuvo su voz, entonces recordó que aún tenía una misión muy importante por cumplir. Alguien más lo necesitaba en otra parte y no podía dejarlo solo.

—Eso ni pensarlo Hipo. O ganamos todos, o perecemos todos. Somos una familia, y nos apoyamos entre nosotros.

—Lo siento Marcus, demasiado tarde… —dijo Hipo, antes de perderse entre el humo.

—¡Hipo! —gritó Marcus, mas su llamado nunca fue respondido.

Con el intenso fuego que ardía y desprendía aquel color griseo, era imposible visualizar algo. Las nubes mismas si tornaron de un color más claro pero sombrío. Quién sea diría que desde lejos aquella finca parecía un horno llameante.

Gran parte de los guardias fueron detrás del chico de cabello alborotado, mientras que los otros siguieron con la persecución, sin embargo, al tener más de la mitad de su tropa reducida, empezaron a analizar que no era la mejor opción enfrentar cara a cara a los rebeldes. Mas ya era tarde.

Los rebeldes se abalanzaron contra los infelices, aplicando llaves y golpes tan mortíferos como los de un oso. Fue cuestión de minutos para que los ex esclavos se llevaran la victoria sin sufrir ni una baja.

Marcus, al perder a su amigo, tomó la decisión más difícil que jamás se le había presentando.

—¡Sigan! —ordenó preeminente el líder— Iré en busca de Hipo, él no podrá solo contra la brigada que lo persigue.

—Pero…

—¡Sigan les dije!

Asustados e indecisos, prosiguieron con el plan. Sin sus dos líderes y más fuertes guerreros, los rebeldes comenzaban a perder la esperanza.

Más allá de las ya inexistentes cosechas, yacía corriendo Hipo con una velocidad tremenda. Sus terribles meses de entrenamiento le habían servido para fortalecer sus habilidades. Nunca se había vuelto a ver al espejo desde que dejó Berk, así que no pudo notar su claro cambio físico, y claro, también psicológico. Sus piernas habían adquirido volumen y forma, dejando atrás aquellas escuálida piernas de vikingo. Poseía una altura de gran tamaño y sus brazos habían sufrido el mismo cambio que sus piernas. Su complexión aún era delgada, pero su tórax estaba bien pulido, dejando sobresalir sus pectorales que había forjado.

—¡Está por allá! —escuchó decir a uno de los guardias.

Los botines metálicos empezaron a resonar. Los sentía cerca. Al parecer, los soldados no descuidaban su condición física, pues no sufrieron muchos percances en dar con el enclenque.

—Rayos. Creí que los había perdido. —maldijo el castaño.

No había de otra. Había agotado todos sus recursos. Estaba decidido. Hipo Abadejo III moriría ese día, pero lo haría luchando.

Se paró de frente y recto, posicionándose en uno de los estilos de batalla que había aprendido. Listo para morir, empezó a pedir disculpas a su hermano de diferentes raíces, pues no lo había podido salvar de las garras de su comprador. Estaba triste, porque no pudo cumplir varias de las promesas que hizo, sentía que había fallado en todo y sólo pedía clemencia a sus dioses para que, al menos, sus compañeros salgan de esta cruzada.

Los soldados se hicieron presentes frente al muchacho; todos con sonrisas dementes y hambrientas, lamiéndose los labios, pues ya saboreaban la sangre del joven líder. Eran al rededor de treinta guerreros, armados con espadas y elegantes armaduras. Algunos gordos y otros en forma, pero todos, con experiencia en combate, así que aquel jovencito no significaría ningún problema para ellos.

Con belicosidad, se lanzaron para acabar con el muchacho.

Hipo, se serenó antes de la llegada de la primera estocada. Recordó que debía estar relajado para poder usar toda capacidad. Cerró los ojos y con tan sólo su oído esperó a su primer oponente.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Sin darse cuenta, había derribado a tres sujetos de un solo golpe.

—No puede ser —rezongó con furia el líder de la brigada de solados—. Ese mocoso sabe pelear, tengan cuidado.

—¡Vengan! —provocó Hipo, frunciendo los ceños hostilmente.

—Rodéenlo —ordenó—. Quiero escuchar las últimas palabras de ese niño. ¡Qué creías mocoso! ¡¿Qué podrías escapar de nuestras manos?! ¿Creíste que tú y tus amigos podrían con el señor Ghull?

—Creo que no estas siendo objetivo —respondió Hipo, sereno—, ¿no ves el caos de a tu alrededor? Todo lo provocó al líder al que siguen. Te pido por favor que no te dejes manipular más por Ghull. Él es...

—¡El consejero real de este imperio! —ladró despectivo— ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas niño! Si crees que ganando esta lucha, o derrotando al señor Ghull, las cosas se arreglarán, pues entonces estas equivocado. ¡Mátenlo!

No obstante, gritos de piedad se empezaron a escuchar por todo lado. Acompañando a los aullidos agónicos, fuertes explosiones empezaron a visualizarse.

Ese color. Esa forma. Esos ojos...

—Podría ser… —susurró Hipo, clavando su vista en aquellas explosiones que desprendían un color violeta oscuro.

—¡Qué sucede! —bramó el líder guerrero.

—¡Señor, un animal salvaje está diezmando a nuestras fuerzas!

—¡Qué clase de animal haría eso!

—No lo sabemos señ… —fue alcanzado por por uno de los ataques de aquella bestia oscura.

El campo de batalla se tiñó totalmente rojo. Aquella bestia acababa con al menos cuatro soldados con cada plasma que lanzaba, y a otros los masticaba con vigor evitando probar su carne humana.

Hipo, entre el intenso humo y la cortina de la noche, no podía siquiera visualizar la forma de su salvador. Lo único que podía ver eran las explosiones que desprendían un color morado. Por instantes recordó que esos resplandores sólo podían pertenecer al mismísimo hijo del rayo y la muerte. Sin embargo, le parecía inverosímil que eso fuera cierto.

Cuando la masacre terminó, Hipo quedó totalmente inmóvil, esperando en la misma posición de pelea, para recibir al personaje no invitado. Por inercia propia, empezó a temblar, sintiendo eso que jamás quería volver a experimentar: miedo.

—¡Ya sal de ahí bestia! —exclamó.

Sin esperar otra invitación, la bestia se le abalanzó, tumbando al pobre castaño que no había podido hacer nada al respecto para repeler el ataque de la mortífera bestia, que ahora yacía encima de él.

Cuando verde con verde chocaron, como en antaño, el corazón de ambos se estremeció…

La alegría que sintió Hipo, fue indescriptible. Su mayor anhelo se estaba haciendo realidad. Su amigo, su hermano estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¡Chimuelo! —vociferó en júbilo.

Instintivamente, abrazó a su querido dragón; aquel al que le habían arrebatado de su lado hace más de dos años. Como un niño pequeño, empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, mientras recibía lamidos de su querido amigo.

Chimuelo respondió a los gestos con lamidos de cariño. Las lágrimas de parte de los hermanos recién reencontrados fue inminente, acompañado de sollozos de felicidad y un éxtasis conmemorable.

Cuando por fin el reencuentro terminó, Hipo se paró para poder presenciar mejor a su amigo. Sus ojos se deleitaban al verlo, tan grande y fornido; al parecer, él no había sido el único que entrenó duro. Chimuelo ahora era mucho más grande y poseía una mandíbula potente.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos —dijo el castaño, tratando de digerir todo lo acontecido—. Marcus y los demás nos esperan en la hacienda. Debemos ser rápidos si queremos acabar con…¡pero claro! —exclamó extasiado, para después dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de su dragón.

Al incrustar sus ojos en la aleta de Chimuelo, dio un respingo de tristeza. La cola artificial de su hermano había sido pulverizada dejando sólo restos inservibles. Volar no era una opción.

—Si no podemos surcar los cielos, tu potencia de ataque será tenue. Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que apoyar desde tierra. —dijo Hipo, montando a su dragón. Sentir nuevamente las escamas de su hermano y la seguridad que le ofrecía, era sin dudar, maravilloso para Hipo.

El relincho de un caballo se oyó a distancia, acompañado del sonido de botas de cuero chocando con un estribillo. Hipo se puso en guardia de inmediato, apretando el puño derecho y pidiendo paciencia a su amigo para lanzar su plasma.

—¡Marcus!

—¡Hipo!

El par de rebeldes se estudió un momento. Marcus, siendo el más sorprendido, trató de normalizar su respiración; estar frente a tan benévola criatura causaba ansiedad y miedo en él.

—Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos —dijo el líder, sin descuidar un movimiento de Chimuelo.

—Yo diría que recuperé a un amigo, pero más que eso, un hermano. ¡No tenemos tiempo Marcus! Debemos…

—Sí, lo sé. Sería bonito ponerme a escuchar lo que me tienes que contar, pero creo que deberá esperar. Apresurémonos en llegar a la estancia; nuestros hermanos ya nos esperan ahí. Solo esperemos que Ghull no allá llegado todavía.

—Yo me adelantaré. El fuego de Chimuelo ayudará bastante. —mencionó Hipo, prosiguiendo con la partida hacia al campo de batalla.

Marcus trató de seguirlo, pero la velocidad de la bestia era voraz, y con todo el humo divagando la visión del líder pasó a ser relativa.

* * *

Al llegar a la estancia, a Hipo se le paró el corazón cuando vio cómo más de la mitad de la brigada de Ghull tenía rodeados a sus hermanos rebeldes. Sin esperar, se bajó del lomo de su dragón, desenvainando su espada mirando con una mirada iracunda a los soldados. Chimuelo hizo lo propio, preparando la gran explosión que ya añoraba salir de su boca.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Hipo.

Con ayuda de Chimuelo, y los desdichados que habían oído el grito de batalla de su hermano, salieron a librar la última contienda.

Cuando la masacre terminó, mostrando a los rebeldes como contundentes ganadores, un pequeño festejo se realizó. Todos se regocijaron, saltando y delirando frases.

No obstante, la calamidad que vieron fue el gatillo que aprisionó nuevamente a los ex esclavos. Pues a no más de diez zancadas, un hombre esbelto y de gran renombre, dirigía una brigada entera de poderosos guerreros. Pero lo que denotó pavor en cada alma rebelde, fue que ese hombre atenazaba a uno de sus hermanos con su larga espada y lo levantaba como si de un premio se tratase.

La sangre que escurría por su cuerpo y los débiles susurros de piedad hacían sentir penurias al grupo entero. Detrás de Ghull, quien acribillaba al pobre hombre, más de sus hermanos eran decapitados sin misericordia.

Los gritos de agonía invadieron la estancia entera, dejando al grupo de esclavos atónitos. Al parecer, el plan de Hipo había fallado. Los que habían escapado en dirección al bosque, lamentablemente habían sido alcanzados por los zarpazos de los militares.

Hipo salió a dar la cara. Enfrentaría al maldito de Ghull y lo haría pagar por sus atrocidades. Sin embargo, antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, un caballo salió disparado del follaje.

—¡Ghull! —bramó Marcus, revelando que portaba un gran mazo de hierro— Maldito, te haré pagar por las fechorías que cometiste. —dijo, antes de lanzarse hacia su antiguo patrón.

Ghull también se abalanzó contra su ex esclavo, a quien había apreciado mucho. Pero, esta vez no le tendría consideración alguna, lo acabaría sin dudar.

Ambos bandos vieron como sus líderes se enfrentaban en una ardua confrontación. El ganador de aquel reto sería el nuevo dueño de la estancia.

Cuando Marcus bloqueó uno de los zarpazos de Ghull, aprovechó para brindarle una patada que fue bien recibida. Pero cuando esta colisionó contra el rostro de Ghull, este aprovechó la longitud de su arma cortando parte del abdomen del ex esclavo. Marcus soltó un grito terrible, sobándose la parte afectada.

Una, dos, tres cortadas llegaron después. El impetuoso encaje que le regaló Ghull a Marcus en su tórax, desveló al ganador de la pelea…

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Hipo, corriendo con la arma lista para acabar con Ghull.

Ante tal acción, los guerreros armados también corrieron hacia los desdichados para de una vez por todas, acabar con su inútil levantamiento.

Hipo se enredó en un duelo de espadas con su ex amo. La batalla era ferviente. Los chirridos de las espadas chocando era bastante elegante. Hipo trataba de conectar goles con sus pies y puños, pero Ghull repelía fácilmente tales intenciones. El patrón parecía sereno, confiado en de que él iba a salir victorioso.

El aullido de dolor de los soldados fueron cruciales. Ghull se iba dando cuenta que sus hombres eran sometidos uno por uno. No había escapatoria, pronto también sería alcanzado por la furia de esos esclavos. Poniéndose serio, empezó a atacar a Hipo con mucha presteza y belicosidad, sorprendiendo al vikingo con sus impecables habilidades con la espada.

Hipo se fue cansando y apenas si podía esquivar los certeros zarpazos que parecían cortar el aire. Pero fue tarde cuando recibió una patada en el estómago, para después sentir como la espada le rebanada una parte de su pierna.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó Hipo, cayendo en un mar de lágrimas, no por el dolor, sino por no poder vengar a su amigo, al cual vio con el rabillo de sus ojos— Perdóname Marcus… perdón… No pude… no pude… —sollozaba Hipo, no pudiendo detener su llanto. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que sentía, sus uñas se fueron clavando en sus palmas, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se empezaban a apagar.

—¡Eso es lo que les pasa a los imbéciles como tú! Y obviamente como aquel —ladró apuntando al inerte cuerpo de Marcus como el otro—. Debieron pensar bien antes de meterse en esta cruzada. Ahora déjame matarte…

Un gruñido de desdén y rabia se acercó al par. Las escamas negras de una bestia y sus ojos verdes enfurecidos, por ver a su amo lastimado, hicieron temblar al hombre con el título de mejor espadachín del imperio.

—Sabes qué, mejor quédate la finca, después de todo, no llegarás muy lejos. Una vez se adentren en el imperio, su fin llegará. —dijo Ghull, antes de desaparecer en la sombras de la noche.

Su brigada entera había sido domeñada. La batalla se había acabado y la libertad volvía a pertenecer a los sobrevivientes, pero una nueva guerra los esperaba en las ciudades del imperio.

Hipo fue acudido y atendido durante semanas. Ahora con la finca sin un patrón, todos habían empezado a hacer nuevas cosechas. El amanecer de un nuevo sueño estaba encendiéndose

Marcus siempre sería recordado como el hombre más tenaz de los rebeldes, y más que eso, sería el principal contendiente que impulsó el levantamiento. Así lo recordarían Hipo y los demás.

Hipo ya no era el mismo, dese la muerte de su amigo. Sentía que no podía con tanta responsabilidad, pues ahora por votación unánime, él había sido elegido como nuevo líder de los rebeldes.

Una nueva batalla los esperaba en el imperio, donde se unirían a más grupos de opositores.

* * *

Estaba sentado en uno de los ostentosos cuartos de la estancia. Divagaba acerca de que si era o no una buena idea unirse a los levantamientos. Tenía que tomar la mejor decisión, pues su orden definiría el futuro de sus hermanos. El dragón de escamas negras reposaba a lado, el cual, había sido principal apoyo para Hipo.

Sin especular, desenvainó la espada que le había regalado su maestro el día de su cumpleaños. Apreció su belleza por unos momentos, acariciando la hoja de aquella bella arma. Había un sentimiento que despertaba cuando tocaba esa arma, sentía que esa arma le había pertenecido desde hace mucho.

—Marcus… dime qué debo hacer —preguntó, sabiendo que sería inútil, pues su amigo ya se había ido.

Teniendo esa conversación a solas, se dio cuenta cuan loco estaba. Al instante que soltó las palabras, Chimuelo levantó el cuello y empezó a mover su boca...

—"_Pues no sé, pero no olvides que tienes un gran grupo de compañeros esperando a ser convocados a la batalla"_

El corazón casi se le sale. ¿Acaso había escuchado hablar a su dragón?

De un respingo, se cayó de la silla para después empezar a tartamudear.

—¿Me oíste?—preguntó exasperado.

—_"Creo que es la espada. Siento un poder ancestral en esa arma, y al unir lazos con esa arma obtuviste habilidades que ni yo mismo entiendo"_ —respondió Chimuelo, mostrándose sereno.

—Creo que estoy empezando a delirar. Tal vez necesite una siesta.

_—Lo que necesitas es entrar en contexto. Hipo, la gente de este imperio se muere, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Debemos unirnos a Sísifo en la lucha._

Viendo que se trataba de un sueño, Hipo, se calmó un poco y trató de no sentirse incómodo con la reciente voz de su amigo.

—Veo que te volviste más diplomático y quién diablos es ¿Sisifo?—inquirió el castaño, pues jamás había oído ese nombre.

—_Me encontré en los más peores casos de muerte Hipo, y mi único anhelo era poder encontrarte, porque sabía que tú y yo liberaríamos este pobre imperio. No sabes la hambruna que hay hermano. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sísifo es el que ascenderá como nuevo rey cuando todo esto terminé. Es un buen hombre, el fue quien me ayudó a matar a mi captor. Estoy seguro que será un buen rey._

—Entiendo. Eso de que podamos comunicarnos empieza a gustarme. Creo que pondremos pasar buen tiempo juntos hermano. —dijo, asimilando que no era nada malo el que su hermano pueda hablar, pero aún le era incómodo.

—_También me da gusto entenderte hermano_.

—Está bien. Mañana convocaré a una reunión para quedar bien sobre el asalto al imperio. Por ahora, será mejor que descansemos.

* * *

Más allá de la estancia, en la cantina, gran cantidad de rebeldes comenzaban su día a día, hablando de cosas triviales; algunos ya añoraban volver a blandir su espada para vengar a sus hermanos, pues aunque hayan obtenido la finca, Ghull aún perduraba.

—¡Cuando atraviese a Ghull con mi arma, le haré saber quien soy! —decía un hombre, al cual ya se la habían pasado las copas.

—Tal parece que a Hipo ya no le importa velar por el imperio. Esperemos que cambie de opinión—comentó otro.

—Está así por lo de Marcus. Ya se le pasará.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿escuchaste que el tercer reino está siendo dominado por un loco desquiciado?

—El tercer reino no es más que un archipiélago repleto de vikingos. Como detesto a esos seres, pues son cabezas duras. No me sorprendería que estén siendo doblegados por un psicópata

—Tienes razón, pero hay que reconocer que ahí habitan las más magníficas bestias, bestias como Chimuelo, el dragón de nuestro líder.

—Concuerdo contigo, pero esos vikingos no hacen más que matarlos, y con tanto cazador suelto en esas tierras, los pobres reptiles no tienen oportunidad.

—Jamás entenderé la cultura vikinga. Pero volviendo al tema, escuché que el líder de un pueblo llamado Berk, entró en un estado de inercia. Fue ahí donde Dagur, hijo de otro jefe, atacó las costas de Berk, apoderándose de todo el poder bélico. Ahora él domina gran parte del tercer reino.

—Sí acabamos con la dictadura del rey, podríamos organizar una incursión para doblegar a ese tal dagur, después de todo, sería muy fácil adentrarse en tierras vikingas. Además tomaríamos el tercer reino.

—Tienes razón querido amigo. Pero por ahora, nuestra prioridad debe ser liberar al imperio.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola y sean bienvenidos al sexto capítulo. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y también deseo leer sus opiniones, sugerencias y puntos de vista.**

**Normalmente se publicará los días como hoy por la misma hora. Estaba pensando en brindarles capítulos más largos —como el anterior, que creo abarcó las 7300 palabras— pero me di cuenta que leer tanto sería algo tedioso y monótono, así que seguiremos con sólo 4000 - 5000 palabras ¿están de acuerdo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado el 8 de noviembre del 2019 **


	8. El despertar de un rey

* * *

**El ****despertar de un rey **

* * *

.

.

.

Después de lo concurrido en la batalla por la finca, todos se habían recluido en ella, esperando órdenes de su nuevo líder, Hipo, quien por claras razones aún no mostraba el rostro agónico y desesperanzado.

Los ex esclavos estaban algo molestos con la nuevo actitud del vikingo, pues querían venganza. De hecho, muchos empezaron a desertar de la estancia, para partir rumbo al caos, al nuevo campo de guerra: Hatlen.

Hatlen era la ciudad principal, donde además estaba el mercado de Ságamas, mercado en el que el pobre Hipo había sido separado de su hermano por los salvajes que lo capturaron cobardemente.

Hipo sabía que era un suicidio ir a Hatlen. Con Ghull comandando la armada del reino y con más de la mitad de rebeldes ya aplacados, los restantes serían diezmados en cuestión de días. Pero si acaso era cierto lo que su hermano, Chimuelo, le decía, entonces tendrían una exigua oportunidad.

* * *

La pradera denotaba sosiego, con sus pétalos volátiles flotando por el débil viento. Los pájaros cantaban con dulces sinfonías antes de que su astro iluminador se vaya.

Ese lugar se convertiría en leyenda, que contaría historias magníficas sobre los caídos...

Ya no habría más miseria, más llanto, más miedo. El sacrificio de los nobles desdichados sería conmemorado por siempre. Aquel campo lleno de lápidas, representaría un símbolo de valor y sacrificio.

En una de las piedras talladas, se hallaba el nuevo líder de la finca, sentado sobre el pasto con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos forzadamente cerrados; las gotas de la tristeza y la soledad caían por sus mejillas.

—Gracias Marcus —susurró el joven de cabellos castaños—, por todo... Nunca podré pagarte. Sé que no te gustaría escuchar esto, pero cobraré venganza por tu muerte.

* * *

Esa noche, Hipo había ordenado a todos presentarse en la sala principal de la estancia. El castaño aún no se acostumbraba a los ostentos de la mansión, e incluso quiso volver a dormir con sus amigos en las pequeñas cabañas del norte, pero estos mismos le habían exigido que era su deber comandar, y que ello llevaba ciertas condiciones.

Después de la charla con Chimuelo, una luz de esperanza había empanado en él. Meditó mucho antes de tomar la decisión definitiva, pues no expondría a su grupo en una misión suicida. Sin embargo, esa oportunidad sería la única para derrocar al rey.

Cuando al fin todos estaban reunidos en la enorme y pomposa sala, Hipo bajó por unas escaleras, portando aún su atuendo de siempre. Detrás del líder, el imponente dragón iba como escolta del castaño. Hipo detuvo su andar, unos peldaños antes de llegar al suelo, para así poder ser escuchado en completa plenitud.

La sala calló. Alguno que otro aún susurraban comentando cosas banales.

—¡Hermanos! ¡Hemos eliminado a la plaga de esta finca! Ghull y sus ciervos han huido despavoridos. Demostramos que nuestro poder es grande —decía Hipo, atrayendo la atención de los desatentos de al fondo—. Marcus… se sacrificó por nosotros, porque él creía en que ganaríamos la batalla, pero más que eso, él estaba con la seguridad de que ganaríamos la guerra.

Hipo no pudo evitar ponerse melancólico. Hablar de ese fatídico día hacía que Hipo explote en furia. Sabía que podía haber hecho más, podía haber matado al tirano… podía haber salvado a Marcus.

—He estado meditando mucho sobre el siguiente movimiento que haremos. Sé que muchos de ustedes están ansiosos por saltar a la lucha, pero por favor, seamos prudentes. Si nos unimos a los demás grupos rebeldes, arriesgaremos todo por lo que hemos luchado. —terminó Hipo, antes de ser abochornado por su multitud.

Se notaba las ansias de sus compañeros, e Hipo también las sentía, mas ya no quería más perdidas en su ejército y familia.

—No me dejaron terminar…. —bufó Hipo— Quería preguntarles… ¿cuándo nosotros hicimos algo prudente? Nos arriesgamos a entrenar para derrocar a Ghull, y ahora, estamos otra vez aquí, en el inicio. ¡Los rebeldes somos obstinados y eso nos llevó a la victoria! ¡Así que quiero que sepan que yo sí iré a Hatlen, aunque sea un suicidio hacerlo! ¡Lo haré por Marcus, por la finca y por Ámelot! —exclamó Hipo, con toda la sala, ahora ovacionándolo.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, con los rebeldes de la finca entrenado día y noche. Incluso los más débiles ayudaban en forjar armas de gran envergadura. Sabían que la pelea que los esperaba, sería más sangrienta que la anterior, y además estaban en total desventaja numérica.

Hipo no había parado de entrenar. Con su nueva pierna metálica, le costaba correr y hacer algunos movimientos. Por las noches, se dedicaba a surcar los cielos repletos de estrellas. También de vez en cuando observaba la flamante espada y obsequio de su amigo. Aún no comprendían los misterios que esta escondía, pues al parecer, esa arma era la causante del entendimiento de lenguaje dragón que Hipo poseía.

Dos semanas fueron suficientes para armar al grupo rebelde. Estaban listos para morir, y aún así, todos tenían esos ojos belicosos que ansiaban luchar.

Por fin había llegado el día. Todos se despedían de sus esposas e hijos. Las lágrimas de los pobres guerreros, que abandonaban a sus primogénitos en las fauces de la incertidumbre, lloriqueaban como pequeños. Hipo se sintió muy mal al ver aquello; él no tenía con quién despedirse, el único que lo comprendía ya no estaba con él, ahora sólo tenía a Chimuelo.

El prolífero líder, Hipo, dio la orden de partir. Los galopes de caballos invadieron el lugar, que poco a poco, se alejaban en las remotas montañas del norte. Los que se quedaron, veían con penurias a sus seres queridos partir, poniendo toda esperanza en que triunfarían y regresarían con vida.

.

.

.

**_Ciudad de Hatlen: principal centro de armada y comercio del imperio. _**

Hatlen ardía en llamas. Las casas que alguna vez refugiaron a su dueño, ahora eran consumidas por las llamas. Algunas viviendas habían sufrido aplastamientos de piedras gigantes, lanzadas por las catapultas.

Calles enteras estaban regadas por sangre de ambos bandos. Trozos de armadura y armas esparcidas por todas partes, y las lágrimas de dolor ya no cabían en aquel inhóspito sitio.

Los mercados habían sido saqueados. El puerto ya no existía, negando así a todos, una salida del imperio. La guerra estaba en su cenit, solo era cuestión de semanas para que la corona se proclame ganadora.

El castillo era el único edificio que aún seguía intacto. Los esfuerzos por asediarlo, departe de los rebeldes, habían sido en vano. Guardias custodiaban las murallas y desde las atalayas los arqueros disparaban sin misericordia. La cantidad de soldados había aumentado drásticamente, mientras que los rebeldes reducían su filas día tras día…

_El final estaba cerca…_

Ghull se hallaba en la sala de operaciones del castillo. El rey también hacía presencia en esa habitación. El espadachín daría las últimas instrucciones para acabar con los últimos rebeldes. Después de acabar con ellos, tenía pensado volver a la finca para recuperar lo que era suyo y despellejar al inútil de Hipo. Lo haría pedazos, a él, y a su dragón.

—Ya quedan pocos. Debemos aprovechar el día. Ellos se mueven por la noche y no sabemos si llegarán refuerzos de otra parte —decía Ghull, mientras ponía piezas en el mapa de la mesa—. Ahora que están vulnerables, no será complicado acabar con ellos.

—¿Qué estás pensado Ghull? —inquirió el rey rascándose la barbilla.

—Mi rey, solicito y me permita comandar la siguiente operación. Me llevaré a cuatro quintos de las tropas.—solicitó Ghull.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritaron todos los presentes.

—Si te llevas a esa cantidad, el castillo quedaría desprotegido —dijo el rey, algo exaltado.

—Lo sé mi rey, pero debemos aprovechar para rodear Hatlen con todas nuestras fuerzas. Si los acabamos ahora, no importa si llegan más rebeldes, la batalla ya estará ganada. —se defendió Ghull con cierto recelo hacia su rey.

—Buen punto. Apoyo a Ghull —se pronunció uno de los consejeros.

—Bien, dejémoslo a votación —dijo el rey.

Los presentes sabían que era una terrible idea, pero al tratarse del plan del general, quien ya había ganado varias guerras, terminaron convenciéndose.

—Bien, entonces me llevo a mis hombres ahora mismo. Para mañana, estaremos regocijándonos y nos bañaremos con la sangre de la victoria.

* * *

Tardaron tres días enteros en llegar a Hatlen. El camino había estado repleto de altibajos y peñascos, y a eso se le sumaba, que en los días de lluvia se formaban ciénagas aletargando a los rebeldes de corazón frío.

Cuando divisaron la destruida cuidad, desde las montañas, sintieron como su corazón era apuñalado. Hatlen entero estaba siendo custodiado por millares de soldados. Cada rincón de cada muralla tenía de alojo a un escuadrón de la corona. Además, portaban catapultas de gran poder, armaduras recién forjadas y espadas hambrientas de sangre. No había forma de entrar al reino, o al menos no en un pieza.

—¿Qué hacemos Hipo? —fue lo único que preguntaron todos, pero la despectiva mirada de Hipo les decía que lo dejaran pensar.

Hipo mismo se espantó al ver tal escena, mas traía su mirada clavada en el muelle. Desde su posición la vista no era muy buena, pero bien que reconocía el lugar donde lo vendieron a él y a su hermano. Una turba de recuerdos le llegó. Su semblante cambió a uno melancólico, pues como si hubiera hecho un viaje al pasado, se vio siendo domeñado por Viggo y sus cazadores en aquel barco tan anticuado.

Apretó sus ojos tratando de evitar llorar, pero no pudo… Tumbó su cabeza hacia adelante apoyándolo en el cuello de su dragón. Agarró con fuerza la cuerda de la montura mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla para después caer el árido suelo.

Tenía una lucha. Una batalla interna del pasado que no lo dejaba libre todavía. Se había liberado de las cadenas de Ghull, pero sus emociones y recuerdos eran intangibles, esclavizádolo desde la muerte de Marcus.

—Hipo… —escuchar a sus compañeros, hizo volverlo entrar en razón.

Sabía que tenía una misión, pero se cuestionaba si podía lograrlo. Estaba conduciendo un grupo de vidas, vidas que tenían familias y esperanzas. Si acaso llegaba a fracasar, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, de pronto rememoró cómo sus compañeros y él habían pasado por muchas adversidades los últimos años. Desde el día que se unió a los rebeldes, había hecho un juramento interno. Entonces se dijo aquello que jamás creyó que volvería a aludir…

—Soy un vikingo… —susurró débilmente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, con pena. Su líder estaba teniendo una batalla interna y no sabían como consolarlo.

—¡Soy un vikingo! —gritó eufórico.

Desapareciendo todo rastro de duda en su ser, estaba dispuesto a comandar la última cruzada de su vida.

—Escuchen… Preparemos trampas con los árboles de nuestro alrededor. Quiero escuadrones que llamen la atención del lado sur del reino. Cuando hayamos traído al grupo del norte hasta aquí…

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si nos superan de diez a uno en números. —se quejó uno.

—Lo sé, pero si nos quitamos nuestras armaduras y ellos con sus pesadas ropas de metal se fundirán con el barro. Y nosotros siendo más ágiles los reduciremos. —dijo Hipo, con el semblante serio.

—Es una locura… Pero tus planes siempre son locos y nos han funcionado hasta ahora. —apoyó un señor de edad mayor.

—Gracias, a todos. —dijo Hipo mirando con esperanza a su grupo y familia.

Eran una familia ahora, y si acaso perecían en aquel lugar, se irían tranquilos a los salones del Valhalla.

—¡Nos atacan! —gritó uno de los integrantes.

—Tomen sus posiciones —ordenó Hipo, pero ya era tarde.

Todos quedaron rodeados por un grupo furioso y muy furtivo, pues nadie se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Incluso en tan árido lugar, el denso follaje debía delatar a los invasores.

—Quiero hablar con su líder. —dijo un hombre.

Chimuelo también se posicionó para atacar. Su plasma acabaría con al menos diez hombres.

Hipo respondió con un "soy yo" para después dirigir su vista al receptor de su repuesta. Cuando lo vio abrirse paso entre sus hombres se paralizó por completo. Aquel hombre era imponente, y desprendía un aura de respeto admirable. Era tan grande como su padre, Estoico, pero no era robusto, pero eso no le quitaba lo fuerte.

Chimuelo por alguna razón se calmó al ver aquel hombre y dejó caer un suspiro de relajación, cosa que impresionó a Hipo. ¿Acaso Chimuelo conocía aquel sujeto?

—Así que tú eres Hipo. Mucho gusto me llamo Sísifo. —saludó el imponente hombre, extendiendo la mano.

Hipo correspondió al saludo. Vio que su hermano confiaba en aquel extraño, así que si él podía confiar, porque él no.

—Sí, yo soy Hipo. Y creo haber oído de ti. —mencionó Hipo, recordando la primera conversación con Chimuelo.

—Veo que tu dragón logró hallar lo que buscaba. Cuando lo rescatamos no paraba de buscar algo, y deducimos que era a su familia a quien buscaba.

—Sí, definitivamente él me encontró. Entonces… ¿ustedes también son rebeldes? —preguntó el castaño.

—Somos como ustedes. Escapamos de Hatlen inmediatamente después que Ghull mandara a cercar la ciudad con sus hombres. Están asesinando a cada uno de nuestros hermanos ahí dentro, nosotros somos los últimos. —explicó Sísifo, apretando sus puños por la indignación.

—Pues llegaron justo a tiempo, estamos por atacar su fuerte del norte.

—¡¿Están locos?! Son muy pocos, morirán en cuestión de segundos . —respondió Sísifo.

—Eso mismo decían mis compañeros, pero tengo un plan —dijo Hipo—. Si atacamos sin armadura y usamos los troncos para derribar a algunos, además usaremos la pendiente a nuestro favor fabricando trampas, mientras que un grupo pequeño distrae a las tropas del sur, podremos adentrarnos en la ciudad.

—Muy atrevido ¿no lo crees? —dijo el líder de tierras desconocidas.

—Lo sé. Hago locuras a diario. Pero antes quería preguntarte algo… ¿cómo sabías quién era?—inquirió Hipo.

—Bueno… Mar…

—¡Ataque!

Una breve confrontación se llevó a cabo. Pero no les costó mucho a los rebeldes derrotar a los exploradores que habían tratado de huir a advertirle al patrón. No obstante, uno sí había huido después de todo.

—Genial, ahí va nuestra única oportunidad de de entra en el castillo. —dijo Hipo sarcástico.

—No si nos apresuramos —respondió Sísifo— ¡Todos quítense sus trajes! ¡Los quiero en calzoncillos y sólo con una espada!

—Preparen las trampas en la ladera de la montaña. —dijo Hipo—. Cuando estén cerca, todos atacaremos.

* * *

En el campamento enemigo. Ghull se hallaba dando la últimas órdenes al ejército del norte, dibujando trazos y deduciendo dónde habían escalado los malnacidos cobardes. Ya habían tomado la ciudad, es más, mataron a todos lo rebeldes que se encontraban en ella.

Los mercaderes se habían sublevado con alguno que otro campesino de tierras cercanas, y ahora ellos eran la principal plaga de la ciudad. El comandante empezaba a enfurecerse. Tenía que infundir más miedo, porque si esto seguía así, más y más campesinos se levantarían. Tenía que enseñarles una verdadera lección de lo que era el poder absoluto. Tenía que convocar a sus mejores ciervos… _hechiceros _

Uno de sus exploradores estaba corriendo a su dirección. Se notaba agitado y con ciertas cortaduras en el rostro. Apenas y podía mantener el trote. Cuando llegó al campamento, le dieron agua para que hablase, Ghull se acercó rápidamente para interrogar al hombre, lo atenazó contra la muralla mientras le echaba el vaso de agua en su cara.

—¡Habla escoria! Qué viste —dijo Ghull despectivo.

—Están en la montañas del sur mi señor. Al parecer trajeron refuerzos, ahora son una cantidad más grande, pero no podrán contra ningún frente. Son muy incompetentes mi señor.

—Me dices que son pocos y que no podrán contra ninguna de nuestras tropas, pero vienes a advertirme después de que ese grupo al que tú llamas de incompetentes te pateó el trasero a ti y a tu grupo de reconocimiento —habló Ghull, apretando el agarre dejándolo sin respiración al pobre explorador— ¡Quiero a todos preparados! ¡Alisten sus armas y caballos! Iremos a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos amigos de Sísifo.

—Señor… ellos tienen un dragón en su poder —logró pronunciar el pobre hombre, con su cara ya morada.

—¿Un dragón? —se cuestionó Ghull, soltando al hombre— Eso quiere decir que… —se lamió los labios mientras desenvainaba su espada y alargaba su diabólica sonrisa.

—Sí señor, ellos traen un dragón. —confirmó el explorador recuperando la respiración.

—Hipo… —susurró el maníaco— De esta no te escapas maldito, yo mismo te acabaré.

—¿Señor? —esperó órdenes uno de los soldados.

—Maten al explorador, no cumplió con su deber. Y quiero a mi caballo y a toda la parte norte lista para atacar. Iremos hacia ellos, pero los rodearemos. —ordenó el ex patrón de la finca.

—Sí señor. —respondió el soldando alistando su espada para acabar con el explotador que falló.

—Y por cierto… —interrumpió Ghull— ¿Ya llegó mi solicitud al castillo?

—Sí señor. Los nigromantes, quiero decir, los hechiceros llegarán dentro de poco.

—Perfecto, porque quiero llevar algunos en esta misión. Después de todo, no quien sea acaba con un dragón… ¡jajajaja¡ —se mató a carcajadas el general.

—Señor… ¿Cuál será el plan? —preguntó el soldado, para poder instruir a sus hombres.

—Tú conoces a Hipo, y es alguien de admirar. Conociéndolo… ¿Tú qué crees que tiene en mente? —dijo Ghull al soldado.

—Bueno… él siempre ha sido muy entregado y atrevido. Cuando entrenábamos con Marcus en los lugares rocosos, siempre decía que la lluvia era un punto a favor en el campo de batalla. —respondió el soldado, recordando con desdén a Hipo.

—Bien mi querido ciervo. Entonces podemos deducir que usará el lodo a su favor. Seguramente no espera con trampas en el bosque. Ellos no portan armaduras así que es fácil deducir que quiere aletargarnos. —opinó el ex patrón, concediendo una sonrisa a su mano derecha.

—Muy bien pensado mi señor. Pero recomiendo que dejemos a Hipo con vida. Si lo matamos en media plaza, infundiremos terror en todos. Puede usted decapitarlo y bañar las calles con su sangre, y con su dragón… puff… puede hacerse un abrigo.

—Ahora entiendo porque Marcus jamás te valoró. Esa inmundicia de esclavo tenía un corazón tan puro. Pero gracias a ti, que me advertiste de la rebelión de la finca antes del ataque, pude matar a muchos de esos esclavos. Me has sido de mucha ayuda —dijo Ghull, sonriente mientras se deleitaba con las palabras del traidor.

Ese hombre….el hombre responsable de la muerte de muchos de los qué alguna vez llamó camaradas, estaba congeniando con su patrón. Aquel que alguna vez fue esclavo de la finca y entrenó a la par de sus hermanos. Aquel que había visto cómo su líder Marcus, regalaba una espada al enclenque de Hipo…

Una vez más, Ghull se adelantaba a Hipo. Ghull era tan listo en batallas que no necesitaba mancharse la manos, pero haría una excepción. Mataría a Hipo con sus propias manos, tal como lo hizo con Marcus.

* * *

—Hipo, debemos apresurarnos. No quiero morir aquí. —espetó Sísifo.

—Perdón, pero me acabas de decir que Ghull los comanda. Eso me lleva a pensar que se adelantará a nuestro plan. —respondió el líder de la finca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No es que sea un brujo…

—Desde la batalla por la finca, él siempre ha ido un paso delante de nosotros. No sé a qué se deba, pero si de verdad vamos a lanzarnos a esta misión suicida, quiero estar seguro que tenemos alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Debes saber que yo ascenderé como nuevo rey si todo esto termina. Eso lo supe desde hace años Hipo. Escucho voces ¿sabes? Voces que me dicen qué hacer, creo que son los ancestros…—comentó Sísifo, cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

—¿Ancestros? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Veo que Marcus no te contó ¿verdad? —respondió Sísifo, imponiendo una barrera de incertidumbre en Hipo.

—Espera… ¿conocías a Marcus?

—Claro. Escucha. Hay cosas que no puedo revelarte yo. Deberás emprender y forjar tu propio rumbo. Esa espada que llevas te ayudará. Nunca declines ante el dolor Hipo. —decía, mientras que Hipo sentía aquellas palabras como una despedida.

¡PUM!

El cuerpo de varios soldados volando en más de una pieza alertó a todos. Más rocas gigantes colisionaron con el suelo, causado temblores y por supuesto… miedo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Todos a sus posiciones! —ordenó Sísifo, desenvainando su espada y escudo, listo para pelear.

Hipo hizo lo propio, sacando de su espalda, la anticuada y vieja espada que su mentor y amigo le había obsequiado.

—¡Todos dispérsense! —exclamó Hipo perdiéndose entre el follaje.

Todos se adentraron en el manto verde de la naturaleza, dejando huellas profundas en el suelo. La lluvia hizo presencia en aquel inhóspito lugar, aumentando su intensidad con cada minuto. La tarde estaba por caer y próximamente la noche.

La casería comenzaría. Ghull y un descomunal número de soldados llegaron hasta el lugar. Sorprendentemente ninguno llevaba armadura, sólo portaban espadas y escudos, estaban vestidos con ropas casuales y sin ningún rastro de metal por su cuerpo.

Estaban descalzos y con antorchas recubiertas en rejas de metal. Era lo que llamaban como lámparas.

—Llegó la hora. Empecemos con el plan. Hipo y Sísifo no sabrán qué los golpeó. —comentó el líder y comandante. Ghull.

—Ya lo oyeron, empiecen con el plan.

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos Hipo?

—Seguiremos con el plan, cuando lleguen por la ladera lancen los troncos. Una vez estén aquí, los acabaremos. —dijo Hipo, no muy convencido de su propio plan.

Sentía un mal presentimiento. Su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse si había tomado la decisión correcta. Necesitaba ayuda y apoyo, tal y como hacía Marcus cuando aún seguía vivo. Miró a su hermano, quien también estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa, pero sabiendo que los soldados portaban armaduras pesadas, sabía que no se atreverían a atacar por el bosque.

—"_Hipo_" —llamó Chimuelo—. "_Están cerca, los puedo olfatear. Deberíamos preparar un contragolpe en caso de que se hayan atrevido a cruzar el bosque"_

—No, no, eso no es posible… a menos que… —ya lo suponía, había un traidor entre sus filas. Había tenido esa sospecha desde la finca, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello tan detenidamente— ¡Maldición! ¡Todos corran! —gritó Hipo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

No obstante, un informante del equipo que debía distraer al sur, llegó.

—Hipo, nuestras fuerzas han sido doblegadas. Es como si hubieran sabido que vendríamos. ¡Nos tendieron una trampa Hipo!

Otro informante llegó de otra parte, trayendo consigo graves heridas en el tórax y flechas incrustadas en su espalda. Apenas podía hablar pero estaba dispuesto a advertir a su líder del peligro inminente que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Hipo, sosteniendo al hombre y tumbándolo contra el piso con cuidado.

—Hu-yan… Traen hechi… —una lanza salió de entre el follaje, alertando a todos.

—¡Corran hacia el norte! ¡Aún tenemos oportunidad con la trampa de troncos! —gritó Sísifo montando su caballo.

Nadie ignoró al capitán. Corrieron despavoridos hacia su última esperanza. Todos estaban asustados y con el aliento de la muerte ya acariciándolos.

Llegando al lugar acordado, el olor asqueroso a putrefacción empezó a ser intenso. Los árboles mismos estaban marchitos, sin ninguna hoja colgando de sus oscuras ramas. Algo había pasado en aquel sector, no encontraban rastros de sus compañeros que ya debían estar ahí listos para lanzar los troncos.

Los ojos de todos se estremecieron al ver tal escena. Al parecer el olor venía de cuerpos totalmente hechos puré. Sólo yacían órganos y restos de piel podrida en el piso. Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor, con ratas comiendo lo que quedaba de las pobres víctimas.

Nadie pudo aguantar guardar el vómito. Aquella escena era realmente espantosa.

—Ellos son… —se atrevió a decir uno de los hombres.

—Así es. Nuestro plan ha fracasado ¡maldición! —maldijo Hipo empezando a sollozar.

—No tenemos escapatoria….

No muy remoto, cuatro sujetos encapuchados salieron del entre los árboles, para después empezar a caminar hacia ellos. Sus rostros que apenas se divisaban eran pálidos y sus manos parecían esqueletos, decían palabras ininteligibles, como conjurando algún hechizo.

—¡Nigromantes! —exclamó Sísifo— ¡Hipo! —llamó, pero el mencionado había entrado en una especia de trance.

Recordaba a Marcus… Estaba apenado y no sabía cómo se iba a disculpar con él en el Valhalla, si es que ahí estaba. Le había fallado, había fallado como líder y no pudo cumplir con su palabra. De pronto, todo de su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y sólo quedó él y su conciencia.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, donde no había ni un rastro de luz. El sonido era exiguo y lo único visible era la espada que estaba tirada en el oscuro suelo. Al instante que quiso tocarla, su pecho empezó a dar brincos vigorosos. Su corazón quería abandonarlo.

Volvió a la realidad y se sorprendió al ver que sostenía la espada en su mano izquierda. La apretó con ímpetu, pero notó que era centro de atención ahora. Sin conocer la razón, dirigió su vista a la espada, que se había transformado en una gigante espada rodeada de energía. Desprendía luces tenues. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que portaba una arma tan poderosa. Sentía su poder.

—Chimuelo —llamó el castaño, para proseguir a montar a su hermano— ¡Vamos hacerlo amigo! —le dijo, antes de despegar y surcar los cielos nuevamente.

Con el poderoso plasma de Chimuelo, diezmó a los pobres nigromantes que no habían podido hacer nada ante tan magnífica bestia. Después de asegurarse de haberlos reducido a cenizas, se dirigió hacia la dirección de donde los perseguían los soldados. Cuando los divisó, se preparó para atacar, pero al verlos sin armadura y viendo que eran millares quedó atónito. Confirmó sus dudas, había un traidor.

Bajó inmediatamente a advertir a sus compañeros. Él sólo no podría confrontar a tan comunal ejército.

—¡Descubrieron nuestro plan! —exclamó Hipo.

—Debí suponerlo. ¿Alrededor de cuántos hay? —preguntó Sísifo.

—Todo su ejército. —respondió Hipo.

—Perfecto. Eso significa que los puestos de seguridad están desprotegidos. Es nuestra oportunidad, debemos adentrarnos en la ciudad. —dijo Sísifo.

—Claro. Las laderas están despejadas. Seguramente pensaron que esos brujos nos bloquearían el paso. —dedujo Hipo— ¡Todos a la ciudad! ¡Llegó la hora de entrar!

—¡Por Ámelot!

Hipo surcó los cielos rompiendo el sosiego de todos los guardias que aún custodiaban la puerta. Empezó a disparar adiestra y siniestra sin piedad, fulminado a gran parte de la seguridad que aún quedaba. No tenían mucho tiempo, los que les pisaban los talones seguramente ya se acercaban.

A causa del lodo y la lluvia, los desdichados tardaron en llegar pero ya estaban acariciando el ostento de un buen descanso dentro de Hatlen. Pero justo fueron intersectados por el grupo que había sido más rápido que ellos.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Hipo desde el puesto de vigilia, al ver como sus compañeros eran masacrados por los soldados y en especial… Ghull.

Por la indignación y el remordimiento, voló directamente hacia el maldito de Ghull. Lo arremetió contra el piso, usando el cuerpo de Chimuelo. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus garras, Chimuelo quería darle el golpe final, pero el atrapado se liberó hábilmente esquivando la ráfaga de la bestia.

Hipo se bajó del lomo para librar la revancha.

Todos entraron en contienda al ver que no había otra oportunidad de sobrevivir. Lucharían hasta que su muerte se anuncie. Esa sería la última pelea.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió presentarse —dijo Ghull listo para acabar con el rebelde.

—Acabemos con esto Ghull. —bramó, antes de lanzarse hacia su rival con la espada que sorprendió a Ghull.

De un certero golpe, Hipo rompió el escudo del tirano, además haciéndolo volar varios metros atrás. Los poderes de esa espada eran majestuosos.

Ghull se reincorporó, entonces volvió a empezar su desenfrenado ataque. Logró su cometido cuando pateó a Hipo del estómago y entonces aprovechó para darle la estocada final, sin embargo, la espada de Hipo la bloqueó para después rebanarle la mano que agarraba la espada a Ghull.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Ghull, agarrándose la parte que ahora salpicaba sangre.

—Con eso estamos a mano —dijo Hipo, sonriendo y listo para acabar y vengar a su maestro.

—¡Me las pagarás! —ladró Ghull—. ¡Retirada! —ordenó.

Todo su ejército se quedó perplejo ante tal mandamiento. Tenían la pelea más que ganada ¿por qué Ghull quería retirarse?

Hipo trató de seguir a Ghull, pero este se perdió entre sus tropas. Aún habían algunos peleando, así que se dispuso a ayudarlos.

Del los lados de la ciudad, llegaron grandes hordas de soldados.

—¡Nos atacan por los flancos! ¡Entremos de una vez a la ciudad! —gritó Sísifo.

Justo después de dar la orden, una lanza lo atravesó por completo dejando a Sísifo tirado en el piso.

—¡Sísifo! —gritó Hipo, acudiendo a su amigo.

—No dejen que los rebeldes caigan hoy…. —fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Hipo lo subió en Chimuelo y despegó indicando que era hora de entrar en su objetivo. Pocos fueron los que entraron a la ciudad, pues los demás habían sido alcanzados por los guerreros.

Se sintió terrible, había sacrificado a toda su familia. Pero haría que cada alma valiera la pena. Se hizo una promesa, detendría al rey y a Ghull cueste lo que le cueste.

Cuando entraron, se refugiaron en una de las grandes casas que alojaba la ciudad. Todo estaba destruido pero algunas viviendas aún portaban murallas solventes. Tendrían que planear su siguiente movimiento y último.

Ya estaban cerca de conseguirlo. Sólo necesitaban infiltrarse en el castillo para darle caza al rey.

* * *

El cuarto entero ardía en calor. Las miradas de todos desprendían pena y miseria. Perdieron a sus hermanos, padres, abuelos… Ya no sabían si continuar con el proceso valía la pena. Estaban en el reino, sí, pero su número no les era favorable. Necesitaban un milagro para matar al rey.

Sísifo yacía sentado en el centro, como auténtico líder había ordenado llamar a Hipo. Quedaban como dos docenas de rebeldes listos para luchar, pero con la moral por los suelos.

Hipo se presentó ante el próximo rey. Él también llevaba una cara de angustia y pena. . Esperaba que Sísifo le hablara sobre un plan de cómo adentrarse en el castillo, porque a Hipo se le habían acabado las ideas.

—¿Me querías ver Sísifo?

—Hipo… cof, cof cof —aún estaba grave por la herida, y su respiración era tenue.

—Debes descansar Sísifo. Mañana debemos pensar en algo para lograr entrar. —respondió Hipo.

—Los Ancestros… dicen que… moriré…—reveló ante todos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible! —se espantó Hipo. Chimuelo también se puso triste y solo se limitó a agachar su cabeza.

—Susurran un nombre… —dijo, ignorando las palabras de Hipo, y sonriendo tristemente—Ese alguien debe salir de su escondite, un escondite del que hasta ahora no se atreve a salir. Es hora de que vea que es más de lo que aparenta, más de lo que parece. Debe liderar esta última misión y…

—Qué… —alcanzó a balbucear Hipo.

—Debe liderar en el asedio del castillo. Debe abandonar su pasado y matar al Hipo de antes. Debe... ser rey... de Ámelot… —dijo antes de dar su último suspiro y caer en el sueño eterno de la muerte.

_"Rey de Ámelot"_

.

.

.

**_En la finca_**

Las grandes tormentas que arremetían contra la finca eran voraces. Los soportes de metal y todo aquello que estuviera hecho del susodicho material, era consumido por los rayos. La lluvia caía aumentando su potencia.

Los ex esclavos rezaban a sus dioses para que sus esposos e hijos llegaran sanos y salvos. Pero eso no pasaría, pues habían caído en batalla.

Las señoras de la estancia, quienes aseguraban la ropa colgada para que no se escape, lograron visualizar algo a lo lejos… Tenía la forma de un ser deforme, pero lo más insólito era que… ¡Volaba!

—¡Algo se acerca! —gritaron. Alertando a unos cuantos guerreros que se habían quedado.

El tamaño de la figura se fue agrandando por la distancia que este acortaba. No obstante, justo unos metros antes de llegar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó dando vueltas desenfrenadas.

El cuerpo de aquel ser misterioso cayó estremeciendo la tierra. Todos quedaron atónitos y con cuidado, se acercaron al invasor.

—¡Es un dragón! —exclamó uno de los guerreros.

La sorpresa aumentó en todos los presentes. ¿Qué no se suponía que los dragones sólo habitaban en el Archipiélago barbárico?

Sin embargo, una figura robusta salió de repente. Traía las ropas arañadas y destrozadas, también llevaba un casco algo pequeño para su cuerpo.

—Ayúdenme…. —suplicó el pobre hombre, sosteniéndose de pie a duras penas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el guerrero alistando su mazo para matarlo.

—Soy Patapez… Patapez Ingerman…. —dijo, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. Cayó al suelo desmayado— Ya vienen… ellos ya vienen... necesito advertirle a Astrid… —deliró antes de caer en un profundo trance.

—Llévenlo a una de las habitaciones. Necesita cuidado, está muy grave.

—¿Qué crees que lo atacó? Hasta su dragón está muy lastimado. —dijo una de la señoras.

—Sea lo que sea, si fue capaz de dejar en este estado a un dragón, debe ser algo muy poderoso…

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola y sean bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo. Como siempre deseo leer sus dudas, puntos de vista y sugerencias.**

**¿Qué tal va?¿Está siendo de su agrado el fic? La historia es hiccstrid, por cierto. Y a estas instancias les diría que ya estamos cerca del reencuentro que tanto desean.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado el 15 de noviembre del 2019**


	9. Ojos inocentes

* * *

**Ojos inocentes**

* * *

.

.

.

Las manchas de sangre, derramabas por todo el barco, empezaban a deslizarse por los bordes del navío, tornando así, las aguas de un color carmesí.

Las estrellas eran testigo de la cruel masacre que acababa de suceder. Las nubes abrían paso e incluso se quedaron estáticas para dejar entrar a los caídos al Valhalla, _donde los valientes cenarían en la mesa de los reyes por toda la eternidad…_

Aún quedaban cuatro barcos, de las dos docenas que habían partido, y sólo uno estaba en condiciones para poder navegar, el resto de naves se inundaba de agua por los daños en sus proas. El único barco solvente, tenía la vela desgarrada y prendida en llamas, negando así, toda forma de escape.

Los vikingos aún vivos, clamaban por morir; no se humillarían ante sus agresores, añoraban perder la vida de una forma heroica y tenaz. Habían fallado en su cometido, pero sabían que la esperanza residía en su mejor guerrera.

La armada de barcos atacantes, contando con más del triple que de los berkianos, los rodearon por completo. Del buque principal, salió un hombre de cabello rojizo con varias cicatrices en el rostro, presumiendo sus combates en batalla. No había duda, se trataba del mismísimo líder y jefe del clan élite vikingo. Dagur el desquiciado.

Se transportó hacia el último barco flotante. Tenía la mirada llena de odio y satisfacción. Por fin se desharía de la guerrera que le había causado tantos contratiempos.

Sacó su espada, listo para matarla, la tenía a merced de sus pies, no habría escapatoria alguna para la pobre rubia. Sin embargo, lanzó su espada por la borda, y sonrió maliciosamente. Al ver que su rival no podía siquiera mover un dedo, la agarró de sus cabellos y la jaló hasta la proa. La levantó como a un trapo para mostrarles a todos sus seguidores que él había aplacado toda esperanza alguna.

—¡Aún siguen confiando en su guerrera! —gritó el desquiciado, para llamar la atención de los que la habían seguido— ¡¿Dónde está la doncella que los salvaría?! ¡Ahora los haré pagar a todos! ¡Los descuartizaré en pequeños trozos y alimentaré a los escáldaron!

—Podrías dejar de gritar… tu voz me irrita —deliró la sometida, con toda la cara machada de sangre.

—Te quería dar el gusto de matarte rápido, cortándote el cuello, pero ahora voy a hacer que sufras —advirtió el berserker, despectivo y frío—. Mataré a todos los que te siguieron frente a tu rostro, después iré por el gordo que escapó y para finalizar te mataré frente a tu jefe, Estoico.

—¡Jamás! —bramó Astrid, brindándole una patada en el estómago a su enemigo y liberándose del agarre.

A duras penas se levantó, tomó una espada y se alistó para pelear. Dagur se reincorporó y sacó un cuchillo de su manga.

—Habría triunfado desde que invadí Berk, pero tienes ese molesto hábito de no morirte —dijo Dagur.

—También tienes hábitos molestos, como por ejemplo tu aliento. Deberías de lavarte la boca de vez en cuando. —insinuó Astrid.

—¡Te mataré ahora mismo! —se lanzó al ataque, con intención de acabar con la líder.

Astrid estaba muy débil, de no ser así, hubiera derrotado a Dagur rápido, pero el ataque sorpresa de los barcos del desquiciado habían doblegado a su tropa entera.

Hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse en la cruzada de espadas, pero sus pies ya no aguantaban, además tenía heridas graves. A los pocos segundos de comenzar el combate, cayó rendida a los pies del tirano.

—Jamás debiste desafiarme Astrid. Aunque debo admitir que eres una guerrera digna de admirar, pero tu jueguito se acaba ahora —se mofó, agarrándolas nuevamente de los cabellos, pero esta vez listo para asesinarla, puso el cuchillo en su garganta—. ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que lograrías escapar? ¿Querías hacerte la héroe y salvar a tu pueblos? ¡Jajajaja!

—De todo lo que me dijiste… Solamente te tengo una repuesta… porque tienes razón en algo… ¡Yo soy Astrid Hofferson! ¡Una guerrera! —exclamó la rubia, arrojando un conjuro de luz directo a los ojos del berserker, dejándolo ciego.

Dagur gritó agónicamente sobándose desenfrenadamente sus ojos. Astrid se puso nuevamente de pie y empezó a ser rodeada de una energía azul y sus ojos mismos parecían denotar rayos.

—Tal vez no vaya a ganar esta guerra, no seguir dirigiéndola, pero antes de morir, ¡acabaré contigo y tu vida entera! —exclamó la rubia, preparando un poderoso hechizo entre sus manos.

—¡¿Qué eres?! —gritó Dagur.

—No lo sé…—respondió, antes de lanzar un hechizo y detonar una explosión inmensa que consumió al barco de sus pies reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Astrid se fue hundiendo poco a poco en el agua… Su última vista fue el fulgor de las estrellas y ya empezaba a ver las puertas doradas del Valhalla. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y sólo deseaba que Patapez haya podido cumplir con su misión.

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos, lista para dejar el mundo de los vivos. Estaba feliz y segura que alguien salvaría al Berk, pues ella ya no podía hacerlo…

De entre los cielos, la figura de un dragón se fue acercando, y sin pensarlo, la bestia se zambulló para salvar a la chica…

.

.

.

**Dos años antes**

**_Berk: Clan vikingo, con buen comercio y buena reputación en batalla_.**

Después del ascenso de los dragones, hacia el cielo, el cuerno de batalla sonó. Un nuevo ataque se presentaba esa noche.

Los nuevos novatos, recién graduados, tendrían batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo con las magnánima bestias. Astrid, quien estaba a cargo de liderar a sus compañeros, se dirigió a los almacenes principales para defender las reservas a toda costa.

El ataque fue banal y muy pasivo, pues los dragones abandonaron su premisa de robarse a los rebaños y se fueron con las fauces vacías.

—Astrid —llamó el omnímodo jefe—. Pequeña, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

—Lo siento jefe, estaba protegiendo los almacenes. Pero mi grupo colaboró a confrontar a los dragones. —respondió Astrid, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

—No esperaba menos de ti. Siempre pensado en en la aldea —dijo Estoico—. Escucha… Ya llevas dos meses en la guardia berkiana, y respeto tu decisión, pero nunca me rendiré de pedirte que reconsideres esa decisión. Eres la vikinga más letal que tenemos, tu ayuda nos vendría de maravillado en las incursiones.

—Agradezco la oferta jefe, pero…

—Piénsalo niña. Te veo luego —se despidió el jefe sin dejar lugar a una respuesta.

.

.

.

Los árboles silenciados pedían clemencia a su agresora. Las hojas secas fluctuaban de un lugar a otro, estrellándose con el rostro de la chica con el hacha.

Aún era muy temprano, y la época menos aclamada había llegado a Berk. El invierno. Los almacenes estaban llenos, eso significaba que pasarían un buen rato sin sufrir de hambruna, y los ataque de dragones serían olvidados, al menos por esa época.

Ojos azules miraban al cielo, recibiendo con sosiego la suave brisa de nieve. Tenía su hacha entre sus manos, lista para continuar con su práctica diaria.

Se incorporó nuevamente y entonce empezó a arremeter contra los árboles. En poco tiempo se había convertido en la más reconocida vikinga de todo Berk. Aunque el hecho de que hasta ahora no haya matado a un solo dragón era preocupante para algunos. Siempre que tenía a un dragón a su merced, prefería dejarlo vivir. Algo extraño pasaba y sus amigos los habían notado.

Terminado su entrenamiento se dirigió hacia su casa. Entró en su habitación y se tiró directo a los brazos del cansancio, no obstante, al girar su cabeza vio el pedazo de papel que había estado releyendo por meses. Lo tomó bruscamente y nuevamente trató de encontrar sentido a las escrituras.

_"Astrid, cuando los ojos de la bestia se crucen con los tuyos, entonces entenderás lo que es ser un dragón. Hasta que ese momento llegue, procura no acercarte a ninguno, por favor._

_Estoy seguro que tú cambiarás Berk._

_Lo veo en tus ojos." _

Alguien, muy osado, había dejado ese pedazo de papel en la venata de Astrid justo un día antes de su reto con el pescado parlanchín, pero Astrid no lo veía de esa forma, veía a Hipo como un rival que jamás pudo vencer.

Desde la primera vez que leyó aquella hoja, no pudo entender bien el significado. Pero de algo estaba segura, leer esa enigmática frase, la había condenado con una maldición de por vida…

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Astrid seguía sin poder convencer a su madre de unirse al equipo de reconocimiento y expediciones. Añoraba por completo alcanzar ese objetivo pero su barrera más grande era una que no podía traspasar.

El invierno se iría en pocos días, eso significaba que estaban cerca de volver a los ataques nocturnos. Astrid y sus compañeros disfrutaban de una cálida cena en el gran salón, pues eran sus últimos días de vacaciones.

Todos hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que Patapez tomó a Astrid del brazo y se la llevó a un lugar apartado. Ese comportamiento era muy extraño para sus amigos, pero con las trivialidades que decían Brutilda y su otra mitad, dejaban en segundo plano el raro comportamiento de sus camaradas.

—Esos dos ya llevan buen tiempo haciendo eso —aludió Patán, un poco molesto—. Nos están ocultando algo, están así desde hace meses.

Mientras tanto, Patapez y Astrid parecían sostener una dura conversación. Más de la mitad del gran salón se dio cuenta de eso.

—Mejor vamos a otro lado Astrid, pueden empezar a sospechar. —propuso Patapez, recibiendo un gesto de aprobación de Astrid.

Ambos salieron del gran salón y fueron caminado hacia un lugar deshabitado, donde la oscuridad reinaba y el calmante silencio abundaba.

—¡No puedo decírselo! —gritó Astrid, con el semblante triste— Sí alguien se entera, sería mi fin. Pero ¿sabes?, eso me parece trivial, lo que me preocupa es el futuro de mi madre. Estoico la desterraría de por vida.

—Tienes razón Astrid, pero si dejas que este tema siga así, escondido, créeme que habrá más graves consecuencias. Por eso te dije que nos vayamos de Berk, tú y yo no nacimos para estar aquí. —dijo Patapez, pateando una roca hacia la nada.

—¡No podemos! ¿A dónde iríamos? Estoico nos marginaría de por vida. No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre.

—Escucha, oí de las tierras del este. Nunca nadie ha visto que hay ahí, pero los rumores cuentan de una tierra de abundante comida y muy buena fauna. Además dicen que los castillos son reales ahí, Astrid. ¡Son reales! ¡Esos cuentos de hadas que nos contaban, sobre los reyes y reinas de imperios modernos son verídicos! —exclamaba Patapez extasiado.

—Y sigues soñando con un lugar imaginario… —bufó Astrid—. Patapez, esos lugares no son reales, no sabemos que hay en el este; jamás hemos estado ahí. Sería muy arriesgando ir hacia ahí, ¿qué tal si no hallamos nada?

—Pero sin duda es una salida. Creo que aún no estás consciente de lo que tú y yo somos ¿verdad? —rumió el Imgerman.

—Claro que estoy consciente. Pero me niego a huir.

—Por Thor… Astrid no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran. Si Estoico se entera que hemos estado congeniando con el enemigo, créeme, hará algo más que desterrarnos. Nos matará frente a todo Berk, a nosotros, a nuestras familias y…

—A nuestros dragones —completó Astrid la frase.

—No resistiría ver morir a Albóndiga. Astrid por favor, te pido que lo pienses. —dijo Patapez antes de retirarse.

Astrid se quedó destrozada. No tenía escapatoria. Tarde o temprano alguien ajeno se enteraría de la traición que esta hizo. Matarían a su dragón de la forma más atroz y repugnante jamás vista, pero también estaba su honor y su compromiso; había jurado frente a todo Berk lealtad eterna.

A veces deseaba, Astrid, jamás haber visto a los ojos de aquella bestia en el ruedo… Quería volver en el tiempo para evitar leer esa maldita frase que la había condenado. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso al enclenque que le dejó esa nota, ahora mismo sería la mayor coleccionista de trofeos exóticos.

De no haber sido por su amigo Patapez, ahora mismo estaría estaría muerta.

.

.

.

La sala estallaba en furia. Los jefes de distintos clanes se habían reunido para discutir sobre tratados de paz y también para pedir refuerzos en caso de ataques masivos de dragones. La plaga de los dragones se había convertido en principal problema del archipiélago. Cada vez parecían aumentar sus números, y con ellos más comida era robada fácilmente.

—¡Por favor! Si Berk no pudo intervenir cuando nos atacaron ¡¿Cómo diablos quieren que renovemos nuestro tratado?! —dijo el líder de las islas del sur.

—Eso es muy cierto, Berk no brinda apoyo a sus aliados. Son muy egoístas, deberíamos destruirlos y apoderarnos de su isla. —apoyó otro líder.

—Pues lo siento, pero en Berk, nunca recibimos una carta de auxilio. ¿Qué acaso creen que somos adivinos? —vociferó Estoico sin escatimar las consecuencias.

El vaivén de la brisa de afuera logró penetrar la sala, pues las puertas del salón se habían abierto. Era de noche por el fulgor que desprendían las estrellas y la tranquila esfera que alumbraba con su tenue luz.

El umbral de la gigantesca puerta presentó a un hombre de gran envergadura y un cuerpo bien fornido. Era alto y su cabello oscuro, rozando su espalda. Traía una mano metálica y una capa algo peculiar, hecha de piel de alguna bestia.

Al momento en que habló, su voz retumbó en los oídos del jefe de Berk. El líder berkiano se espantó al oír nuevamente el nombre de aquel extraño y su pavor aumentó cuando este lo miraba con recelo.

—Mi nombre es Drago Manodura, y soy el único capaz de controlar dragones.

Toda la sala entró en júbilo, con las carcajadas irritando al invitado no deseado. Sólo Estoico permaneció quieto y en absoluto silencio.

—¡Estoico! —lo llamo Drago—. Veo que sobreviviste. Debí haberte hecho pedazos esa vez. Pero ahora te traigo una propuesta.

—¿Qué quieres? —bramó el jefe.

—Tu tribu. Quiero decir, deseo un tratado entre mi armada con tu isla. Así todos verán de lo que somos capaces, solo imagínate las hazañas que lograríamos; doblegaríamos a todo el archipiélago barbárico. —dijo el emocionado Drago.

—Eso jamás pasará…

—De acuerdo… —rezongó el recién llegado—. Veo que no tienes visión. Por culpa tuya, tus aliados y demás clanes están siendo dominados por los dragones. Lo único que estás haciendo es sacrificar inútilmente a tus guerreros, peleando una guerra que jamás terminará. —terminó de decir Drago, antes de sumergirse en regocijo.

—Mis guerreros murieron valientemente. No necesito sermones tuyos. ¡Así que largo!

—¿Enserio? ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Él no fue víctima de un dragón? No ahora que lo recuerdo… Escuché que huyó de tu isla montado sobre un furia nocturna. Dime, ¿Les dijiste eso a tus aliados?

El fervor de ira hervía en toda la sala, todos a aclamando una sola cosa, la cabeza de Estocio.

—¡¿Quién aceptará unirse a mí?! Les prometo poder y tierras abundantes. Y lo más importante… ¡la destrucción de todos los dragones! —exclamó en júbilo, provocando susurros en toda silla.

Nadie se atrevía a confiar en aquel hombre, a pesar del secreto de Estocio. Sin embargo, el líder más joven de aquella reunión no parecía querer callar. Se paró frente a frente a Drago y le sonrió diabólicamente

—¿Dagur? —musitó el jefe berkiano.

—Bien muchacho… Tu padre se ha perdido en un naufragio, pero tú obtendrás el poder absoluto. Créeme, tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti. —dijo Drago.

—Ni me lo digas, el tonto de mi padre quería paz. Siempre firmaba tratados de paz, pero yo sabía que este día llegaría. Lo vi en un sueño, a mí conquistando todo el archipiélago. ¿Dime qué debo hacer? —inquirió el desquiciado, arrodillándose frente a Drago.

—Juntos aplacaremos a todos. Tú sólo sígueme.

—¡Dagur no lo hagas! —le gritó Estoico, pero el receptor nunca hizo caso.

Y así Drago y Dagur se perdieron entre el colapso que había en la sala. Una gran guerra por el archipiélago se avecinaba.

.

.

.

_Varios hollines eran pisoteados por aquellos seres. El suelo mismo desprendía un olor fuerte a muerte. La neblina cubría el lugar entero y una voz cavernosa le hablaba, pero aún no sabía a quién le pertenecía_.

—_"Astrid" —fue lo único que pudo entender._

_—"¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!_

_—Astrid. Debes… huir… Una gran guerra se avecina, y es imposible que salgan sobrevivientes. Aún no debes morir, antes tienes una labor muy importante._

_—¿Una guerra? ¡No sé quién seas, pero si mi pueblo está en peligro, entonces lucharé a su lado. Y ya déjame de hablarme en los sueños._

_—¡Huye! ¡Huye! ¡Huye!_

De un respingo, abrió abruptamente sus ojos y levantó su cuerpo.

Otra vez. Otra insólita vez había vuelto a oír la misma voz. Y siempre se despertaba temblando, con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Las premoniciones que escuchaba, pensaba ella, seguramente solo eran insensateces. No era posible que una guerra se avecina, Berk no tenía enemigos, y además portaban gran reputación en batallas, así que sería irracional si alguien se atrevía a declararles la guerra.

Se levantó inmediatamente. Dirigió su andar hacia la salida de su casa, pues era el último día de descanso y para mañana, ya no podría disfrutar de los vuelos matutinos con su amiga oculta. Cargó un cesto de pescados en su hombro y se dirigió hacia los confines de la isla.

En el camino, a pesar de la temprana hora, se cruzó con su jefe llegando en un barco, quien no traía una cara de buenos amigos, sino una muy preocupada. Iba a ignorarlo, mas se atrevió a preguntar.

Desde la partida de Hipo, Estoico había llegado a ver a Astrid como una hija. La había apoyado mucho en su profesión de guardiana, sin embargo, él añoraba que algún día aceptara unirse al cuerpo de incursiones.

—¿Por qué tan preocupado jefe? —inquirió la rubia.

—No es nada. ¿Y tú a dónde vas tan temprano?

—Ya sabes, mi entrenamiento me espera. —sonrió, tratando de ocultar el enorme cesto de pescados.

—Veo que comes mucho. —dijo el jefe, mirando el evidente cesto.

—Bueno, sí.

Estoico sabía que estaba mal, pues no quería preocupar a la joven, pero ella merecía saber la verdad.

—Astrid… Quiero que te prepares. Pero no para pelear con dragones, la guerra con los dragones tendrá que esperar. Una gran batalla se avecina. Será entre tribus.

—¿Qué? Pero cómo… —no la dejó terminar, nuevamente, pues el jefe se despidió y se fue a paso rápido.

Astrid quería saber mas, sin embargo, ser incisiva con Estocio podría traerle muchos problemas que por el momento no estaba en sus planes.

Sin retrasar más su premisa, se apresuró en ir hasta el remoto lugar.

Al verla durmiendo ahí, se dibujó una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Se lanzó para abrazarla y saludarla, no la había visto en tres días, pero eso se lo recomenzaría después, lo importante para ella ahora era volar.

Dejando de lado todas sus preocupaciones, se montón en su dragón para después surcar los cielos con ella. Jamás se cansaría de aquello. Tocar las nubes y sentir el frío viento en su cara. Las piruetas que hacían y el agua que levantaban era majestuoso.

—Así se hace nena.—le dijo, acariciando su cuello.

Sin duda, el talento de Patapez, era paupérrimo frente a tan habilidosa jinete como lo era Astrid. La rubia se consideraba la mejor guerrera, pero secretamente también la mejor y única jinete capaz de controlar el viento a su favor.

Astrid y Tormenta, así la había llamado Astrid por lo concurrido ese día, aterrizaron en una isla cercana. No quería alejarse mucho, ya que podría meterse en problemas.

Se tumbó boca arriba, mientras su dragón trataba de cazar una que otra ardilla. Pensó en lo sucedido, no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra de la que le había advertido Estoico. Y más aún, ya no podía seguir guardando su secreto.

Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Analizó todas las probabilidades posibles para así no arrepentirse después. Hasta que, se dio cuenta que toda su existencia y vida siempre fueron infelices.

En algo tenía razón su amigo, Patapez, Berk no era su hogar. Con esas palabras incrustándose en su cerebro, tomó la decisión de irse lejos para siempre. Nunca regresaría, se llevaría a su madre con ella y a su amigo. Ya no podía imaginarse un mundo sin su dragona, sin tocar las nubes y sin sentirse viva.

—Los siento Estoico… —susurró para sus adentros, martiriándose ella misma.

.

.

.

Una gran armada de barcos se acercaba cada vez más a las islas vikingas. Su objetivo era reducir a cenizas a sus respectivos líderes para después esclavizar a sus soldados. Serían los más fuertes de todo el archipiélago, o también conocido como tercer reino. Una vez sean imparables, se embarcarían en una búsqueda minuciosa del rey de los dragones.

En el barco central, el desquiciado sonreía por la sangre que estaba por derramar. Al ponerse al día con Drago, quien sabía muchas cosas, se enteró que su padre había desparecido y por lo tanto se lo consideró muerto.

—Solo una cosa Drago —dijo el desquiciado— ¡Yo mataré a Estoico!

—Sí eso es lo que deseas, está bien. Ahora quiero decirte una cosa. Una vez nos apoderemos de Berk, tú te quedarás a cargo de todas las tribus.

—¡De verdad! —exclamó feliz, Dagur.

—Yo debo centrarme en otra cosa por el momento. Así que te dejaré a cargo hasta que yo regrese, pero eso será después de ver con mis propios ojos como Berk sucumbe ante la desdicha y la hambruna.

—No te fallaré Drago. Tienes mi palabra.

Con los planes ya acordados, gran parte de la armada se dirigió a Berk con Dagur y Drago comandado el buque. Los demás barcos se fueron con órdenes explícitas de acabar con todo aquel que se resista al nuevo régimen. Una nueva era empezarían. Una sin libertad y sin dragones. Una en el que Drago y Dagur destruirían a todos y los someterían por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Astrid había regresado después de su vuelo matutino. Buscó inmediatamente a Patapez para darle una sorpresa. Cuando lo encontró, lo llevó hasta el comedor para así poder hablar más tranquilos.

—¿Qué pasa Astrid? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —preguntó despistado el vikingo rubio.

—Quiero que me hables más sobre las tierras del que este. —dijo de golpe Astrid, sorprendiendo a su amigo regordete.

—¿Entonces tú?

—Sí. Ya tomé mi decisión y ya no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo. —se expresó Astrid, feliz y algo insegura por lo que estaba por decir—, y es por eso que he decidido que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—¡Eso es genial! Sólo déjame digerir un poco. Aún no puedo creer que vengas conmigo —se regocijaba feliz el Ingerman.

—¿Cómo? ¿Planeabas irte solo? —le dijo Astrid, algo molesta.

—Bueno pues… Tú sabes… Yo no quería que maten a Albóndiga y eso…

—Bien. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero ahora háblame más acerca de la tierras del este.

—Lo único que escuché fueron rumores Astrid. El mercader Johan me dijo que sus compañeros de comercio tuvieron el privilegio de entrar en esas tierras lejanas. Le contaron historias maravillosamente sobre edificaciones y tecnología jamás antes vista. Los reyes son reales Astrid.

—Pues todo eso me parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Pero si no tenemos otra opción… —bufó la rubia de ojos azules.

—Dicen que los dragones son muy escasos por allá, y es por eso que no hay gente que se muestre hostil con ellos. Lo ves Astrid ¡ese es nuestro verdadero hogar!

—Tengo un duda. Si es tan majestuoso ese lugar, ¿por qué nadie lo ha visto jamás?

—Dicen que se debe por la distancia. Además la única manera de encontrar aquel lugar es volando, porque si vas en barco los comerciantes que van a vender sus productos a ese lugar se comportan muy hostiles.

—Entiendo. Está bien Patapez. Partiremos esta noche. Yo solo llevaré a mi madre conmigo.

—Mi familia no me recibirá bien la noticia, y dudo que vayan a abandonar Berk. Iré yo solo.

—Bien. Entonces nos vemos esta noche, en el bosque después de la tercera guardia. No tardes. —dijo Astrid.

—Espera, ¿por qué después de la tercera guardia?

—Cumpliré mi deber y misión una vez más. Debes entender que esto es difícil para mí, estoy por romper el lazo que me une a Berk por un dragón al que amo con toda mi vida. Pero mi decisión ya está tomada.

—Entiendo. Solo no corras riesgos Astrid, sería inútil sacrificarte para nada.

Dicho lo último ambos amigos se despidieron. Muy pronto partirían rumbo a las tierras de este, un lugar lleno de leyendas y tradiciones nuevas. Pero no sabían que aquel lugar tan remoto estaba por entrar en crisis y una guerra civil.

.

.

.

La vastedad de barcos atracadores ya había rodeado el perímetro entero, pero aún eran imperceptibles por las ventiscas congeladas. Pronto, esa brisa congelada ardería con el fulgor del humo.

Más de cien barcos se hicieron del lugar. Sorprendentemente nadie en Berk tenía previsto el ataque tan pronto, y aquel ataque definiría su cruel futuro que estaban por vivir. Y aún si se daban cuenta de la armada de Drago, sería imposible intervenir.

Berk era fuerte, pero no invencible….

—Las aguas tiemblan ante nuestra presencia. Es momento de empezar —decía el jefe berserker, aún en su barco—. ¡Ataquen!

El cuerno que resonó innumerables veces tratando de alertar a los berkianos, fue el indicador que la más cruel masacre estaba por suscitar. Todo vikingo de la isla, se armó con lo que pudo, esperando temerosos al ver la enorme potencia de fuego que portaban sus invasores.

Estoico salió a pelear también, listo para dirigir a sus guerreros. Llevaba una hacha con él y su amigo Bocón también seguía su andar. Al momento que se asomó para visualizar los barcos, una apuñalada de miedo lo atravesó. Sabía que sería su fin, que no habría escapatoria alguna.

Astrid, al no estar presente, Patán tomó su lugar, guiando a los más pequeños a la arena para refugiarse de las garras de la derrota que estaban por padecer.

Estoico, para cuando quiso dar la orden de retirada, el desquiciado ya se había infiltrado en la arena, donde yacían los vikingos más jóvenes. Dagur ya no soportaba, necesitaba blandir su hacha con alguien y entonces vio a su objetivo dentro la arena.

Dagur bajó sutilmente al ruedo. Cuando por fin Patán se dio cuenta del terrible descuido de su ojo, dio un grito ahogado al ver de quien se trataba. Lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, e inmediatamente por instinto se asustó. Aquel hombre llamado Dagur sólo desprendía hostilidad y hambre de guerra.

—¡Patán Jorgenson! ¡Heredero al trono de Berk! —bramó el desquiciado, apuntando con la punta del hacha hacia su rival—¡Pelea conmigo por el trono! —dijo, antes de lanzarse contra Patán.

El Jorgenson sacó su hacha y entonces empezó una batalla por el futuro de Berk.

Los movimientos de Patán eran blandos comparados a los salvajes de Dagur. El berserker hacía sentir su supremacía, no dejando ni una brecha de debilidad en su estilo y cansando más a su oponente.

Cuando el hacha de Patán voló por los aires, la batalla había terminado, entonces Patán obedeció las órdenes de Dagur, quien le pidió que se arrodillara y suplicara clemencia.

Esa había sido la primera batalla que Berk había perdido. Y solo sería la primera de muchas.

—Muy bien Patín, desde ahora serás mi mascota —se mofó del Jorgenson, presumiendo su victoria.

.

.

.

—¡Estoico el Vasto! —llamó con vehemencia— ¡Hoy morirás!

—Drago… —musitó el gran vikingo de Berk.

Una nueva contienda inició.

Ambos líderes estaban a la par, pero mientras el jefe de Berk se batía entre la vida y la muerte de su ser, muchos de sus guerreros eran asesinados por los secuaces de Drago.

Las chozas empezaron a arder. La cenizas empezaron a irrigar al viento y la sangre derramada ya demostraba que la resistencia era inútil.

Estoico, cegado por la ira, logró causar daño en el hombro de Drago, y a escasos centímetros de clavar su hacha contra su cuello, una maza se le clavó en su espalda, no dejando lugar para nada más que un grito de dolor intenso.

El líder de los vándalos y el príncipe, Dagur, atacaron cobardemente al jefe berkiano. Una, dos, tres apuñaladas le brindaron tratando de acabar con su vida.

Por fin… El vikingo más osado y valiente, el mejor cazador de dragones… había caído…

Los barcos berkianos, en los que algunas habían tratado de escapar fueron diezmados a polvo en media navegación. Con las enormes catapultas que traían, nadie escaparía de esa isla con vida.

.

.

.

Tan solo ver como su aldea ardía, le hirvió la sangre helada que tenía. Sus ojos azules se transformaron por completo, sin dejar rastro de piedad. Mataría a los causantes y lo haría sola si era necesario.

Unos envites de dos alas poderosas se oyeron a lo lejos. El viento fue cortado y los gritos gloriosos de victoria dejaron de oírse.

Astrid aterrizó, con el semblante furioso y titánico de una valkiria. Empezó a atacar adiestra y siniestra contra todos. Siendo la más habilidosa y ágil de Berk, derrotada con sencillez a todos.

Los gritos de la plaza la llevaron hasta ahí. Y por primera vez, miró cara a cara al demente de Dagur, quien parecía que ya la esperaba, pues tenía una sonrisa muy grande y diabólica.

La dragona misma se puso en guardia al ver la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba. Algo no estaba bien con aquel berserker.

—Vaya… No creí que en esta aldea había mujeres tan hermosas como tú —le dijo Dagur, lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Ahora mismo te acabaré! —exclamó saltando con su hacha en alto.

—Y ahora la princesa se ha convertido en demonio. —dijo una voz exterior al combate.

Astrid detuvo su ataque, girando a ver como atenazaban a su dragón. Y de entre la multitud la presencia de de un hombre robusto se apreciaba, pero lo más peculiar era que cargaba entre sus manos al derrotado jefe vikingo.

—¡Jefe! —gritó Astrid, sintiendo como un pilar de su alma se desmoronaba.

—Alto niña, sino tu mascota y tu jefe lo van a pagar —amenazó Drago—. Quién lo hubiera pensado, hay más traidores en tu aldea Estoico. Una niña sacrificando su vida por un dragón. Qué irónico.

—Drago, quiero quedármela —reclamó Dagur, como un pequeño niño.

—No vinimos aquí para saciar tus necesidades. ¡Yo mando aquí niño! Y si digo que maten a esta niña, ¡entonces las matarán! —exclamó el líder.

Dagur mismo se asustó encogiendo los hombros y sintiéndose inferior ante tal malvado.

De una cachetada, Astrid salió volando por los aires. Apenas de reincorporó, pues la brutalidad del golpe la había dejado muy mareada.

—¿Con que sigues creyéndote la héroe? —dijo Drago, para después golpear más a la pobre vikinga— Ya no te levantes niña. Mejor quédate ahí. Si me haces caso mi espada acabará ahora mismo con tu miseria.

Los gritos de dolor. Las lágrimas que se derramaban. Los cañones disparando a todo fervor. La sangre que inundaba el lugar. Todo estaba acabado y la única escapatoria era la muerte. Así lo pensaba Astrid.

Entonces justo cuando Astrid iba a ponerse de pie, la indignación la hizo entrar en un trance. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cara palideció alarmantemente. Todos quedaron extrañados por el reciente cambio, entonces dedujeron que la guerrera ya había fallecido.

Sin embargo…

Una chispa de luces incandescentes empezaron a formarse en las manos inertes de la rubia. Los ojos que parecían sin vida, se llenaron de una energía ancestral…

Todos los presentes podían sentir la tenue y débil presencia de un nuevo ser. Era débil y carecía de fuerza para luchar, pero sin duda, estaban con temor.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Drago.

—Yo… soy…. ¡Astrid Hofferson!

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola y sean bienvenidos al octavo capítulo.**

**Grandes cosas están por venir y con ello grandes revelaciones. Ya abarcamos la historia de Hipo, ahora es turno de Astrid.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado el 22 de noviembre del 2019 **


	10. Futuro traicionero

* * *

**Futuro traicionero**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día del reto **

Esa mañana fue el día más esperado por la rubia. Estaba a escasos minutos de convertirse en una guerrera.

Su afán más inmenso se volvería realidad. Pero no todo estaba como ella deseaba. Pues el hijo del jefe, Hipo Abadejo III, sería su contrincante a vencer. Y siendo el más débil de Berk, había obtenido una reputación insólita en pocos días.

Decir que no estaba nerviosa por enfrentarse a Hipo, sería mentira.

Cuando llegó al ruedo, la gente la aclamaba sin contención. Su agudo oído era arremetido por los gritos eufóricos del público.

El sol ya se ponía en medio del cielo, marcando ya la hora indicada para la lucha. No obstante, el jefe y su hijo no habían puesto un pie en la arena.

Fue el grito de Estocio el que estremeció a medio pueblo. Estaba muy enojado cuando vociferó, pero la amargura también dijo presente en aquella voz tan potente. Algo había sucedido, algo muy terrible….

—¡Jamás se volverá a nombrar a Hipo Abadejo! ¡Desde ahora será considerado un desertor para siempre! —informó Estoico, sin escatimar el castigo hacia el traidor— ¡Astrid Hofferson será la que enfrentará a la pesadilla monstruosa! ¡Mañana, cuando el sol marqué medio día, tendremos una nueva guerrera!

La ovación no se hizo esperar, pero la incertidumbre tampoco…

* * *

Caminaba hacia su casa. Todas las concurrencias debían tener una solvente explicación. Eso pensaba la rubia.

Sólo ella se martiriaba con la partida de Hipo. Se preparó tanto para la pelea contra él, que ahora que sabía que tal reto era inexistente, sentía que estaban siendo muy injustos con Hipo.

Miró hacia el bosque antes de llegar a su casa. Tenía cierto conocimiento acerca de Hipo, y sabía exactamente que si él aún seguía en la isla, estaría ocultándose en alguna parte del bosque.

Pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero su principal prioridad debía ser el reto de mañana. Llevaría orgullo a su apellido y haría conocer el nombre de Astrid Hofferson como una leyenda.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación por el castaño. A pesar de no haber compartido con él nunca, lo respetaba y lo consideraba como su igual.

La necesidad de ir a buscarlo se resbalaba de sus confines, pues al ver que nadie haría algo para siquiera dar con una pista, empezó a buscar lástima en su corazón. Pero por más ahínco, no pudo hallar aquel sentimiento.

Sin entrar en más polémica, se dirigió hacia su casa para después ser felicitada por su madre.

—Muchas gracias mamá. —le respondió, con la voz apagada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ante tal comportamiento.

—Nada… Mejor me voy a descansar, necesitaré estar entera el día de mañana.

—Tienes razón, pero si necesitas hablar conmigo, aquí estaré.

Al llegar a su habitación, el pesar de una penuria la aplastó. Algo había en ese castaño y su misteriosa desaparición que no la dejaba estar en paz.

De la ventana, la esquina de una hoja de papel fluctuaba desenfrenadamente. Astrid se percató y accedió a recoger aquel trozo maltrecho pero recién escrito de palabras.

Desenvolvió la hoja y encontró escritura en ella. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a leer aquella ¿carta?

* * *

_"Astrid, cuando los ojos de la bestia se crucen con los tuyos, entonces entenderás lo que es ser un dragón. Hasta que ese momento llegue, procura no acercarte a ninguno, por favor._

_Estoy seguro que tú cambiarás Berk._

_Lo veo en tus ojos."_

* * *

Sin firma. Sin nombre y sin sensatez alguna, aquella cantidad de palabras fueron suficiente para que Astrid, siendo muy furtiva, comenzara a sospechar y unir las piezas. Un furia nocturna partió el cielo la noche anterior, ahora la carta, y la desaparición de Hipo...

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, debía descansar y nada más.

.

.

.

Nunca antes hizo caso a nadie, mucho menos si ese alguien le hubiese ordenado algo mediante medios escritos. Pero ahí estaba, siendo doblegada por el dragón.

Sentía su cuerpo más pesado y su concentración era exigua. La faena de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie le eran en vano. Tarde o temprano caería si no hacia algo.

De pronto, el gigante dragón la acorraló entre sus garras. Halló su oportunidad en verlo directo a sus ojos, haciendo caso al atrevido que dejó esa carta sin sentido en su ventana.

Al verlo, no sintió empatía hacia su agresor, pero si vio que aquel ser desprendía irá, rencor y tristeza.

¡No puede ser! ¡La gran vikinga por primera vez sintió lástima por alguien!

Ante las circunstancias, tuvo que darle un zarpazo con su hacha en parte de su pata. El dragón se alejó y se preparó para lanzar su llamarada.

Astrid no desaprovechó el trance y logró darle la estocada definitiva.

—¡Y Astrid es la ganadora! —gritó el Vasto, seguido de una ovación tremenda—. Y ya boten a esa bestia. De nada nos sirve un dragón muerto.

—Alto —interrumpió Astrid—, déjeme enterrarlo yo misma jefe. Creo que merezco el derecho, después de todo, fue un digno adversario y… —no sabía que más inventar para lograr convencer al jefe, y apoderarse del cadáver.

—Eres muy humilde y honorable con tus enemigos Astrid, eso no te traerá cosas buenas, pero solo por esta vez, aceptaré tu petición.

—Gracias jefe.

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada. Y no podía dar vuelta a la página, ni volver al pasado. Decidió hacer caso al misterios sujeto de la carta, y tenía la certeza que pronto pagaría por ello.

Desde que su mirada se cruzó con la de él, había experimentado cambios drásticos. Sus sueños atormentadores se hicieron más frecuentes y más obscuros.

Después de solicitar el cadáver del dragón al jefe, evitó que alguien externo examinara el cuerpo, ya que podrían darse cuenta de la gran farsa de la campeona.

Algún día se arrepentiría, de haber salvado aquella bestia que ahora ocultaba en un cueva, pero se sentía estable y bien consigo misma por haber tenido la misericordia de no matarlo.

Diariamente lo iba a visitar para ver si ya sanaba su ala. En el combate, su hacha sólo había rozado parte del abdomen y del ala izquierda. Pero las cosas no podían salir perfectas, pues un día mientras se dirigía hacia la cueva, los pasos de alguien la fueron siguiendo.

Astrid no se dio cuenta de la sutileza de aquel sujeto. Tarde fue su reacción cuando aquel vikingo ya había descubierto su secreto.

—¡Patapez! —exclamó del susto.

—¡Un dragón! —gritó del susto al ver a la bestia tendida y herida.

—¡Puedes calmarte! Es sólo un dragón herido. Preferiría que no dijeras nada, pero en caso de que se te ocurra abrir la boca, te asesino. —amenazó Astrid.

—Okey, no es necesario que su seas tan hostil. Déjame ver su herida, he leído mucho sobre dragones y creo poder ayudar. —dijo mientras examinaba al dragón, que trató de rugir pero su estado se lo denegaba.

—Él no está mejorando. Llevo semanas cuidándolo pero no… Creo que morirá. —dijo Astrid, con melancolía.

—Hay una solución. La herida está infectada y su anatomía no es como la nuestra, es por eso que los remedios que usaste no sirvieron. He leído que hay un ungüento que cierra las heridas. —sugirió Patapez, algo temeroso por estar tan cerca de la bestia.

—¡Genial! Entonces preparemos ese ungüento.

—Lo malo es que se necesita saliva de gronkle.

Las caras de felicidad dejaron de ser rotundas y la tristeza nuevamente invadió a Astrid. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que era un suicidio tratar de conseguir esa saliva, se lo debía al dragón, pues ella le había ocasionado esa herida.

—Yo la conseguiré.

—¡¿Estas loca?! Antes de acercarte al gronkle, este te rostizará viva. —advirtió el vikingo.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Será una locura, pero está bien, te ayudaré.

* * *

La luna presagiosa de la noche marcaba la media noche por el punto en el que se hallaba. Con todos descansando en su casa, los guardias se desplegaban de un lugar a otro para proteger a Berk de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Fue la hora perfecta para ambos compañeros, para que se internen entre las jaulas prohibidas del ruedo. Cuando entraron a la arena, el miedo atenazó a Patapez, mas no a Astrid.

Y con la determinación inquebrantable que poseía, se osó a abrir la jaula de los dragones, y sin conocer el orden de jaulas; la rubia rezaba que fuera la del gronkle la jaula que acababa de abrir. Pero sus súplicas no fueron oídas, pues el nadder mortífero salió disparado con fervor y furia.

Un sutil combate comenzó, y Astrid trató de ser lo más cautelosa posible. Lo último que le faltaba era ser descubierta con las manos en la masa.

Patapez se dignó a dar paso al dragón buscado. Se paralizó por completo al ver cómo aquella bestia ya saboreaba tenerlo entre sus dientes. Los cremallerus también salieron. Un cabeza empezó a desprender un humo verde que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta de explosiones.

Las cosas estaban complicándose con cada minuto. Él cansancio llegó a ambos bandos, pero la explosión ocasionada por los cremallerus fue el gatillo para alertar a los guardias.

El ruedo empezó a desmoronarse por tanto caos; las rejas vastas que la rodeaban fueron decayendo hacia el peñasco. La arena entera tembló, desequilibrando a los presentes e invitándolos hacia su muerte.

La nadder trató de escapar antes de la colisión, mas sus intentos fueron diezmados por el filamento de metal que se incrustó en su pata. La desdichada soltó un grito ferviente de dolor, y trató de sacarse la espina de acero, sin embargo parte del suelo comenzaba a desmoronarse y con ello venía el fin para todos.

La nadder trató de esquivar y salir del punto rojo que marcaba el peligro; Astrid jalaba a su compañero de un lugar a otro, para que este no sea herido. Los otros dragones también intentaban buscar su brecha de escape. En un momento de pánico las bestias hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer, arrojar fuego adiestra y siniestra…

Nadder y vikinga cayeron al precipicio. Las olas habían aumentado su nivel, agarrando a Astrid entre sus mantos oscuros. Dragona y vikinga fueron confinadas por el mar, y con Patapez ocupado en salvar su propio pellejo, las posibilidades de un rescate se reducían…

Y como un mal augurio, el cielo se empezó a torcer; a lo lejos las nubes que se asomaban a Berk, traían tormentas masivas consigo.

—Genial…—dijo Astrid con sarcasmo. Sabiendo que su momento había llegado, empezó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, perdiendo toda esperanza alguna.

Cuando dio su último suspiro, un golpe la levantó del mar. No eran las olas, ni una roca y mucho menos un pez. Lo último que divisó fue la tormenta arremetiendo con el mar, pero su visión no era paralela a la superficie, sino a las alturas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, con la respiración acelerada y la ropa empapada. El cielo aún marcaba la noche y al parecer la tormenta perduraría unas cuantas horas sobre Berk.

Para su sorpresa, Astrid vio a la dragona tendida sobre la playa. Era un milagro que nadie los haya encontrado, pero la principal curiosidad de Astrid fue el inerte cuerpo del dragón tendido sobre la suave textura.

—Gracias… Te debo una nena —le dijo acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, el dragón solo soltó un leve rugido. Astrid sonrió al saber que su salvadora estaba viva, pero agonizaba.

Con la experiencia obtenida en cuidar a la pesadilla, empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de la herida. Se exaltó al ver la gravedad de su pata, pues la pieza incrustada parecía ser profunda e incurable; sin embargo ella era una Hofferson y no se redimiría, y sugestionándose así misma, logró sacar aquella desorbitante deformidad metálica.

—Te pondrás bien. Quédate aquí, es muy probable que me estén buscando y no quiero darte inconvenientes con mi gente. —dijo la rubia antes de retirarse, mas cuando se halló más alejada, no pudo evitar voltear a verla. Se veía tan vulnerable y débil. Empezó a creer en la posibilidad de que aquel raro tipo que dejó la carta no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

Al llegar a la aldea, Patapez la recibió triste, informándole la desdichada noticia. Habían fracasado en su misión, y si no conseguían esa saliva de gronkle lo más antes posible, el dragón estaría dando su último suspiro en unos días.

Los días transcurrieron y Patapez se fue interesando más y más en el estudio de dragones. Astrid, por otro lado, se iba sumergiendo más en un hoyo de incertidumbre y penurias. Estaba cambiando, y no lo hacía de la buena manera. Se consideraba una traidora, como Hipo. Pero a la vez empezó a agarrarle cariño a aquella bestia tan vulnerable. Diariamente iba a visitar a la nadder en la playa.

Pero nada duraba para siempre….

Un sentimiento consumió su aliento; ¡su amiga no estaba ahí!

La rebuscó por todos lados, pero las playa solo era bañada por las olas del mar abierto. El ocaso se acercaba y Astrid comenzaba a desquebrajarse por dentro. Sin saber por qué aquel dragón le había llegado a interesar tanto, recordó a alguien que la podía ayudar.

Corrió de inmediato hacia la cueva. Sabía que su compañero se hallaba inquiriendo con el agonizante pesadilla. No obstante, su sorpresa fue inmensa al hallar no solo a Patapez, sino también a su amiga y los demás dragones del ruedo, al parecer todos se habían presentado en aquel lugar tan rupestre para ayudar a su camarada de jaula. Patapez estaba congeniando más de lo debido con el gronkle y para sorpresa de Astrid, todos estaban pacíficamente en sosiego.

Aquel ocaso marcaba la nueva era de Astrid y el comienzo de una profunda amistad. Ya no importaba si el día de mañana los descubrían, ambos vikingos estaban dispuestos a entregar su honor por amistad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Después de la invasión berserker**

Apenas y podía oír la zumbada del viento y la lluvia. Estar bajo la superficie, encadenada y hambrienta habían perfeccionado sus sentidos. A pesar de no poder vislumbrar el clima, sabía que era de noche. El guardia de turno marcaba sus sospechas.

Trataba de recordar lo concurrido en la batalla, pero sus únicos recuerdos se atrofiaban justo cuando estaba delante de Drago, después recibía un golpe mortífero mientras oía los mugidos de su amiga. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el más asqueroso lugar de Berk, aquel lugar donde sólo entraban las ratas traidoras, los asesinos y ladrones. La prisión.

Ni siquiera estaba al tanto del tiempo, su conciencia se perdía con el transcurso de los minutos, y lo único que la solventaba era el vaso de agua bajo sus pies que rara vez la desencadenaban para que pudiera beber. Un trozo de pan había sido lo único que comió en días.

Sólo rezaba porque su madre esté bien y su amigo. Tenía la esperanza de que su compañero haya podido escapar junto con su madre a las tierras lejanas del oeste. Y aún en la penumbra de su situación se le escapó una risa al recordar las mágicas historias que contaba Patapez acerca de esas tierras tan remotas.

Oír la puerta abrirse hizo que se expiara de todo rastro de alegría. El pueblo estaba en guerra y para ella era improbable que alguien se digne a visitarla; los únicos capaces de hacer tal acción eran sus agresores. Sus dudas se erradicaron cuando lo vio entrar. Inmediatamente una mueca de asco se escapó de su boca.

—Con que aún te crees fuerte. Por no mencionar que has estado sin comer y beber durante los últimos días, y aún así tienes la frialdad de mirarme así. Deberías pedirme perdón de rodillas. —dijo el excelso Dagur.

Sin mirarlo, Astrid no respondió ante tal comentario, simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

—Con que te crees muy graciosa. Es cuestión de tiempo para que encontremos a los cobardes que se ocultaron. Creí que Berk era conocido como un pueblo guerrero, pero ya veo que no son más que historias sin veracidad. —volvió a provocar el desquiciado, esperando al menos un insulto de la pobre chica.

—Hablas de cobardía… cuando tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso —respondió Astrid, con la voz frágil pero encubierta de gloria—. Atacaste nuestro pueblo en el momento más inoportuno posible. Sabías que éramos pocos y que nuestras fuerzas estaban mermando a causa de final de estación; ¡y aún así te atreves a decir que fuimos cobardes!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó, pateándola en el vientre— El único motivo por el cual estoy aquí, es para saber… ¡qué eres!

—Juro que me las pagarás Dagur. Una vez salga de aquí, te haré pagar cada segundo de tortura que sufrí… —le dijo la rubia, llenando cada vez más su corazón de venganza y rencor hacia aquel sujeto llamado Dagur.

—Lamento decirte que no escaparás de aquí. —dijo Dagur, retirándose del sitio cubierto de rocas sólidas y con rejas vastas de metal.

Las horas pasaron y ni un rastro de luz se presentaba en la prisión. Con tantos guardias custodiando el lugar, la rubia estaba casi segura que era la única prisionera. Tan solo añoraba un arma para poder deshacerse de aquellas cadenas.

Su mente también divagaba, y con cada pisada metálica que hacía cada guardia, despertaba más ansiedad en ella. Eso y la pregunta de Dagur la ponían más nerviosa. ¿Qué habrá querido decir cuando le preguntó qué eres? Qué no la respuesta era evidente, ella era una vikinga con pasión por la guerra y las armas de defensa.

El chirrido de la barrera metálica abriéndose volvió a envolverla en incertidumbre. ¿Qué acaso el desquiciado no se cansaba de fastidiarla?

—¡Astrid! —exclamó de alegría— Que bueno verte con vida, pensamos que ya habías muerto a manos de estos maniáticos.

—¿Bocón? —logró decir la cautiva.

—Pero no hay tiempo para esto. Unos barcos nos están esperando al sur y todos ya se encuentran ahí. Déjame quitarte esas cadenas niña. —inmediatamente quitó las cadenas con un hacha que portaba.

Astrid apenas logró sostenerse con el apoyo de la árida pared. Sus pies temblaban y sus fulgores clamaban descanso. Pero no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Siguió a su mentor hacia lo que parecía ser la salida. Cuando vio el deslumbrar de la luna, y el destello de las estrellas, una felicidad inmensa la invadió. Por momentos pensaba que soñaba, pero al asimilar que su idea era errónea, supo que su anhelo era más real que nunca.

No fue muy difícil escabullirse entre las chozas. Al parecer todo parecía parte de un plan bien ejecutado, pues los guardias de la prisión estaban desmayados. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a media plaza, una turba de berserkers los esperaban con deseo.

Cuando Astrid asimiló que era su fin, un rugido se le hizo familiar y grato. Abrió sus ojos y al ver la silueta de aquella bestia, la regocijó de felicidad genuina. La nadder no tardó en acudir a su mareada y débil amiga.

—Debemos apresurarnos. Los demás ya debieron embarcar. —comentó Bocón subiendo a la rubia al dragón, para después él ir en la parte de atrás.

Tormenta, así la había nombrado Astrid debido aquel día en el que se ayudaron mutuamente, disparó una ráfaga de fuego al cielo, la cual explotó formando un tifón de luz incandescente brutal. Aquel desprendimiento fue suficiente para cegar a los presentes.

Esa fue la última imagen que vio Astrid antes de perder la conciencia…

* * *

—¡Tormenta huye! —exclamó al ver a su amiga rodeada de ¿vikingos pasivos?

La primera imagen que visualizó, apenas abrir sus ojos, fue a su querida amiga siendo acariciada por niños.

Con aún mermadas energías, pero ya no tan exiguas como el día pasado, logró ponerse de pie sola. Empezó a estudiar su panorama. Todos se acercaron a la rubia y la miraban con lástima. Con todas esas miradas incisivas encima de ella, se logró hacer un espacio para poder salir de aquel círculo tan incómodo.

Al hacerlo, Astrid, apreció el lugar en que se hallaba. Muchas tiendas con soporte de madera y recubiertas con tela de jack se veían cubriendo gran parte de la playa. Las fogatas apagadas demostraban que habían pasado varias noches ahí, y los barcos que ya añoraban salir al mar también flotaban en él.

—¿Seguimos en Berk? —fue lo primero que preguntó la rubia.

—Así es hermosura —le respondió una voz de su espalda, pero Astrid no olvidaba de quien era esa voz tan petulante y arrogante—. Ayer hicimos una operación de rescate para sacarte de ese horrible lugar. Por cierto, fue mi idea lo de salvarte. —dijo Patán.

Astrid refunfuñó con molestia e hizo muecas de asco.

—Creí que había sido un sueño. ¡¿Por qué todos no se asustan con la presencia de los dragones?! —volvió a preguntar, más exaltada.

—Larga historia —dijo otra voz.

—¡Patapez! —saltó de alegría al ver a su compañero sano y salvo.

—Hola Astrid, un gusto volver a verte. —respondió Patapez.

—Y mamá… ¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó emocionada, la rubia, sin embargo, todos agacharon la cabeza ante tal situación.

Astrid, extrañada, volvió a preguntar expectante. Pero nuevamente ese silencio abordó el lugar. Algo le estaban ocultando.

Cuando dedujo el motivo, su mundo entero se desmoronó por completo. ¿Acaso su madre había caído en batalla?

—No… no… no es cierto —dijo en susurros la rubia, empezando a temblar.

—Lo siento Astrid. Ella te amaba. —dijo Patapez, pero este cuando alzó su vista Astrid ya estaba corriendo hacia el norte, por donde se encontraba el pueblo y los berserkers abundaban.

—¡Espera Astrid! —gritaron todos.

Ya era suficiente. Ella no perdonaría otra muerte más. Ese mismo día acabaría con Dagur o ella moriría en el intento. Mordió sus dientes y apretó sus puños, tomó la primera espada que encontró y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y su corazón galopaba a todo dar. Consumida por la ira y la tristeza, algo inesperado estaba por suceder…

—¡Nos atacan! —alertó alguien.

Tormenta, tomó a su amiga del cuello de su vestuario y la llevó nuevamente al campamento. Era ahora o nunca, debían escapar de la isla, antes de ser diezmados por las tropas berserkes.

—¡Todos a los barcos! —gritó Bocón.

—Nosotros trataremos de ganar algo de tiempo. —dijo Patapez, montando al gronkle seguido de Patán y los gemelos, quienes también montaban torpemente a unos dragones que Astrid conocía muy bien.

Sin tiempo para sorpresas, Astrid también se unió a la lucha. Apenas podía conducir a su dragón, por la debilidad de su cuerpo. No obstante, una energía ancestral empezó a cubrir su cuerpo…

El convoy de Dagur, bloqueaba el paso a lo barcos berkianos. Era el fin; sin armas para defenderse los berkianos serían extinguidos esa misma mañana.

Los jinetes quienes peleaban con un ejército numeroso en el bosque, abrieron sus ojos y quedaron pasmados al ver la aura que cubría a su compañera. Se asustaron, quedando perplejos ante tal poder que desprendía la rubia.

Astrid, sin saber qué le pasaba, se asustó. Pero al desprender una mano de la cuerda de la que se sujetaba, una ráfaga de luz potente salió de su palma disparada hacia el bosque. El ataque, explotó al hacer impacto con la superficie. Cuando el humo se disipó, una fosa gigante se había creado por tal colapso.

Aún con la incertidumbre en su cabeza, pero consumida por la venganza, aprovechó el raro fenómeno; quería aprovechar para cumplir con su venganza. Pero al tratar de arrojar un nuevo rayo, la energía de hace unos momentos se desvaneció.

Pero ese ataque fue suficiente para que todo el convoy de los barcos apunté a Astrid como nuevo objetivo.

Con los barcos distraídos, y con Astrid esquivando las rocas arrojadas de las catapultas, los berkianos se abrieron paso entre las olas. Los demás jinetes también apoyaban a Astrid, forjando más tiempo para que sus amigos puedan escapar.

—¡Me las pagarán! —exclamó una voz desde un barco.

Esa voz jamás la olvidaría. Era Dagur, el culpable de la muerte de su madre y uno de los causantes de la invasión.

Se infiltró entre el viento y en picada arremetió contra aquel barco. Aún no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, pero esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar.

Le ordenó a su dragona que no se entrometiera. Y con tan solo dos movimientos veloces, ya tenía a Dagur suplicando piedad. Pero apretó más el pisotón que tenía en su cuello y cuando el desquiciado dejó de respirar, agarró el hacha para poner fin a su vida. Sin embargo, Dagur saltó de golpe y se lanzó al agua como un cobarde.

Astrid iba a perseguirlo, mas al ver que un centenar de barcos se acercaba a ella, optó por montar en tormenta y salir volando hacia el destino que la auguraba…

—Algún día me vengaré de ti Dagur… —musitó la rubia.

.

.

.

—Ya lleva más de un día haya arriba. —opinó Patapez al ver que su amiga no bajaba ni para comer, sólo volaba al son de los barcos.

—Debemos darle tiempo. —respondió Bocón.

Astrid tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos hinchados y con su dragona ya cansada.

—Lo siento nena, será mejor que descansemos. —le dijo, bajando hacia uno de los barcos más cercanos.

No miró a nadie. Sólo se dirigió a la escotilla para después bajar a descansar un poco. Lo último que quería escuchar era frases inútiles de apoyo y sentir la lástima de los demás. Ella no era así y aunque la situación lo ameritaba, no dejaría que la muerte de su madre habra puertas a la debilidad. Conmemoraría por siempre a su madre y lo haría matando al desgraciado de Dagur.

Cuando el día se esfumó, otra mañana con el sol elevándose por el este, se presenció. Astrid decidió que de nada servía estar llorando, y además necesitaba respuestas.

Fue en busca de Bocón para poder tener una charla con él. Lo encontró en la proa mirando hacia la nada. Él también denotaba tristeza y al parecer, se dio cuenta, que todos tenían la misma mirada que ella. Todos habían perdido seres queridos, y todos aparentaban ser fuertes.

—Hola… ¿cómo estás? —preguntó el mentor al darse cuenta de la presencia de su alumna de batalla.

—Supongo que he tenido días mejores, pero la guerra nos llama y un guerrero no puede…

—¡No Astrid! —la interrumpió— Un guerrero no es imbatible. Todos podemos ser heridos y todos tenemos sentimientos. Todos perdimos a alguien durante la invasión, y todos necesitamos llorar para desahogar las penas. Lo que hace especial a un auténtico guerrero, no es que aguante como roca, sino que esa roca trate de convertirse en metal para después estallar con más fuerza que antes.

Un silencio se presentó. Astrid quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero aún no aclaraba sus dudas.

—Cómo pasó… ¿cómo murió? —dijo Astrid, tratando de no sollozar.

—Ella te amaba Astrid. Murió de la forma más heroica que te imaginas. Ella nos salvó niña. Cuando la invasión se suscitó, salvó a todos los que pudo, e incluso se atrevió a pelear con Drago y Dagur para protegerte al ver que ellos te habían capturado. Sin embargo, esos dos te llevaron lejos rápidamente. Después nos ganó tiempo para que podamos huir. No sin antes… darme esto. —le mencionó, dándole un pergamino enrollado.

—Ella… ¿te dijo que me lo entregaras?

—Sí, hizo todo lo posible para dármelo antes de… antes de caer. Me ordenó firmemente que te lo entregara. —le relató el vikingo de un pie.

—Gracias Bocón. Muchas gracias por todo….—entró en un llanto masivo, siendo abrazada por su mentor, pero nadie podía consolarla en ese instante.

—Mejor te dejo sola. —dijo Bocón, retirándose del lugar.

Sentía ira, era tanta que no podía ni gritar para sacarla. Pero no era por Dagur, sino por su madre.

—"_Primero papá, ahora tú_" —rezongó, apretando más el pergamino.

No se sentía lista, para abrir y leer las últimas palabras de su madre, porque una vez las haya leído, su madre se habrá ido para siempre.

Pero a la vez, ese sentimiento de saber qué decía la carcomía. Entonces recordó la dulce sonrisa de su madre cuando esta le leía cuentos de pequeña.

* * *

_"Uno jamás está listo para perder algo valioso, pero si ves a tu corazón deberías ver que estás llorando por algo a lo que amaste"_

* * *

Eran sus palabras. Sin contenerse, seguía soltando lágrimas. Las imágenes de su querida mamá la atravesaron por todo el cuerpo. La necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus sabios consejos y de sus cuentos…

Poco a poco, fue abriendo el rollo par ver las últimas escrituras. Sus manos temblaban y sus sollozos no frenaban.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Respiró hondo y empezó a leer…

* * *

_"Hija mía, seguramente ya estás enterada de lo que me pasó. No quiero que te martiries, tú no tienes la culpa; era el destino el que eligió ese final para mí._

_Nunca olvides todas las enseñanzas con las que te crie. Siempre recuerda que jamás estarás sola. Pero hay algo que siempre he querido decirte._

_Tú eres diferente Astrid. No eres como los demás niños. Recuerdo que cuando te veía jugar de niña, siempre diferías de las ideas de los demás. Eras más madura de mente. Ves el mundo el mundo desde un punto muy objetivo y racional, y te repetí numerosas veces que aquello no siempre es bueno._

_Quiero que vivas como una joven normal. Deseo que encuentres a alguien que te ame y que tú lo ames, para que seas feliz. Te comenté alguna vez que quería nietos en una ocasión, pero tú sólo te enojaste. No sabes cuánto deseo eso para ti hija, pero creo que para este punto de tu vida, ya debiste darte cuenta que eso aún no será posible…._

_Antes, tienes una obligación de mucha importancia Astrid, no conmigo, sino con el mundo entero, con la realidad que conoces._

_Quisiera contarte todo ahora, y revelarte todos los secretos de tu vida y tu pasado. Pero me prohibieron decirte algo acerca de ello. Sin embargo, sí puedo darte la primera pista para que puedas comenzar con tu travesía._

_Debes ir al lugar dibujado atrás de la hoja. Ese es un mapa a "Narzir". Tal vez ya hayas oído ese nombre antes, y es momento de que vayas._

_Tú serás la gran Hofferson que salvará a todos. Derrota a Dagur y Drago, ellos no serán rivales para ti, y usa tus poderes con sabiduría y justicia._

_Aplasta las estrellas con ese poder. No puedo enseñarte a como usarlos a tu antojo, pero en Narzir te dirán lo que tienes que saber._

_Adiós hija. Ahora cuidaré de ti desde el Valhalla, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de lo que es y será Astrid Hofferson, la mejor vikinga y hechicera que el mundo entero conocerá._

_Con amor… tu madre…"_

* * *

Se limpió la lágrimas que habían resbalado. Y para hacer caso a su madre y cumplir con su legado, su próximo destino era Narzir…

.

.

.

**Notas del autor : Hola y sean bienvenidos al noveno episodio.**

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por no haber publicado. Ya tenía el capítulo listo para publicarlo el lunes, pero al releerlo, no me gustó para nada. Así que lo reescribí.**

**También he estado muy ausente por la falta de inspiración, pero eso ya no será un problema porque ya está devuelta.**

**Hay mucho contenido que quiero hacer y me pondré a trabajar enseguida.**

**La historia, a mi parecer, me gusta, pero ustedes también tienen ponderación, así que les agradecería que me digan como está avanzando.**

**Quise abordar a Astrid en sólo este episodio, pero hay mucha cosas por relatar, por es misma razón, habrá un capítulo más dedicado a la rubia.**

**Les hago recuerdo que mientras Astrid huye con Berk, Hipo está entrenando junto con Marcus para el levantamiento.**

**El reencuentro de nuestra pareja está cerca, y de hecho, ya tengo algo escrito de ese episodio. Pero aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos más para ese momento.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado el 6 de diciembre del 2019 **


	11. La Ascensión De Astrid

* * *

**La ascensión de Astrid**

* * *

.

.

.

Precaria, inestable e insegura; iba a cumplir con la última petición de su madre. Iría a "Narzir" para encontrar respuestas. La idea de por sí ya le era muy extraña, pues sentía un presentimiento lúgubre de aquel lugar.

Con la brisa soplando sin alterarse, y con un mar tranquilo y relajante, emprendería rumbo a aquellas tierras.

Después de leer la última frase de su madre, se dedicó a calmarse. Su respiración aún era acelerada y alguna que otra lágrima todavía escapaba de sus ojos.

—¿Astrid? —escuchó el llamado de un voz, y se sorprendió consigo misma por no oír las pisadas en los tablones del buque.

—Hola Patapez. Estaba… bueno…

—Lo sé. Siento lo que le pasó a tu madre. Y si hay algo en lo que pueda serte útil. —se ofreció el Ingerman.

—De hecho sí hay algo —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa—. Quiero que me consigas un barco.

El rubio, extrañado y escéptico, preguntó para qué deseaba poseer un barco para ella sola, y entonces se dio cuenta que las provisiones no durarían para siempre y los otros navíos también debían buscar una premisa de desembarque.

Berk no tenía un punto de parada. Estaban navegando a la deriva sin un plan. Pero al menos ya no estaban en las garras del desquiciado.

—Necesito hablar con el jefe. Estoy segura que él entenderá el motivo de mi partida. —le respondió la rubia.

—Astrid… el jefe… está en Berk. —reveló el Ingerman, muy avergonzado.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo rescataron?! —exclamó la rubia, apretando la hoja que aún portaba entre su mano.

—Lo intentamos, pero no logramos averiguar dónde lo tienen. —respondió Patapez decepcionado consigo mismo.

Con más carga sobre sus hombros, debía también rescatar al jefe. Se lo debía. Él había llegado a ser una figura paterna y gran apoyo, y haría todo lo posible para sacarlo de la conquistada isla. Entonces se puso a pensar en silencio. Ignoró a su compañero y se dirigió a caminar por el barco…

Dentro de ella, las esperanzas iban menguando con cada segundo que transcurría. Con la armada de Dagur y Drago, los sobrevivientes no tendrían oportunidad, sin embargo, un chispa de luz se encendió en sus sueños.

La esperanza perduraba en ella. Si lograba dominar los misteriosos poderes que aún no admitía poseer, entonces lograría diezmar al convoy de los malvados. También salvaría al jefe y recuperaría la isla.

Empezó a mover su cabeza, tratando de buscar un rastro de su mentor, Bocón, para poder solicitarle un barco y entonces emprender rumbo a Narzir.

No obstante, su vista encontró algo que para su gusto era detestable. Un espía. Un traidor.

—¡Hey tú! —le llamó la rubia, mirando al misterioso encapuchado.

Aquella persona, desconocida para Astrid, se dignó a responder al reto de miradas incisivas. Estaba cubierto por una capucha oscura y una falda de metal. En su espalda un hacha de gran magnitud se colgaba de una cuerda.

—Nunca antes te había visto por aquí. ¿Acaso debo confiar en ti? —preguntó la rubia— Quítate la capucha. —le ordenó, pero el receptor no hizo más que aumentar la intensidad del duelo de miradas.

Astrid sacó su impecable hacha de su espalda. La amenazó apuntando al cuello. Los transeúntes que rondaban se quedaron callados y expectantes ante tal circunstancia. Una gran pelea estaba por comenzar.

El misterioso encapuchado también sacó su hacha. Y para sorpresa de Astrid, el hacha que portaba se dividió en dos, formando una lanza con doble cabeza de hacha.

Sin misericordia, Astrid combatió contra él. Atacó con todo su corazón que poesía. Si acaso aquel sujeto escapaba, pondría en riesgo a todo el buque de sobrevivientes. No podía perder aquel combate, debía ganarlo a toda costa, incluso si ello significaban poner en riesgo su propia vida.

Pero aquel individuo, fue más estratégico y con una patada baja, derribó a Astrid. La apuntó con su hacha… sin embargo…

El mismo fenómeno del combate en la costa berkiana, sucedió. Astrid fue cubriéndose de una aura celestial de color celeste y sus ojos denotaban frialdad y odio. Sus manos nuevamente comprimían el ancestral poder que estaba por lanzar…

Todos se asustaron ante tal ente que yacía tendido. El encapuchado retrocedió asustado, y se cubrió con su arma para evitar el inminente ataque que estaba por recibir.

—¡Astrid detente! —gritó el Ingerman— Ella no es un enemigo, es la que te ayudó a escapar de prisión.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó alterada la rubia.

—Por favor quítate la capucha Heather. —le pidió amablemente el rubio vikingo.

Cuando la capucha fue desprendida de la cabeza de la mujer, el cabello largo y pelinegro con trenza de espiga sopló por la brisa. Los ojos verdes profundos se notaron más brillantes y apasionados. Astrid se contuvo de soltar un puchero al enterarse que la que la había derrotando era una vikinga más hábil que ella.

—Astrid te presento a Heather. Heather ella es Astrid. —presentó el Ingerman.

—Mucho gusto…Astrid; he oído mucho sobre ti y tu maravillosa habilidad con el hacha. Lo siento si no me presenté antes, pero quería comprobar por cuenta propia qué tan hábil era la impecable Astrid Hofferson. —dijo la pelinegra, algo avergonzada por sus actos.

—Espero no haberte decepcionado. Y discúlpame tú, por haber sido tan impulsiva al atacarte. —respondió Astrid.

—No te preocupes, de hecho creo que valió la pena.

—Ahora quisiera que me expliques…

—¿El por qué te salvé? —dijo Heather, con simpleza— Lo hice porque era necesario. Mi pueblo fue destruido por Dagur y el desgraciado de Drago. Esas alimañas mataron a mis padres adoptivos y a todo mi pueblo. Después el desquiciado me dejó a la deriva —contaba con mucho pesar, Heather—. Naufragué por semanas. Incluso perdí contacto con el tiempo. Tenía hambre y sed; y fue Patapez quien me salvó. Él iba volando con su dragón justamente. Me ayudó y me dio hospedaje en Berk. —decía con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—De verdad lo siento. Si de algo te sirve de consuelo, yo también perdí a toda mi familia. Pero haré que Dagur pague por lo que hizo. —consoló la rubia. Cada vez se daba cuenta que con cada testimonio, ella no había sido la única afectada por los vandálicos y cobardes actos de Dagur.

Las velas soplaban impulsando su navegación. Y con ello, se alejaban cada vez más de Berk. Dejaban atrás todo, para ir en busca de un futuro sin rumbo.

Astrid, después del incidente con la nueva vikinga, fue en busca de Bocón para hacerle conocer su petición. Y después de una corta búsqueda logró dar con él.

—Bocón necesitamos hablar. Tengo una petición y mucha prisa. —espetó la rubia.

—Si puedo cumplirla, con gusto la aceptaré niña. —le respondió el capitán de la embarcación.

—Quiero tomar un barco y zarpar inmediatamente —dijo la rubia, y antes de ser refutada por su mentor, siguió hablando—. Necesito hacer esto Bocón, por favor entiende. La venganza está consumiéndome y si no hago lo que debo hacer, probablemente me lleve a mi muerte.

—Iba a decirte que si podemos acompañarte. Después de todo, no tenemos a donde ir.

Astrid no accedió a su petición, pero por la insistencia de este y por orden superior no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Con las velas apuntando hacia el sudeste y con una nueva mentalidad, el aluvión de barcos entero se embarcó hacia donde el mapa marcaba la X. Las adversidades del mar no fueron suficientes para frenar el avance. Los monstruos marinos tampoco detuvieron a los fieros guerreros. Con las venas hambrientas de guerra y con la sangre ansiosa de gloria, y con varias semanas de viaje, estaban cerca de la isla ancestral…

* * *

Astrid se hallaba haciendo la guarida. Se acercó a la proa para tener mejor visión del panorama marino. Siendo su barco el que se hallaba al frente, le sería fácil advertir de algún ataque. Contempló la luna desde su posición, y al ver que las estrellas se habían ido a su hora de descanso, supo que el amanecer no estaba muy lejos.

Sin embargo, su vista giró abruptamente al ver la forma terrestre. Una montaña del doble que la de Berk se situaba en aquella masa de tierra. También era portadora de una abundante fauna de flora y muy sólidos robles de árbol. Su tamaño no era conmensurable pero tampoco pequeño, y desde luego sería gratificante para los vikingos que buscaban un nuevo lugar para asentarse.

—¡Llegamos! —informó un guardia que también se había dado cuenta de la isla.

Todos salieron de las cabinas inferiores para presenciar la belleza de aquella desconocida tierra.

Con los ojos apuntando a aquella masa de tierra, nadie, excepto Astrid, se percató de la mirada despectiva de una persona, desde una torre muy maltratada y con rasguños por toda su rupestre estructura. Parecía la ruina de lo que alguna vez fue una torre.

Astrid, antes de poder advertir a los demás, una esfera de color azul, la cual desprendía relámpagos, fue lanzada hacia los barcos.

—¡Cúbranse todos! —fue la advertencia retrasada del capitán, pero ya era tarde, esa esfera enérgica iba a una inaudita velocidad.

Asustados y despavoridos, todos se ocultaron tras lo que hallaron. Pero fue su sorpresa ver que aquella esfera jamás había colisionado con ellos. Al asomarse para ver, quedaron pasmados.

Astrid estaba refutando aquel ataque con una energía igual de potente.

El choque ocasionó una explosión brutal. Los pedazos de madera flotaban en el mar.

Astrid perdió el conocimiento después de la explosión, pero tenía la certeza que les había logrado dar tiempo a su gente antes de ser abatida.

* * *

Y una vez más, cuando abrió los ojos se hallaba sana y a salvo en tierras desconocidas. Al parecer habían logrado llegar a tierra. Levantó su mirada y salió de la tienda. Astrid se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeros ya se asentaban con una base.

Se inspeccionó detenidamente, pero la voz de un hombre la hizo girarse alarmantemente.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó el misterioso hombre, el cual traía con él una túnica larga de color morado. Su voz era aguda y por sus facciones viriles seguramente tendría la misma edad de Astrid.

—¿Eres el que nos atacó?—respondió Astrid con una nueva pregunta.

—Sí. Soy guardián de Narzir, y mi deber es proteger las costas sagradas de esta isla. Dejé que tus compañeros se instalaran sólo por ti. ¿También eres hechicera verdad? —dijo el hombre.

—Claro que no, yo soy una vikinga….

—No es lo que mis ojos vieron cuando repeliste mi ataque. Por lo que vi tus poderes emanan energía de luz, eso quiere decir que tus poderes se originan de la materia prima luz. —explicó el sujeto.

Astrid se observó sus manos sin aún poder creer que tenía poderes que venían de la luz.

—Mencionaste a Narzir. Quiero que me lleves ahí, necesito respuestas. —exigió la rubia.

—Eso no será posible. Los únicos que pueden entrar y salir de la tierra sagrada son los archimagos más poderoso y de más alto rango. No es un lugar para cualquiera —respondió el hechicero—, pero al tratarse de Astrid Hofferson, ese no será un problema.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó algo asustada.

—Todos los conocemos. Un mensaje sagrado nos informó de tu llegada. Yo no estoy en lugar para contarte todo, pero si quieres saber más, acompáñame. —le ofreció el muchacho.

Estaba insegura. Podía negar la invitación y quedarse con sus compañeros a disfrutar del hermoso páramo. Sin embargo, el deber desconocido del que su madre le había hablado, debía estar como prioridad.

—Está bien. Hacia donde, chico mago…—dijo la rubia.

—Sígueme —respondió el joven.

Astrid lo siguió tratando de no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. La caminata no fue muy larga y cuando el joven de túnica larga paró, supo que habían llegado. Pero para su sorpresa, lo único que los rodeaba era el espeso follaje de la selva y la vastedad de rocas era sorprendente.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar, el mago comenzó a formar un círculo alrededor con energía de agua que salía de sus manos.

Y como si de un rayo potente se tratase, ambos fueron golpeados por una luz que cegó a Astrid.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, su vista quedó perpleja…

Lo que estaba presenciando era magnífico. Ahora se hallaba en una ciudadela. Las casas eran de tamaño grande y cada una con un techo puntiagudo. Cada edificación parecía estar hecho de un material parecido al zafiro pero con un brillo más intenso. Cuando su oído escuchó el sosegado fluctuar de la cascada, divisó la comunal cascada que se situaba cerca de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el mismo sonido bajo sus pies; casi se desmaya del susto…

¡Al parecer la ciudadela era flotante!

—Por fin llegaste querida Astrid —dijo una voz femenina—. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, la última vez que te vi fue cuando apenas eras un bebé.

—¡¿Cómo!? —exclamó la rubia por la desagradable sorpresa. La chica frente a sus ojos, era de pelo negro y al igual que el otro mago, tenía una túnica, pero esta era de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran como avellanas que presumían ser azules, como los de ella.

—Déjame explicarte todo querida. Pero antes… —miró al chico de túnica morada— ¿Por qué no fuiste más cauteloso? Te dije que no dejarás entrar a nadie más que a Astrid.

—Y así lo hice maestra Kelbya —se defendió el joven hechicero.

—Entonces quién es la chica de pelo negro que se oculta detrás de ti. —dijo la maestra revelando la posición de la intrusa.

Al verse acorralada, no tuvo otra opción más que salir. Sabia que su travesura tendría graves consecuencias, pero para ella había valido la pena por ver tal maravilla de mundo.

—Perdonen. Me llamo Heather y disculpen mi atrevimiento…

—¡Heather! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó con ira, Astrid.

—No importa. Mátenla. —ordenó tajante la maestra llamada Kelbya.

—Perdone su estupidez por favor. Yo me haré responsable de ella. —dijo Astrid.

—Si no se tratara de ti lo pasaría por alto, pero como eres la hija de Yrel, aceptaré tu petición. —dijo Kelbya.

—¿Conociste a mi madre?

—Como te dije, hay mucho de qué hablar pequeña… Si te interesa, camina conmigo. —le dijo la maestra, empezando a caminar.

—Heather ¿me esperas un momento?, ahora vuelvo —dijo la rubia, empezando a correr hacia la maestra.

La pelinegra asintió, y se sintió agradecida por el gesto de su nueva ¿amiga?, y también sonrió al volver a presenciar las edificaciones que parecían haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

—Hola, me llamo Soren. —se presentó el joven que había traído a Astrid.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo…

—Heather —completó el joven.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó la pelinegra, y el joven solo negó risueño.

—¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar? Porque si vas vestida así y con esa actitud, sólo harás que te maten.

—No veo porque no. —dijo Heather, aceptando la invitación de aquel hechicero.

* * *

Mientras en las calles de la ciudadela, Astrid caminaba lado a lado con la maestra llamada Kelbya. El sol parecía estar irradiando más de lo normal, algo que le pareció curioso a Astrid. También se percató que no había mar, sino todo fuera de la isla era una planicie de gris. Luego preguntaría, ahora lo único relevante era conocer su pasado.

La presencia de más hechiceros fue lo sorprendente para Astrid, pues esta había presenciado en carne propia que un solo hechicero podía erradicar a un navío entero. Y si eso era posible, ¿Por qué los hechiceros no gobernaban o luchaban como los demás?

—Me alegra que hayas hallado Narzir. Tu madre nos envió un último mensaje antes de su muerte. Nos avisó de tu venida querida.

—Sé que no tengo poder en este lugar, pero le agradecería que me contara todo desde el principio, por favor. —solicitó Astrid.

—Muy bien… —suspiró la maestra— Empecemos cuando tu madre rompió las reglas.

—¿Reglas?

—Tu madre, Yrel, era una hechicera Astrid. —reveló Kelbya. Astrid quedó sorprendida e inestable ante la duda, casi se desmorona—. Tenemos muchas reglas aquí Astrid, pero unas son más trascendentales que otras. La regla que perpetuó tu madre fue la de enamorarse. Cuando juras lealtad ante los archimagos, estás olbligada a someterte a las normas y si en caso las rompieras, debes pagar por ello.

Astrid deseaba llorar. Con tantos secretos que le ocultaron, su alma cada vez se hundía en un poso de oscuridad infinita. Por primera vez en el mundo, se sintió más sola que nunca.

Desde que era una niña, desconocía de la existencia de su padre, y su madre que fue su único pilar fundamental, ahora se pulverizaba. Estaba furiosa. Y el aluvión de preguntas perduraba en su cabeza.

—Tu madre era la encargada de proteger la isla, tal y como lo hace Soren. Pero cuando tu padre llegó de un naufragio, tu madre y él se enamoraron. El error de tu madre pudo haber sido perdonado con una sanción leve, sin embargo, le reveló todos los secretos más oscuros y temibles del mundo a tu padre.

Astrid se puso ansiosa ante la idea de su padre. Se negó a preguntar algo al respecto porque primero quería escuchar la historia.

—Tu madre decidió dejarnos por el amor que le tenía a tu padre. Pero jamás nos reveló su grotesco error. La información que poseemos aquí es crucial para el mundo y la realidad que conoces, y es por eso que no puede caer en manos y mentes simples. Nosotros aceptamos la petición de retiro de Yrel; para ese entonces tú ya estabas por nacer. Después de unos meses, naciste e inmediatamente Yrel se fue contigo y con tu padre hacia su pueblo natal, Berk.

—¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre? —preguntó sin poder aguantar más las ganas de saber algo sobre él.

—Se llamaba Rowly. No lo conocí muy bien, porque jamás entró aquí. Él era algo impulsivo y muy intrépido, tanto que hasta se atrevió a desafiarme a mí. Todo por la mano de tu madre.

La rubia no pudo evitar que una gota se le escape. Sentía mucha nostalgia al hablar de su padre. Añoraba algún día poder conocerlo, siempre y cuando aún siga con vida.

—Pero aún con todos sus defectos, me pareció un buen muchacho. Fue tarde cuando me arrepentí de confiar en él.

Más preguntas arremetieron con ella. ¿Acaso su padre era un malvado?

—Con la información que poseía acerca de las prisiones de control, su alma se corrompió de ambición y avaricia. —siguió relatando la maestra Kelbya.

—¿Qué son las prisiones de control? —inquirió la rubia.

—Son prisiones que separan el mundo de las sombras y el mundo real. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el nexo, que es como un intermedio entre esos mundos. La magia deriva de las materias primas, y cada humano aprendiz sólo es capaz de controlar una de ellas. En eso tú eres excepcional, ya que puedes dominar el sol, la luna, la naturaleza, el océano, el rayo, y el más importante… la luz.

—Creo que se equivoca. Sólo puedo dominar la luz…

—Con práctica y entrenamiento, lograrás dominar todas las materias primas a tu antojo, menos… la oscuridad. Los elementos surgieron a través de la explosión de los dos elementos padres. La luz y la oscuridad. Tú eres capaz de dominar uno de ellos. Por eso puedes manejar toda la materia prima. Sin embargo, la oscuridad la usan los nigromantes, es la magia oscura que nadie puede dominar.

—Entiendo….

—Pero continuando con la historia, cuando tu padre se volvió ambicioso dejó a tu madre contigo y se fue en busca de las prisiones para romperlas. Deseaba el poder absoluto de las sombras. Tú, Astrid, fuiste bendecida por los dioses, pues eres la única que lleva la bendición de la luz. Nadie más posee un poder como el tuyo. Y debes fortalecer ese poder. Ahora que ya sabes la verdad, quiero que entrenes aquí, para que si algún día las prisiones vuelven a ser atacadas, tú puedas defenderlas.

—¿Mi padre está vivo? —preguntó la rubia.

—No querida. Cuando nos enteramos de la aberración que estaba por cometer, el archimago supremo ordenó que lo… ya sabes.

—Si mi padre fue un traidor y un cobarde, entonces yo pagaré por sus errores. Mi madre no tenía la culpa y por eso estoy dispuesta a volverme en la hechicera que ustedes desean. —respondió Astrid con firmenza.

—Entonces que el entrenamiento comience.

.

.

.

**Océano:**

Los primeros meses de Astrid fueron terribles y sofocantes. Para su suerte tenía el apoyo de su nueva amiga, Heather.

La pelinegra se había anonado y enamorado de la magia, que solicitó entrenar junto con Astrid. Obviamente la maestra Kelbya se negó rotundamente, mas Astrid sólo tuvo que usar una amenaza para hacer que acepte. Heather era aprendiz de la materia prima del agua.

Con su amiga siendo de la materia acuática, Astrid empezó a practicar por ahí.

La maestra Kelbya era quien le enseñaba a cómo dominar y manipular sus poderes. Para usar cada conjuro al máximo potencial debía estar cerca de la materia madre. Como en el caso del agua, para usarlo en plenitud, con un mar bastaría para explotarlo al máximo.

Le tomó cuatro meses dominar el conjuro a la perfección. Se había sometido a duras horas de soportar el frío hasta el cero absoluto.

De día entrenaba en Narzir, pero de noche volvía con su gente. Además no podía soportar un día sin probar la brisa del viento. Cada mañana antes de irse al nexo, volaba con tormenta.

Su única desdicha era que debía ocultar a todos sus compañeros sobre la existencia de aquel lugar tan mágico. Sólo ella y Heather sabían acerca del lugar. Pero con el anhelo de expeditar el caos y salvar a Berk, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Cuando por fin pudo formar esferas de agua gigantes, se emocionó bastante y sabia que era momento de pasar a la otra prueba.

**Sol****:**

Esta fue la materia prima que más le costó aprender. Cada vez que encendía una chispa se quemaba la manga de su ropa o terminaba tirándose al río para evitar prenderse por completo.

Sin embargo, disfrutaba prender sus ojos con llamas, pues cuando se divisaba con su relejo en el manantial, hacía que se viera más amenazante y ruda.

También seguía practicando con su hacha. Jamás dejaría o se cansaría de dar zarpazos con ella y de hecho ya quería dominar el rayo, ya que en una práctica vio como un hechicero creaba una espada hecha de relámpagos.

**Luna****:**

El bosque estaba sosegado, el cantar de los pájaros era continuo. Astrid se hallaba en mitad del apretado follaje. Su respiración era tranquila y relajada.

Con instrucciones concretas de su maestra, debía ser capaz de crear una tormenta de viento, ya que según decía su maestra, el viento provenía de la reina de las estrellas, la luna.

Volvió a respirar hondo y suspirar. El escaso ruido de un remolino fue la que la hizo abrir los ojos. Pronto, aumentó la intensidad del torrente para convertirla en tormenta que hizo volar hasta la más pequeña hoja y más gigante roca del campo entero.

**Naturaleza:**

Después de haber dominado el viento, su maestra le ordenó que era momento de lo más importante. Los combates.

Para Astrid esta noticia fue sensacional, pues le gustaba presumir de sus grandes habilidades y siempre añoraba y luchaba por ser imbatible.

Sus primeros combates con otros hechiceros fueron sencillos, pues sus contrincantes sólo poseían un elemento. No obstante, cuando su maestra le informó que su siguiente víctima seria Heather, la idea la volvió loca.

Por fin podría tener una revancha con ella. Apenas llevaba dos meses entrenando la materia prima de tierra, el cual era la furtiva debilidad del océano.

—¿Lista? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Como nunca.

El combate empezó muy parejo. Astrid arrojaba esferas de agua, pero estas eran contratacadas por la misma técnica. Heather, al haberse especializado en agua, pudo superar enormemente a Astrid.

La bola enérgica de agua golpeó a la rubia, dejándola en el piso. Rápidamente se levantó y preparó una tormenta de viento, pero esta feu interrumpida por una ola de agua que se la llevó varias zancadas atrás.

El hacer hechizos de tal calibre, consumía mucho al portador. Astrid apenas se volvió a levantar y con un último esfuerzo hizo que los árboles atenazaran a Heather y sin poder liberarse con sus poderes acuáticos, esta perdió la conciencia.

Astrid había logrado dominar la naturaleza a su antojo.

**R****ayo: **

Ya llevaba varios meses tratando de fabricar su hacha de relámpagos, pero sus esfuerzos no daban frutos. Se sentía molesta por no poder cumplir una simple tarea, pero más que eso, era un capricho.

—Ya lo lograrás pequeña —le dijo su maestra—. Has cambiando mucho estos dos años Astrid. Te has convertido en una mujer muy bella. Eres igual a tu madre.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojada la rubia— ¿Cuándo me enseñará a manejar la luz?

—Como te dije cuando llegaste, nadie de aquí posee tal bendición, por lo cual, no sabemos cómo usarlo. Este es tu último mes de entrenamiento, luego tú decidirás a donde ir. Pero si la batalla te llama, deberás ir a proteger las prisiones de los vándalos y piratas.

—Muy bien maestra. Nunca le agradecí por todo lo que hace por mí, y ahora que estoy por separarme de usted, quiero que sepa que la quiero mucho. —dijo Astrid, la cual fue abrazada por su maestra.

Nuevamente encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Tal vez después de derrotar a Dagur haría un juramento con los Archimagos.

* * *

Era de noche y la luna estaba en su ápex. El rugir de los dragones alertando a sus jinetes fue el detonante de la batalla que estaba por venir.

Astrid estaba dormida en su tienda, pero cuando escuchó a su amiga rugir, salió rápido buscando con su vista al agresor que los acechaba. Su corazón se paralizó al ver de quien se trataba. El mismo asesino y desquiciado era el artífice. Con más de doscientos barcos rodeándolos, y más acercándose, tenían como objetivo exterminar a los sobrevivientes de Berk.

Heather, quien también había encontrado un dragón de la especia afilada, a la cual nombró Cizalladura, fue la primera en montar y lanzarse sola al ataque. Con sus nuevos poderes que había adquirido, sorprendió a todos.

Pero aquellos magníficos hechizos no bastaron; incluso con el mar de su parte, los barcos derribaron a la jinete y su dragón.

Heather fue atendida y rescatada por Patapez.

Astrid, enfurecida e indignada, atrajo una tormenta…

Las nubes se volvieron griseas. La luna fue cubierta por una neblina y una lluvia desorbitante. El mar, que hace unos momentos estaba sosegado, empezó a brotar olas inmensas, arrastrando a casi toda la flota de Dagur. Pero eso sólo los distraería por un momento, pues más barcos llegaban por el sur.

Astrid, cansada y débil por usar el hechizo, ordenó que todos suban a los barcos y huyan hacia el norte. Patapez, los gemelos y Patán hicieron caso y condujeron a los berkianos hacia los barcos.

Astrid fue en busca de ayuda, mas estaba muy débil. Sus ojos, en cualquier momento, cederían al cansancio. Su principal frustración era que los barcos lleguen antes de que sus amigos puedan huir.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Sin embargo, Soren se apareció frente a sus ojos muy asustado y cansado.

—¿Qué pasó Soren? —preguntó la rubia.

—La maestra me envió Astrid. Desconocemos las razones, pero te están culpando a ti de traición hacia Narzir por el ataque de estos vikingos. Sé que no fuiste tú, pero debes huir. Además la prisión del cuarto reino está siendo atacada. Parece que las penurias vinieron de golpe. —le dijo Soren, con la voz rota y apagada.

—Yo iré rumbo a defender el cuarto reino. Pero antes debo deshacerme del maldito que nos está atacando. —respondió la rubia.

—Astrid, el cuarto reino está situado en el este. Las tierras de ese imperio no sólo abarcan un reino, sino tres. Escuché que su principal capital es un lugar llamado Ámelot. Déjame acompañarte por favor; los invasores no podrán destruir la isla cuando sepan que hay hechiceros aquí.

—Sé que de nada me servirá decirte que no, así que está bien, puedes venir con nosotros.

—¡Astrid! —llamó Patapez, quien se había ocultado tras los arbustos— Déjame colaborarte. Quiero ser de utilidad. Yo puedo llevar a tu compañero de magia a esa prisión de la que hablan.

—Por supuesto que no. Y no está a discusión. —expeditó Astrid.

—Astrid… estos dos años, hemos fortalecido nuestro lazo de amistad. Tú te has convertido en una muy poderosa hechicera y gran guerrera. Yo no hice nada por Berk cuando lo atacaron. Por favor déjame ayudarte esta vez.

Con la mirada que desprendía el Ingerman, Astrid se vio así misma cuando perdió a su madre. Sin escrúpulos, aceptó.

—No te preocupes Astrid, yo lo cuidaré. Si hay algo fuera de lo normal en la prisión del cuarto reino, vendremos directo a buscarte. —animó Soren.

.

.

.

Astrid se reunió con sus compañeros en el lado sur. Todos ya habían embarcado y Astrid tenía pensado acabar con la tiranía de Dagur de una vez por todas.

Su plan se basaba en dividir los barcos en dos grupos. El primero iría hacia el este y el otro directo hacia la flotilla del desquiciado.

Astrid sería el conejillo de indias que atrajera a Dagur, haciendo creer que los barcos que la acompañarán contienen berkianos.

Mientras los verdaderos vikingos huían hacia el este…

Bocón no estaba dispuesto a acatar aquella orden, pues sería el final para Astrid. Pero cuando la rubia tomó una docena de barcos vacíos y los movió con sus poderes de viento, supo que estaba decidida a sacrificarse.

Astrid emprendió rumbo directo a la boca del lobo. Estaba débil y cansada, pero si todo salía bien, pronto se estaría reuniendo con su familia en el Valhalla.

Se sorprendió al ver que la flotilla superaba el número que tenía calculado, mas eso no la detendría.

Los barcos rodearon a los buques vacíos, y entonces comenzaron a disparar. Los minutos transcurrieron y los barcos de madera fueron deizmados en segundos, dejando a Astrid acabada y tirada en el último barco solvente.

Pero todo había sido una trampa de la rubia, pues sólo esperaba al desquiciado para hacer su última jugada.

Por primera vez, combinó los poderes del agua, luna y rayo para acabar con la flotilla entera del desquiciado. Su último suspiro se estaba esfumando mientras su cuerpo se hundía en las remotas profundidades de las oscuras olas….

El rugido de un dragón fue el que la hizo abrir sus ojos una vez más. Se trataba de su mejor amiga y hermana, Tormenta, quien la sacó entre sus fauces para poder salvarla de una inminente muerte.

—No hay tiempo para descanso nena, debemos ir a Ámelot…

.

.

.

**En Hatlen: capital del imperio Ámelot**

—¡Es momento de finalizar esto! ¡Marcus y Sísifo murieron para enseñarnos que la libertad nos pertenece! ¡No les aseguro que tomaré la corona, pero les prometo que acabaremos con el rey y Ghull esta noche! ¡Les pido su apoyo y confianza para que pueda lograr dirigirlos bien! —decía el castaño, pues esa noche se suscitaría la ultima cruzada por la corona de Ámelot.

—¡Qué viva nuestro próximo Rey Hipo!

—¡Que viva!

—Llegó el momento —dijo Hipo—. ¡Por Marcus! ¡Por Sísifo! ¡Y por Ámelot! ¡Hoy morirán reyes nuevos y surgirán reyes nuevos! ¡Hoy, Ámelot será libre! ¡ Hoy Ghull caeraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —animó Hipo.

—¡SIIIIIIIIII!

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola y sean bienvenidos al décimo capítulo. Agradezco su apoyo y espero poder estar satisfaciendo su vista. xD**

**Cada vez más cerca del reencuentro que estoy seguro les va encantar.**

**Acá les dejo una explicación más explícita de las materias primas. Lo leí en un foro de magia y eso.**

**"_La magia deriva del sol, la luna, la naturaleza, el océano. Y los más poderosos son la luz y la oscurida"._**

**Bueno, desde este episodio pondremos títulos del siguiente capítulo...**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**_El rey y la hechicera_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Publicado el 9 de diciembre del 2019 **


	12. El rey y la hechicera parte - I

* * *

**El rey y la Hechicera – parte I**

* * *

.

.

.

En Ámelot:

Las calles lucían vacías. Donde alguna vez hubo casas de mármol, ahora sólo eran ruinas. Cada parque y cada calle eran consumidos por el fuego.

Lo que se conocía como sector de baja y media clase, ahora estaba calcinado por las voraces llamas de la muerte. El cielo mismo lloraba por los defensores caídos. Lo que debió ser una mañana hermosa, con un pueblo feliz por recibir el primer día de la primavera; era un amanecer lleno de cadáveres por doquier, con sangre derramada por las calles y con una lluvia amarga…

Pero Hipo juró que esa sería la última mañana en la que el Rey se levantaba con la posesión de la corona. Esa sería la última vez que Hipo y Ghull se verían las caras, y sólo uno de los dos respiraría después de su tan añorado combate.

* * *

—Hermano, no sé si voy a poder lograrlo. Quien diría que hace unos años estaba disfrutando de la vida en Berk, al menos podía ir al bosque para distraerme, y escuchar el dulce sonido del silencio y la calma. Ahora debo luchar contra un imperio entero. —le dijo el castaño a su amigo de escamas oscuras.

Chimuelo yacía sentado a su lado sobre una alfombra muy cálida. La última misión estaba por suscitarse en minutos. Gracias a la espada, la conexión entre el dragón y el vikingo había mejorado profundamente.

—"La verdadera pregunta que deberías hacerte es si te sentías libre en tu pueblo natal" —persuadió el dragón—". Si ese era el caso, ¿entonces por qué huiste?

—La verdad es que no sentía libertad en Berk. Me sentía encadenado por las personas que me rodeaban, y a pesar de ser el hijo del jefe, mi sentencia no reducía. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber salido, pero a veces extraño la poca libertad que poseía.

—"Y ahora estás aquí, liderando a un grupo de rebeldes por la libertad. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero ellos, al igual que tú, buscan liberarse de las cadenas de su imperio. Es momento de que un rey bueno y noble los guie. Sísifo te eligió por algo, y yo también creo que eres el indicado para gobernar Ámelot. —le dijo su amigo.

Hipo acarició a su amigo por las palabras motivacionales y aún no estaba seguro de tomar la corona, pero una lección que había aprendido con el tiempo, es que nadie está listo para el futuro. Y si su destino era convertirse en rey, entonces cumpliría con el sueño de su ya difunto amigo Marcus.

* * *

—¡Llegó la hora! ¡Las cosas afuera están feas, pero hagamos que los sacrificios de nuestros compañeros caídos valga la pena! ¡El Rey Áron, debe caeeeeeeeeeer! —dijo Hipo.

La aclamación de los pocos rebeldes que aún quedaban fue explosiva. Estaban listos, listos para librar la última cruzada, una cruzada que definiría el futuro del reino.

—El plan será nuestra llave al castillo. Si lo ejecutamos bien, la caída del rey será inminente. Quiero que sepan, que nuestra derrota es una opción, pues nos superan en cantidad, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no, ¡tenemos el corazón de luchar por la libertad! ¡Ustedes son mi familia ahora, y si caemos lo haremos matando al rey! ¡Llegó la hora de liberar Ámelot! —dijo Hipo, para incentivar las almas y espíritus de sus compañeros— ¡QUE LA ÚLTIMA MISIÓN COMIENCE!

* * *

Las torres, cubiertas de un mármol tan fino como el acero, de tamaño estable para que los arqueros no tengan problema en acabar con los que traten de usurpar el castillo. Muros tan altos, para que ni el mejor escalador pudiese sobrepasar la barrera.

El castillo se dividía en tres áreas. La primera era las murallas y las atalayas, donde los arqueros se situaban y vigilaban sin pestañear. La segunda área era la del consejo real, donde era como un patio grande con edificaciones ostentosas y modernas. Los guardias más aguerridos resguardaban aquel patio de flores. La última área era el firme y gigante castillo. La edificación más grande de todo el imperio Ámelot. Ghull y el consejo real quedaban como últimos guerreros, pues el consejo real, incluido el rey, eran los más hábiles guerreros.

El castillo era impenetrable en todas sus áreas. Pero Hipo se había dado cuenta que sí existía una forma de acceder a ella. Las protecciones que brindaba el castillo eran terrestres, y para suerte del jinete, poseía un dragón con el cual surcar los cielos.

Hipo y el mermado grupo de rebeldes se situaban a diez metros de las murallas reales. Se ocultaron tras una casa a esperar la orden del líder para empezar con la misión.

—Que la primera fase… comience. —ordenó el castaño.

Un grupo de cinco se dirigió hacia la entrada de las murallas. Los arqueros rápido empezaron a apuntar sus flechas con vigor. El grupo apenas podía cubrirse del aluvión de flechas.

Mientras los otros rodeaban las murallas dejando paja alrededor. Los arqueros, al estar distraídos con el pequeño grupo, no se dieron cuenta cuando el fuego empezó a comerse la planta seca. El humo fue apoderándose del aire dejando una visión menguante a los defensores.

Lamentablemente el grupo de cinco pereció por la lluvia de flechas. La misión cada vez se ponía más difícil.

—¡Nos distrajeron con esas escorias para incendiar los rededores y cegarnos! —advirtió uno de los protectores del rey, pero al su vista se giró rápido al ver a uno de los rebeldes trepar la muralla— ¡Nos cegaron para poder trepar! ¡ATAQUEN!

El humo era intenso y el olor era muy sofocante para cualquier pulmón humano. Los arqueros mismos empezaron a sentir la fatiga y a cuestionarse si los rebeldes seguían vivos ante tales circunstancias.

Un arquero fue alcanzado por un rebelde y se lo llevó directo al fuego.

—¡Abran las puertas! ¡Que los guardias se encarguen de ellos! —ordenó el capitán de los arqueros.

Las puertas, gigantes hechas de hierro puro y recubierto con ornamentos hechos de oro, se abrieron con torpeza. Los pisotones de los hombres de hojalata ya se oían trotar, listos para asesinar al último grupo de rebeldes.

—Perfecto… —dijo Hipo al ver que su plan había salido de maravilla, ya que el humo y los escaladores habían sido el anzuelo. Su verdadero objetivo siempre fue obligar a los soldados a abrir las puertas—. ¡Que la segunda fase comience!

Hipo montó a Chimuelo y con una ráfaga diezmó a los pobres guardias, que ni sus armaduras pudieron evitar su inminente caída. Hipo sintió algo de remordimiento, después de todo un fragmento efímero de su alma aún seguía siendo compasivo, incluso con sus enemigos.

Al tener la puerta libre y limpia, el grupo más numeroso de rebeldes salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Mientras Hipo se encargaba de los arqueros restantes que eran débiles ante sus hábiles movimientos de él y su hermano.

Cuando la primera área se vio vacía, los rebeldes supieron que habían ganado la primera batalla.

No perdieron tiempo y se encaminaron a por la siguiente área. Con las murallas, que decían que eran impenetrables, sobrepasadas, el patio de flores los aguardaba con más de cien soldados listos para el contraataque. La primera área y la segunda se dividían por una enrome puerta.

Los soldados, con sus escudos y lanzas listas para usarse, esperaban pacientes al grupo rebelde. Pero los invitados nunca aparecieron…

Hipo sabía muy bien que su número era reducido y que el enemigo los esperaba. Con ese dato, tenía el plan perfecto para penetrar la dura barrera de escudos.

Cuando la puerta al fin fue abierta. Los soldados se prepararon para lanzar sus lanzas, pero su vista y su olfato se sofocaron por el humo que estaba entrando. El incendio se había suscitado por un montón de ramas secas afuera de la puerta.

Los pasos de botas se oyeron acercarse, los soldados al no ver nada, arrojaron sus lanzas hacia la puerta sin siquiera apuntar. Sin embargo, lo que habían oído no había sido otra cosa más que turriles rodando en dirección a ellos. Les habían hecho morder el anzuelo una vez más.

El humo se fue esparciendo y los turriles que aparentaban ser hombres seguían entrando. El humo cubrió el lugar entero y el grito desgarrador de un guardia fue el detonante para empezar la segunda batalla.

No obstante, cuando el humo se fue evaporando hacia el cielo, los guardias buscaron frenéticamente a los intrusos, pero sus ojos se encontraban con puros guaridas vestidos con armadura. El comandante se asustó al darse cuenta del verdadero plan de los rebeldes.

—¡Se disfrazaron con los ropajes de la realeza! ¡Maten a todo aquel que sea desconocido! —dijo el comandante, pero como todos estaban cubiertos con cascos y la misma armadura, era difícil saber quién era quien.

La masacre empezó y los guardias se empezaron a pelear entre ellos. Nuevamente habían mordido el anzuelo y un castaño veía las cosas desde el cielo. Cuando vio que sólo quedaba un número reducido de guardias débiles y cansados, bajó a tierra y dio su siguiente orden.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Hipo.

De los barriles que fueron lanzados durante la cortina de humo, salieron todos los rebeldes. Al parecer, Hipo sólo quería que creyeran que se habían disfrazado de guardias, para que así se acabasen entre ellos. Con un grupo más enérgico y numeroso, los rebeldes aplacaron a los guardias restantes, ganando así, su segunda batalla.

La última batalla estaba por librarse…

Hipo y su grupo se dirigió a la última puerta pequeña que separaba el patio y el castillo. Y con una orden hizo saber a todos que siguieran la última fase del plan.

Adentro del castillo, los consejeros, incluyendo Ghull, se hallaban armados con armaduras de oro y espadas solemnes y ornamentadas con diamantes y zafiros. El rey también vestía prendas muy ostentosas y su reluciente corona bañada en oro y con una colcha de color azul para la cabecera.

La gran explosión que derribó la puerta, dio paso a la última contienda. Hipo y Chimuelo entraron con un ataque múltiple de ráfagas, acorralando así a los guardias que custodiaban al consejo. Los arqueros restantes, empezaron a disparar, separando a Hipo de la puerta y el castillo. Hipo salió volando hacia el patio, evadiendo el ataque inmenso de los arqueros.

Pero cuando vio su oportunidad, derribó uno de los pilares que sostenía la superficie del piso de arriba. Había cinco pilares y uno ya había sido abatido. Hipo concentró sus ráfagas en aquellos cinco y cuando los derribó, todos los que se hallaban en el castillo empezaron a correr hacia su última defensa, que era un piso subterráneo, pero de los pisos inferiores salieron todos los rebeldes, que se habían escabullido por las cloacas mientras Hipo distraía a los anfitriones. El rey y su consejo no tuvieron de otra más que salir al patio donde Hipo volaba con Chimuelo.

El castillo se desmoronó en pedazos y el consejo se hallaba acorralado ante sus agresores.

—Se acabó —dijo Hipo, mientras desenvainaba su extraña espada—. ¡Acábenlos!

Los rebeldes empezaron a luchar con el consejo de reyes e Hipo centró su atención en el implacable Ghull, que se había incrustado el mango de la espada en su brazo sin mano.

—Pagarás caro Hipo. Hasta aquí llegaste —el agresor también sacó otra espada de su cintura, poseyendo así dos espadas.

El choque de metal fue tremendo. Al parecer las espadas de Ghull habían sido encantadas por magia oscura y cuando se acercaban a Hipo, estas despredían un hedor que mareaba a la víctima. Hipo no se quedó atrás, y con coraje se mantuvo de pie, tratando de insertar el filo de su espada en su enemigo.

Ghull brindó una patada a Hipo en el estómago, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, lo hizo desbalancearse. Aprovechando la situación, lo tumbó con un golpe directo en el rostro.

De la nariz de Hipo, la sangre comenzó a bañar su rostro. Más golpes vinieron de parte de Ghull, lo tenía a su merced. Hipo, nuevamente se sintió como en la finca, abatido y derrotado ante Ghull… Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron cerrándose.

—No sabes cómo disfruté matar a Marcus. Me regocijé con su sangre y sus gritos. Una vez te mate, desollaré a tu mascota y me haré una capa con su piel. —dijo con alegría el ex patrón.

Hipo, apretó el mango de su espada y como si su cuerpo recuperara toda su fuerza, y un poder inexplicable empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos adquirieron ímpetu y desprendían ira y odio…

Se levantó como si se hubiera despertado de un letargo, y con una zarpada hacia el aire, cortó la armadura entera del pobre consejero. Ghull se espantó al ver tal poder, y trató de correr, pero la ráfaga de Chimuelo evitó que escape. Hipo se acercó y de una estocada, sin piedad, atenazó a Ghull. Este soltó un grito desgarrador.

Hipo lo alzó, recordando lo que Ghull había hecho con sus camaradas en la finca, los había alzado como la peor alimaña del mundo y luego los decapitó; el castaño alzó el cuerpo agonizante del mejor espadachín y al ver que todos los consejeros habían caído, incluso el Rey que era apuñalado por todos los rebeldes a la vez.

—¡GANAMOS! ¡ÁMELOT ES LIBREEEEEEE! —gritó Hipo.

El fuego se fue extinguiendo por la lluvia que empezó a caer. El cielo ahora lloraba de alegría por la gran hazaña que acababan de lograr. El origen de una nueva leyenda se había suscitado ese día, con héroes que brindaron hasta su último suspiro para obtener la libertad. Algunos no estaban ahí presentes, pero sus espíritus perdurarían por siempre en los corazones de los nobles sobrevivientes.

Un hombre de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo salió del desmoronado castillo. Los rebeldes de inmediato lo apuntaron con sus espadas. El hombre tenía rasgos de ser un adulto, a diferencia de los consejeros o guaridas, este sólo vestía con un ropaje casual y un cuchillo colgado en su pantalón.

—Esperen, no soy enemigo —dijo el hombre—. Soy el consejero y mano derecha del rey. Mi familia siempre ha servido a los gobernantes, mi nombre es Varok.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con el rey muerto es inservible. —dijo uno de los rebeldes.

—Alto —ordenó Hipo, antes de que lo matarán—. ¿Eras fiel a Áron?

—Sí señor. Como le digo, mi familia siempre ha servido a los gobernantes, y si usted es el sucesor del nuevo linaje, quisiera que me aceptara como bufón y mano derecha, si usted me lo permite claro. —pidió el señor.

Para Hipo, fue suficiente ver en los ojos de aquel sujeto. Al igual que aquella vez cuando encontró a Chimuelo, se vio a su yo del pasado, alguien inseguro y asustado. Pero la sinceridad en sus palabras era sorprendente. A pesar de los silbidos de sus compañeros, Hipo tomó una decisión.

—¿Quién dijo que yo era el rey? —dijo Hipo, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Lo vi comandar señor. Y presenciar un plan tan perfecto sólo pudo haber sido desarrollado por alguien con gran ingenio. Y por lo que veo, usted es un gran estratega. Además todos le hacen caso, y por eso es fácil suponer que usted es el nuevo portador de la corona —respondió el extraño sujeto—. Pero déjeme coronarlo señor…—alzó la corona del piso y se dirigió hacia el castaño—. Que Dios bendiga este día y que la lluvia, estos muros, las nubes y los astros sean testigos del renacimiento de un nuevo imperio. —le dijo, poniendo la corona en la cabeza de Hipo.

La ovación de los pocos presentes se suscitó. Hipo suspiró y supo que desde ahora, había logrado hallar su verdadero destino. Trataría de ser un rey justo y correcto, y jamás olvidaría que alguna vez fue esclavo, compartiría su dolor y erradicaría aquella barrera de libertad.

—Cuando el castillo esté reconstruido, haremos una ceremonia para consagrar su coronación en frente de todo el imperio, su majestad. —se dirigió hacia él con un nuevo título

Hipo no se molestó ante aquel título, pero le costaría acostumbrarse.

* * *

**_Tres meses después... _**

Las calles lucían vacías. El mercado y el puerto mismo de Ságamas estaban desierto. Pero los aclamantes gritos que provenían del castillo denotaban que la hora había llegado.

Durante los meses después de la batalla, Hipo dejó de lado su coronación oficial y se esforzó en reparar el pueblo por la reciente culminada guerra civil. La noticia del héroe y su dragón corrió como pan caliente por todas las ciudades y pueblos del imperio. Cuando el rumor se hizo veracidad, todos empezaron a ver a Hipo como el gran líder y hábil rey que necesitaban.

Hipo, descubrió que Varok no era una mala persona después de todo, pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pues sus consejos le cabían como anillo al dedo. Y en esos meses de más angustia y asentamiento, Chimuelo y Varok se convirtieron en sus más cercanos familiares.

Hipo, mandó a comprar a todos los dragones en los mercados. Tarde o temprano se volvería a ver la cara con Viggo, y cuando ese momento llegase, le haría un juicio real en la corte.

Después de haber comprado a centenares de dragones heridos y débiles, los domesticó y los entrenó para poder sacar provecho de su buena obra. También tenía pensado abrir una academia de entrenamiento para todos. Su sueño siempre había sido un mundo en el que humanos y dragones prosperen, y lo estaba logrando…

Con la ayuda de los dragones, la reconstrucción del imperio fue veloz. Y aprovechó la alegría de la gente al ver seres tan magníficos como los dragones para imponer una ley de prohibición de venta y maltrato hacia los dragones. Con el nuevo consejo real alegre, y con el pueblo contento, todos aceptaron esa nueva ley.

Pero después de que el imperio ya entraba en algo de armonía, Varok terminó convenciendo a su rey que era una buena idea hacer una celebración en todo el imperio para celebrar la coronación oficial.

Los tambores y las trompetas sonaban resonantes. El sol apuntaba hacia el vitral sagrado de distintos colores. La religión de ese imperio se centraba en la creencia de un solo Dios y no como la nórdica, pero Hipo no dejaba sus creencias de sus ancestros.

Un padre se hizo presente y toda la gente guardó silencio por respeto. Hipo se agachó y una niña trajo la corona en una colcha roja bordeada con una cinta dorada. El padre tomó la corona y dio un discurso largo que aburrió al público. Hipo todo el tiempo permaneció de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, esperando a recibir la sagrada corona.

—Que el Rey Hipo, nos lleve a progresar y a prosperar. ¡Que viva el Rey! —dijo al fin el padre, poniendo la corona en su respectivo lugar, en la cabeza del nuevo soberano.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Hipo, Rey de Ámelot, la gente te puso su propio título —dijo un hombre de la multitud— ¡Hipo, el campeón de los dragones!

—Me gusta. Pero los títulos son lo de menos. Quiero agradecer a todos por estar presentes. Este es un día que jamás, ni en mis más remotos sueños, había esperado. Desde que llegué aquí, terminé anonado ante la arquitectura de este lugar. Que este día no sea celebrado por la coronación de este humilde vikingo, sino que sea aclamado por la liberación de una monarquía. ¡Qué viva Ámelot! —exclamó el nuevo Rey.

* * *

El pueblo vikingo, después de la batalla marina contra su peor némesis, huyó hacia una isla cercana gracias a Astrid. Con la supuesta traición de Astrid hacia Narzir, los hechiceros los atacaron y desterraron de la isla.

Con más de la mitad de barcos destruidos, los berkianos apenas pudieron escapar de la ira de los Archimagos.

Y una vez más, se asentaron en nuevas tierras. La desgracia parecía perseguirlos, pues la isla estaba en sus últimas y pronto aquella masa de tierra se reduciría a cenizas por el volcán que estaba por estallar.

Astrid trató de parar el avance de la inminente erupción, pero ni con sus poderes pudo frenar el avance de la naturaleza; y con pocos barcos, no lograrían sobrevivir más tiempo en el mar. Además sus preocupaciones aumentaron, pues su amigo Patapez no volvió desde que se encaminó hacia la cuarta prisión. Tenía pensado irlo a buscar, pero con todas las preocupaciones de su gente, el tiempo no la favorecía.

En los últimos tres meses, Astrid fortaleció sus poderes radicalmente. Empezó a encontrar gusto en usarlos, y con su gran habilidad con el hacha, se creía imbatible ante cualquier adversario.

* * *

Con el sol de primavera saliendo, y con un clima que auguraba ser ameno, se fue a volar en su amiga. Hacer los vuelos matutinos despejaba su mente, y por esos instantes relativos, podía sentirse libre y sin ninguna carga; como si volviera a ser la simple y hábil vikinga de hace unos años, cuando aún vivía en su amada isla.

Remontándose en sus recuerdos, tomó una decisión esa mañana. Sacaría a Berk del olvido y los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Pero antes debía tener a todo su equipo completo, y para ello, debía embarcarse primero en la búsqueda de su compañero extraviado.

Inmediatamente, al volver al campamento, cargó algo de comida y agua fresca para su largo camino. Tenía pensado irse sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, y deseaba volver con vida para poder salvar las inocentes vidas vikingas.

Se montó en Tormenta, y con un envite poderoso, torció las nubes y se dejó llevar por las alas de su fiel compañera.

Después de volar unas horas, el siseo de alguien la hizo alarmarse. Por un momento pensó que los magos de Narzir dieron con ella, pero al escuchar como Patán le gritaba a su dragón por no guardar silencio, supo que la siguieron desde hace un buen rato.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó Astrid.

—Perdónanos Astrid, pero no podíamos dejarte sola. Todos estos meses la hemos pasado mal, pero todos lo hicimos. —dijo Heather con tristeza.

—Déjanos ayudarte mi hermosa amiga rubia. Sabemos que vas en busca del buen jinete del gronkle. Estamos a tus órdenes. —dijo Brutacio.

—Astrid… te hemos observado estos días, y sabemos que te sientes culpable por la catástrofe que vive Berk, pero ya no tienes por qué seguir aguantando. Todos somos un equipo, y somos familia ahora. Patapez también es nuestro amigo, y si está en problemas, es deber de todos ayudarlo. —persuadió Heather, mostrando su auténtico apoyo a su amiga.

—Gracias amigos… Siempre han estado ahí para mí. Aún no olvido que gracias a ustedes salí del mártir de la prisión de Berk. Gracias a ustedes logré llegar a Narzir. Gracias a ustedes aún tengo una razón para vivir. Gracias por todo. —dijo la rubia sollozando por las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces, a dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Me dijeron que la cuarta prisión estaba al este de donde las estrellas brillan para la ciudad de mármol y preciosidades. —indicó la rubia, con incredulidad al no entender bien.

—Detesto las metáforas, me perecen muy ambiguas. —comentó Brutilda.

—Te comprendo hermana, ambigüedad moral. Es un problema muy detestable. —comentó el gemelo.

—Lo mejor será separarnos. Ustedes irán al este, y yo iré al oeste. Nos volveremos a ver en este punto de quiebre dentro de una luna. —indicó Astrid.

—Entendido —dijeron todos al unísono.

Y así, Astrid, en solitario se fue volando hacia el oeste, y por el lado contrario, los jinetes volaron hacia el este. Todos con el objetivo de encontrar a su querido amigo.

* * *

Las nubes fluctuaban al son del tiempo. El sol aún daba presagios de quedarse por unas horas más. La armonía reinaba en aquel páramo tan precioso.

Hipo jamás olvidaría aquel lugar; el lugar donde todo comenzó. Y a pesar de haber tenido una desventura como esclavo en esas tierras, también le sirvió para madurar. Hace unos años, nunca imaginó terminar como Rey del imperio en el que le arrebataron su libertad. Pero ahora ahí estaba, sentado sobre las suaves capas de pasto y su olfato se deleitaba con los aromas de las rosas.

Con su mirada clavada en la lápida de su amigo difunto, tenía tanto que contarle. Desde que salió de la finca, no tuvo el tiempo para poder visitar a sus compañeros.

Chimuelo, tendido a lado de su hermano, roncaba como jack enfermo. La naturaleza era todo lo que necesitaban para estar en paz y escapar de lo monótono, para ambos hermanos.

—Tu sueño está cumplido amigo mío. Ámelot es libre y la finca puede brotar regocijo, tal y como querías. Pero yo sigo molesto, molesto porque me dejaste a la deriva cuando más te necesité. Todavía te necesito, requiero de tus sabios consejos. Pero creo que ya es hora de dejarte descansar, tú fuiste el que más luchó por esta causa y ahora espero te hayas reunido con los que amas. —le dijo Hipo a su amigo, entre lágrimas y risas, pasó varios minutos contándole a detalle la derrota del rey.

Después de visitar el cementerio, fue a saludar a sus compañeros. Rey o no, siempre los consideraría familia. Con la caída de muchos guerreros, la finca quedó al mando de todos y no había por qué poner un patrón. Pronto, la finca resurgiría de sus cenizas y se convertiría en la más abundante reserva de alimento en todo el imperio.

—Alteza —llamó un hombre al ver a Hipo caminar en el jardín—. Disculpe lo moleste, pero hay algo que debe saber.

—Ya les dije que no tienen por qué llamarme así. Yo soy Hipo, el mismo enclenque que conocieron hace años cuando llegué encadenado… Y ustedes, son mi familia. —respondió Hipo.

—Bien…Rey… perdón, Hipo. Me apetece informarle, que hay un extranjero que llegó días después de que usted se fuera a asediar Hatlen. Pero eso no es lo relevante. Este hombre llegó montado sobre un dragón. —contó el hombre.

—No es posible… ¿Más jinetes? —dijo Hipo confundido. La idea de que haya más jinetes lo alocaba de regocijo— Quiero ver al extranjero.

—Eso aún no será posible alteza. El joven llegó con heridas gravísimas, el dragón no fue la excepción. Logramos estabilizar al dragón, pero el jinete… no creo que sobreviva alteza. Tiene cortaduras por todas partes, y una perforación en su abdomen superior. El joven sólo delira un nombre que no sabemos qué significa. —explicó el señor, preocupado por la reacción del rey.

—Me llevaré al extranjero a Hatlen. Ahí le ofrecerán un mejor tratamiento. Pero antes quiero ir a verlo. —dijo Hipo.

—Como orde… Bien Hipo. —le sonrió a su rey.

—¡Mi Rey! —exclamó un guardia, acercándose a máxima velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede? Tráele agua por favor —le pidió a su amigo.

—Mi rey… —trataba de soltar toda la información, pero su aire aún no hacía contacto con sus pulmones—. El comandante me ha informado que algo extraño ha sucedido en la torre este del imperio.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Se han visto dragones sobrevolando el lugar. Al principio la legión de exploradores trató de entrenarlos, pero después, me informaron, que los dragones estaban siendo montados por jinetes. Los jinetes vestían prendas nórdicas y vikingas, su alteza.

Hipo se recargó sobre su hermano. Empezó a rascarse la barbilla tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica, pero esa añorada explicación no aterrizaba en la mente del castaño. Y sólo una idea pudo relacionar a los vikingos con los dragones.

—Chimuelo…¿crees que los están sometiendo? Tal vez los están obligando a obedecerlos, después de todo, los conozco y sé que serían capaces de hacer eso. —le dijo el castaño a su hermano de escamas oscuras.

—"También pensé lo mismo. Conozco a mi especie Hipo, y sé que no son capaces de sentir empatía hacia los vikingos" —respondió el dragón.

—¡Tráiganme mi armadura, y alista un grupo de tus mejores hombres! ¡Partiremos en cinco minutos! —ordenó Hipo.

—¡Sí majestad! —respondió, retirándose a cumplir con su orden.

—"¿Qué planeas Hipo?" —inquirió el dragón.

—Si los vikingos están domeñando dragones, eso sólo significa que querrán atacar y conquistar más allá de sus límites. Debemos frenarlos ahora. Capturaremos a los invasores y los interrogaremos. —le respondió Hipo, con frialdad. Lo que más detestaba era tener que lidiar con personas que maltrataran dragones.

* * *

Heather y los demás elevaron más su vuelo, pues cuando presenciaron una torre de vigilancia de dimensiones gigantes, hecho de una piedra que jamás habían visto, y con arqueros listos para aniquilar a quien sea, huyeron hacia las nubes para no entrar en conflicto.

Sea donde sea que estén, ya no estaban en el Archipiélago vikingo…

—Heather, ya llevamos buen tiempo volando. Deberíamos bajar a descansar. —se quejó Patán, pero Heather ni se inmutó y solo siguió con la mirada al frente.

—Tratar con Heather es como tratar con Astrid, así que resígnate compañero. —dijo el Torton.

—Tiene razón. Pero en mi opinión, tratar con Astrid es más difícil. —comentó la rubia de dos coletas.

—Y... ¿creen que tratar con unos asesinos con arcos sea peor que Astrid? —preguntó Brutacio.

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¡¿Por qué no vas y se los preguntas?! —exclamó Heather ya cansada de tener que lidiar con las insinuaciones de los gemelos.

—¡Porque ahí vienen! —advirtió el gemelo, mas ya era tarde, porque su dragón había sido herido por una de la flechas.

Los gemelos, al montar el mismo dragón, cayeron en picada hacia el vacío, esperando que su muerte llegara pronto.

—¡No me arrepiento de nada! —gritó el gemelo mientras su dragón giraba como torbellino e impulsaba su caída.

—¡Me arrepiento de todo! —gritó la gemela.

Heather y Patán aceleraron su vuelo para tratar de alcanzar a los gemelos, pero estos ya habían caído en un campo de árboles muy denso. Y el grito del comandante ordenándoles que se detengan los alertó más aún. Se adentraron en el bosque, viendo que no había más escapatoria.

Buscaron a los gemelos lo más rápido posible, pues los pasos fúnebres de los soldados ya se acercaban. Los galopes de caballo también se escucharon; Heather y Patán se miraron, diciéndose que debían luchar para no ser atrapados.

—¡Ahí están! —escucharon decir los jinetes.

La pelinegra se abstuvo de gritar por la indignación de tener que lastimar a más inocentes, pero prefería eso a tener que perder a su nueva familia de nuevo.

De un conjuro, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con su mano, trazando un remolino que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta de agua y acabaría con todo a su paso. Los pasos estaban a menos de un metro, y Heather supo que era el momento…

Los guardias salieron volando hacia arriba, siendo llevados por una potente ventisca de agua. La vikinga se arrodilló y empezó a respirar fuertemente, pues al no haber una fuente de agua cerca, tuvo que usar su energía vital para crear el líquido. Sus energías ahora estaban inestables y precarias.

—¡Oigan! —Escucharon una voz que provenía desde arriba— ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Ya vámonos! —dijo Brutacio, que al parecer ya se encontraba bien junto con su hermana.

Patán colaboró a Heather a subirse en su dragón, y con un envite poderoso, los jinetes se volvieron a fusionar con las nubes. Los guardias refunfuñaron al ver que su presa se había escapado.

—Desde aquí arriba no nos podrán hacer nada. ¡Y ustedes no vuelvan a hacer eso! —les regañó la pelinegra molesta, pero muy agotada.

—Solo una consulta mi bella amiga —dijo Brutacio—, ¿qué no éramos sólo cuatro jinetes y tres dragones cuando nos separamos de Astrid?

—Sí Brutacio, sólo somos cuatro jinetes y tres dragones. —rezongó Heather.

—Porque yo veo a uno más allá —apuntó con su dedo hacia adelante.

Todos se inmutaron ante la presencia del nuevo invitado. Un dragón de escamas oscuras y de ojos penetrantes color verde, se situó ante ellos. El dragón vestía una armadura de un metal jamás antes visto que brillaba más que el acero. Con tan solo aquella mirada incisiva del dragón, todos quedaron asustados ante tan imponente rival.

Pero eso no era todo. Un hombre de estatura alta, complexión delgada pero bien formada, con una armadura hecha del mismo material que del dragón oscuro; la armadura era de color negro con un dragón dibujado en su pecho. Su casco cubría su rostro entero dejando espacio sólo para que los ojos verdes del jinete pudieran apreciarse. También poseía una capa hecha de una piel de oso ibérico. Sin embargo, lo más sensacional de aquel traje tan espléndido y bien forjado, era la espada resguardada en la vaina del guerrero.

—¿Estoy soñando o estoy en el Valhalla? —dijo Brutilda al sentir atracción hacia aquel hombre.

—Atentos… No bajen la guardia. —advirtió Heather.

El jinete del dragón oscuro se quedó estupefacto al verlos. Podían pasar décadas e incluso eones, pero jamás olvidaría esos rostros. La mirada distraída y arrogante de su primo. El detestable sentido del humor de los gemelos. No lo podía ni creer. Sólo no reconoció a la chica con el látigo afilado.

Los dragones estaban en sosiego, para Hipo, esto fue interesante. En un principio creía que los vikingos obligaban a los dragones a acatar sus órdenes, pero al verlos tan relajados, supo que tal vez adelantó mucho su hipótesis.

No obstante, la pelinegra empezó a dibujar nuevamente un círculo de agua. Poco a poco se iba formando un torbellino que amenazaba acabar con el jinete y su dragón que se interponían en el camino de la hechicera del elemento agua.

Hipo se alertó y de inmediato se puso de pie en el lomo del dragón. Se quitó la capa y desenvainó su espada. Toda sospecha para él, ahora se esfumó. Tenía la convicción de que aquellos vikingos a los que alguna vez llamó compañeros, ahora eran hechiceros de magia oscura como los sirvientes de Ghull.

Antes de que Hipo pudiera hacer algo, Heather le lanzó el potente hechizo. El torbellino arremetió contra Hipo, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad. De pronto, comenzó su ataque, con ráfagas múltiples que derribaron a todos los jinetes de los lomos de los dragones. Sin embargo, los dragones corrieron en auxilio de sus jinetes caídos. Nuevamente la duda se sembró en la cabeza del castaño.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Heather, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla de montar— Si ese niño quiere jugar con dragones, pues juguemos. —decretó mientras se lanzaba hacia él con mucho desdén en su mirada.

Hipo, otra vez se paró encima de Chimuelo, y justo antes de que la jinete llegara al choque, saltó directo hacia ella y la empujó hacia atrás; ambos cayeron a la deriva por el impulso del ataque de Hipo.

Chimuelo llegó a salvar a Hipo a tiempo, y Heather logró hacer un hechizo de agua para evitar el golpe contra el suelo.

—¡Trataste de matarme! —exclamó la jinete para después empuñar su doble hacha— ¡Veamos que tal eres sin dragones!

Hipo no decía nada, simplemente observaba como su rival se acercaba peligrosamente. De no ser por su duro entrenamiento, ya hubiera salido corriendo, pero ahora las técnicas vikingas le parecían anticuadas y muy torpes.

De una patada frontal en el vientre, Heather salió volando varios metros atrás. Con todos los hechizos que realizó, sus fuerzas ya no dieron para más y cayó rendida ante el desgaste físico.

Los demás jinetes bajaron, mas se encontraron con su camarada desmayada. Los dragones se pusieron hostiles y rodearon al Rey, prepararon el fuego para calcinar al pobre castaño, y entonces lanzaron su ataque con toda la ímpetu de sus corazones. Chimuelo se lanzó con presteza para cubrirlo.

El humo se fue evaporando y cuando el jinete salió intacto de las alas, del dragón oscuro que lo protegió con sus alas, estaba intacto. Los vikingos bajaron de sus dragones y sacaron sus hachas listas para asesinar al Rey. Pero al igual que Heather, en el primer intento recibieron golpes furtivos y veloces.

Los pasos de caballos haciendo sacudir el pasto, llegaron donde su Rey. Vieron que su majestad no había tenido ni el más mínimo inconveniente para someter a los invasores. Los dragones nuevamente trataron de atacar, mas Hipo los calmó.

—¡Llévenselos a la prisión! —ordenó Hipo— Haremos una corte marcial para definir el futuro de estos intrusos. Veremos si en realidad son amigos de los dragones, o si cometieron el más grotesco crimen.

—Es su orden majestad. —respondió el comandante, para después encadenar a los desmayados jinetes.

Hipo se hacía miles de preguntas. Sentía un mal presentimiento. Después de ver como la chica de cabellos negros hacía magia con sus manos, eso significaba peligro para él. Apenas había podido deshacerse de los nigromantes y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar la insensatez de vikingos hechiceros.

* * *

En la finca:

—¡Patapez! —gritó de alegría la rubia al ver a su amigo, pero este estaba tendido en una cama y no daba respuesta alguna a su llamado.

Encontrar a su compañero fue tarea sencilla para la rubia. Les ordenó a sus amigos que fueran al este para deshacerse de ellos, ya que no quería más lastimados por su culpa. Tenía la certeza de que ellos estaban bien…

Con el olfato de su amiga, Tormenta, y un casco con el olor de su amigo, le fue prácticamente remoto hallarlo.

De pronto un señor entró en la habitación.

—Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? —le dijo con algo de molestia.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron!? —bramó la rubia, asustando al pobre hombre.

—¡Auxilio! —pidió ayuda despavorido el señor, al sentirse amenazado ante tan imponente chica.

Dos guardias cercanos, invadieron la choza de la finca. Apuntaron con sus lanzas hacia ella.

—Es una de las jinetes que usurparon las tierras de Ámelot. —le dijo un guardia a su compañero entre susurros.

—¡En nombre del Rey, entréguese y su condena podrá ser reducida! —le dijo un guardia a la rubia.

—¡JAMÁS! — exclamó, saliendo de la choza con Patapez en hombros. Para proseguir a montar en su dragón.

—¡Atrápenla! —gritó el guardia.

Astrid recibió el ataque furioso de los arqueros. Esquivaba una y otra flecha, pero pronto cayó ante el mareo y resbaló del lomo de Tormenta. Entonces preparó un hechizo de tierra, al ver que el lugar estaba repleto de abundantes y gigantescos árboles; fue tarde para los pobres soldados, pues todos fueron amarrados y atrapados por las ramas.

Astrid volvió al lomo de su dragón y antes de salir volando…

—¡Tus compañeros ya han sido capturados! —gritó un guardia— El Rey, pronto hará una corte, donde seguramente tus amigos ¡que son la peor escoria que ha existido!, pagarán por haber maltratado dragones. ¡Tú también pagarás tu insolencia y serás decapitada en público!

Astrid ignoró las advertencias de aquel desconocido. Pero… ¿y si era cierto?. Asustada y con una incertidumbre fatal, se dirigió hacia el punto de quiebre donde sus compañeros deberían estar.

Tardó una noche entera en llegar al lugar acordado, pues con peso extra de su amigo Patapez, a Tormenta le costaba volar.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el miedo empezó a carcomerla. ¡Sus compañeros no estaban! Suponiendo lo peor, marcó su vista al este, que es donde ahora se dirigiría.

—Bien nena, creo que es momento de hacerle una visita al Rey…

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola mis lectores. Estoy ansioso por seguir escribiendo y darles más capítulos. Trataré de publicar más rápido, para por lo menos tener tres episodios por semana, pero eso aún está por verse.**

**Alisten los tambores. Hagan sonar las trompetas y los gritos, porque el siguiente el momento ha llegado..**.

**Después de casi cinco meses, de historia, guerras civiles, levantamientos, magia y lugares exóticos jamás vistos por el hombre; Astrid e Hipo se reencontrarán.**

**Desde un principio tenía planeado que se reencontrarían por estas instancias de la historia. A veces, por la exigencia del público, pensé en adelantar tal reencuentro, pero sabía que no debía ceder. Pero ahora ha llegado la hora...**

**Hay algunos datos que quiero dar antes del tan añorado encuentro...**

**1\. Astrid no sabe que Hipo fue quien le dejó la carta. Que por cierto, la rubia se propuso que algún día encontraría al atrevido.**

**2\. Hipo, dejó de lado el romance desde que empezó a ver el mundo desde un punto subjetivo. Desde que se convirtió en esclavo, y luego en rebelde, su única preocupación ha sido la de liberar y vengar a su imperio y amigo difunto. No es que haya olvidado a Astrid, pero tal vez ya no sienta lo mismo que sentía cuando la miraba desde lejos. Esto lo hago para que la relación de ambos, evolucione.**

**3\. Hipo no tiene poderes, pero si sostiene la espada o hace contacto con ella, su cuerpo adquiere mamá fuerza, agilidad y también le brinda el poder de un elemento. ¿Cuál creen que sea?**

**4\. Astrid aún no domina el elemento luz. Su maestra, la que la entrenó en el capítulo anterior, le dijo que uno podía enseñarle nada sobre el elemento luz, pues según la maestra, Astrid es la única que posee tal elemento.**

**5\. El elemento luz es el más poderoso de todos, exceptuando al elemento oscuridad. Que por cierto, el elemento oscuridad no puede ser dominado por nadie. Los nigromantes usan tal elemento, pero mueren inmediatamente después de hacer un conjuro poderoso.**

**6\. Narzir, la tierra de los magos, no está en el mundo real. La existencia se divide en tres, la realidad (que es donde viven nuestros queridos juntes), el mundo de las sombras (que es como un mundo paralelo al nuestro, por si vieron strager things, entenderán mejor), y el nexo (que es como el hilo que une la realidad y el mundo de la sombras) Narzir está exactamente en el nexo.**

**7\. Las siete prisiones. En este fic, decidí que no ha continentes como en el mundo real, sino que el mundo se divida en siete rerritorios. Cada territorio se considera un reino. El Archipiélago es considerado un reino. Ámelot, es considerado como tres reinos, osea que alberga más terreno que cualquier otro reino. Cada reino alberga una prisión, que más adelante explicaré para qué sirven estas prisiones. Entonces, Ámelot albergaría tres prisiones.**

**Con esos datos, ya podrán entender mejor la idea que tengo planteada. Espero les haya gustado y no me tardaré mucho en publicar el siguiente. Saludos y besos lectores.**

**Próximo capítulo**

**El rey y la hechicera — parte II**

**Publicado el 12 de diciembre del 2019**


	13. El rey y la hechicera parte - II

* * *

**El rey y la hechicera – parte II**

* * *

.

.

.

Su cabeza estaba por explotar. Jamás imaginó que ser Rey sería tan difícil; con muchos encargos y decenas de cartas por leer, estaba cansado y hambriento.

Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para ver a sus ex compañeros en prisión. Tarde o temprano tenía que interrogarlos, pero por el momento esa no era su prioridad. El imperio apenas estaba resurgiendo de la catastrófica batalla, y aún con la ayuda de los dragones, el imperio tardaría en reconstruirse por completo.

—¡Mi Rey! —ese llamado era lo último que quería escuchar.

—Ahora qué pasa… —dijo Hipo.

Pero aún con las decenas de encargos y pedidos, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el cansancio. Y tenía la certeza que se acostumbraría a vivir la vida que eligieron para él. Su fiel compañero, Chimuelo, seguramente estaba correteando por ahí. Desde que los aldeanos vieron que los dragones eran una especie muy fiel y tierna, era normal ver a un niño acariciar a uno, pero más prestigioso era poder tocar al hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma.

El dragón de escamas oscuras no era reclusivo, era extrovertido y muy buen protector con los niños. Su lazo con su jinete no podía estar mejor, pues Hipo entendía el dracones, que era el lenguaje ancestral de los dragones.

—Mi Rey… Ha llegado una invitación del Rey del primer reino —este recado rompió la burbuja de distracción de Hipo—. El Rey, Arthur, nos invita para celebrar la fiesta de la primavera en sus tierras. También dice que…

El joven que leía las cartas se calló, incentivando la incertidumbre del castaño. Hipo esperó un momento para que el joven siga leyendo, pero este tenía los ojos como platos. El bufón y mano derecha de Hipo, quien se situaba a lado del Rey, mostró su molestia ante el joven.

—Si lo leyeras en voz alta, para que todos podamos sorprendernos… —dijo Varok con recelo.

—¡Sí! —respondió con vehemencia el joven— El Rey, Arthur, solicita que su hija, Esther, sea elegida por usted, para tomar su mano y hacer una alianza con ese matrimonio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Hipo— Claro que podemos hacer una alianza con ellos, pero el casamiento creo que está por demás. Envía un mensaje, dile que aceptamos su invitación a la fiesta de la primavera, pero que la alianza no se firmará mediante un casamiento. —ordenó Hipo, con un semblante serio.

El castaño, desde que se volvió en esclavo, en lo último que pensaba era en romance, y si no lo necesitaba en el pasado, tampoco lo necesitaría ahora. Pero pensar en aquello, no puedo evitar que los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de su compañera vikinga se apareciera en su mente.

Se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ella durante los últimos dos años, y con la imagen dibujada en su cabeza, una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios.

—Hablaré con él. Vuelve más tarde. —ordenó Varok.

—No hay nada que hablar Varok, ya tomé mi decisión y no me casaré. —espetó Hipo con autoridad.

—Está bien, muy bien, si es lo que el Rey ordena, yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlo. —respondió el bufón con sinceridad, cosa que confundió a Hipo.

—Okey… Ya dime qué piensas Varok. Puedo verlo en tu mirada, no estás conforme con mi decisión. —dijo el castaño.

—Bien mi Rey. Tiene razón, no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. La princesa Esther, que es próxima heredera al trono del primer reino, desea casarse con usted. Sabemos que el primer reino es muy poderoso, y con su ayuda económica podríamos reparar Hatlen más rápido. Además, la alianza que se forjará no podrá ser rota por que si usted procrea descendencia con la princesa, difícilmente entraremos en guerra con ellos. Los otros reinos serán susceptibles ante nuestro poder político y militar, y con los dragones de nuestro lado, todo reino querrá hacer alianzas con nosotros. —dijo Varok.

—No es que no vea los beneficios Varok, es solo que… creo que no estoy listo para esto. Desde que me convertí en esclavo, supe que mi destino estaba sellado. Ahora soy el Rey, y pensé que tendría algo de libertad, pero ahora mi responsabilidad me está obligando a aceptar casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco. —se expresó el castaño, con la mirada pegada en el piso y con sentimientos que no había confiado a nadie más que a Varok.

—Y lo comprendo mi Rey —respondió Varok, con empatía hacia su Rey, también apagó su voz—. Escuche, la vida no está hecha para personas como yo. He cometido miles de errores en mi vida, que quisiera reparar. Lamentablemente, el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, pero a la vez nuestro mejor aliado. Si sabemos entender el tiempo, entonces tendremos algo de eso que todos deseamos. Libertad. Estoy seguro que hubo una época en la que usted poseía algo de libertad, y también tengo la convicción de que en ese entonces, podía preocuparse por el amor. Pero ahora ya no hay tales libertades, y está lleno de responsabilidades. El pueblo espera ver a su Rey con una reina, y quiero que por favor piense en lo que le dije. —dijo el consejero antes de retirarse y dejar a un castaño pensante.

Hipo se levantó del trono y antes de salir del castillo, giró su vista hacia el asiento dorado que él ocupaba. Después pasó su vista al trono vacío de a lado, donde se suponía debía estar una reina. Sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con el imperio, y también que su amigo tenía total razón, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar la propuesta del Rey Arthur.

Salió velozmente del castillo y evadió a sus guardias. Cubierto con una capa y una capucha de color café, le fue fácil mezclarse entre los aldeanos del mercado. Siguió su paso hasta la montaña, donde subió hasta la cúspide de esta.

Por fin se sentía libre… respiró el aire fresco y con la brisa soplando fuerte, recibió la esencia de la naturaleza. Su verdadero hogar.

Sabiendo que nadie lo vería, quitó la capucha de su cabeza, dejando ver la dorada y brillante corona que pertenecía al gobernante del imperio. Quería proseguir despojándose de su ropaje para poder ser él, por al menos un momento… no obstante, los ojos de recelo e ira de una chica y su dragón los miraban desde el cielo…

Astrid, no tardó en llegar a la capital de Hatlen. Su vista se deleitó con la ciudad hecha de mármol, pero en nada se comparaba aquella belleza a la ciudad flotante y mágica de Narzir. Cuando por fin dio con el reino, quería infiltrarse entre la prisión para poder rescatar a sus amigos, que por muchas fuentes, confirmó que realmente habían sido atrapados. Antes de darle la sorpresa al Rey, tuvo que dejar a su amigo Patapez donde una de las curanderas de aquella ciudad.

Fue música para sus oídos, oír la noticia de uno de los guardias decir que el Rey había desaparecido del castillo. Y como si lo presintiera, voló hacia la montaña más cercana, donde sus ojos hallaron al desgraciado gobernador…

—¿Qué dices nena? ¿Lo rostizamos o lo tomamos como rehén para que liberen a los nuestros? —le dijo la rubia a su dragón, el cual soltó un graznido delicado—. Eso mismo pensé nena.

Hipo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la jinete. Podía verla de reojo. Por su aspecto podía deducir que se trataba de una mujer, pero no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba cubierto con una capucha. Su dragón era un nadder mortífero. Se sentía totalmente atrapado, pero al acariciar el mango de su espada que nunca la separaba de su cintura, se relajó un poco.

Necesitaba huir de aquel lugar. Ya deducía un poco sobre las intenciones de la jinete, y no estaba dispuesto a ser rehén en su propio reino. Sin embargo, el terreno no lo favorecía. Si corría, su única salvación sería rodar hacia la maleza del bosque más cercano. Fue lento en analizar sus posibilidades, pues el dragón ya aterrizaba en el pico de la montaña para confrontar al soberano.

—Ríndete o muere… —dijo la rubia petulante y con desdén.

—Entonces moriré antes de ser tomado como tu rehén. —dijo el castaño, dándose la vuelta para ver cara a cara a su agresora.

Una sensación apretó su corazón. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su mente aún no creía lo que estaba presenciando. Pero su mente se negó a aceptarlo, pues para ella era imposible que aquel al que llamaron traidor en antaño, esté parado justo frente a sus ojos portando la corona de un Rey.

Además el cuerpo de aquel joven no era como el de aquel niño escuálido que alguna vez conoció. Pero su rostro era el mismo, con las mismas pecas y esos ojos tan verdes como el bosque mismo, y a pesar de tener la corona en su cabeza, su cabello alborotado seguía siendo el mismo.

Hipo ni se inmutó. No podía presenciar a la chica en todo su esplendor, pero por los mechones de cabello que soplaban por el viento, pudo saber que era rubia. No obstante, lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue esos grandes y bellos ojos azules… Estaba seguro que los había visto en alguna parte, pero aquellos recuerdos eran tan remotos que no se le venía nada a la cabeza...

—Hipo… —susurró la rubia, pero aquel susurro fue oído por el soberano.

Hipo salió de su trance, y no le sorprendió que aquella chica sepa su nombre, después de todo era el Rey y seguramente su nombre estaba en memoria de todo el imperio. Aprovechando el descuido de su agresora, desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia la ladera de la montaña.

Astrid reaccionó y cuando presenció la espada, sintió un poder que jamás había sentido en otro elemento… Molesta con el castaño, y sentenciándose así misma que aquel joven no era Hipo, se dispuso a perseguir al cobarde…

El Rey ya estaba por llegar abajo, pero entonces fue tomado por las garras del nadder.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto niña! —gritó el castaño.

—Si no me arrepentí antes, menos lo haré ahora —respondió la rubia con burla—. Ahora… Rey, excelencia, alteza; ¿cómo desea que lo llame? Bueno eso no importa ahora. ¡Devuélvame a mis amigos y lo bajaré sin tocarle un pelo!

—¡Pero si ya lo estás haciendo! —se quejó el Rey siendo elevado cada vez más y dejando la superficie a una distancia muy remota— Además yo pongo las condiciones aquí. Si quieres reducir tu condena, y salir intacta de esto, ¡bájame!

—Como usted ordene majestad —se mofó Astrid—. Ya lo escuchaste Tormenta, suéltalo. —ordenó la rubia.

—Espera qué… ¡NOOOOOOO!—gritó despavorido, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más y más a la superficie, y con ello, su inevitable muerte.

—Bien… creo que ya le dimos un buen susto. ¡Picada nena! —le dijo a su dragona para poder apresurar el vuelo y salvar al Rey.

Se asustó al no ver el cuerpo del Rey. Temiendo lo peor, miró hacia abajo, apenas, pero su alma se relajó al ver que su rehén no había aterrizado con la superficie. ¿Pero entonces dónde estaba? Buscó por todo lado, menos por su detrás. Fue tarde para cuando escuchó la respiración del reptil de su espalda, pues había recibido un golpe tremendo que ahora era ella quien caía…

Al parecer, Chimuelo también se había enterado de la desaparición del Rey, y al conocerlo tan bien, no le fue difícil hallarlo, además con los gritos que dio este, le fue más sencillo ubicarlo.

Tormenta la salvó rápido, y para cuando la rubia equilibró su cuerpo, un ataque de plasma ya se dirigía hacia ella. Pero formando, con la brisa potente, y estando a una altura conmensurable, formó una tormenta de viento y la lanzó directo a su rival.

Hipo fue abatido junto con su dragón, ambos yacían en el piso inconsciente. Pero Astrid, también recibió parte de su propio ataque, y por consecuencia, su dragón quedó en trance por el choque contra el suelo.

La rubia se puso de pie, empuñó su hacha y cuando quería correr hacia su abatido oponente, vio que este también yacía de pie y con su espada en manos.

—No quieres retarme. —le dijo la rubia despectiva.

—Pues sí quiero rubia. —le respondió el castaño.

Astrid arremetió contra él, brindándole una patada en el estómago al pobre Rey, pero el castaño se recuperó rápido y regresó el golpe con el doble de potencia. Astrid perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, pero cuando Hipo se le acercó para acabarla, aprovechó y lo derribó pateando su pierna izquierda. Cumplió su objetivo, mas ella también se lastimó y al ver la causa de su dolor, presenció que aquel joven portaba una pierna de metal.

Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, y con sus fuerzas mermadas. Astrid fue la primera en pararse. Agarró a Hipo de la camisa y le brindó uno, dos, tres, hasta cuatro golpes directo al rostro. Pero entonces, el rodillazo de Hipo la hizo soltarlo.

La rubia tosió fuertemente, entonces Hipo aprovechó para levantar su espada. Extrañamente esa arma regeneraba las energías de Hipo y le daba más velocidad al momento de atacar.

—¿Lista para el segundo round? —provocó el castaño.

—Como no tienes idea. —respondió Astrid, apretando más su hacha.

El choque de metales fue desorbitante, pues el hacha de la rubia se partió en pedazos al colisionar con la reliquia del castaño. Hipo sonrió victorioso, pero Astrid le devolvió la risa.

—Con que un arma encantada… —dijo Astrid, confundiendo a Hipo—. Si quieres jugar con magia, pues juguemos magia… —la rubia formó un hacha de relámpagos y rayos, cosa que sorprendió a Hipo.

—Nigromante… —fue lo primero que dijo Hipo, sabiendo que debía acabar con esa hechicera de artes oscuras rápido.

Nuevamente las armas se encontraron, pero esta vez el hacha forjada con el elemento luz, no se aplacó ante la poderosa espada de Hipo, pero aun así no fue suficiente para frenar el poder ilimitado de aquella reliquia tan legendaria…

Astrid fue empujada por el impulso de la espada. Se puso de pie de nuevo y esta vez, con una estrategia diferente corrió devuelta al Rey. Espada y hacha se enfrentaron, y con una rubia que había averiguado el punto débil del castaño, usó el elemento tierra para hacer estremecer el suelo y desequilibrar al castaño. Hipo perdió estabilidad y dejó resbalar la espada, quedando sin arma alguna para defenderse.

La ojiazul, al darse cuenta que utilizó mucho poder, desvaneció el hacha de relámpagos. Ahora sería un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas.

Hipo recordó algo que su amigo Marcus les dijo en su primer día de entrenamiento

_"Sus puños y piernas son sus armas"_

Con esa frase, se lanzó hacia la rubia. Astrid esquivaba gran parte de la lluvia de combinaciones que le lanzaba el castaño, pero sus golpes eran tan ágiles y certeros que no podía contraatacar. El desenfrenado ataque del castaño, dio frutos cuando Astrid fue tumbada por una patada mortífera…

Atrapada y derrotada, como en aquellas ocasiones con Dagur y Heather, un aura de luz envolvió su cuerpo… Sus ojos nuevamente desprendían ira, y con un ataque de luz incandescente que lanzó de su mano, casi impacta con el cuerpo del castaño, que a duras penas logró esquivarlo. A causa del ataque, que desprendió una brisa fuerte, la capucha que cubría el rostro de Astrid voló…

Sus ojos se estremecieron y como si ese sentimiento de antaño aún perdurara, Hipo entró en un trance. La vio… la reconoció por completo. Esa chica tan poderosa y hábil, no era más que la linda y aguerrida Astrid que lo cautivó desde pequeño. Trató de hacer contacto con sus ojos, pero estos estaban desprendiendo ira y una energía, mas no le importó… Dejó caer su espada, quedando desprotegido de cualquier ataque.

—Astrid… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Como si el aire se hubiera cortado y los sentimientos se apoderaran de su alma.

Escuchar su nombre fue prematuro para ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que el chico de su frente sí era el mismísimo hijo de Estoico. El traidor que huyó de Berk hace más ya de dos años. El único rival y prolífico herrero que la puso en aprietos en el ruedo.

—Hipo… —dijo la rubia, pero el relámpago de luz que contenía en su mano, estaba por estallar.

Una redundante explosión se dio a cabo en aquella pradera…

.

.

.

Estaba desesperado. Su amigo y Rey se había logrado escapar y una sensación de irresponsabilidad lo martiriaba. Veía una y otra vez el trono y recordaba la conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas.

No tardaría mucho en entrar en ansiedad. Pero la puerta abriéndose de golpe y la dura respiración del mensajero lo preocuparon aún más.

—¿Apareció el Rey? —preguntó Varok desesperado.

—No mi lord, pero traigo noticias de la finca… —dijo el mensajero, muy agitado—. El comandante que resguarda la finca me informó que un jinete de dragón se infiltró entre los trabajadores y se llevó al otro jinete herido…

—¡Maldición! —golpeó el pilar con su puño— Eso significa que… —se asustó al analizar su hipótesis. Pues tal vez esa jinete haya venido hasta Hatlen a liberar a sus amigos y posiblemente a lastimar al Rey—. Dupliquen la cantidad de guardias en el reino y encuentren al Rey a toda… —nuevamente la puerta se abrió abruptamente, pero esta vez, entraron cinco guardias y dos dragones que cargaban a sus jinetes en sus lomos.

—El Rey ha sufrido un ataque y está muy mal herido… —habló uno de los guardias mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de los aposentos del Rey.

Todos expectantes y asustados, se dirigieron hacia donde su Rey reposaba.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y un pueblo desesperado exigía respuestas por su campeón y Rey. Si no hubiera sido porque Chimuelo y Tormenta cubrieron a sus jinetes antes de la explosión, probablemente Hipo y Astrid ya serían polvo.

El anochecer llegó y los heridos aún no daban presagios de querer despertar. Las curanderas más hábiles trataban a la pareja de jinetes, pero el estado de ambos no mejoraba. Varok estaba abatido, y la voz de su alma no quería admitirlo pero él sabía que parte del incidente era su culpa por tratar de convencer a Hipo de contraer matrimonio con la princesa.

Chimuelo y Tormenta también se hallaban afuera de la habitación real, y tampoco se excepcionaban de la angustia de los demás. Pero Chimuelo incluso llegó a derramar lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía. Sabía que pudo haber hecho más, que pudo haber acabado con la rubia y su dragón, pero en el momento que lanzó la ráfaga se contuvo por no tener que lidiar después con el remordimiento de haber matado a otro dragón. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido.

Con cada cruce de miradas entre Chimuelo y Tormenta, la tensión se notaba. Ambos querían arrancarse las escamas, pero por una causa aún más importante no lo hacían. No obstante, Chimuelo le advirtió que una vez que Hipo esté fuera de peligro, acabaría lo que empezó y esta vez no tendría piedad.

Ambos dragones quedaron dormidos en el umbral de la puerta. Las curaderas se retiraron y dos guardias se quedaron a custodiar el lugar afuera del cuarto. La única razón por la que no aprendían a Astrid y a su dragón era porque necesitaban respuestas y pruebas para demostrar que ella había sido el artífice de todo el caos.

* * *

Fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que sus ojos vislumbraron fue la diáfana ventana, que dejaba entrar al sol en todo su esplendor. Se sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una camilla. Estiró su cuerpo y se levantó pacíficamente. Empezó a analizar su entorno, todo ornamento y copa que veía estaba hecho de oro. La cama de más allá era gigante y era cubierta por una cortina casi transparente que se sostenía de los cuatro pilares elevados de la cama.

Vio que alguien también se levantaba de aquella cama tan ostentosa. Caminó hasta acercarse más, sin bajar la guardia y lista para acabar con lo que sea que se encontrase detrás, pues ella era una Hofferson.

Apenas se había levantado, escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y cuando vio la figura de una persona acercándose, se levantó de su lujosa cama y empezó a caminar hacia la intrusa.

—¡Astrid!

—¡Hipo!

El grito se escuchó hasta afuera, tanto que los dragones entraron sin esperar autorización. Ambos se posaron a lado de sus jinetes y empezaban ya a preparar su boca para escupir sus ataques. Chimuelo más que todo, ansiaba terminar con lo empezado en la montaña.

—¡Chimuelo basta! —ordenó Hipo, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—¡Tormenta tú también! —ordenó la rubia.

Antes de que ambos pudieran decirse algo, más de una docena de guardias comandados por Varok, entraron en el cuarto para después encadenar a Astrid de pies a cabeza. Neutralizaron sus manos con cadenas vastas para que no use sus poderes. Le taparon la boca y los ojos para que no pueda pronunciar ni ver nada.

—¡Por causar alboroto en la habitación real del Rey y amenazar a lord Chimuelo, por profanar tierras de Ámelot montado en un dragón… —Hipo iba a decir que la liberaran pero la voz aguda de Varok no lo dejaba— por infiltración y secuestro de un paciente de la finca y por posible causante de la explosión que casi asesina al Rey; quedas arrestada y condenada a muerte.

Astrid se sorprendió al oír su condena. Jamás tomó en cuenta que estaba cometiendo tan bochornosos crímenes. Pero se impresionó aún más al saber que Hipo era el Rey.

Llevaron a Astrid con los otros jinetes que también aguardaban su sentencia. Los calabozos en Ámelot estaban ubicados en las cloacas más profundas y el hedor que abundaba era apestoso. Las ratas también se apoderaban de ahí y apenas unos guardias custodiaban el lugar.

Hipo necesitaba respuestas, y deseaba obtenerlas de Astrid, pero cuando Varok le contó que un aldeano cercano presenció todo, Hipo supo que la única manera de salvarla era sentenciándola a una condena.

Tormenta también fue llevada con los otros dragones, los cuales se hallaban en un campo de flores gigante, donde podían volar y sentirse libres.

* * *

—¡Astrid! —gritaron todos los jinetes, quienes se encontraban encadenados también.

—Qué alegría saber que están bien amigos. —respondió Astrid.

—Oímos de tu pelea con el Rey. ¿Lo venciste verdad? —preguntó Heather ansiosa de escuchar que su amiga le pateó el trasero al arrogante.

—Pues… creo que hubo un empate. —dijo la rubia, dejando a todos sus amigos con cara de asombro.

—¡QUEEEEE! —exclamaron todos.

Astrid le relató detalle a detalle todo lo ocurrido, incluso la parte donde descubrió quien era realmente el Rey…

—No puedo creer que el debilucho de Hipo sea el Rey. —dijo Patán.

—Pues velo del lado bueno amigo Patán. Ahora que Hipo es Rey, seguramente ordenará que nos liberen. —dijo Brutacio.

—Yo no estaría tan segura… —dijo Astrid— Cuando me arrestaron, él no hizo nada. No olviden que cuando vivía en Berk no era exactamente el más feliz.

—Pero sí era nuestro maestro antes de que escapara. Acaso ya olvidaste que él era el único que podía derrotarte en el ruedo, Astrid. —dijo Brutilda

—¿De verdad? —dijo la pelinegra.

—¡Nada de eso fue así! ¡Nadie puede derrotarme! —bramó la rubia.

* * *

Hipo se hallaba sentado en su escritorio. Pensaba en una solución para poder sacar a Astrid de la prisión, pero con un testigo de por medio, no había mucho que hacer; ni siquiera con su poder político actual, podría romper las normas en las que se regían.

Varok entró en la oficina. Se sentó para estar frente a su Rey; desde hace horas lo veía angustiado y pensante, y quería saber la razón.

—¿Sucede algo mi Rey? —preguntó el consejero.

—Ella… —dijo el castaño— Ella no puede morir Varok. Sé que cometió muchas faltas, pero no quiero que la condenen.

—¿Puedo saber la razón majestad? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Porque la conozco, y sé que no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Simplemente quería salvar a sus camaradas. Aún no interrogamos a los jinetes que atrapamos, así que no podemos castigarlos.

—Entiendo su posición majestad. Puedo ver en sus ojos que usted tiene un pasado con ellos o con ella —Hipo se asombró al escuchar eso—, pero con un testigo de por medio, la condena es evidente, ellos deben morir. —decretó Varok.

—Entiendo…

—Los únicos capaces de cambiar las leyes, son la pareja real de Ámelot. Si usted aceptara casarse con la princesa Esther, tal vez sí pueda salvar a sus compañeros. —dijo Varok, dejando la sala para que Hipo pueda pensar en sus posibilidades, aunque no las tenía; sólo contaba con aquel matrimonio que no quería aceptar.

* * *

Bajó hasta las cloacas para interrogar él mismo a los intrusos. Ya tenía una solución y sólo faltaba interrogar a los bandidos jinetes. Necesitaba saber la razón exacta de porqué montaban dragones y manipulaban las artes oscuras.

Siendo el Rey, le fue fácil ordenar que los llevaran hasta la sala de interrogación, el cual era un lugar oscuro y sólo contaba con una mesa y dos sillas. Las paredes eran frías y el asqueroso hedor aún abundaba el sitio tan lúgubre. Una antorcha sirvió para alumbrar el lugar, y dos guardias armados con lanzas resguardando a su Rey en caso de que haya problemas.

Los prisioneros fueron llevados hasta ese lugar, todos con cadenas gruesas. Hipo entró después a la sala con otros dos guardias y con su fiel acompañante, Varok.

Hipo ordenó que todos sus guardias salgan, a excepción de Varok. Ordenó que traigan más sillas para que todos disfruten de la conversación que estaban por tener.

Los vándalos miraban con recelo a Hipo, a excepción de la pareja de hermanos rubios.

—Qué gusto volver a verte mi amigo, mi maestro, mi confidente, mi ídolo —decía Brutacio—. No hay necesidad de que me tortures, te contaré todo, detalle a detalle. Eso sí salvas la vida de este humilde vikingo que solo acompañaba a estos embusteros que me trajeron con sus engaños.

—¡Brutacio! —gritaron todos.

—Yo también Hipo, te prometo revelarte hasta el último secreto, pero por favor no nos mates. —dijo Brutilda.

Hipo soltó una risa al ver que nada había cambiado en los casi tres años de haberse ido de Berk.

—¡CUANDO SE DIRIJAN AL REY, LO HARÁN COMO MAJESTAD! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! —exclamó Varok.

Todos tragaron duro por la advertencia y se quedaron callados.

—No es necesario que seas tan duro Varok. Y por cierto, no voy a matarlos, dejen de preocuparse por eso —dijo Hipo amablemente—. Ahora… si no les importa, quisiera saber todo.

—Claro majestad Hipo, quiero decir, Rey Hipo ¿o lord Hipo? ¿cómo era? —decía el rubio.

De pronto todos empezaron a pelear insultando de traidor a Brutacio. Tal vez Hipo alguna vez haya formado parte del pueblo vikingo, pero para los jinetes él no era más que un traidor que huyó como un cobarde antes del tan añorado reto.

Hipo entendió la situación, así que mandó a resguardar a todos los jinetes, excepto a Astrid.

—Muy bien… ahora que tus amigos no están aquí ¿hablarás? —preguntó el castaño.

Astrid ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna, sólo miraba a Hipo a los ojos con desprecio. Hacía sentir su ira y si no estuviera encadena, nuevamente saltaría hacia él para intentar matarlo.

—Astrid, si no ayudas, no podré sacarlos de aquí. Todo el imperio es testigo de los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, y aunque yo sea el Rey, no puedo ordenar que los liberen. —dijo Hipo.

Astrid analizó la situación. No quería que sus compañeros sean asesinados, ella era la principal responsable de sus vidas y si algo les llegaba a pasar, por su insensatez, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Varok sólo observaba, por alguna razón quedó perplejo ante la situación y simplemente tenía la vista pegada en el piso rupestre y sucio.

—Bien… —dijo la rubia, soltando un suspiro— Te diré todo.

—Empecemos por algo simple. ¿Cuándo y por qué empezaron a montar dragones? —dijo Hipo.

—Esto pasó después del reto que tú y yo teníamos. Durante la batalla que tuve contra el pesadilla monstruosa… yo… no pude matarlo. —dijo apenada.

—Eso es reconfortante. —dijo Hipo.

—Después, durante un incidente en el ruedo, Tormenta me salvó la vida, fue desde ahí que vi que los dragones no eran malvados y monstruos como todo el pueblo decía. Yo y Patapez empezamos a estudiarlos y teníamos pensado escapar de Berk, por la traición que cometimos. Como tú. —le dijo Astrid mirando directo a los ojos de Hipo.

—Yo escapé por cobarde Astrid. En eso no te equivocas, pero ustedes no creo que hayan querido escapar sólo por cobardía. —insinuó el castaño.

—Eso es lo de menos Hipo, perdón, majestad —dijo Astrid con una mueca evidente de asco y molestia—. Justo cuando planeábamos nuestro escape, ¡Dagur y Drago asediaron Berk! ¡Tienes idea de todo lo que tu padre y el pueblo ha pasado desde ese entonces! —bramó la rubia. Deseaba restregarle en la cara todo lo sucedido, para que al menos, recuerde de donde viene antes de ser Rey.

—No sé qué decir Astrid… No estaba enterado.

—¡Pero ahora lo sabe majestad!

Hipo podía ver la cara de su ex compañera. Denotaba dolor y pena. Anhelaba poder cambiar aquel sentimiento de dolor y verla sonreír como en antaño.

—Eso aún no responde por qué vinieron hasta Hatlen —habló Varok, llamando la atención de la rubia.

—Nuestro objetivo jamás fue venir aquí. Patapez estaba desaparecido y por azares del destino, él terminó en una finca.

—Ya entiendo… —dijo Hipo, deduciendo que el herido de la finca era su ex compañero—. Mis hombres me dijeron que él llegó muy lastimado y con una advertencia muy importante; ¿Qué era?

—Las siete prisiones… —susurró Astrid. Varok se exaltó de repente, sugestionándose así mismo que aquella información no podía se real.

—Bien aún no sé qué son las siete prisiones, y para ser sincero, todo lo que tenga que ver con cadenas y esclavos, no me interesa. La principal razón por la que vine, es para hacerte una oferta Astrid. —respondió Hipo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, poco a poco, se iba marcando en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es el trato? —preguntó expectante la rubia.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Hipo sin rodeos.

La impresión de la sala no se hizo esperar. Las caras de Varok y Astrid eran de asombro, y como si el tiempo no existiera, un ambiente tenso se apoderó del inhóspito sitio rupestre.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal propuesta. Nunca antes nadie le había propuesto matrimonio, aparte de Patán.

—Déjame explicarte —dijo Hipo—, en realidad no nos casaríamos. El imperio está ansioso de ver a su Rey con una reina, y el anunciar mi compromiso alegraría a la gente. Además, como te dije, hay testigos que vieron nuestro combate, pero si les explicamos que tú eres una jefa o representante del reino barbárico, entonces calmaremos los murmullos de la gente. Y así podré sacarte de aquí. Me contaste que Berk fue invadido por Dagur y un tal… ¿Dargo? Y si no tenemos ningún tratado el imperio me acusaría de traición hacia la corona.

—Pero yo no solicité su ayuda majestad. Sólo quiero que nos liberen. —musitó con molestia la rubia.

—Pero yo sí quiero ayudarlos. Yo vengo de Berk Astrid, eso no lo he olvidado, y jamás lo olvidaré. Y mi padre aún está capturado ahí, y como su legítimo hijo, tengo derecho a pelear por él. Si anunciamos nuestro compromiso, podremos firmar un tratado de alianza, con ello podré ordenar que mis ejércitos marchen para acabar con la tiranía de Dagur. Una vez salves a Berk, romperemos nuestro compromiso y ya. —finalizó el castaño, quien creía que había elaborado un gran plan.

—¿Y eso en qué te beneficia a ti majestad? —inquirió Astrid.

—Como te dije Astrid; hay un imperio ansioso por ver a su Rey con una reina, y con nuestro compromiso, ganaré tiempo para demostrarles que no necesito de una reina para gobernar bien. Si el plan de derrotar a Dagur sale bien, y además el tratado de alianza, entonces me considerarán un buen líder. —respondió Hipo.

—No es mala idea majestad —comentó Varok.

Astrid, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba tentada por la propuesta. Si aceptaba rescataría a todos sus amigos y a todos los vikingos. Sería partícipe en la liberación de Berk, y además, con el tratado que firmarían, podría adentrase en la prisión que supuestamente está bajo ataque, sin ninguna restricción. Además, sólo iba a durar hasta que derroten a Dagur, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—Está bien, acepto.

Hipo sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero tampoco estaba cómodo con la propuesta que le acababa de hacer, pero al menos para él era una salida de tener que casarse realmente.

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas del tan añorado reencuentro. Quise publicar ayer, pero el capítulo aún estaba incompleto.**

**Siempre pensé que cuando se reencontrarán, tenía que haber una pelea de por medio, para ver quien es más fuerte. En este caso hubo empate, pero quien sabe si volvamos a ver la revancha.**

**La propuesta de matrimonio de Hipo, no la tenía en mente, pero uno de ustedes me sugirió la idea, y me encantó.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado el 16 de diciembre del 2019**


	14. La carta silenciosa

**La carta silenciosa**

.

.

.

El sol fue un envión para los pobres vikingos. Después de estar casi dos días en prisión, por fin podían disfrutar de aquel dilema al que muchos llamaban libertad.

Era de día, y las casas de mármol eran edificaciones muy sofisticadas para el ojo barbárico. Pero Astrid y Heather, quienes ya se adentraron en tierras prohibidas y mágicas, no estaban tan sorprendidas como sus demás compañeros.

Mientras los vikingos se maravillaban con la arquitectura de Hatlen, Astrid movía el rabillo de sus ojos desenfrenadamente, buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó la rubia, tratando de ser lo menos tosca posible.

Dos guardias acompañaban a los recién liberados, pues también tenían órdenes explícitas de su Rey. Uno de ellos no veía con buen ojo a los extranjeros, y lo único que podía hacer era evitar hacer gestos y pucheros.

-Señorita, no se preocupe. Su dragón está siendo muy bien atendido. Como podrá ver, los dragones aquí son muy sagrados. Los reverenciamos... El campeón de los dragones, nos enseñó que tan grades pueden llegar a ser; no sólo con poder, también con amistad. Pero supongo que su futuro esposo querrá relatarle sus historias de victorias. -dijo el guardia con mucho entusiasmo. La noticia del compromiso corrió como el vaivén de una ola.

Con la noticia en la boca de todos, pronto empezarían los festejos y protestas, pero si el Rey había decidido casarse con la extranjera, eso nadie se lo podía repudiar.

Astrid aún tenía mucho que preguntar, pero quería hacerle las preguntas directo a su anfitrión. La sorpresa de que Hipo era el Rey, aún le quedaba como algo utópico.

-Su majestad desea que ustedes se hospeden en el castillo. Ahora mismo iremos para ahí, después les recomendaría que tomen una ducha y una siesta, supongo que su estadía no fue de la más ostentosa entre esas cuatro frías paredes. Hoy en la noche hay una cena, y el Rey desea que todos ustedes estén presentes. -explicó el guardia. Era muy amable y comprensible.

Un carruaje llegó al lugar. El brilloso material y su pulido acero eran evidentes. Aquel vehículo sólo podía pertenecer al Rey. La bandera de Ámelot cambió después de la reconstrucción del nuevo imperio, ahora un dragón, especie de furia nocturna, era el blasón principal del imperio más famoso y conocido del mundo.

Ambos guardias se pusieron a ambos costados de la puerta, la cual fue abierta con cuidado. Un hombre pelirrojo y de media estatura fue el primero y único en bajar.

-Buenos días queridos invitados -saludó alegre el consejero supremo del Rey-. Me da gusto de verlos afuera. Es momento de irnos, hacia el castillo. El Rey Hipo quiere que gocen de un gran banquete en el almuerzo.

-¿Un momento... ¡¿dijiste banquete?! -exclamó Patán con emoción- ¡Astrid, tenemos que ir! No podemos ser tan descorteces y dejar a Hipo... ¡Auch! -gimió de dolor al recibir un golpe de parte de uno de los guardias.

-Cuando te dirijas al Rey, dirás Rey. ¡¿Qué no te quedó claro? ! -advirtió con mucha vehemencia el guardia de mirada despectiva.

-Pero si decimos Rey Hipo, sonaría más como subjetividad. Pero como somos mejores amigos de Hipo, estoy seguro que él no querrá escuchar que trataron de tontos a sus mejores amigos -insinuó Brutacio-. Aunque somos tontos, pero eso no quiere decir que... ¿en dónde estaba?

-Mejor ya vámonos. -dijo Astrid, subiendo al carruaje.

Le costó bastante liberar al imperio. Los sacrificios que se suscitaron y los planes infalibles que debía planear. Todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos, que confiaron en él, estaba en sus manos. Y por eso se cuestionaba si tomó la mejor decisión al rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio del primer reino. Si el Rey de aquel reino era belicoso, entonces Ámelot enfrentaría la ira de aquellas tierras, por el rechazo de Hipo.

"Guerra"

Era la última palabra que quería volver a oír. Sentado en su trono, con el mensajero leyendo las millares de cartas que llegaban a diario, se encontraba con la vista perdida en algún sitio de aquel enorme lugar dorado.

Se rascó la cabeza al ver que se estaba sumergiendo más en su incertidumbre. Con otro tema en su cabeza, pensó en sus compañeros de su pueblo natal. Todavía recordaba lo insensatos que eran en los entrenamientos del ruedo. La sonrisa de Bocón y el que su padre lo haya aceptado como su hijo, esos remotos recuerdos los hacían sonreír.

Apretó su puño al recordar las palabras de Astrid. Si Dagur se había atrevido a proclamarse jefe absoluto del Archipiélago, entonces debía hace algo. Ahora estaba decidido. Tomarían el camino que eligió y daría el gran aviso de su compromiso con la rubia. Salvaría a su pueblo y él mismo vería la caída de Dagur. Ya no deseaba más guerras, pero sabiendo que un reino entero estaba en hambruna y miseria, no sería egoísta.

-¿Majestad? ¿Majestad? ¡¿Majestad?! -llamó el cartero con potencia al ver que su Rey estaba totalmente ido.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede!

-Quiero que escuche este mensaje -señaló el mensajero, cambiando su semblante a uno serio-. Unos campesinos del lado norte de la montañas, aseguran haber visto un ritual de hechiceros malignos. Hicieron un sacrificio con humanos y luego se los comieron, eso dice el mensaje. -término, con gran rabia por tener que enterarse de cosas tan mórbidas como esas.

Hipo crujió sus dientes. Sus manos apretaban el apoyabrazos de su trono y sus ojos vacilaban con cierto recelo.

-Mañana mismo partiré. Quiero que consigas las coordenadas exactas de ese lugar. Quiero total confidencialidad en este asunto. -ordenó el Rey.

-Pero... majestad... No pensará ir solo ¿o si?

-Tú tranquilo. Sólo pido tu silencio y fidelidad. -dijo el Rey con una sonrisa.

Hipo se retiró después de terminar de revisar las cartas. Tenía muchas necesidades que atender como Rey, y con el imperio aún en reconstrucción no podía darse un tiempo para él. Gracias a su fiel compañero y hermano, Chimuelo, la movilización se le hacia más rápido y cómoda.

Durante su trayectoria, varios habitantes lo aclamaron por el compromiso que, al parecer, ya todos se habían enterado. Uno que otro lo miró con desdén, pero el castaño pasó de largo.

Cuando se detuvo en una de las herrerías del sector, vagos recuerdos llegaron a él. Su práctica con el metal se había oxidado, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperar su nata habilidad, una vez se dé más tiempo para él. Y para eso debía satisfacer al reino entero.

Sin embargo, tomó conciencia de sus acciones. Estaba dando un anuncio falso, y eso podría jugarle como una espada de doble filo. ¿Y si el imperio entero se molestaba con él después de su rompimiento con Astrid?

No importaba. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Los jinetes provenientes del tercer reino se pasaron toda la tarde durmiendo. Su hospedaje en la prisión no había sido la mejor. Sin duda, disfrutaron de la comida, pues los platos del imperio sí que eran una sabrosos.

Astrid y Heather eran las únicas que practicaban con el hacha, en el jardín real del castillo. Todos los presentes y sirvientes estaban expectantes ante tal belleza de combate. Ambas sabían cómo usar su hacha, y aunque sus movimientos eran algo torpes, seguía siendo impecables.

-¿En serio te casarás con el Rey? Veo que te gustó. -le dijo la pelinegra en un choque. Después se separaron y un nuevo choque se suscitó.

-Por supuesto que no. Es su plan y la verdad es muy bueno. Si todo sale bien, Berk podrá volver a ver la luz del día en nuestra isla. -aprovechó para responder la rubia.

Heather tumbó a Astrid.

-Creo que es momento de pensar en algo más que no sea guerra. El Rey es algo lindo. -le dijo la pelinegra.

-Entonces no me conoces bien -respondió, dando la vuelta a la moneda y siendo ahora ella la de pie y Heather la del suelo-. Nuestra prioridad debe ser salvar a nuestro pueblo. ¡Además para qué quisiera yo pensar en romance! Prefiero tener un hacha clavada en el pecho, antes de casarme con alguien.

-Como digas... -suspiró Heather.

-Señoritas. Lamento interrumpirlas, el ocaso ya marca el augurio de una noche bellísima. El Rey Hipo quiere verlos a todos en la cena. -habló con educación el mayordomo.

-¿Dejémoslo en empate? -ofreció la pelinegra con una grata sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -respondió la rubia animada.

Y como si las llamaradas que cubrieron el cielo explotaran en un sinfín de tonos, el ocaso llegó a alumbrar el imperio entero.

Hipo llegó al castillo exhausto. Toda la tarde cumpliendo pedidos y revisando cada sector de la ciudad lo agotó hasta no poder más. Su cabeza estaba en el cénit de la impaciencia, y con una actividad más en su día, no sabía si iba a poder lidiar con las trivialidades.

Con una ducha rápida, y un traje adecuado para la cena; estaba listo para la tan esperada cena de bienvenida. Su traje era totalmente negro, acompañado de una corbata de gato, y como siempre, su cabello alborotado.

Cuando el mayordomo tocó su puerta, fue su señal para salir como el anfitrión. Suspiró duro antes de abrir la puerta. Se sentía cansado, pero tenía las esperanzas de poder relajarse un poco.

Las escaleras llegaron a frenarlo, y antes de bajarlas, visualizó a sus invitados desde arriba. El comedor era enorme, con varias lámparas hechas de velas en forma de círculo colgadas sobre el techo. La mesa era adornada con un mantel blanco y en sus bordes se pintaba un color dorado intenso. Servilletas y cubiertos en cada silla.

Sus invitados ya gozaban de lo que parecía ser la entrada. El verlos tan elegantes hizo que soltara una sonrisa genuina. Pero su principal atención se centró en su futura esposa falsa. Con su cabello suelto, con un vestido rojo que combinaba con sus intensos e incisivos ojos nocturnos.

Hipo bajó las escaleras llamando la atención de todos. Se sentó en la silla principal para ocupar su lugar como Rey. Los violinistas comenzaron a tocar un réquiem suave, pero agradable.

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí muchachos. Todavía recuerdo cuando compartíamos plato en el gran salón. -dijo Hipo, recordando aquellos días de antaño.

-Ahora nada de eso existe... -habló Astrid con una cara que desprendía amargura.

-Tienes razón. Por lo que me cuentan, Berk, no, todo el Archipiélago vikingo ha entrado en crisis a causa de Dagur y su colega. Es momento de frenar su tiranía y encerrarlos. Mañana mismo empezaremos a planear cómo invadiremos Berk. Los Berserkers son la tribu más salvaje y poderosa, pero tenemos algo que ellos no. Dragones. -dijo Hipo con seriedad.

-Tus palabras me halagan joven Rey -opinó Brutacio, tomando la palabra-. Quisiera decir lo mismo de mis compañeros, pero ellos nos causaron esto. Sino dile Astrid, sobre tus poderes. -dijo con simplicidad.

-¡Ya hablaste demasiado Brutacio! -exclamó Heather con ira.

Toda la cena Hipo se la pasó pensativo. Las atrocidades que podían estar cometiendo los nigromantes lo angustiaban. Su plan era pasarla bien con sus ex compañeros, pero la mención de Brutacio encendió la preocupación de su interior.

La música se alternó conforme pasaba el tiempo, y cada vez llegaban más invitados de Hipo. Cuando el vals hizo sucumbir a los monótonos invitados, Hipo también quería bailar un poco. Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente a la linda rubia que estaba sentada. Su mirada lo decía todo. Ella también la estaba pasando mal.

Bastó unos segundos para que se armara de valor, para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia ella. La pelinegra le susurró algo al oído, entonces la rubia lo miró acercarse con algo de timidez. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Hipo ofreció su mano para invitarla.

-¿Te apetece bailar? -le preguntó con caballerosidad.

-Lo siento, pero no. Estoy cómoda aquí. -respondió lo más empática posible.

-¿Sabes? Deberías admitir de vez en cuando que la invencible Astrid no es tan invencible después de todo. -insinuó el castaño con burla.

-¡Claro que no! -respondió ofendida y con su orgullo a punto de ser derrotado.

-Además no se verá bien a los ojos de los invitados que usted, M' Lady, no quiera bailar con su futuro esposo. -volvió a mofarse Hipo, pero esta vez Astrid lo apuntó con su colérica mirada.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Astrid cedió ante el Rey... Apretó su mano y se paró de golpe aún con la desafiante mirada en sus ojos.

Hipo gimió por el dolor, pero estaba satisfecho de poder compartir un momento con ella. Su principal objetivo era relajarse, y también quería comprobar algo...

La llevó al centro de la sala, donde una gran cantidad de personas disfrutaban del sosegado sonido y los tonos de aquellos instrumentistas que tocaban con pasión. Hipo notó que Astrid estaba algo tiesa, entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa. El vals no era de sus favor favoritos, pero Varok le obligó a aprenderlo. Con esa experiencia, tomó su brazo derecho y con su otra mano, agarró su cintura delicadamente.

Astrid, al ser inexperta, vaciló en sus movimientos; fueron torpes al principio, pero conforme pasaba los segundos y la música avanzaba más, se fue acostumbrando al ritmo. Por momentos se sentía bien y a gusta, pero después se recordaba así misma que un hombre la estaba tocando y que tenía gran cercanía con ella.

Hipo no palideció ante la presencia de la rubia. Comprobó lo que quería. Todo rastro de sentimiento romántico se había esfumado durante su sufrimiento como esclavo y su guerra contra el imperio. Sintió tristeza al darse cuenta que solo era un Rey sin alma, sin sentimientos y sin sentido de vivir.

Astrid notó su ausencia en el plano tangible. Conocía esa mirada. Ella mejor que nadie sabía qué era luchar por una vida sin motivo. Perdió a su madre y descubrió que su padre era un hombre malvado. Por primera vez en su existencia, sintió empatía hacia el traidor.

-Astrid... -llamó el castaño- Quiero que traigas a toda la gente de Berk aquí. Probablemente la misión tome algo de tiempo, así que será mejor que puedan alojarse aquí. Será temporal.

-Me parece buena idea. Pero creo que sería mejor que tú fueras a presentarte como Rey. Después de todo es tu reino. -respondió la rubia.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. Mañana mismo partiré hacia el norte. -señaló el castaño con algo de melancolía.

-Oh... entiendo. Deberes de Rey ¿Eh? -respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, que mostraba que no quisiera estar en su lugar.

-Algo así... En realidad es más grave que eso -indicó el castaño entre susurros-. Un momento. ¡Tú eres Hechicera! ¿Verdad?

-Algo así... En realidad es más grave que eso. -respondió imitando al castaño con gracia.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte? Quisiera consultarte un par de cosas sobre la magia. -ofreció el Rey con amabilidad, ofreciendo su mano nuevamente.

Astrid dudó, pero Hipo le volvió a provocar con un insultó a su orgullo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el jardín que estaba en total armonía. Varios faroles estaban encendidos, suficientes para alumbrar el paso de la pareja.

Hipo la invitó a tomar asiento, ella aceptó y se abrazó así misma por el frío nocturno que corroía las venas humanas.

-Háblame sobre la magia oscura. -habló Hipo con un tono preocupado e intrigado.

-Bueno... No hay mucho que decir, de hecho no sé casi nada de ese tipo de magia. Yo sólo practico la materias primas. Como el agua, fuego y demás elementos. Pero oí que la magia oscura es peligrosa y prohibida para todo ser. -contó Astrid con simpleza.

-Pues sí que es muy peligrosa... -susurró Hipo con sarcasmo.

-Todo ser que la usa, muere. Nadie puede controlar esa magia, porque pudre al que la usa. -respondió la rubia, recordando la palabras de su maestra.

-Me parece sorprendente que sepas mucho de magia. Sólo mírate... ¡Astrid Hofferson, la gran maga de Berk! -presentó con algo de burla pero con aclamación- No quiero ser entrometido, y creo que no tengo el derecho, pero ¿cómo pasó? ¿desde cuándo usan magia en Berk? -cuestionó con curiosidad el ingenioso líder.

-Nadie usa magia en Berk. Perdona, pero no le cuento esto ni a mis mejores amigos, espero no lo tomes personal. Lo único que te puedo responder es que es un don que me fue heredado. -respondió Astrid, con algo de desconfianza. Aún no confiaba en él, y aún lo consideraba un traidor.

-No te preocupes. No creas que quiero asesinarte, o algo parecido. -se mofó el castaño.

-Cómo si pudieras niño Rey -respondió con el mismo tono.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el jardín y las preciosas, variedad, de flores que abundaban en aquella superficie húmeda. Hipo escuchó cómo su compañera temblaba, así que la cubrió con su chaqueta. Astrid se sorprendió por el gesto, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara.

-Gracias majestad. -se burló la rubia. Estaba comenzando a creer, que aquel traidor no era tan malo y desagradable-. Supongo que no me contarás cómo pasó esto. Me refiero a lo de pasar de herrero a ser Rey de una ciudad tan hermosa.

-Es una larga historia. Pero no te preocupes, no me proclamé Rey como Dagur, si es lo que estás pensado. Pero aún así, todavía no me acostumbro a esta vida. Supongo que sigo buscando mi verdadero destino, espero algún día encontrarlo. -respondió Hipo. Después de todo, sí estaba disfrutando la charla con su compañera de trabajo.

-A mí, el destino me ha enseñado que es cruel conmigo. O eso creí, hasta que me di cuenta que el destino no existía. Yo trazo mi propio camino, mi creencia y esperanza hacia los dioses está mermada. Nadie nos ayudó en el momento de más penumbra, y nadie nos ayudará ahora. Excepto tú, claro. -habló Astrid, recordando los duros momentos que pasaron los últimos años.

-Entonces no crees en el destino. ¿Pero acaso el destino no hizo que nos encontráramos? -preguntó Hipo, queriendo entrar en debate con la rubia.

-Yo creo que fue casualidad.

-Entiendo... -suspiró Hipo.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del hermoso jardín. Aquel silencio no les era molestia, más bien muy ameno y agradable para deleitar a sus ojos con la belleza de la noche.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar. Mañana me espera un largo viaje -indicó Hipo con gran cansancio-. Descansa. -finalizó antes de retirarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia sus aposentos.

Astrid quedó con la duda, de si debía confiar en él. Jamás antes le dirigió la palabra en Berk, y el vínculo de respeto que los unía, se perdió con los años.

Despertó temprano. El sol aún no salía, pero con su cabeza pensando en las atrocidades que los nigromantes podían estar haciendo, hizo que se quitara su plácido sueño. Se vistió con presteza, cargó su mochila llena de alimento y algunas cosas que le servirían para el camino. Después de arreglarse y ponerse su capa de piel de oso, envainó su sagrada reliquia. Jamás se alejaba de esa arma tan misteriosa, por alguna razón le hacía sentir que Marcus lo acompañaba.

Llamó a su hermano, quien dormía en el mismo cuarto pero sobre una roca. El dragón, con molestia obedeció. Y antes de partir hacia la dirección, envolvió la carta que contenía las indicaciones para llegar a las montañas del norte.

Bajó hacia los jardines para tomar vuelo desde ahí, pero la respiración y los pasos furtivos de alguien lo alertaron.

-No creo que sea sensato irte solo a una misión. -le dijo la voz femenina que lo atrapó con las manos en la masa.

-¿Quién dice que es una misión? Simplemente podría estar saliendo a dar un paseo con Chimuelo. -respondió Hipo tratando de ocultar su mentira. Pero sus gestos de incomodidad lo delataban.

-Con que se llama Chimuelo ¿eh?. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, llevas una mochila llena de comida y agua, y también no portas tu corona. No te pido que me digas dónde iras, pero al menos deja que Tormenta y yo te acompañemos. -solicitó la rubia con una mirada triunfante, pues nunca perdía, y esta no sería la excepción.

-No creo que te agrade el lugar. Pero supongo que podrías serme de ayuda. -respondió Hipo, disconforme, pero rendido. Sus últimos días fueron terribles y no deseaba pelear antes de su viaje.

Ambos jinetes partieron hacia donde un destello de luz marcaba el norte. Las nubes oscuras ya se iban aclarando, y las estrellas ya apagaban su fulgor.

Astrid no sabía la razón de por qué lo estaba acompañando. Pero al verlo en el jardín, y presenciar que estaba apunto de partir hacia algún lugar, supo que debía aprovechar el momento para devolverle el favor de haberlos ayudado tanto. O tal vez simplemente era el destino...

Las horas transcurrieron y ninguno decía palabra alguna. Hipo iba al frente, y su vista no se desvió de su objetivo desde que partieron del reino. Nadie excepto él, sentía el debate que explotaba dentro de su cabeza. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo, pues su vista se encontró con varios troncos secos y muertos en el camino. Algunos lagos ya no almacenaban agua, y el hedor asqueroso se esparcía por todo lado.

Astrid notó la preocupación de Hipo, pero no preguntó por que no era de su incumbencia. Más bien trató de distraerse con los paisajes que presumía esas tierras. Pero al ver animales, árboles, y más seres vivos muertos, empezó a entender el por qué Hipo estaba tan frustrado. El hedor tampoco pasó de largo de su agudo olfato, incluso casi vomita en medio vuelo.

La tarde llegó como si nada, y el anochecer pronto también...

-¡Mejor acampemos aquí! -dijo Hipo, al ver que faltaba cuestión de horas para la noche.

-Tienes razón, los dragones están muy cansados. -respondió Astrid.

Ambos bajaron en una zona silvestre. El hedor no era muy fuerte por el espeso follaje de aquella jungla. Los sonidos de insectos y de lagos corriendo con normalidad, demostraban que los hechiceros de artes negras aún no habían llegado ahí.

Prepararon una fogata, pues el frío era terrible en esas horas.

-¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar? -inquirió la rubia expectante.

-Al menos medio día. Pero partiremos mañana apenas salga el sol. -respondió el castaño. Su voz era apagada y preocupada.

-Noté que estás angustiado por llegar. No sería mejor descansar sólo unas horas y luego partir. -sugirió Astrid, para así tal vez calmar la angustia de su nuevo compañero de viaje.

-Es una buena idea... -dijo- Sin embargo, los nigromantes son más poderosos en la noche. No conocemos el número exacto de cuántos se han infiltrado. Estamos en desventaja. -apretó un piedra que estaba en su costado.

La rubia quedó sorprendida. Ella pensaba que el Rey viajaba para revisar cultivos, hacer tratos o algo parecido. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba a menos de un día de enfrentar a hechiceros de magia oscura; ni siquiera conocía sobre la existencia de estos, pensaba que todo el que usaba oscuridad moría.

La danza voluble ardiente, obtuvo la vista de ambos compañeros. La pareja de jinetes no dijo nada más, la preocupación y la llamada a una nueva batalla los tenía desconcertados. Hipo y Astrid ya no querían pelear más. El sufrimiento de ambos arrancó hasta la última pizca de libertad de ellos.

-Te arrepientes de haber venido ¿no es así? -dijo el castaño, con una media sonrisa de nostálgica.

-¡No! Yo jamás me arrepiento de nada. Pero... la lucha ya me tiene rendida. Durante los últimos años, pensé que eso era lo que quería. Pero después de que Dagur invadió Berk, ese sueño impecable se desvaneció. Ahora solo deseo paz y poder disfrutar de los vuelos que hago con Tormenta. -se expresó Astrid. Hipo prestó atención, y sin saberlo sentía mucha empatía hacia ella.

-Libertad... esa palabra ha estado en mi cabeza por años. A pesar de ser Rey, sigo sintiéndome encadenado. Creo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo. -él dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te emociones. Aunque tal vez tengas razón.

Y entre bostezos, Astrid quedó dormida... Los sonidos y el clima eran gratificantes para cualquier tipo de oído humano. Hipo, a pesar del cansancio, decidió hacer guardia. Su alerta era aún más gigante que su sueño.

-"No confío en ella" -habló de repente el dragón.

-No seas tan petulante Chimuelo. Está haciendo todo lo posible para saldar su cuenta. -dijo Hipo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la hermosa rubia.

-"¿A qué te refieres? " -preguntó Chimuelo.

-Sé por qué vino. Siente que debe saldar su deuda con Ámelot. Astrid, ahora será prisionera de esa deuda, hasta que sienta que la ha saldado.

-"Entiendo. No parece una mala persona, pero cada vez que la veo recuerdo cómo ella estaba apunto de asesinarte"

-Te entiendo, pero por favor has un esfuerzo. -finalizó el castaño.

-¡Chimuelo! -exclamó el castaño muy asustado. Ya era de día y al parecer algo terrible había sucedido-. ¡Astrid no está! -volvió a gritar. Solo Tormenta estaba en el lugar que durmió la rubia, y esta también trataba de olfatear algo, pero el aroma de su jinete, parecía haberse esfumado con el viento...

Notas del autor: Hola queridos lectores. Perdonen la tardanza, mañana habrá nuevo capítulo.

¡Pero hay más!

Tranquilos, que no dejaré de escribir esta.

Me despido y que pasen un feliz día.

Publicado el 7 de junio del 2020


	15. Augurios De Guerra

**Augurios de Guerra**

**.**

**.**

**. **

El alba se levantaba tímidamente entre los desfiladeros de la montaña que apuntaba al este. Las pocas estrellas que aún contenían algo de su brillo, eran opacadas por el astro brillante.

Entre árboles y un denso follaje, los restos de madera fulminada, y el humo que era exiguo, representaban que un par de jinetes se había alojado en tal sitio.

El castaño se abrumó al ver que su compañera de viaje no estaba ahí. Con un potente grito, despertó a su dragón de su letargo sueño.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla rápido! —exclamó preocupado el pobre castaño.

—"No debe haber ido muy lejos, después de todo es una guerrera." —opinó el dragón aún con sueño.

—Pues no pienso quedarme aquí parado, si algo le llega a pasar a esa chica, el tratado se quiebra. —explicó Hipo, alistando su arnés y espada para partir a buscar a su compañera.

—"Está bien…" —se rindió el dragón— "pero que quede claro una cosa, si está en peligro, no me pidas que te ayude a salvarla."

—Me parece injusto, pero como no tenemos tiempo par discutir, acepto. —dijo el castaño con simpleza.

Jinete y dragón, partieron rumbo a buscar a la rubia. El olor que desprendió y dejó era evidente y fácil de olfatear para el reptil de escamas oscuras; pero el hedor a muerte se acercaba más y más al lugar.

Decidieron no buscar por tierra, porque el olor se hizo insoportable y añoraban que Astrid no haya estado ahí. Desde los aires, no se divisaba más que los titánicos árboles y su denso follaje.

Cuando escucharon el sonido del río, se dirigieron hacia él. Perdieron el cursor del tiempo, no sabían ni donde estaban parados, y lo peor, aún no encontraban ningún rastro de Astrid. Hipo con cada minuto se culpaba más de haber sido tan descuidado en su horario de guardia.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, ambos observaron que unos sujetos muy extraños vadeaban el río con sutileza. Hipo se alertó de inmediato; para no delatar su posición, se escondió entre los arbustos, pero el sonido que hizo Chimuelo fue el detonante para amargar al castaño.

El grupo de personas se dejaron ver en total plenitud. Eran alrededor de una docena, portaban un ropaje algo peculiar, pues sus armaduras desprendían fuego y sus lanzas también. Eran extremadamente altos y fornidos con ojos que también estaban llenos de fuego.

—¡Idiotas! —les gritó un voz que ellos conocían perfectamente.

Hipo fue jalado por un brazo bruscamente. La chica de cabellos rubios se lanzó al agua con el castaño para después sumergirse en lo más profundo. Chimuelo trató de hacerles frente, pero al no poder volar sin Hipo, cayó fácilmente ante sus rivales que eran muy hábiles con sus lanzas de gran envergadura.

Los nativos lo enjaularon y lo encadenaron para proseguir a llevárselo hacia un rumbo desconocido.

La rubia salió primero al percatarse que aquellos hombre ya no estaban. Hipo salió escupiendo agua, pues no tenía buena resistencia a la hora de nadar.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó, pero inmediatamente fue callado por un golpe departe de Astrid.

—¡Arruinaron todo! —bramó la rubia muy enojada— ¡Ya los tenía y ustedes...!

—¡Salimos a buscarte y ahora por tu culpa tienen a mi hermano! —respondió que con el mismo tono— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! ¡Si solo querías alejarte y velar tus propios intereses, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! —habló con ira, sintiendo impotencia por no haber hecho nada por su hermano.

—¡A mí no me hables así niño rey! —lo apuntó con el dedo.

Hipo no dijo nada más. Con rezongos se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección de aquellos extraños nativos. No obstante, Astrid se abalanzó contra él y lo volvió a golpear más fuerte.

—Debes estar demente si crees que podrás derrotar a esos guardianes de sol. —regañó la rubia.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Salvaré a Chimuelo cueste lo que me cueste! —refutó el castaño volviendo a emprender rumbo a su destino.

Pero Astrid se lo volvió a evitar, comenzando así un juego de quien era más perspicaz y rápido.

Llegó un punto en el que ambos se cansaron de insultarse, entonces Astrid con sus poderes encerró a Hipo en una jaula de ramas y raíces, aprovechando la zona silvestre que los rodeaba, le sería imposible liberarse a Hipo.

—No insistas Hipo. —dijo Astrid con sus manos en la cintura y demostrando su liderazgo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó Hipo, tratando de romper las ramas con su espada, pero su esfuerzo era inútil.

—Esas jaula, extraen energía ancestral de la zona silvestre en la que estamos. Necesitarías siglos para poder hacerle un rasguño. Mejor ríndete y escúchame. —pidió la rubia con sosiego.

Refunfuñando, el castaño no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

—Esos sujetos, eran una raza de guardianes. Esta mañana, mientras dormían pasaron cerca de nosotros. Los seguí porque he oído que ellos habitan en la cuarta prisión. Son guardianes muy poderosos de lo que se conoce como "Awelton" las tierras del sol llameante —relató Astrid, según los aprendido en sus días de lectura sobre las siete prisiones que su maestra le obligó a leer y releer—. Si vas solo, te capturarán y ejecutarán. Pero no te preocupes, pensaremos en un plan para salvar a tu dragón.

—No sé qué es eso de las prisiones, y no me quiero involucrar con eso. Pero si para salvar a Chimuelo debo hacerlo, lo haré. —decretó con entusiasmo el castaño.

—Bien… te liberaré. No trates te enfrentar solo a esos seres. Se dice que sus lanzas fueron forjadas con el calor del sol, entonces deben de ser así de arrasadoras. —le explicó mientras cortaba las raíces casi impenetrables.

Con Hipo ya liberado, este meditó un momento su actual situación. Necesitaba un plan para poder salvar a su hermano, pero sin conocer sus parámetros y territorio, le sería imposible llegar a él. Se mordió los labios al admitir que requería la ayuda de alguien con conocimiento sobre aquellos seres.

—Nos acercaremos a ellos sutilmente. Los seguiremos a larga distancia. Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen al imperio del sol. —explicaba la rubia, su plan.

—¡Ni de Broma! Si esos tipos llegan a su imperio…

—No te preocupes. Ellos no ejecutarán a Chimuelo. Según leí, esclavizan a los dragones para… —decía la rubia, pero Hipo golpeó un árbol y apretó su puño con vehemencia.

Tan solo oír esa palabra lo apuñalaban. Jamás volvería a ser esclavo y pensar que su hermano estaba a punto de ser obligado a cumplir órdenes nuevamente, hizo que su sangre hirviera con vigor.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Astrid ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

—No es nada… —dijo Hipo con sequedad. Envainó su espada y se lavó su rostro antes de partir— Sigamos antes que se alejen demasiado.

La rubia asintió. Algo la perturbó cuando Hipo golpeó aquel árbol. Sus ojos por un instante dejaron de ser verdes y solo desprendían odio, fue en este momento que pudo sentir como un poder peculiar cubría al castaño. Se preguntó si habrá sido la espada…

.

.

.

**Ámelot:**

¡El Rey ha desaparecido! —se alertó la mano derecha de magnánimo Rey Hipo.

Más de una docena de servidumbre y entre ellos soldados con espaldas recién forjadas se presentaron alarmados. Parecía inverosímil que alguien haya podido romper la sólida guardia durante la noche para secuestrar al Rey.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder… —sentenció el pelirrojo— ¡Que inicie la búsqueda! ¡Quiero que indaguen hasta la más mínima roca!

No obstante, dos guardias llegaron exhaustos a la habitación.

—Lord Varok… el prestigioso Chimuelo ha desaparecido también. Y no solo eso, al parecer el dragón de especie nadder que montaba la joven de cabello rubio, igual desapareció. —informó exasperado.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que el Rey ha escapado con esa chica?! —exclamó molesto el consejero.

—No mi Lord… yo…

—¡Silencio! —espetó Varok— ¡Yo mismo iré a buscar al Rey! ¡Comandante, tú te encargarás de confinar a tus soldados solo en esta área del reino! —ordenó con seriedad— Me llevaré a unos hombres conmigo, mi dragón posee un olfato excepcional, estoy seguro que hallaremos al Rey.

La alerta se activó… Pronto, el reino entraría en penumbra al enterarse de la desaparición de su Rey tan aclamado y querido. La pandilla de Astrid también se alertó, se puso al tanto de la situación, y a pesar de suplicar en querer ayudar a los soldados, el consejero les negó rotundamente su solicitud.

Heather, siendo la de los pantalones ahora, decidió allanar su propia búsqueda. Astrid era como su hermana y si estaba ahí afuera con un sujeto que no conocía, ella la encontraría.

—¡Vamos amigos, debemos encontrar a nuestra Astrid! —animó la pelinegra.

—Deja este caso en nuestras manos Heather —habló la rubia de dos coletas de apellido Torton—; ¡Somos Torton y Torton! ¡Detectives extraordinarios! Detectives en Berk… —dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

.

.

.

La noche cayó. El ecosistema no había cambiados casi nada. Los grande cedros perjudicaban a la pareja para que pudieran seguir el rastro a los sujetos de origen misterios. Sin embargo, los agudos sentidos de Hipo, fueron capaces de ser bastante perspicaces.

Ya en muchas ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de atacarlos. Tan solo ver a su hermano encadenado y enjaulado hacía que su coraje y frustración crecieran más y más. ¡No dejaría que Chimuelo pase por lo mismo otra vez! ¡No lo permitiría! Lamentablemente Astrid no estaba de acuerdo con su plan y seguía interfiriendo en sus planes de rescate del castaño.

—"Tengo que deshacerme de ella" —pensó el Rey.

Con la noche observándolos, y con un clima nada gratificante, sabía que era el escenario perfecto para una trampa. No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Esa noche rescataría a su furia nocturna mientras sus enemigos descansaban.

Por otro lado, Astrid ocultaba su oscuro secreto…

Ella también deseaba rescatar al dragón de su compañero, mas esa no era su prioridad. Necesitaba engañar al castaño y evitar que este delatara su posición. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, esos hombres eran parte de la guardia de la cuarta prisión, la cual su maestra le dijo que estaba siendo atacada. Necesitaba respuestas, pero con Hipo en ese estado no lograría nada. Debía deshacerse de él lo antes posible… Los hombres de armaduras llameantes decidieron parar su viaje. Al parecer eran tan humanos como todos y también necesitaban descanso. Hicieron una fogata, lo cual fue muy beneficioso para los observadores, pues les sería fácil ver su ubicación.

Astrid e Hipo mantuvieron distancia del salvaje grupo. Hipo vio la oportunidad perfecta, ahora solo debía deshacerse de Astrid.

—A pesar de que estamos en una zona silvestre, hace mucho frío. —dijo la rubia temblando vagamente.

—Tienes razón. No tiene sentido que haga frío, las temperaturas de este sitio deberían al menos ser decentes para que podamos soportarlas. Incluso los hombres fuego se hicieron una fogata para no tener que pasar mal la noche —respondió Hipo analizando las posibilidades del porque del terrible frío—. Por cierto, con todo este caos no te pregunté en dónde dejaste a tu dragón.

—No te preocupes, está siguiendo nuestros pasos pero a una distancia más alejada. Aunque el olor de la naturaleza sea más intenso, su olfato no puede ser obstruido por unas simples hojas. Ella nos está cuidando a la distancia. —respondió Astrid alegre y con una sonrisa victorioso al revelar que su amiga los protegida.

—Eso me reconforta un poco. Será mejor que descansemos también. Mañana será otro largo día de caminata. —sugirió el Rey, echando su cuerpo agotado hacia atrás, donde unas cuantas ramas se rompieron y el siseo de la hierba también se presentó.

El frío era muy intenso, y lo único audible eran los tímidos pasos de animales, los insondables ruidos de bichos anunciando la hora nocturna. Un gran millar de sonidos abundaban, pero Hipo sólo se interesaba por uno.

—Hipo…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desinteresado por el gran cansancio de haber caminado todo el día.

—¿Por qué huiste de Berk? Entiendo que tal vez tu vida era algo más precaria, pero creo que eso no es un justificativo para hacer la atrocidad que tú hiciste. Tu padre…

—No sigas por favor… —pidió el castaño. Su voz era tenue y apagada; hablar de ese tema abría heridas que ya creía haber sellado, pero esas heridas parecían plasmarse en cicatrices— Tú no lo entenderías. Mi padre jamás me amó, claro, tú no puedes entender lo que es que un ser al que admirabas tanto, te decepcione tan desprevenidamente.

—Estás equivocando Hipo. Soy consciente que he recibido el cálido amor de una madre, pero hay cosas de mí que no conoces. La verdad es tan relativa y el destructiva, sin embargo, hay que aprender a vivir con esa carga. —opinó la rubia.

Después de esas palabras, Hipo meditó un momento, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar hacia el sueño esmeralda.

Con un sol alzándose y con un clima grato, Astrid decidió que era buen momento para estirar; pero al momento de querer estirar sus piernas, sintió una presión insólita atándola. Trató de mirar la causa, mas no pudo. Al parecer, sus manos también habían sido atadas con una soga muy vasta.

—¡Hipo! —gritó exasperada, zarandeando sus extremidades para ver si conseguía algo, pero aquellas ataduras parecían ser irrompibles.

—Buenos días My Lady, espero no haberte sorprendido con todo esto —dijo risueño—. Verás, ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus reglas. Entiendo que tengas interés en todo esto de las prisiones y no sé qué locuras más… pero lo importante ahora es salvar a mi dragón. Ya después si quieres puedes cumplirte tus propios berrinches. Así que desde este momento te llevaré en mis hombros. —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa victoriosa y con un humor auténtico. Se veía que disfrutaba del momento.

—¡Juro que me las pagarás Hipo! ¡Una vez me quite estas cosas, sangrarás!

—Esas sogas están hechas por el mejor sastre del imperio. Son capaces de aguantar hasta cinco cuerpos en situaciones de peligro. Perdóname pero fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para enjaular esos poderes tan furtivos que posees. —respondió aún con humor. Se divertía viendo como Astrid hacía pucheros.

—Si que eres pesada… —musitaba el castaño con sudor en su frente y sofocándose con cada paso que daba— ¿Qué te daban de comer en Berk? ¿Trucha con rocas?

Después de varios minutos en los que tuvo que pelear con los pataleos de Astrid, pudo estabilizarla, pero el problema se había convertido en en uno mayor ahora. Jamás imaginó que tan linda rubia y con un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, pesara tanto.

—Ni en mis entrenamientos con la finca cargaba tanto. Creo que no estoy listo para esto… —se seguía quejando el pobre hombre de ojos verdes.

—¡¿Qué pasa caballito?! ¡¿Eres tan débil que no puedes cargar ni a una chica?! ¡Pensé que eras el gran Rey de Ámelot! ¡Tal vez solo eran fanfarroneadas de la gente! —insultaba Astrid.

—Ten por seguro, que te demostraré quien es el débil un vez rescatemos a Chimuelo. —respondió cansado. Necesitaba un descanso rápido, o sino dejaría caer a su compañera.

Las gigantes lianas enganchadas entre árboles, y el silvestre suelo lleno de vegetación, dificultaba la caminata del pobre hombre que cargaba una mujer entre sus hombros. Si seguía así, se desmoronaría. Pero la voluntad que siempre lo caracterizaba, eran su pilar para que sus pies siguieran caminando.

Astrid se fue acostumbrado al cómodo sitio en el que se hallaba. Al no tener que caminar por cuenta propia. De vez en cuando se mataba a carcajadas al oír los rezongos de su compañero. No le parecía tan malo después de todo, estar en los hombros de aquel raro chico.

Cuando por fin los extraños nativos pararon para descansar, pues era hora del almuerzo, Hipo agradeció la compasión de los dioses nórdicos por atender sus necesidades. Bajó con cuidado a Astrid y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna a buscar alimento.

—¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —se quejó la rubia pero Hipo se fue sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, Astrid detectó movimiento cercano… Pasos fúnebres empezaron a sentirse. El ambiente se empezó a tensar y el viento impetuoso mismo se desquebrajó dando paso a una sustancia volátil oscura y fantasmagórica.

—Ash, lo que faltaba… genial —dijo Astrid sarcástica. Con movimientos rotatorios, quiso zafarse de aquellas cuerdas, pero todo intento parecía ser inútil— ¡Tormenta! ¡Tormenta! —gritaba, rezando porque su amiga la salvara, mas no pasaba nada. Y aquellos pasos tan retumbantes se acercaban más y más.

No importaba, pensó la rubia, pues aún atada sabía que podía dar pelea al ente maligno. Su error garrafal fue calcular el resultado sin antes pensar en los parámetros de la ecuación….

No fue una, sino varias presencias que se hicieron presentes. Todos con mantos oscuros y capuchas cubriendo su podrido rostro. El hedor empezó a carcomer el olfato de Astrid.

Eran al rededor de diez entes. Uno de ellos vestía diferente, pues llevaba gabardina oscura con detalles blancos y figuras demoníacas estampadas; la gabardina estaba muy ajustada dejando presenciar el buen físico que poseía. Con una altura grande y con unos ojos color melón y con un rostro, que se distinguía de los demás, puro, pálido y hermoso.

Astrid se pasmó al ver aquel hombre. La esencia oscura y nigromántica que desprendía lo sentía hasta las entrañas. Pero a pesar de esa sensación, no flaqueó.

—¡Asquerosos seres! ¡Son la peor cosa que he visto! —insultó la atada rubia.

—Cómo te atreves niña. ¿No sabes quiénes somos? —preguntó uno con uns voz aguda pero perturbadora.

—Somos el gremio encargado de destruir la cuarta prisión. Somos la élite de Naztatlon.

—¿Naztatlon? —inquirió la rubia. Jamás durante sus día en Narzir había oído ese nombre.

—Ya vasta. Esta niña no tiene nada que saber sobre nosotros. Nuestra principal prioridad es encargarnos de los guardianes de la cuarta prisión. No podemos mermar energías, sufriríamos un debacle. —habló el hombre de piel blanca y ojos excepcionales—. Mátenla rápido y no dejemos escapar más tiempo.

—Sí mi Lord —respondió con voz temblante uno de los seguidores.

Pero de pronto la luz incandescente colisionó contra el cuerpo del ser maligno. La luz de esperanza de Astrid, volvió. Y aunque no le gustaba ser rescatada, pues ella no era la típica chica que necesitaba de alguien para salvarse, agradeció a los dioses.

—Parece que nuestro combate tendrá que adelantarse —dijo el hombre de piel pálida.

Sus ojos se centraron en analizar al grupo que salvó a Astrid. Hombres con vestimentas y lanzas doradas, altos y corpulentos. También llevaban a Chimuelo en una jaula de gruesas rejas. El reptil estaba expectante ante tal combate que pronosticaba ser de magnitudes descomunales.

—¡Demonios! ¡Vuelvan a sus cavernas! ¡Jamás lograrán su cometido! —dijo el líder del grupo.

Sin más palabras, los seres nigromantes empezaron a decir palabras ininteligibles. Parecía que estaban conjurando un hechizo.

Los hombres de lanzas doradas se lanzaron al ataque. De las manos de los nigromantes, que se unieron en una cadena de nubes oscuras, salió disparado un ataque de gran magnitud que derribó a varios del otro bando. Pero las lanzas doradas comenzaron a brillar, y con un sol en su máximo esplendor, refutaron y exterminaron a todos los seres malignos. Las lanzas doradas se decía que estaban forjadas por el mismo calor del sol.

Sólo quedó el hombre de piel blanca que hasta ahora, no había colaborado con sus camaradas para forjar el hechizo.

Sorpresivamente sacó una doble espada de una mano. Era grande y desprendía oscuridad absoluta. Y tal como los guerreros solares se alimentaban del astro, esa arma se alimentaba de todas las demás materias primas de fuente de magia.

Los guerreros solares atacaron. El encapuchado esquivó todos los ataques y en el paso rebanó a varios de sus enemigos. Los guerreros dorados, al verse casi derrotados huyeron, no sin antes llevarse a su prisionero reptil.

—¡Cobardes! —gritó Astrid, mas observó que una lanza manchada con sangre estaba cerca de ella. Y con un poco de esfuerzo se zafó de sus ataduras. Empuñó la lanza y atacó al monstruo frente a sus ojos.

No obstante, al igual que los demás, el ser oscuro logró hacerle daño a la pierna derecha de Astrid con suma facilidad.

Astrid, furiosa e iracunda, no se guardó nada. Conjuró una hacha de rayo y atacó nuevamente. Esta vez el combate fue diferente, pues el hacha era más poderosa que la lanza, cosa que sorprendió al rival. Pero el resultado terminó siendo el mismo. Astrid cayó derrotada ante los pies de aquel hábil guerrero. Ese guerrero era muy bueno con la espada, más bien sus movimientos eran finos.

—A si que eres tú. Eres la portadora de la luz suprema y legendaria. Puedo sentir tu esencia. —dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Astrid—. Además eres tan preciosa, que tengo ganas de llevarte conmigo. Pero mi misión no es esa. El oráculo dijo que vendrías, y al parecer tenía razón. No te mataré, después de todo, eres la más importante, hechicera. Tú decidirás como acabará la gran guerra que está por estallar.

Astrid sentía como aquel hombre acariciaba su cabello para después pasar a su rostro, labios nariz y cuello. No podía moverse, había gastado mucha energía en forjar esa hacha.

—Ahora descansa preciosa. Y cuando despiertes, el tambor de la guerra sonará. Te veré de nuevo en el campo de batalla, procura no morir ya que si lo haces, este mundo no será heredado por nadie. —dijo el hombre. Los ojos de Astrid se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Apenas Astrid cayó rendida, el guerrero oscuro se esfumó entre la maleza para perderse entre la jungla…

* * *

_—Astrid..._

_Una voz la llamaba. No podía reconocerla pero la reconfortaba._

_—Astrid…_

_Abrió los ojos._

_Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda._

_Todo estaba destruido. Un castillo ardía en llamas, los ciudadanos huían de unos orcos grandes y horribles, los cuales querían comerlos. Águilas cubiertas en llamas eran montadas por espadachines oscuros. Movió su vista hacia atrás, pues un grito conocido llegó a su oído. Por poco se desmaya… Una isla que ella conocía muy bien se veía en el cielo. Era Berk, o lo que quedaba… La isla había sido reducida a cenizas y sólo rocas habitaban las ruinas del pueblo vikingo._

—¡Nooooooo! —gritó, despertando de golpe.

* * *

—Cálmate Astrid. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? —preguntó preocupado el castaño.

Astrid analizó su alrededor. Ya no se encontraba en el suelo de la jungla, ahora estaba en una cueva y una fogata bailaba en su frente. Además, Tormenta también se hallaba en un rincón dormida.

No respondió a la pregunta de su compañero. Esas imágenes… esa pesadilla… Ahora ya lo sabía. Todo cuadraba. Quería llorar, pero eso no era propio de ella, y no lo haría en frente del culpable que la dejó atada. Ahora mismo, al último que quería ver era a Hipo.

Sin embargo, sintió como los brazos de aquel muchacho la envolvían. Quedó atónita ante tal acto.

—Perdón… —le susurró Hipo. Su voz era dolida y también se sentía la culpabilidad que sentía el castaño— Fue imprudente de mi parte dejarte sola.

—¡Fue imprudente dejarme atada! —exclamó furiosa, apartando a Hipo de su cuerpo— ¡No pensaste en qué me pasaría si alguien venía! ¡Sólo te fuiste sin decir nada y me dejaste como sacrificio para llamar la atención de los guerreros solares! ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste Hipo! —gritó rompiendo en llanto— ¡Estuve a nada de morir y encima ese monstruo se divirtió tocándome a placer! ¡Todo por tu maldita arrogancia y soberbia! ¡Eres de lo peor!

—Tienes razón… —respondió débil y ocultando su cabeza— Soy de lo peor… siempre ha sido así. Desde que huí de Berk como un cobarde por no enfrentar a mi padre y decirle ¡hey, no sirvo para matar dragones, más bien siento empatía hacia ellos! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡No sé como Marcus y Sísifo me confiaron el reino a mí! ¡Si tan solo Marcus me viera ahora, me diría que está decepcionados de mí! —apretó sus ojos tratando de contener su llanto— ¡Pero es que no quería perder a nadie más! ¡Perdí a Chimuelo y no sé si estará vivo! ¡Todo por mi maldita arrogancia! ¡Desde que soy el Rey creí que podría ser el héroe siempre! ¡Te até porque pensé que serías una barrera para que salvase a Chimuelo! ¡Te até porque no quería que te pasara nada malo! ¡Desde que llegué aquí hace ya más de tres años, lo único que he hecho es perder gente que me importa! ¡Perdí a Chimuelo la primera vez, luego a Marcus, a mis compañeros, a verdaderos guerreros y personas que aprecié! ¡No quería que te pasara lo mismo!

El viento silencioso se unió al ecosistema. Astrid quedó sorprendida por las palabras que Hipo había estado guardando por mucho tiempo. Ahora empezaba a coincidir con las palabras que Hipo dijo antes, que él y ella no eran tan diferentes, pues notó que él sufrió mucho durante esos años que desapareció, al igual que ella. Y con el sollozo alto de Hipo, fue ella quien lo abrazó ahora.

—Tranquilo… Ya no tienes porque seguir cargando con la muerte de tus compañeros. Por lo que me dijiste, entiendo que libraste una guerra, y perdiste a muchos seres que apreciabas. Yo también perdí a mi madre, a mis compañeros, al jefe… y a mi padre. Pero no por eso freno mis responsabilidades. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Noto que ya no quieres oír de guerras, tratas de hacer la paz con todos y evades todo lo belicoso. Pero una guerra terrible está por avecinarse, y necesitaré de tu ayuda Hipo. El mundo depende de ello. Te necesito Hipo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hipo expectante.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. A si que ponte cómodo porque será una historia larga. —dijo Astrid.

—Como ordenes My Lady.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor: Hola gente bonita. Con este capítulo concluimos la introducción a la historia._**

**_Disfruté haciendo este capítulo, pues ya vemos que la pareja ya empieza a empatizar en algunos aspectos._**

**_Por cierto, también quiero explicarles que cambié un poco la mecánica de la magia. Ahora ya no derivan de los elementos, pues estuve averiguando un poco y al parecer deriva de la materia prima. En algunas páginas leí que "el sol, la luna, las estrellas, la tierra, y el rayo son las fuentes de poder más famosas". Sabiendo esto, esa será la nueva mecánica que usaremos._**

**_Me despido con deseos gratos para ustedes y nos leemos las próxima._**

**_Próximo capítulo :_**

**_La señal de la luna_**

**Publicado el 22 de junio del 2020**


End file.
